Bleed Like Me
by LadyAnnachronism
Summary: Pre-revelation. A kitchen fire destroyed Merlotte forcing Sookie to find a new job. Initially intrigued by the silent mind of her boss, Sookie takes a job at Salon Rouge, Eric's bar. As Sookie and Eric's relationship evolves, she soon realizes, Eric is not only different, he is not human. E/S HEA, pre-revelation, but vampires do get out of the coffin eventually.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own any characters from the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood, just my own and my mistakes._

 **Chapter 1**

It was raining, it was freezing and I was soaked but it didn't matter. Despite how late it was in the night, the sky was bright red and yellow and the heat coming from the blaze was enough to keep me warm. It looked like as if the sky was on fire.

I moved my heavy and wet hair off my face unable to look away. I was mesmerized by the strength I was witnessing but a shadow out of focus at the corner of my eye took me away from my bewilderment.

"I am sorry Sam" I said to the man standing at my side as we watched the flames engulf everything he had worked for.

He didn't reply and I couldn't blame him. What do you do when in an instant, you lose everything? Your life, your job, your house, gone in a moment of distraction?

I slipped my hand into his, holding it as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Sam had been a friend for a very long time. It was easy to be around him, easier than the rest of them. His mind was not silent but it was fuzzy making it effortless to resist the temptation of reading it.

You see, my name is Sookie Stackhouse and I am a freak. I am able to read people's thoughts and believe me when I say there is nothing glorious about it.

Over the years, I managed to build shields to protect me against people's worst thoughts and desires but I was human and sometimes, it was harder to keep them up. With Sam, it was easy. Because of the fuzziness, even if I slipped, I still wouldn't get any thoughts in focus right away so I could simply chuck it off and put them back on.

He doesn't know about my condition, because if he had, he would have never offered me a job in his bar as a waitress. You see, being a waitress doesn't only mean customer service and food deliveries. It also mean therapist, punching bag, comedy act even sometimes brave fireman.

"I wish you didn't pull me from the kitchen, Sookie" he said to me taking his hand away from mine.

"Don't you say things like that Sam Merlotte" I scowled him hurt he would even think this way. "I am not going to pretend I understand how you feel" I said turning to face him. I grabbed both his hands this time and I was not going to let him break away. "But believe me when I say, we are all here for you and we will rebuild your bar no matter how long it takes."

He was not looking at me; I knew it was too much for him. Sam needed time, a lot of it but he was one of my best friends and I was not going to let him hit the bottom of the barrel without holding his hand. He brushed off a lock of blond hair from his face with the back of his hand, his green eyes searching for a place that was safe to stare into. Sam was medium build but it didn't stop me from having to look up when I spoke to him.

"What are you guys going to do?" he said looking down, clearly upset from the event of the night.

"Don't worry about us, we will find something in the meantime. Where will you stay?" I wondered and he pointed at Lafayette who waved at us when we were both looking.

Even when he had lost everything Sam was still thinking about others. He was a very generous man, and a great friend. I knew from time to time, Sam had wished for something more between us but I couldn't imagine it. Not with him, not with anyone.

My condition simply did not allow for it. Knowing someone's deepest thoughts made everything so complicated and I had accepted a long time ago that I was destined to being alone for the rest of my life. It had scared me at first but now, it just made sense to me. I was a freak, one with a secret so grave that I would never be able to share it without anyone but my family. Even for them it had been more out of necessity then anything else. I was sure my closest friends suspected something but we never spoke of it nor did I want to change that.

"Come on handsome, we need to get out of this rain" Lafayette said to Sam as he wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

I smiled because Lafayette's flamboyance was what we all needed at that moment. He was a kind hearted man with a different taste in nature and of course no one would talk about it in the open, it would be something inappropriate and against God's words but most of us accepted him for who is was, not his taste. Let's just say he was a great loss to the female community and the unspoken taboo. Not only was he kind and hilarious but he was good looking; tall, well-built and a shade of dark skin that just made his eyes and lips brighter.

I watched them leave the scene after letting the Sheriff know, and then proceeded to my own car. It was late, and I needed to get back home to reassure my Gran that I was okay and that we would be okay. We didn't have a whole lot of money and sure the farmhouse, where I was leaving with my her, was all paid for but it was old and it needed a ton of repairs.

I pulled up in the long gravelled driveway turning the headlights off of my 1964 beetle in case Gran was sleeping in the living room. I didn't want the bright lights to shine through the main window and wake her in the process. My car was old but it had its perks, including driving without any lights on.

I quietly closed the door and headed to the back porch that opened to the summer kitchen. The floor boards were squeaking under my weight but I did not let it stop me from reaching the main stairs after locking up behind me. As I reached the first step, however, I heard movement in the living room and the light turned on.

"Sookie?" my Gran asked and I walked over to see her.

"I am sorry Gran; I didn't mean to wake you up"

"Oh dear" she said bringing her wrinkled hand to her mouth. "My poor child, you look awful".

Gran was my father's mother which obviously made her my grand mother. My parents had died in a car accident when I was a little girl and she had been the only one stepping up to the plate and raise both my brother and I. I was very close to her, thankful she was in my life and I hated seeing her so worried.

"I am okay, I promise"

"Colette said you saved Sam's life?" she exclaimed and I didn't know how to respond.

This evening had been like all other Saturday night; busy with pretty much the whole town coming for a night out. Bon Temps was small, and it showed through the way everyone knew each other but also the lack of places to go for a fun night. I was waitressing like always, keeping my shields up with my best effort when I heard a commotion in the back. By the time I reached the kitchen, the fire had already taken the whole room over. I remembered Lafayette grabbing my arm, asking me to get the "fuck" out but I was paralyzed by the impressive fire that kept growing out of control. The crowd left the building faster than you can say "fire in the kitchen" and Lafayette had followed them. I stood still for several minutes before I let go of my shields and heard the quiet hum in the back of my head. It was fuzzy, it was Sam and I knew he was near.

"Sam" I had yelled but I did not get a response.

I had walked over to the kitchen revolving doors only to find him trying to extinguish the flame with a fire extinguisher.

"Sam" I had screamed again grabbing his arm "We got to go now, it could all explode!"

The restaurant used propane for the oven and I was terrified at the thought Sam would stay behind and go with his bar. I think he yelled no, but I didn't listen and I used all the strength I had in me to pull him towards safety. He pushed me away. I fell on the ground in disbelief as he ran into the kitchen, further in the fire. I heard a small explosion which took me out of my stupor.

Without much thought, I ran after him fearing the worst. It hadn't been a big explosion but I wasn't sure where it had occur and whether Sam had been near it. Sure enough, I found him on the floor scratching his head.

"Let's go" is all I said when I grabbed him by the arm and we made our way to the nearest exit.

"I guess I did save his life" I said to my Gran.

"Oh honey" she said enveloping me with her warm and welcomed arms.

I had my shields up but somehow I still knew how she felt. She was relived everyone was okay, but the gnawing of financial problems was already at the back of her mind and threatening to come out raging.

"Gran, I am okay, he is too. Everything will be fine. He will get insurance money, we will rebuild the bar, and in the mean time, I 'll just be a waitress somewhere else"

"Sookie, you have been through a lot. Why don't you go for a nice warm bath and I will make us some tea"

I nodded, not having the energy to argue and a bath sounded exactly like what I needed. I took my time with it, trying to get the smoke and soot out of my hair and skin. I started coughing matches as well probably from smoke inhalation. Every time, Gran knocked on the door to check up on me but I was fine, at least I hope I was.

After our tea, we both went to bed even though we knew we would not find sleep very easily, at least for a couple days If not longer.

-zzzzzzz-

"Damn you printer!" I exclaimed as I punched it weakly. Why was it every time you needed things to go smoothly, they did they exact opposite?

It had been a week since the fire and I had spent them taking care of my family and myself. I had called Sam a couple times but every time it went to voicemail and I brushed it off as he was busy. Our last two weeks of pay was due yesterday but I assume we would not see a penny of it until Sam's affairs were in order and of course that was perfectly fine. I couldn't imagine what he was going through and I was going to be there when he would need me.

Until then, I had been busy finding a new job. The problem with small town is that the work is extremely limited. I had dropped off my resume in more than one shop but it had became clear that I was going to be out of luck because the patrons were nice enough to let me know they were not hiring.

So naturally, I had to look somewhere else, which was Shreveport, the next town over. It was much bigger than Bon Temps with a real city vibe to it and sure I was not thrilled about having to drive there every day but you do what you got to do in life and this was it.

The printer regurgitated the piece of paper that had went through and I cursed again because I was running out of paper and I had no time to buy more, stores were closing. After cleaning up the mess it made and grabbing the sad ten resumes I had managed to print, I headed to my bedroom to get ready.

I was not the most professional person in the world but I was not about to drop off resume dressed like a little girl. So I took off my sundress and decided to wear a light yellow t-shirt and a high black skirt that flared at the bottom. I tucked the shirt in and looked at myself in the mirror pleased with my Marilyn Monroe inspired look. I let my hair down and applied just enough makeup that I would mean business but not enough that I would look like a clown.

On my way out I heard my Gran say goodbye, asking me when she could expect me and I said before midnight. Sure midnight was really late to be driving around but I was going in town, who knows where the night would bring me, especially that it was a Saturday, which meant every bar was going to be jammed pack.

I started off with restaurants but was told again that they were not hiring. Disappointed, I made my way to a couple different bars, some said they might give me a call and I replied thank you. There was only one resume left so I headed over the next bar in line.

It was a well-known establishment that had opened a few years back. It was upscale, with a modern look. I had been a couple times with some friends and although the music was a little too alternative for my liking, we had a great time.

Salon Rouge was in the middle of downtown, on the main street and at a great location. The outside was completely black while the windows and doors were outlines in white. The red sign and the red carpet were the only touch of colour to the building which gave it a rich look. I walked past the line and immediately faced the large bouncer who was looking at a clipboard.

"Name" he said without looking at me.

"I am not on the list, I just want to drop my resume off" I quickly explained as he gave me a raised eyebrow.

He didn't say anything right away, looking me up and down as if he was studying me for some experiment. I offered the piece of paper I was holding as proof I was not trying to cut the line.

"Fine" he finally said before unhooking the rope and letting me in the establishment.

It was a pretty big establishment. There was a large black bar on the right of the entrance where the alcohol was proudly displayed on glass shelves. Every wall was painted in red which I guess was the reason for the name; Salon Rouge. In front of the bar were a huge dance floor and a couple of bar tables where people standing could place their drinks. Each of these tables had nice stand up chandeliered in white which gives the place not only class but contrasts as well as it matched the gigantic chandelier in that governed the dance floor.

In the back of the room, there was a stage probably where bands played some night, but not tonight. Instead, there was a DJ setup and large spotlights delighting the dance floor. The room was completed with large red booths with white accents.

I looked over to the bar to find someone who could point me the owner. I was instantly hit with waves of thoughts and I had to stop myself for a minute and I took a deep breathe. I was used to be in crowds but the fact I was tired made it harder for me to keep the shields up. So when I saw a woman having sex in an office with a man, it was very hard for me to shake it off. She was riding him on his black chair and the more they went at it the more uncomfortable I grew. I had no idea who was having these thoughts but I was not going to wait here and find out.

"What can I get you" a woman snickered at me and it took me away from the disturbing images.

She was about my age, tall, black hair and blue eyes. Her skin was a darker shade which gave her eyes more brightness. She looked very fit but that did not take away from her curves which she was happily exposing in a tight leather dress.

"I am not here for drinking. I would just like to talk to your boss to apply for a position, please?"

She glared at me and rolled her eyes.

"And why do you think you would be a good fit for this establishment?" she answered.

"I have waitressing experience and I am always up for a challenge" I answered with my best smile.

 _What an idiot, she looks so innocent, no way Eric will hire her,_ the woman thought and I looked away. Well at least I knew the boss' name was Eric.

"He is busy, come back some other time" she replied going back to the bar.

"It will only take a minute of his time" I insisted but she rolled her eyes again and told me to beat it.

I sighed heavily, tired from the night of running around and tired from all the disgusting thoughts I kept being hit with. If people were not thinking of sex then they were thinking of mean and petty things. I started walking over to the door, defeated by the bartender. I felt a hand grabbing my arms so I turned to face who it belong to.

"Don't mind Lexi, she can be a real bitch sometimes" the woman said. She was clearly a waitress from the way she was dress. "My name is Kimberly, but you can call me Kim. "She said extending her hand to me with a genuine smile. Her thoughts were very positive and inviting so I smiled back.

"Sookie" I replied grabbing her hand and shaking it. Human touch usually meant being hit with images of their actual thoughts which sometimes was useful but most time was unwelcomed. She was thinking of a man, he was quiet but his look could have killed someone on the spot. It was the same man in the other's person thoughts. "I am looking to drop off my resume to your boss" I added.

"He is real cranky tonight. You might want to come back some other night." She offered.

"I would rather not and crankiness doesn't scare me"

 _Well maybe you should be_ she thought and I frowned.

"What?" she said but I brushed it off.

"Nothing, can you just point me to him, I would be very grateful"

She nodded and pointed at a hallway beside the bar.

"Last door on your left" she added with a wink and then took off to pick up some drinks from the bar. I did not have time to thank her.

I proceeded to the dark hallway and made my way to the last door on the left. It was closed and I wasn't too sure what would be best. Should I knock? Or maybe should I just pass the resume under the door?

What if he was having his fun with someone in there? The thoughts I had read earlier were vivid enough they could have been happening as I was in here. I closed my eyes and focus on the other side of the door to pick up thoughts or presences. As I scanned the room, I did not hear any thoughts at all which meant no one was in the room. It wasn't exactly a bad idea, if the boss was in a bad mood; maybe it was best if I just left the resume on his desk and leave?

I took a deep breath and opened the door without knocking since no one was in the room, well until my eyes met his and I gasped in horror. He was sitting as his desk and had looked up at me when I barged in unannounced. He looked annoyed and amused at the same time but something in his eyes was dangerous, borderline terrifying and as I stood there stuttering some kind of excuse, I felt a chill deep in his icy blue eyes.

 _Your thoughts are most welcome in the review box below._

 _Thank you!_

 _Annalise_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The words that were coming out of my mouth simply did not make sense. What was I to say? Oops my bad, I scanned the room telepathically but didn't pick up your presence. Silly me, let me get out of the way and hide.

I guess I mumbled I was sorry. He kept on staring at me, the emotions barely showing on his face anymore. I instinctively dropped my shields again in the hopes to hear whether my poor excuse was working or at least if he would still be willing to take my resume but I was not hearing anything. Was I sick?

His mind was made of nothing. No thoughts, no feelings, just sweet nothing. Silence. It was a beautiful thing that I had yet experienced with anyone…Radio silence…. But now that I was focusing on it, I realized that radio silence did not mean the absence of noise. On the contrary, there was a light hum, as if energy was concentrated in one spot but my hearing was not good enough to hear it. It sounded like a void, a fridge working in the background, the sound that comes out of your television when it is on and the screen is black.

"I can't hear you" I whispered to myself before realizing I had spoken again.

"I said, what can I do for you" the man said louder.

I stuttered partly because I was in disbelief I had said that out loud, partly because I couldn't hear his thoughts but also because he had heard my whisper. He must have a ridiculous good hearing.

I blinked a couple times before rallying the mental troops to kick myself in the ass and pretend as if nothing weird had just happened. I cleared my throat and gave him my best smile.

"I am so sorry, I am tired. I just wanted to drop off my resume but given the circumstances I totally get why you wouldn't hire the weirdo that just barged in your office. So here's the piece of paper you can throw out once I exit the room." I didn't take another breath I was already walking over to his desk and placing the paper. I had a tendency of over talking when I was nervous. "If you wanted to throw it out in front of me that's okay too, who am I to tell you what to do really."

This guy had a great poker face. I mean he was not showing any emotions at all and without his mind, for the first time in my life, I felt human and normal. I had no idea what to think of him and what he thought of me.

I was about to open the door when he finally spoke taking me out of my misery.

"Stop" he simply said with his hand in the air. He then indicated to the seat in front of his desk and I did not say anything else while I sat down. As good looking as this guy was, he was also very scary looking. I also couldn't look at him in the eyes, not after this embarrassment of the performance I had just given him.

After a minute of silence, I risked an eye in his direction. He was looking my resume over with a cocked eyebrow and his lips curved at the corner, smirking. I am not going to lie, "Eric" was attractive and judging by his demeanor, he knew it. He was tall, at least from my point of view. He had long blond hair tied in a ponytail, defined with strong features almost cut out by a knife and the same applied to his muscles, I could make out from the dip and humps under his shirt.

When he looked up from the piece of paper I looked away blushing since I had been caught staring. Why was I always finding myself in the most awkward situations? At this very second I actually missed my curse because I would have given anything to hear or see what he thought. It's not that I cared, but at the same I did. I guess, I really needed a job.

"You have a lot of experience waitressing Miss Stackhouse. It could be an asset." He placed the paper on his desk and got up from his chair making me realize how truly tall he was. He was borderline giant, okay maybe because I was so short but he was taller than most men in Bon Temps, I would bet on it.

"The problem," he continued, "is that we need a bartender, not a waitress" he said coolly with a business tone I wasn't sure I wanted to do business with. Something about him was chilling and I suddenly just wanted to run away and forget about this place.

"No problem," I said, "I understand." I nodded before standing up myself. "Well it was nice meeting you E…" I hesitated, I knew his name from a thought, I was not about to let that known. I extended my hand and he grabbed it.

"Eric", he affirmed before kissing my hand slowly. "All the pleasure is mine" he added as I gasp at the coolness of his lips. He stared at me and I couldn't look away. His eyes were inviting yet dangerous. It made me feel uncomfortable, as if he was trying to manipulate me with a simple stare. My hands were sweaty and slippery but he did not let go of it and I didn't fight. He got closer to me, slowly and gently never breaking up his gaze.

"Now Miss Stackhouse, why don't you tell me exactly why you are here. Who do you work for?" he insisted and I frowned.

"What? I don't understand." and as I looked away and tried to take my hand away, he squeezed it harder. He searched for my eyes again and once he locked his gaze with mind, I felt the uncomfortable feeling again.

"Who do you work for?" his words were resonating within my mind as if I no longer controlled my own thoughts. I did not answer it, instead I frowned and silently started to panic at the idea I was alone here, in his office and with a man I barely knew.

As if he could read my own mind, he broke away the stare and I could swear I saw a gleam of confusion deep inside of him.

"My apologies, the competition likes to send spies to destroy my operations.", he stated offering a small smile.

I was confused by what had just happened. He had seemed so adamant with his questions and I had felt so sick by it, I mean mentally sick. He had seemed surprised by my lack of response. Was he always use to getting what he wanted?

"I understand." I replied but I didn't really and all I wanted was to get out of the office. It is not that I was scared nor was I angry. I just didn't understand what had just happened and it made me nervous, that and the fact I just didn't know what he was thinking. It was unsettling. I headed to the nearest exit after Eric stated that they will be in touch but a part of me thought of it to be a lie.

If I was in his shoes, I wouldn't bother calling the crazy girl who barged in my office unannounced and looking like she was pretending to need a job. Because if he was really afraid of spies from the competition, then would it not make sense to suspect the random girl who just walked in the office and whom was surprised that he was even there.

As I started my car, I sighed heavily at the realization I was not going to find a job tonight and since it was getting late, I headed home without any music playing because deep down, I missed the radio silence of earlier.

-zzzzzzzz-

It was around 4 a.m. when my cellphone jingles pierced through the silent night. At first, I thought I was dreaming, my eyes heavy with sleep but when the jingle played for a second time, my eyes flew open realizing it would wake up my Gran. So I grabbed the small device and flipped it open.

"Hello?" I said in a raspy voice, I needed a glass of water.

"Hi, this is Pamela Ravenscroft from Salon Rouge" I heard in the speaker. "I am the manager here, and I would like to offer you a position as a bartender" she said coldly, the same business tone her boss had.

"Oh… huh", I stuttered unable to form coherent thoughts in my head.

"Please be here at 8 p.m. this evening for your training." She said before I heard the click at the other end. She had hung up and I didn't even have a chance to accept the position or refuse it.

I scratched my head and turned to face the other way in my bed before I realized I was not going to fall back asleep, I was too nervous. Or maybe it was excitement; it was very hard to tell at this point.

After fighting with my mind for two hours, I finally came to the conclusion it was over and that I should just get up.

I showered and headed downstairs in my PJs in order to make breakfast for Gran and me, only to find her already prepping.

"You are up early" I said as for a good morning.

"Good morning honey! You know how it is, birds are chipping, and I must get up"

I chuckled and poured myself a cup of coffee.

"Anything I can do to help?" I questioned but she shook no with her head.

I sat at the table and watched her cook. Sundays were usually days we spent cooking, cleaning and taking care of laundry. This meant she was making my favourite; biscuits with sausage gravy and at any time, my brother would show up for a plate.

Jason was older than me but the way he acted usually looked like quite the opposite. He was a typical Stackhouse, medium built, blond hair and blue eyes. The ladies like him a lot although I couldn't see what they saw in him but being his sister might have something to do with it. He was immature and obnoxious but he was my brother and I loved him.

He lived alone in a small apartment on the main street and it did not have a dryer or a washer. Hence he always brought his laundry on Sundays. I think Gran secretly loved it because she could see Jason and could take care of him by mothering him, while he did not mind it because he never had to do laundry and was fed in the process. It was one of those win-win situations.

He showed up just in time for the big cast iron pan that was bubbling away. My Gran had her own way of making this dish. She always started with cooking the sausage and using the fat to start the gravy. It was a classic type; fat and flour to make a roux and then milk to make the gravy. She then always poured it into a black cast iron skillet where she would drop dollops of biscuit dough right on top of it and would then put it in the oven until the biscuits were cooked and crispy on top.

"Hey sis!" Jason waved at me and then turned to kiss Gran on the cheek. "Praise Jesus, this looks amazing!" he added while Gran chuckled.

"Does this mean you will join us for worship Jason?" my Gran tried but he smirked and served himself a plate from the cast iron skillet that was now in the middle of the table.

"I am actually working today" he said in between bites. "There is a burst pipe up the main road; we can't wait until tomorrow to fix it.'' he added seeing Gran's look of disapproval.

"I am sure our lord will understand.'' she concluded as she grabbed my hand and grabbed Jason's to say grace. He was never one to be religious but me, on the other hand, I liked to respect my Gran's believes. I lived under her roof so it was just normal I observed her rules and practices. This included saying grace before eating.

"Who called you this morning Sookie?" Gran asked when we started eating.

"I am sorry, I tried to answer it before it awoke you but I was not quick enough" I immediately replied.

"Honey, you know me, the sun is my cue to wake up"

It was true, I didn't know why I was still surprised to see her always awake before me. Gran was just a morning person but my phone had rung at 4 a.m., the sun was not up so I knew it had awakened her.

"It was one of the places I dropped my resume off at." eating faster than I intended to.

"That is fantastic dear!" she exclaimed while Jason nodded in agreement.

Jason had offered me a job with his road crew but as generous as his boss was, I was simply not interested in working with a bunch of men, especially my brother.

"Where at?" he asked me.

"Salon Rouge" I said while I grabbed his and my plate as we were both finished.

"That stuck up bar?"

"It's not because the place doesn't look like a dive that it makes it stuck-up." I replied rolling my eyes.

"Are you calling Merlotte's a dive then?" he joked and I immediately took it back. Merlotte's was a nice neighborhood bar. It wasn't a dive and now with the fire, it would be rebuilt with brand new furniture. But still, they were two completely different bars that catered to different crowds and there was nothing wrong with that.

We washed the dishes promptly and after putting them away, I excused myself from the kitchen to get ready for church.

Once we came back from mass, I spent the rest of the day cleaning and gardening. I admit, I did take an hour or two to soak up as much sun as I could and after having dinner with Gran, I got upstairs to get ready for my shift.

Now I wasn't exactly sure how to dress for the occasion. It wasn't like I had time to ask Pamela what I was supposed to wear. I had noticed that most employees wore black and since I doubted the place would actually be opened tonight, I decided to wear black pants and a deep purple low cut t-shirt. I placed my hair in a ponytail and applied makeup before heading downstairs where Gran was waiting for me at the door.

"I am sure you will do great"

She offered me her best smile and I smiled back. I loved the way my Gran could just build up my self-confidence with a few words.

"Thanks Gran! Don't wait up for me" I declared as I kissed her on the cheek.

The sun was still coming down when I pulled up in the parking lot of Salon Rouge. There were only a handful of cars but for some reason, they were all parked beside each other. I opted to be a little different and park near the back of the parking lot beside a red corvette. I knew the make of the car not because I knew anything about them, but I had always had a soft spot for corvettes and this one was beautiful.

I wasn't sure which door to use but since the sign in the front said closed and there was no one at the door, I figured I had better chances at the back of the bar. The door was locked so I just gently knock hoping someone would hear me. I waited a couple minutes before putting my shields down to scan the joint. Now I knew if Eric was there, I would not hear him per say but I kept my ear open for that hum I thought he had.

I didn't pick up anything at first so I thought either there was no one there or no one in my range. That was until I heard a faded thought, something about money, probably from the book keeper. So I knocked again, the thought begin to become clearer.

 _Kim is such an idiot, as if she bought that. Why would I come in, on my day off to just train a newbie? More like, yeah I'll just take this as a special bonus and blame it on you._

The thought was now perfectly clear. I frowned, not sure exactly what the person meant but it sure sounded a lot like a plot with Kim being the scapegoat. The door opened and the bartender, Lexi, was standing in front of me.

"What are you waiting for? An invite?" she sneakered at me and I frowned again.

"Sorry" I mumbled as entered the bar.

We headed to the main room where the bar was and I followed her behind it.

"Do you have any bartending experience?" she said to me as if I was nothing more than a dog.

"No." I replied.

 _Great, just great. Why on earth the boss would hire this one. She looks as smart as a rock._

"I am a fast learner." I added looking at all the bottles of alcohol.

"Yeah okay." she replied showing me the list of drinks they offered.

After a long lesson on how to poor some liquor onto ice, as if it was an art, I grew impatient and annoyed. It wasn't that I was not excited about the training I was receiving or happy that I even had a job but I had not seen my boss since I started and apparently that was enough to annoy me to no end.

I mean, I needed to know how much I was going to get paid, the uniform and all that important stuff I wanted to discuss.

"Is it just you and I tonight?" I blurted out which caused Lexi to look at me suspicious.

I was not known to be subtle.

"If you mean whether our bosses will be here or not, they don't show up until 10:30."

I nodded in silence at the same time that we heard the back door open. Since Lexi had locked the door when I came in, it had to be someone with a key.

 _That's weird, it not even 10 yet_ Lexi thought as Eric made his way to our room.

I felt a pinch of excitement as I heard the void coming our way, but as soon as I focused on it, I noticed there was a second one and it was following him closely.

"Good evening" he said to me and I replied back right away smiling.

It was strange enough for me to find someone with no thoughts that I could hear, but a second person, was just plain impossible.

Yet, the woman that was standing behind Eric had the same hum in her head. I guessed I must have starred to long because she looked at me rolling her eyes and crossing her arms a bit like Lexi had been doing the entire night.

The lady was quite tall. I mean not Eric tall but taller than Lexi and I. She had beautiful dark blonde hair with big blue eyes. She wore a Victorian era inspired shirt and skirt and it fit her so perfectly I could swear she was actually meant to be born in that era.

"Pamela, this is our new bartender Sookie Stackhouse" Eric stated staring at me.

"Aren't you cute." is all she said to me but I could swear she whispered I smelled good which was strange as I was not wearing any perfume of any kind. I didn't know the policy of the establishment and since I was used to a co-worker who was deadly allergic to strong fumes, I had grown accustom to not wearing any. Arlene, another waitress at Merlotte's, was a darling but she could have a lot of annoying tendencies and demands that sometimes reminded me of a princess.

"Nice to meet you." I said extending my hand for a hand shake but she left me hanging and simply smiled to Eric before leaving the main room.

 _A/N: Hello! I just wanted to say how floored I am by the reception my first chapter has received. Everyone has been so nice and helpful with their words of encouragement; I just needed to express how thankful I am._

 _I would also like to thank Kleannhouse as she generously offered to beta for me. I must admit, when I received a PM from this lovely lady and saw she works with California Kat and MistressJessica, I had a fan girl moment. Moment aside, having worked with Kleannhouse on this chapter, I can see why she is appreciated as a beta. She does amazing work and I feel this chapter is at a much better quality than the previous one and I owe it to her. So thank you VERY much._

 _As always, feel free to leave thoughts, feelings and demands, I might listen (:P)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I visually followed her until she was out of sight before realizing I was still extending my hand out to her. I felt my cheek getting hotter and I tried to brush it off as if it was nothing before I looked at Eric again. He was smirking at me as if this whole scene was very entertaining. I, on the contrary wasn't happy. I found him arrogant and Pam; rude. Nonetheless, I smiled quickly before turning my attention to Lexi who I could tell was huffing and puffing but I had no idea why since I had placed my shields back up.

Sometimes I did it without realizing, like a defense mechanism of some sort. It didn't take much for me to put them back up but keeping them up was a different story which with my years of experience had gotten a lot easier.

Since I needed to concentrate, to learn, I made the conscious decision to keep them up as I did not want any distractions especially now that Eric was standing in the middle of the dance floor watching our every move. I risked an eye in his direction and got goose bumps when our eyes met. A part of me wanted to leave, heck I had not agreed to anything yet but the other part just wanted to get to know Eric. Call it curiosity, I just wanted to be in his presence, to see and experience how it feels not to hear someone's mind. It was fascinating to me really.

By the time Lexi showed me how the cash register worked; Eric left us for his office. An hour later, we had gone through the entire inventory of booze and Lexi was now indicating the cleaning closet and asked me to start dusting. I nodded and she pointed to a door at the back of the bar.

"That's the basement. Don't go there'', she said with a stone cold face that meant to not argue nor to ask why. "Since it is Sunday, we have to clean the entire place before we can go home." she added as she walked away using the mop to guide the bucket to the dance floor.

I nodded again and grabbed the cleaning product and the rag while she took care of the mop and the bucket. As much as she acted as if she was my superior, she obviously wasn't and had the same cleaning duty as I did.

As I was dusting the bar, Pam came into the room followed by a tall man with long black hair. He appeared to be of Indian descent but I wouldn't bet my life on it. I wasn't the most cultured on ethnicity after all. He was wearing a sleeveless grey shirt and black leather pants. His arms were covered in tattoos which I found intriguing. Not a lot of people in Bon Temps had tattoos that distinctive. When he passed by me, his shoulder touched mine and I shivered at his coldness but what was most shocking to me was his mind. It had a radio silence like Eric's and Pam's.

"Sookie, this is Coen Longshadow, he is a bartender as well" she stated.

"Hi!" I replied waving and he nodded. "How many bartender works here?" I asked looking at Pam who was going through a book she had retrieved from under the cash register.

"Three, including you" she said and then looked up at me. "There are also four bouncers and security guards and three waitresses. You will meet them soon enough" she added.

I had only met Lexi, Kim and Longshadow so I was missing a big part of the staff. Salon Rouge was opened from Tuesday to Saturday from 8 p.m. to 3 a.m., Sunday and Monday being closed. I wasn't sure what kind of rotation the staff was on but I was curious to what shift I would be working. I highly doubted three bartenders were needed at any one time.

She turned to Coen and they resumed their discussion while she looked through the book. They were whispering at each other so I figured I should not eavesdrop on the conversation. Plus, Pam did not look too happy so I kept the questions I had about my employment and resumed cleaning. They eventually headed to the basement, the forbidden place. How dramatic can I be? I was curious about it but it was also none of my business and I was a polite girl who mined her own.

I made sure to take my time and to do a good job. Sure cleaning wasn't my favourite thing in the world but I pride myself in being a good employee and I was going to do my job well no matter what type of job it was.

I looked at my watch and saw 1 a.m. flashing back at me. I yawned as a result of it and shook my head. It would take time for me to get used to working late and getting up late but I was sure it wouldn't be a problem.

I stood in front of his office unsure whether I should knock to clean it or just walk away. I was sure Eric did not clean his own office and who else would but us, so following that reasoning, instead of using my telepathy, I just knocked and waited for an answer. When none came, I opened the door that was left unlocked and proceeded to clean the office.

As I was dusting his desk, Lexi walked by and chuckled which made me frown. Why was she laughing? I immediately dropped my shields to listen to her thoughts which called me an idiot and compared me to Kim.

She was starting to really get on my nerves; the way she walked around as if she owned the place which I knew wasn't the case pissed me off and rubbed me the wrong way. And really, what the hell was her problem with Kimberly, she had been nothing but nice to me, so I really didn't get the fuss between them.

As she chuckled in the distance, I caught the word boss and office which made me paranoid. Maybe I wasn't allowed in here after all. I finished cleaning his chair and walked to the door looking back at the desk to ensure everything had been placed back in its original condition when I hit something hard and robust in the door frame. Of course I knew exactly what I had hit; a chest, and guessed it belong to Eric which I confirmed when I turned my head to look up straight in his eyes. He had grabbed my arms probably out of instincts.

"I am sorry! I didn't see you there" I said as my heart rate increased due to the embarrassment I always seemed to cause myself.

"What are you doing in my office?" he enquired his hand holding me in place without squeezing me hard.

"I…" I stuttered before bringing the rag up in front of me. "I was just cleaning" I said defensively.

He stared at me for what seemed an eternity considering he never let go of my arms. I could feel as the seconds passed, his grip was slowly fading but it didn't stop me from kicking myself mentally for not asking permission before entering. He had thought of me as a spy and sure he had believed me when I said I wasn't, I mean, he had offered me a job but really, this kind of behavior would make him paranoid and I wouldn't blame him.

I felt an uncomfortable coldness in my bones while something brushed off on my own thoughts inviting me to share why I was in his office. I thought the feeling was odd as if he didn't believe me and now, somehow, by the simple fact of staring at me, he could force me to tell him my thoughts. The more he stared at me, the sicker I felt to the point of having to look away as I couldn't take it anymore. He let go of my arms so I instinctively moved out of the way so he could enter his own office.

I heard a growl and looked in his direction. He must have been really hungry for his stomach to growl in such way. He was frowning and seemed confused, but it only lasted a few seconds on his face before he returned to his cold stone face expression. He pointed to the seat in front of his desk and asked me to sit. This was it, I thought to myself, I was going to be fired because he felt he couldn't trust me and I started to panicked.

I sat down and waited for him to start speaking.

"My desk has never been so clean before. Thank you." he said and I almost choked on my own saliva. "Now we must discuss your work hours and your pay Miss Stackhouse." ,he added and I continued staring at him in disbelief.

I must have had a nervous laugh because Eric chuckled and smirked at me.

"Did you think I was firing you?" he asked and I nodded.

He then started to laugh which made me jump. I don't know why I was so nervous but his laugh; warm and inviting, eventually made me laugh as well.

"For doing your job?" he asked again this time smiling.

"I don't know. You didn't seem too happy with me being in your office without permission. And you mentioned something about a spy or something. I guess it's making me nervous" I blurted out despite my best efforts to keep my composure. I wish I didn't talk so much when I was stressed out.

"I doubt you are one Miss Stackhouse. Besides, I don't leave important information just lying around for everyone to see" he replied.

"Well I am not one and I appreciate you given me a job. With Merlotte's being rebuilt, I can't afford to be without work until it is back in business and I go back"

"That is, if you decided to go back" he quickly added and I frowned. He had put so much emphasis on the word "if" as if he thought I would like it so much here I wouldn't. "Here you will be paid $16 an hour plus your tips. This might increase to $20 after your probation"

If I had been drinking something I would have either spilled it or it would have exited out through my nose. That was a lot of money for someone that was just starting and I was amazed. All I could do wasnod.

"You will work Wednesday to Sunday, 8 to closing." He stated and I nodded again. "Any questions?" he said.

"No" I replied.

"Pam can discuss logistics with you but we usually try to keep two bartenders at all time and at least one waitress. The bouncers are here to protect the staff and the establishment, it is best if you do not interact with them"

I acknowledged him with a nod. He stared at me for a couple more seconds, not too long before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"If you do not have any more questions, Miss Stackhouse, I will see you on Wednesday." he stated his eyes still closed. I took it as my cue to leave and headed to the door but before I could exit, I felt him right behind me. How the hell did he moved so quickly? He placed his hand on my right shoulder and I shivered under the touch. A part of me wanted to stay in the office as I enjoyed his silent mind and the serenity of his presence. Anytime he had touched me, for the first time in my life, I was not bombarded with unwelcomed images and thoughts. I could enjoy human touch without a heavy burden I never wanted in the first place. It was strange not knowing what someone thought or felt and I found it fascinating.

"I hope you had a good evening Sookie", he said quietly and let go of my shoulder.

I instantly missed his touch. Not in a weird, needy way. Okay maybe a little bit but it was more like a drug. I was feeling and experiencing new things and I wanted more. I did not want it to stop which made me sigh heavily.

I turned my body to find him in such close proximity, it took me by surprise.

"Yes, thank you. I think I will really enjoy working here." I said to him smiling and he offered me a quick smile before I turned around.

"Could you send Lexi on your way out?" he asked and I replied "no problem."

I walked in the bar's direction hoping to find her there, but instead she was in the closet putting the bucket and the mop away.

"Eric wants to see you" I told her

 _Oh, I hope he is in the.._ , she thought but then her thought died when she saw me staring at her.

"Ok" ,she replied out loud and bid me farewell in a hurry.

I shrugged and grabbed my bag which I had left on the counter. I looked through it and found my cellphone. No one had called me as expected so I turned it off and headed to the door. It was very late and I felt the fatigue taking over my legs. I quickly headed to the exit door, the one at the back of the bar since the front was already all closed up.

As I passed by the multiple doors, I could tell by Lexi's mind, she was still in his office, so was he. I was then hit with disgusting thoughts she was having about Eric and it made me sick to my stomach.

 _Please, take me now, I can't wait anymore_ I heard in the distance and I walked a bit faster. The thoughts grew stronger as I approach his office and judging by the moan I could here, she was having a good time with Eric. I couldn't help but huff as I walked by, disgusted by their behaviors. Not only was it classless to have sex in a work office but he was her boss. Bosses were not supposed to take advantage of their positions. I left to go out to the parking lot, my head racing from the constant thoughts I couldn't block. I was overwhelmed by her desire and shocked by the images that kept on flooding my mind.

Once I reached my car, I was finally able to put my shields back up and I let out a small cry, no longer able to contain my frustrations.

Now I wasn't so sure I wanted to work there anymore. Lexi had been a bitch to me and knowing she was with Eric just made me feel sick to my stomach. I felt confused and hurt and I didn't understand why.

Angry, I started my car and exited the parking lot. I honked at a guy who was just standing in the middle of the street in front of Salon Rouge staring at it; probably drunk or high on something, crazy Shreveport people.

As the many trees flew by my car while Shreveport's lights were getting smaller and smaller in my rear-view mirror, I continued to drive home probably a little, or a lot, above the speed limit as my thoughts whirled through my mind on what to do.

 _A\N: Once again I am beyond excited to see the amount of followers, favourites and reviews I am getting. It is so nice of you to take the time to let me know you like my story. I would like to eventually write original fiction and this fanfiction and your reviews are giving me so much self-confidence, I can't thank you enough!_

 _I believe someone asked whether I would eventually write_ _ **Eric's point of view**_ _. I agree it would be very interesting and truth be told, when I write this story I ALWAYS imagine what he would think or feel even if I am not writing it. For instance, at the end of this chapter, Sookie thinks he is with Lexi in a relationship kinda way. I am sure you all figured that is not the case (ah! Could you imagine I did that to you!) so then why is he with her physically while Sookie is still in the building? I had to channel Ericin order to determine his actions and make sure it stayed plausible and I can tell you I imagined an entire scenario on why and how he would do this._

 _So it could be an interesting possibility, but I think I might do it as a second story. Why? Because I like clueless Sookie to stay clueless with…. the readers. To keep you guessing, you know?_

 _I imagine the stories would stand on their own so readers could chose to read only one or both without being lost. The plots for Sookie and Eric would be the same but the side plots would be completely different. Let me know if that is something that would interests you, I would definitely consider it as I find it interesting and a great suggestion\question._

 _This chapter was reviewed\Beta by Kleannhouse. She did a fantastice job, and I hope you enjoy!_


	4. Chapter 4

_I also created a WordPress as some of you suggested. It's ladyannachronismfanfic dot wordpress dot com_

 _Thank you to Kleannhouse who once again did a terrific job._

Chapter 4

I woke up the next day with a bitter taste in my mouth. I couldn't quite put the finger on what was bothering me so much, but one thing was for sure, I was uncomfortable with Salon Rouge. Although I had enjoyed learning my new job and thought I would actually enjoy serving drinks, something was bothering me. I wasn't sure whether it was the way Lexi treated me or how Pam had been rude, or maybe how cold Eric had been, but something didn't feel right. You know, that feeling you get in the pit of your stomach when you know someone is hiding something from you?

I was not one to trust my instincts completely, I mean it had been wrong in the past but in this case, the feeling was overwhelming. I took a deep breath and put on a light blue sundress before I headed downstairs to grab lunch. I was glad I was quickly adapting to the new schedule but since I loved breakfast food, I opted to make myself eggs and toasts despite the late hour.

As I heard my Gran's thoughts while walking into the kitchen and I silently followed them, I found myself missing Eric. His silent mind had been a treat and I knew it was the main reason why I hesitated listening to my instincts screaming at me to get away from his bar. It was strange because as much as I could sense danger; I didn't feel as though I was truly in it. I couldn't tell if it was Eric that made me feel safe or if it was just me being stupid but I brushed it out of my own thoughts as Gran sat at the table with me, pouring herself a cup of tea.

"How was your first night Sookie?" she enquired with a smile.

"It was alright, I think I might like it. Though, I think the bartender doesn't like me very much. She keeps rolling her eyes and talks to me as if I was a dog or something." I replied with a nervous smile. "Would you like some eggs for lunch?" I added but she nods negatively.

"I had a big breakfast dear, I am alright. Don't you worry too much about that girl." She said while taking a sip of her tea.

"Why would you think it is a girl?" I asked intrigued she guessed it.

"Oh Sookie, the fact I am old doesn't mean I can't recognize jealously when I hear it."

I sat down beside her and proceeded to eat the eggs on my plate as she continued to talk.

"You are a beautiful woman with a wonderful smile, I am sure she just feels threaten that you might be a better bartender," she continued and I chuckled.

My gran was a wonderful lady with a kind heart and a perceptive mind. Since I could hear her thoughts, despite my best efforts to respect her privacy, I had discovered throughout the years that my Gran loved drama of any kind to the point of welcoming gossip. It didn't really change the way I looked at her but instead helped me understand that side of people.

It's not that I wasn't a jealous person nor that I never acted out of it but I always had a hard time understanding gossip itself or its purpose. It hurt people and for me it wasn't in my nature to want to do that. My Gran was like me, she wasn't in the business of hurting people so why she enjoyed gossip has intrigued me. After investigating further, I had discovered that it was the emotions attached to it that my Gran craved. I guess she was bored with her everyday life, unable to work full-time, that any piece of juicy emotions gave her enjoyment. Whether it was sadness, anger or joy, she fed on them by gossiping with her friends.

So when she mentioned Lexi being jealous, it made sense to me. Gran didn't need to meet the woman to understand her behaviour. With all her discussions amongst her friends, I am sure she had seen it before; though I wasn't sure I could agree that it was because of my looks. Then again, I couldn't think of another explanation and I guess I could be considered a pretty girl, that is until you figure out I am a freak and walk away.

"I suppose" I replied, "I just hope it doesn't get in the way of me doing a good job."

She grabbed my hands and squeezed them gently before going into the living room where she was most likely going to spend her afternoon reading. It was raining outside, so there was not much I could do myself other than maybe grabbing some groceries at the Piggly Wiggly. The bank account was getting low as I had yet to see the last few weeks I was owned from Merlotte's and of course, Salon Rouge wouldn't give me a cent for at least a week. I decided to go to the computer and check the balance to make sure I would have enough for gas and groceries and after confirming I did for at least another week, I decided to head to the grocery store.

As I got out of the car, I grabbed my cellphone and dialed Sam's number. I had not talked to him since the fire but had kept in touch with Lafayette who suggested it would be best to give him his space. I had agreed, unable to imagine the pain he was in. The phone rang a couple times before going to voicemail. My first thought was that he saw I was calling him and decided not to answer my call. I don't know why we always assumed the worst but then I shrugged and figured he could simply just be busy.

I grabbed a cart and headed to the back of the store where I knew I would find the meat and the dairy sections. I always enjoyed buying fresh vegetables but when you are on a budget, it is best not to; frozen vegetables had the same nutriments but a lot less waste and was a lot cheaper. So I grabbed milk, chicken since it was on special, enough for a couple dinners and then a couple bags of frozen vegetables.

As I headed to the cash register, I saw Sam at the end of the aisle reaching for a bag of oatmeal.

"Sam!" I exclaimed and he turned around with a shaky smile.

I would never say it out loud but he looked terrible. The huge bags under his eyes were so big; it was hard to see anything else. His hair was also a mess as if he had not combed it in days. Who could blame him?

I reached for a hug and squeezed him as hard as I could, pouring as much love into it as I could mentally. His mind was extremely fuzzy, more than usual, as if he couldn't focus on his own thoughts himself. I heard sniffles and I thought he was crying. The poor thing!

As I pushed him back a little to look at him in the eyes, I saw no tears and I frowned. That was odd but I smiled. He too was frowning as he brought his face closer to my shoulder sniffing it. I guess that is what I had heard and had mistaken it for a sniffle. What the hell was he doing?

"Are you alright?" I ask him which stopped him from sniffing.

"Sorry Cher, I just thought I smelled a perfume I recognized."

"I am not wearing any" I said glaring at him confused by his gesture.

"I have been better" he continued shrugging. It took me away from my questioning and I went back to hugging him.

"I am sure you will be okay" I said with confidence and he nodded as his sole response.

"Where have you been?" he asked me with a lot of curiosity in his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

I found his question strange considering what he had been through; there was lot of different things we could have been discussing. Besides, he said it as if I should have been with him not somewhere else, it's not like I didn't try to call him.

"I mean have you found work?" he hesitated and I saw it.

"I have. It's a bar, I was trained yesterday so I am not sure whether I will like it or not" I said. "But some of the staff are really nice" I quickly added so I wouldn't sound so ungrateful.

"Which bar?"

"Salon Rouge, why?"

"Curiosity" he said nervously. "It is not a very safe establishment Sookie."

"What?" I exclaimed, "How so?"

"Well" he hesitated again then he continued "it is in Shreveport, you know how big cities can be. Just be careful please" he added.

"Okay then," I said not sure I understood the warning nor the reason behind it. I was curious to know why he would say that to me as I highly doubt it was because of the city it was in. But a part of me didn't want to know and felt defensive he would attack the only place that had offered me a job.

"Well I got to run, but it was nice seeing you Sookie. I am sorry I haven't paid you yet. I promise as soon as the insurance process my claim…"

"It's fine Sam" I said cutting him off. "We all understand, don't you worry about that. Call me if you need anything, I miss you" I added as he started walking away quickly. He was acting so strange it made no sense to me. Especially the entire time we had talked, I kept my mind open and had picked up no thoughts from him at all. I feared something was wrong with him but then again, wouldn't you be depressed if you had lost everything you have worked for in one night? I had to trust that Lafayette was taking good care of him and I promised myself I would check up on him more often.

I was finishing putting the groceries away when my Gran came into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"We have a new neighbour" she exclaimed excited by the news.

We lived in a farmhouse pretty far from the main road. There was no neighbour behind us and we had one to each side of the property but they were so far away from us, it was as if we had none. In front of the house, on the other side of the street, there was a cemetery so I wasn't sure exactly what she meant by new neighbour. Judging by her excitement, however, it had to be someone somewhat close, so I guessed the Compton Estate on the other side of the cemetery which we could see from our house on clear days.

"I saw lights on last night in the Compton Estate and I asked Judith about it and she said that sure enough someone had moved in" she continued with hope in her eyes. I am not sure what she was hoping for exactly but this was making her very happy. Maybe she thought she would make a new friend?

Judith was her friend who worked at the township bureau. She was probably the biggest gossiper I knew so it didn't shock me to hear that she had gossip about someone moving into the house.

The Compton estate was huge. It had been built in the 1800 and was abandoned sometime in the 50s with no owners since. So I imagined it was in pretty bad shape and couldn't fathom the amount of money it would require to restore it to its original beauty.

"Do we know who?" I asked.

"She said it was someone from the Compton family, he is a long lost descendant who asked to purchase it. I didn't even know it was for sale."

She walked to the fridge and took out one of her famous Pecanpies.

"I made this, do you think you could go over and greet him and welcome him to the neighbourhood?" she asked and I immediately looked outside to see what kind of weather I would have to brave. It had been raining all day and I wasn't too keen on walking through the cemetery to get soaked. Luckily, as the sun was coming down, the rain had ceased.

"Of course Gran, that should not be a problem." I assured her as I reached in the fridge to grab some of the biscuit and sausage that was left over from yesterday.

She smiled and offered to cook me something fresh but I refused. We were on a budget so no food would go to waste. After I was done my meal, I grabbed a sweater in case the night would be cold and took the pie before heading to the cemetery.

It wasn't a big cemetery, but big enough that it was about a 10 minute walk to the other side where I would find the estate. I took a small detour to see my parent's grave as they were buried there. The night was not cold per say but something about a cemetery was chilling. I wasn't sure if it was the notion of death itself, as death did not scared me. It was more the fact that it was for many, their final resting place and that was creepy as far as I'm concerned. I stopped by the small stones which were decorated with pink flowers. Gran always came here at least once a week, to arrange the flowers or to change them. She had not been particularly close to my father but he was her son and I imagined she felt it was her duty to take care of him even in death.

By the time I reached the other side, the sun had disappeared completely. The moon was shining which helped me see where I was placing my feet and to avoid tripping on the roots and dead limbs.. I quickened my pace as the evening was getting colder and, sure it was just a pie, but it was a heavy pie and my arms were getting tired.

There was a porch light on at the main entrance which led me to believe the new owner was home, although, let it be said, I secretly wished he wasn't. I was not feeling the most social tonight and I was tired which meant my shields were acting funny and hard to keep up. Nonetheless, when I reached the door, I fixed my dress and gently knocked. I only waited a minute or two before the door opened.

I looked up to the tall man with my best welcoming smile but found myself stuttering a bit, shocked that he was so good looking. I am not sure if I was expecting an older person, more like my Gran's age or something but when I met his dark brown eyes, I shivered unintentionally. His hair was also dark brown and he had sideburns that gave him a mysterious look. He had a predatorial look to him, as if he could be a hunter and I sure did not want to be his prey.

"Welcome!" I managed to say and he quickly smiled before taking the pie I was offering.

"My Gran made it for you. We live across from the cemetery. I am Sookie!" I quickly said and he nodded back.

"Nice to meet you Miss Stackhouse, my name is William Compton, but call me Bill" he said inviting me in. I thanked him and entered despite not knowing him very well. I stood at the door watching him leave for what I assumed was the kitchen.

Apparently, he knew my last name and I immediately thought of Judith and her gossiping. I looked around as I waited for him, admiring the house. It was an old colonial style home and it had not been updated for quite some time. The floor was creaking under his steps while the wallpaper seemed to be peeling from the ceiling. The old staircase seemed to have a broken step and be in need of a paint job. The chandelier that,- I was guessing-, was supposed to hang at the front entrance was on the floor, broken. It didn't take away from the house's beauty but it was evident it needed some renovations and I wasn't sure if Bill planned on doing them.

He came back to the entrance and indicated for me to go into the room on the right, the living room.

"Would you like something to drink?" he asked me charmingly and I agreed to lemonade.

I sat on one of the old loveseat that was facing the fire and after handing me a glass of lemonade, he sat on the other one.

"How long have you been living here in Bon Temps" he asked me clearly making conversation.

He took a sip of a red liquid in one of those old iron glasses. It seemed pretty thick for wine but then again what do I know.

"My entire life, "I replied with a polite smile when I noticed he was staring at me.

"Interesting" he said and I frowned at the realization, I couldn't hear him either.

I could tell my hand had started shaking and I felt suddenly ill. I had not drunk any of my lemonade so in order to focus my thoughts; I took a sip and looked at the empty fire pit. I tried to focus on my breathing but it was getting harder and harder.

Why could I not hear him? Was I sick? Was I broken? What if I was losing my curse?

My head was spinning with all the questions that kept bombarding my head.

"I was born here but my parents moved away when I was little." Bill continued having not noticed my new found illness.

I was sure I looked like crap but I tried to focus on his lips while trying to understand what he was saying but not caring at the same time. The buzz from his mind seemed so loud I was having a hard time focusing on anything.

I had spent the beginning of my life wondering why I was different and why I was cursed with hearing everyone's thoughts. I mean, knowing what people thought of you and not knowing how to stop it was horrible. It was as if I had been walking oneggshells, anything I would do or say caused a thought and I was terrified of what I would hear. I knew my mother suspected my curse and hearing her so scared of me just broke something in me. I had been rejected from an early age and the only way I had made it easier for myself was to learn how to block others thoughts allowing me to respect people's privacy. But I had never been able to connect with my mother as she had passed away before I could learn.

At some point in high school, I learned that my curse could also be a gift. I was able to help some people by reading their minds and making sure they were okay in times that were difficult for them. But like anything else, it still had its downfalls, mainly the fact I was unable to connect on a deeper level with someone because I knew too much.

So here I was, presented with 3 different people in a short period of time, which I couldn't hear. Where had they been my entire life? I knew I was sheltered but how much? And Sam, where did he fit it in to all this?

There was a time in my life where I had thought that maybe we were meant to be a couple since he was the only one I couldn't clearly hear but had soon realized he wasn't for me and he had accepted it just like me; we both had a weird attribute, and I couldn't explain it.

I had finally come to appreciate some part of this curse and here I was losing it?

I felt the panic taking a hold of me and I didn't know what to do. One part of me wanted to ask what was different about him while the other one wanted to go outside and run far away from the estate. His mind's humming was getting louder and louder and I felt a massive headache taking a hold of me

"Are you alright Miss Stackhouse?" he asked and it took me away from my overwhelming thoughts and pain.

"Yes, I am sorry" I said getting up from my seat thumbing across the room. "It's getting late, I better go" I added trying to make my way to the door.

Bill got up and caught me before I could fall. His touch amplified the buzz in my head and I just couldn't take it anymore. He helped me with one arm and I steadied myself on my feet, frowning at the pain in my head.

"You don't seem alright" he started but I cut him off.

"It's just fatigue."

"You cannot walk home in such state" he said while I broke away from his grip.

He too was cold, just like Eric's lips on my hand.

"I am fine, I assure you" I replied while opening the door.

He didn't insist anymore and I was thankful. As soon as I made it outside I bid him farewell and ran to the cemetery where I was hoping for tranquility and solace. I ran as fast as I could, the further I was from him the lesser the hum was until I reached my own home and found my Gran's thoughts wondering about what she would make us for dinner tomorrow night. I couldn't put my shields up, and as her thoughts poured through the headache grew stronger. I stumbled to the door and quietly sneaked in to grab my car keys. I wasn't running away per say but I just couldn't take the thoughts anymore. I heard my Gran call my name and I responded that I was just going for a drive. I knew she would worry but my head was spinning to a point I just got outside, climbed into my car and just drove off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I was getting ready for work when my phone beeped. I grabbed it from the nightstand and looked at the text message I had received. It was Sam. He was asking me if I was busy tonight. Since it was Wednesday, I was working and I let him know that. I wouldn't be free until Monday but I felt bad. Maybe he needed to talk? I looked at the screen for a minute after pressing send but immediately offered to see him before work tomorrow and flipped the phone off.

I was excited about my first shift at the bar but at the same time I was frighten. I had practiced pouring techniques while I was off and tried to be quicker. I also had learnt many drink concoctions to remember them by heart in order to help me serve people faster. I had wondered for a long time whether it was the best place for me but I ultimately had decided that since it was the only one that had offered me a job, and since we needed the money, I was going to overlook my gut feeling that something was off. I was the type of person that gave people my trust and it was up to them to not break it. Eric was no different and as my boss he deserved nothing less.

I had also thought about my curse related problem. My freak out of Monday night had me thinking long and hard on why I had experience such panic and I had deducted that it was caused not only because of the idea of losing something I believe was now defining me but also because I had been exposed to so many new things, it was hard for me to process them all.

I mean I had got a new job I had to learn, I had met new people; some liked me and some didn't. I had the worries about Sam and my friends at Merlotte's on top of my financial ones I knew Gran was not telling me about. I was stressed out and I guess it was not that farfetched to think it could be one of the contributing factors of my curse's problem? If I had to identify a point in time when I started experiencing silent minds, it was after the fire. Maybe I was suffering from some kind of psychic post-traumatic stress disorder or something. It's not like I could go talk to a doctor about it, so I just accepted that as a plausible explanation which allowed me to distress about it. When you have a problem and you find a possible cause, you can focus your energy on fixing it instead of wondering what the hell is wrong.

I grabbed my keys from the kitchen table and walked over to the living room where I found Gran watching TV.

"Don't wait up for me" I said to her and she turned around and smiled at me.

"I can't promise you that, I always sleep better when you are home honey."

"I know, but my new schedule is really late Gran, I don't want you to lose sleep."

"I promise I will go to bed at a decent hour." She said and I knew that is all she could promise. There is a difference between bedtime and sleep time.

I accepted her promise, kissed her on the cheek and was on my way to work.

I got in just before 8 p.m. Eric had not told me I should be in earlier so I wasn't, but now that I was standing in front of the door, I hoped I had not misunderstood. I found Coen Longshadow restocking the bar while Lexi was counting the cash register. There was another woman with them who was dressed as waitress.

"Good evening Sookie" Longshadow said and I replied with my best smile. "I don't think you have met Nathalie yet." He added and I walked over to her to extend my hand which she took right away.

"Hi Sookie! Welcome." She said to me.

She seemed a lot nicer than Lexi who had not even looked at me once since I had come in.

Nathalie made small talk with me explaining how the bar was a good place to work and to not mind the customers so much. Some could be very nice while others not so much. Nathalie was a very attractive woman; she was a brunette and was s bit taller than me. She had big green eyes and a killer smile which I am sure came handy in her line of work. She continued with advices about the place and I appreciated her welcoming attitude. After answering her questions about where I was from and what kind of background I had, she moved on to opening the doors. There was only one bouncer tonight and I assumed, since it was Wednesday, it was not necessary to have more.

I walked around the bar and joined Lexi and Longshadow; it had seemed to be the way most addressed him.

"You are to shadow Lexi tonight" Longshadow said to me and I nodded. "We don't normally have three bartenders on Wednesdays but Pam would like you to be ready for our busy night this week."

"Friday and Saturday?" I asked.

"Yes, sometimes Thursday can be busy depending the season but generally, Wednesdays are not busy." He explained to me as he poured a beer for a man that just had come in.

I automatically smiled at the client as Longshadow was handing him his beer maybe partly out of habit until I recognized him. He was the man I had seen in front of the bar Sunday night. He didn't seem drunk this time but since Longshadow knew his order before he even spoke, I deducted he was a regular.

"You are new here" he said to me.

"Yes I am just starting actually."

Another man sat beside him and asked for a double whiskey. Easy.

I handed him his drink and he asked me to start a tab which I wasn't exactly sure how to do so. Lexi stepped in and indicated a black book beside the cash. It had today's date and information about one client already. She took his card and put down the digits and added his name and his first drink.

"When they are ready to leave, you charge the card." She said while handing him his card back.

I thanked her and watched her put away some of the glasses that came out of the dishwasher. I wiped the bar a couple times and smiled at the second client who was now asking for another double whiskey. I gave him his drink and added it to his tab.

 _Nice ass_ , he thought and I could tell he was looking at me. I was used to this type of thoughts at Merlotte's so it wasn't hard for me to ignore it and continue my business as if I had heard nothing.

 _I wouldn't mind having a piece of it_ , he continued and I rolled my eyes.

The first patron asked for another beer and since Longshadow and Lexi were both busy at the other end of the bar, I poured him one and gave it to him. When he reached to grab it, his hand slightly touched mine and I was hit with images of a scene I wish I had not seen.

It was of a woman begging and showing fangs? She kept begging for her life, stating her maker would not be pleased. I heard a voice calling her horrible names before she screamed and then she was decapitated.

I gasped in horror. This guy was watching way too many movies. I let go of the beer quickly and he frowned as if he had noticed I was spooked.

It was really rare that I experienced images of thoughts. I mean, most time, when I read them, it was just words spoken within the person's mind. But sometimes when emotions were high, I saw things, especially with human touch. Just like I had seen with Lexi and Eric my first night, but truth be told, it had been the first time in months.

"Are you alright Miss?" he asked me and I smiled quickly.

"Of course" is all I said before he started looking away which meant he would have more thoughts. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on my shields but before I could, Lexi grabbed my arm and I jumped out of surprise. I guess I was on edge which could explained why I was having a harder time with my protection.

"When the waitresses come to the bar, you have to take care of their orders quickly. They usually have more than one so pay attention." She said pointing out to Nathalie who was waiting on the side of the bar.

I took her order which consisted of 7 different drinks and as she left with all of them on her serving platter, more customers were coming in. If this wasn't a busy night, I didn't want to see a busy one. I mean every seat was already taken, and people had to excuse themselves to walk around.

I started picking up on thoughts that went from being casual to sexual in an instant. As if the room was vibrating with sexual tension, the women and some men had started to think nasty things that should be kept in the bedroom. Was it the alcohol that made them think like horny bunnies?

I soon got my answer when I saw Eric at the entrance. As if the entire bar was there for him, people were checking him out and drooling over his "god sent" appearance; their words not mine.

Okay, I must admit, I checked him out too. How could you not really? He was wearing dress black pants that hugged him just at the right places. His grey shirt had only one button undone and was tucked in his pants held by a nice belt.

I mentally slapped myself to snap out of it when Eric proceeded to the bar. He leaned in on one elbow and a cocked eyebrow.

"Do we like what we see?" he asked and I rolled my eyes unable to stop myself from blushing. I was busted.

"Sure, you look nice tonight" I said as Lexi made her way to us.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked so nicely I thought she was someone else.

He nodded negatively without taking his eyes away from me. It made me uncomfortable, particularly now that Lexi seemed annoyed and huffed and puffed before answering a customer. I looked back at Eric who was still looking at me.

"Are you enjoying your time here?" he asked me as he stood up.

"I am" I said with a smile until some sexual thoughts hit my mind and of course it was about Eric.

I must have blushed again, I couldn't be sure.

Eric looked intrigued, nothing escaped him.

"It seems pretty busy. Makes the time go by fast", I said to make conversation and to block him from asking me anything about my blushing.

The two men signaled me to get them another beer and double whiskey so I proceeded in serving them.

 _We are going to need to take care of the bouncer and the bartender first_ , the first man thought.

As I dropped their drink off to them, the second one reached for my hand. I gasped, surprised by the sudden gesture. I saw Eric stiffen in the corner of my eye.

"You have beautiful hands" he said to me letting go of it right away.

 _She's not cold, she's not one of them_ , he thought as he nodded negatively to his buddy when I turned my back. Eric was now behind them and whispered something in his ear. The man got up and walked out of the bar without a word to his friend.

 _I am going to kill you, you piece of shit_ , the other man thought before he got up and followed his friend.

I took a lady's order, only half listening. Eric was now behind the bar with me and proceeded in charging their credit card. I knew I was supposed to be the one doing that but I was pretty busy and I guess he wanted to help.

I turned my back to the customers and washed a couple glasses in the sink beside him.

"What was that about?" I asked him.

"We don't allow touching in here" he replied.

Well that was strange because I was pretty sure I had seen a lot of men grabbing Nathalie tonight or even Lexi. They both used it to their advantage so unless Eric was the only one enforcing it, it was not a rule people seemed to follow or even be aware of.

A part of me wanted to warn him against them. They had had pretty disgusting thoughts about violence and sure most men did in general but these guys had threatened him in their thoughts. And what did they mean by I wasn't cold? I knew that was the real reason he had grabbed me but he had thought I wasn't with "them", who were they?

"Are they gone gone?" I asked him nonchalantly, but I think I was failing to hide my stress.

"What do you mean?"

"Are they still on the premise?" I wondered.

I didn't get to add anything; Lexi was pushing me out of the way and squeezed herself between us.

"Can I talk to you boss?" she asked and he signaled her to follow him.

She took point and as she walked to his office, he leaned over placing his hand on my shoulder.

"There is no reason to fear for your safety, Sookie. That is what bouncers are for and beside," he paused and leaned closer "I could protect you too" he said with a charming smile flexing his muscles at me as he walked away.

I chuckled and rolled my eyes. What else could you do when your hot boss is showing off?

I am not sure how long it took for Lexi to come back out but it was long enough that I had thoughts I wish I didn't. I had placed my shields back up when she came, behind the bar, to not hear anything unlady like from her mind. She seemed a little on edge by the way she actually bossed me around, it was worse than usual.

"Are you okay" I blurted out and instantly regretted it. I don't know why I always wanted to help people. Lexi was not nice to me. What do I care how she is?

"Yes why would I not be?" she said angrily.

"I don't know since you came back from Eric's office, you seem…"

"What the fuck do you mean?" she cut me off and I was surprised by her language. Why was she so defensive? "I haven't seen Eric all night"

I frowned. What she joking?

"You were just in his office." I stated.

"No I went in the backroom to do inventory. You are fucking strange Stackhouse."

She proceeded in serving a customer but I was too stunned to say anything. Amnesia? What the hell?

I dropped my shields to investigate whether she was joking but what I felt when I did, was nothing less than strange. Her mind had a giant gap. As if someone had wiped her memory all I could hear was a buzz and then her repeating she was doing the inventory in the back. This made no sense.

I wanted to ask more questions but Lexi wouldn't allow it and I had customers to attend to.

I was presently surprise at how much I actually like my job. Besides Lexi, everyone else was decent and nice to me and I appreciated that. Customers were for the most part polite and good tippers as well. I had asked Lexi whether we were to put our tips in a jar to divide at the end of the night but she just shrugged and said no. Some customers though, ladies mostly, had dirty minds and thoughts. Most evolved Eric at a point where I wondered if he was a man whore or something. Why would he be dating Lexi but then flirting with anything with boobs and high heels? I shook the idea out of my head, as thinking about it made me angry. I don't know why I was reacting like that but I wouldn't have it, especially at work.

It was almost the end of the night when Pam made an appearance at the bar. Nathalie had explained she was co-owner with Eric but they were rarely there at the same time. She was wearing a short black dress with a Victorian neckline. She was a stunning woman and the way men looked at her made it obvious.

She acknowledged the three of us and then Nathalie on her way to Eric's office. She was holding 3 large bags and I wondered what was in it. Longshadow whispered something in Lexi's ear and I watched her from the corner of my eye walked to the cash register grabbing the black book. I guess she thought I was blind or something but I saw her walking away with it and turned it over to Longshadow who was now staring me straight in the eyes.

"You saw nothing" he said and I instantly felt the strange sensation in my mind. I became nauseated as my thoughts intertwined with his words lingering on every attempt to run away. I was frozen despite my best efforts and blinked out of disbelief.

He walked away and I let out a sigh as if I had been holding my breath the entire time. Maybe I had. Did he seriously think by saying that I would not remember her stealing the black book?

She came back minutes later and handed him the black book while I was cleaning the opposite counter. He went to the cash register and asked how much in a whisper but I could hear it in her head.

 _$5000_ she thought and I assume she also said. Were they stealing money?

Pam emerged from the hallway and she seemed in a very bad mood.

"We are closing in 30 minutes. Get cleaning" she barked at me and I didn't respond.

I immediately went for the cleaning closet and grabbed the mop. There were only a few clients left so I started with the hallway and then proceeded to the washrooms. Once I was done, I walked over to the main room where the last clients were paying their tabs and leaving the premise.

"Are you done?" Pam asked and I replied that I had the dance floor left.

I tried to do a fast job and by the time I was done, Lexi had finished cleaning the glasses and putting them away while Longshadow was done counting the cash register.

Pam took the money and placed it in the bag after counting it herself and then disappeared into the hallway.

I followed her to put away the bucket and the mop; after grabbing my bag and my cellphone I went back out to ask Lexi if there was anything else needed. She didn't reply to me, she seemed lost in her thoughts. She took her purse and left to the hallway in a flash.

I don't know what her problem was but by the time I reached it myself, she was already gone. I walked over to Eric's office in order to tell him goodnight. The door was wide open and I could tell there were 2 voids in his office.

When I reached the door I realized they were having a quiet discussion in what I thought to recognize as a foreign language.

"I don't believe you" she said in English and then turned to me as if she knew I was there.

"Sookie" she said boring her eyes into mine. There it was, that feeling again, this time making me weak at the knees. I brought my hand to my mouth as if it would help with the nausea.

"Do you find Eric attractive?" she asked me in a suggestive manner which made me snort and look away.

"What kind of question is that?" I exclaimed disgusted she asked me in an open manner as if it was perfectly normal to do so.

"Fascinating!" she exclaimed and turned to Eric who was looking at me.

"Are you done for the night?" he asked me in a business tone and I nodded.

He was obviously changing the subject and who could blame him. If I was dating someone, I wouldn't appreciate someone asking suggestive questions like that.

"See you tomorrow" I said and left before either of them could reply.

 _A/N: Thank you for all the reviews guys, it really warms my heart and helps me forget the bad ones :)_

 _Kleannhouse has done a great job as always, kudos!_

 _FYI the plot and many chapters of this story has already been written. Although I appreciate people giving their opinion on how the story should go, I do not plan on rewriting any parts. If you do not like what you are reading, that's okay! Thank you for giving me a shot and I am sorry it wasn't to your satisfaction._

 _Anna_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: For the record, there is NOTHING in my fic that is a coincidence or doesn't have a purpose. You may think Sookie acts a certain way for no reason, or I talk about something that has happened just to make conversation but I don't. I am not sure why some of you don't like my fic and feel the need to bring me down. You are entitled to your opinion but I would like to ask all of you to give me a chance to tell the story I want to tell. Not yours, not what you think Sookie should do or how she should behave. Not where you think I should be going with it or how I should tell the story. No, this is my story and I will tell it how I want to. If you are disappointed or upset by anything I write, whether you find my fic too serious or boring, or if you just don't like the plot, than_ _I must urge you to write your own._ _Nothing is stopping you, go ahead and write what YOU want to read! It's okay, I sure did ;)_

 _p.s for some reason, removes my stars that indicated a change in time. I tried to replace it with z._ _If it gets you frustrated, Wordpress doesn't do that!_

 _ladyannachronismfanfic is the name of my wordpress._

 _Thank you to Kleannhouse for the beta work!_

 **Chapter 6**

Time seemed to be passing by a lot faster at Salon Rouge than it ever did at Merlotte's. I am not sure if it was because Merlotte's was something familiar that had become somewhat of a redundancy or the fact Salon Rouge was so much busier than Merlotte's, it kept me going. A plus was that I really liked my schedule too. Working Wednesday to Sunday was a great way to forget I was single on Saturday nights.

Of course, I was not always alone; I had great friends and had seen Sam and Lafayette a lot on my days off. I even had received a letter from Tara who was hinting that she might be back sooner than later. Tara was a childhood friend. Although we did not have the same parents, we grew up together and she was like a sister to me. Her mom wasn't the world's best mom, and let's just say, my Gran had been happy to step in whenever it was necessary. Tara had gone on a trip to see her long lost cousins in Texas. She was supposed to spend the summer there but she insisted on saying how she missed Bon Temps and she felt she should be back to at least help with Merlotte's. I had told her about Salon Rouge and how I felt about my new job and she had been a little dismissive and if I didn't know better I would have thought it was jealousy. I just liked bartending and meeting different people outside of small Bon Temps.

Salon Rouge seemed to attract a lot of different customers depending on the time of night and on which night. For instance, Wednesdays seemed to be a more laid back night, where people mingled and chatted about anything and everything while Fridays was mainly groups of friends coming over for a good time with drinks and Saturdays being a full out night club.

Kim, Nathalie and I had become good friends while Lexi was the odd one out. She was just not a nice person to be around while there was trouble in paradise. I mean, I still wasn't sure what kind of relationship she had with Eric. I had caught them together only one time and since, he was barely paying attention to her or even acknowledging her presence. I instantly had assumed they had fought but as the weeks went by, I am now not convinced they were ever together. Based on many thoughts and feelings I had gathered from the clientele, Eric seemed to be worshiped by all women and where many wanted to be with him, he had not seemed to have been with many of them.

Eric was kind of an enigma to be honest. Okay beside the fact I couldn't hear his thoughts, the way he acted was really strange. He did not open up very easily, sometimes flirting, but most days he was just all business and nothing else. I had tried talking myself out of the headache of not knowing how he felt but truth be told, I loved being around him and I couldn't explain it. The nights I was not working, I often thought about him. It wasn't anything sexual per say, more like a need to simply be in his presence. I had seen stranger things,- I guess-, while I couldn't deny he was very attractive it was more the fact I couldn't hear him that was attracting me to him like a magnet. If I am honest, I would say that I craved his presence like a drug, I wanted to be with him as much as possible and sometimes this thought actually scared me. Of course, you could argue he wasn't the only silent mind I knew and since he was my boss, and I would never act on it. I guess since he was the first silent mind I had experienced, it had peaked my curiosity, which of course, I would continue to keep in check since I still wasn't sure who he was with and what kind of man he truly was.

"What are you thinking about?" Bill asked, taking me out of my day dream.

"Nothing," I replied and he smiled.

"You had that look on your face."

"What look?" I exclaimed.

"The one you get right before you blush" he said charmingly, "Right there, that one."

I rolled my eyes and looked away as he laughed.

I had seen Bill a handful of times on my days off and tonight was one of those. He was nice to be around and was quite charming although sometimes he gave off the impression he was not being himself. Call it nerves or something, but I could tell Bill was interested in me and was sometime trying too hard. He had asked me out on a few dates and although I had a good time, I was not quite ready to call him my boyfriend.

"I had a really good night Sookie," he said to me.

"Me too, thank you Bill," a little colder than I intended.

He took my hands into his and stared into my eyes. Part of me wanted to look away; I was scared I would get that uneasy feeling again. It was the same one I had gotten from Eric and Pam when I had started to work there and with Bill the first night I had met him. I had not experienced it since then but it didn't stop me from fearing it would happen again.

He didn't say anything but instead lean forward slowly closing his eyes. I panicked. I mean the logical side of me kept gnawing that he was a nice person and attractive and that I should give it a shot. But something didn't feel right! It was if I was meant to be with someone else which I found really silly considering most times I thought I would never find anyone.

I felt this way every time I thought about finding someone and accepted that fact of being by myself. So why did I have this feeling deep down inside me? It will have to remain a mystery because I did not feel like exploring it right now and I was too busy trying to figure a way out of this closeness to Bill.

He got dangerously close, but all I could think about was how I would prefer if he was someone else. I hated myself for it, because it was completely illogical but instead of rejecting him or saying something, I simply leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Have a good night Bill" I said as I got up from my seat on the back porch's swing and headed for the door.

He didn't reply right away, looking a little dazed but when I reached the door, he said goodnight to me and smiled at me with all the charm he was capable of. I closed the door behind me and went straight to bed trying to forget how embarrassing this was.

-zzzzzz-

I sighed at my own thoughts. Why was I unable to think about anything else but this place? What was so special about it? I mean I get curiosity but this was borderline obsession, if I wasn't at work I was thinking about it. Whether it was the clients, or my friends, my bosses or just the weird stuff I had witnessed, I was fascinated by Salon Rouge and I couldn't deny it anymore.

I guess that is why I had stayed despite my instincts. I didn't feel as though I was in danger here but there were so many weird occurrences where I would have run if nothing else. There was the scheme between Lexi and Longshadow that did not inspired me any confidence, and the fact we were not allowed in the basement. There were also the weird thoughts I picked up from different clients that made no sense to me. Some had been extremely sexual while others were just plain violent; more than what I was used to in Bon Temps anyways. Oh and let's not forget all the silent minds I had been experiencing.

The idea of my curse problem being a permanent thing was growing on me. It had freaked me out at first but the more I experienced it the more I liked it. I mean I could be normal! What a strange but fascinating concept! I had a discussion with Sam about my new job and how much I liked it. I also had mentioned to him how I felt comfortable working there. He had seemed weird about it, repeating himself whenever he could about how much I should be careful. I didn't know why he was so adamant about it and it was getting on my nerves.

Sure there was some mystery around this place that intrigued me but it was not enough to justify leaving. Ok, on some occasions I had thought about it, like that one night they had brought some guy down to the basement, a regular, that I have not seen since. One could find it strange and scary. I was sure there was an explanation, a logical one. And really, if something shady was happening down there, I would know from reading people's thought. Sooner than later, someone would think about it?

But then again, there was that strange sense of respect I kept getting when Eric was around. As if people owed him something, he made me wonder what HE did for people to have earned so much respect. Maybe what was going on in the basement was part of it? Maybe Sam knew something about Eric that I didn't? What if Eric was a mob boss or something?

I chuckled at the thought and Kim asked me what was funny.

"I was thinking about how Eric could be a mob boss."

She laughed with me.

"Yeah okay. And you think he is whacking people in the basement or something? Did you find a dead horse in your bed this morning?" She replied with a serious tone before smiling.

I laughed nervously and she noticed.

"Oh come on Sook', you can't possibly believe that?"

"Well it would explain all these business people coming in and out of his office at all sorts of hours or why we are not allowed in the basement." I paused, finding myself sounding extremely silly, so I laughed it off. "I guess you can really make reality fit a theory if you try hard enough" I added.

"You watch too many movies" she replied smiling. "I personally think there is some weird stuff happening down there but I think they are more of the kinky nature" she said while I blushed fifty shades of red. Damn book, I knew exactly what it meant.

"All the moans I hear sometimes," she continued.

"Shut up, I don't want to hear about that." I immediately replied placing my hand on her mouth but she was laughing hysterically.

"Such a prude!" she exclaimed as she left with her drinks.

It would also explain why I had picked up thoughts here and there about sex. It would also explain why Eric thought I was a spy. I mean sure there is corporate spying out there but really, at Salon Rouge? Don't get me wrong the bar was very successful; I had no doubt about it, but to the point of having competitors spying? Maybe he thought I was a cop wanting to shut down his operations? I got to admit, a bar front was pure genius if that is what was going on down there.

Through the weeks, I had stayed on my guards mainly due to the bad feeling I had the first week had never gone away. I tried to pin point why it was there but I was just plainly incapable of figuring it out. But now, I was thinking maybe it was because I could sense they were not telling me the whole truth. I sure hoped Kim wasn't right because I didn't know how I felt about working for such an establishment. I was a lady, a proud one, and I couldn't work for a place with such non-Christian activities.

As I wonder whether I should consider giving my 2 week's notice, but finding myself thinking I was completely ridiculous thinking such thoughts since I would miss it too much, it was then Pam came around to the cash register. After she looked inside, she growled and closed the drawer. She looked at me and frowned.

"Was Lexi supposed to work tonight?" she asked me and I shrugged.

"No I don't think so. It was supposed to be Longshadow but I haven't seen him."

Lexi made her way to Pam and stood between us, she had this annoying tendency of trying to cut me out of any conversation.

"Everything okay?' She asked and Pam stared in her eyes with an insisting look on her face.

I knew that look, it was the one she had when she made me feel sick with her crazy questions.

"Do you know where the money is going?" Pam asked Lexi and she said she had no idea. Pam and I knew it was a lie, throughout the weeks I had seen her take money from the cash register and erasing tabs in the black book. I had told Eric and Pam about it but to my astonishment, they said nothing to either of them and told me to pretend I have not seen anything. I asked why but they brushed it off and were evasive about it. Obviously they had motive not to fire her ass but I guess it was none of my business and they made that fact perfectly clear.

I dropped my shields to hear Lexi's thoughts but there was nothing; just a big giant void. I had made a link between absences of thoughts in people's mind and that insistent look I witnessed several time. It had made me wondered whether I was the only psychic one here. What if I wasn't? What if that glare was some form of my curse? I had always believed to be the only one but now I wasn't so sure.

Why would Pam ask her where the money was going? I mean she knew she was guilty or did she want to know where it actually did go physically?

"Can I have a beer and a double whiskey Miss" I heard a voice behind me.

"Of course" I said turning to face the voice with my best smile on. I recognized it; it was the two men from my first night. He was the one who had grabbed my arm to see if I was cold and he was the order the drinks tonight.

I still didn't know who they had referred to as "the cold ones" and since they had not been back here since there had been no way for me to find out. Tonight was the first night they made an appearance. Strangely enough, Eric was not here; coincidence, probably not.

I made sure my shields were down as I wanted to know what they were up to. I was pretty sure Eric had made it clear they were not welcomed here any longer.

 _God she's hot. I just want to take her and_ , the man thought but I tried to interrupt the train of thought right away, having no desire to know the rest.

"Sir, did you say single or double?" I asked him despite having the drink already made.

"Double" he said with a smile I am sure was meant as charming but I wasn't in the mood to receive it.

"There you go! Haven't seen you here in a while." I said to make conversation as I took a sip of my glass of water.

 _Yeah well we are not suicidal_ , one of them thought while the other responded they had been busy.

 _There they are_ , the whiskey drinker thought and I followed his gaze to two other men who had just entered the bar.

The men did not walk to them which I found odd considering they seemed to have been waiting for them. I was about to ask them where they are from in order to make conversation when Pam asked me to give Kim a hand. It wasn't supposed to be a busy night tonight but for whatever reason; the place was buzzing and alive as if it was Saturday. I had been warned about Thursday and how sometimes it was dead and sometime quite the opposite so I guessed it made sense.

I placed my shields back up and preceded at waitressing the floor. What was nice about being a bartender was that I could take care of my own orders, which also meant it took a little while longer and while some did not like the wait, others couldn't care less.

 _God I can't wait to stake the bitch_ , one woman thought while she was looking at Pam. I frowned. What the hell? Stake? Who says that? I gave her her drink and as she got up with her friend, they both headed to the restroom. She continued thinking ill of Pam all the way to the restroom and it peaked my curiosity. I signaled to Kim that I needed a pee break and headed quickly to therestroom.

"I am so freaking nervous, we are not ready. He is old, no one knows how old, "one of them said quietly to the other as they entered the bathroom stall. I don't think they knew I was there.

"That's why we picked a night the sheriff is not here. Take care of his entourage and we are golden." The other one replied while taking care of her business. She had a foreign accent, European as far as I was concerned but having not travelled much, I wasn't the best to tell you which country.

 _Why can't we just burn the place down_? One of them thought and I shivered not sure I heard it right. I could choose to ignore all this but really, the most negative thoughts I had picked up on so far was about beating up someone, not kill them.

They both got out of the bathroom stall as I proceeded to pretend I had just made it into the bathroom. They had started talking about random things girls from the area would talk about but both their thoughts were centred on how the sheriff was the devil. I didn't even know who that sheriff was. Eric?

I quickly washed my hand and exited the bathroom. I looked around the bar and couldn't locate them again as if they had vanished into thin air. I kept searching, stressed out about what I had heard and unable to make sense out of it.

"There you are, can I have another beer?" one of the men asked as I made my way behind the bar. I gave him one right away. They were both paying as they ordered tonight so there was no need for a tab for them.

He drank it in one shot while the other man finished his whiskey. One of them winked at me while the other turned his back on me.

Kim came over with a new round of order.

"What's up with you?" she asked me while handing the ticket.

Since I had heard the girls mainly talking to each other in the stall, anyone could have "overheard" the conversation and I could pretend it had nothing to do with my telepathy. There was no harm in sharing what had happened with my friend as long as I left the part I read their minds out.

"I heard two girls talking ill about Pam; they said they wanted to stake her. It creeped me out," I said to her as I made her drinks.

"What the fuck is wrong with people" she said. "Did you tell Pam?"

"Should I?"

"Well yes, she would probably kick them out"

"Right" I said finishing up the order.

 _It is time_ ; one of the men thought and got up from the stool heading to the door. I followed both of them with my eyes until they exited the bar using the main entrance and were closely followed by the other two men they had recognized but had not said hi to.

I took a deep breath and assessed my options. Whatever they were up to could not be good, I needed to warn Pam.

"What's wrong with you?" Lexi asked with a sneer.

"Where is Pam?" I asked with a firm tone.

"Where do you think? In the office probably" She responded while serving a client.

I did not say anything else and just headed to it. All I had heard was that they were planning something tonight because "the sheriff" wasn't here. If these girls and these men knew each other and were planning something, Pam was in danger. Since I knew the sheriff was a "he" from their thoughts, I deducted they could have been referring to one of the bouncers, Eric or Longshadow. Now Longshadow was supposed to work tonight and there would have been no way for them to know he would not come in. So that left me with 3 bouncers and Eric, but somehow I knew it meant Eric and I suddenly wish, he would be here right now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I walked quickly to the hallway and when I reached Eric's office, I saw that the door was wide open and there was no Pam to be found. I headed to the back exit, convinced something bad was happening. With every step I took, I could make out sounds coming from the back alley. At first it sounded as though someone was rattling the garbage can with mumbles and whispered but once I faced the exit door, I knew my feelings were right.

"Fucking hunters" I heard Pam say. "You really think you can take me?" she asked them, her tone sounding unimpressed.

"You filth, we will kill you all," I heard someone else say. I could not tell who exactly had spoken as my breathing had accelerated and my head was clouded with the many thoughts and feelings I received all at once.

"How cute!" Pam sneered but then there was some kind of splash and all I could hear was Pam screaming in pain. It wasn't one of those dramatic high pitch screams but instead, something low, coming from the throat, closer to a growl.

I stood there, staring at the red door. I could open it, help her, but I was frozen, unable to move a muscle. I could feel the metal handle under my fingers but I couldn't push it.

"You little shits, you will pay for that, no one does this to my face," I heard her say and then I heard more screams I wasn't sure who it came from but they had nothing to do with the previous one. These horrific yells were so loud; it is all it took for me to snap out of it. I pushed one the handle but couldn't get the door open as something appeared to be blocking it from the outside.

The sound of screeching tires on the pavement took me away from my frustrations. Pam started to laugh; the bone chilling kind only villains make in movies before they are about to send you in to your worst nightmares. I tried to open the door again but it was in vain. Whatever was on the other side was not bulging.

I heard some kind of "whoosh" sound and some more mumbles. It was hard to figure out what was going on, my ears drowning in the sound of my own heartbeats. I heard footsteps leaving and as I tried to push the door open once again, it vibrated under a large bang. Something hard had hit it, or should I say someone? I pushed it and when it flew open, I almost lost my footing.

I saw Pam first; she stood still in the middle of the alley looking in the opposite direction. One of her heels had broken off and her skirt was ripped at the seam. I followed the direction with my gaze, my eyes trying to adjust to the single light source shyly trying to break the alley's darkness. There was a shadow in the corner where the light could not shine through. Pam did not take her eyes off it. I took a step forward unable to stop myself.

Everything was happening so fast. I could not assess what I was seeing logically. A foul smell hit my nostril, the garbage maybe? My head had automatically followed the smell and I stared at the big can. No, it was metallic, it was blood.

I heard a growl, so I turned back to the shadow. A whisper escaped Pam's lips but I could not make out what she had said.

The shadow stood still, my eyes were now adjusted to the obscurity. He turned his face enough that the light caught a glimmer of his eyes; Eric. He was holding something in front of him. I heard a muffled sound which made me realize it wasn't something; it was a man. Was he holding him with one arm? That's impossible. I took another step forward, Eric turned his face away. He whispered something in the man's ear and after Eric released him, the man took a couple steps back towards the parking lot but stop dead in his tracks. One bouncer was standing at the end of it in a combative pose. He looked angry judging by his giant frown but I couldn't tell much from this distance.

Eric wiped his face but I couldn't tell why since he was not facing me. He nodded negatively to the bouncer who stood up and moved to the side. The man gasped and ran away without any words. I too would be terrified if I was him, he was out numbered.

The bouncer left in silence, probably heading back to his post he had left to see what the commotion was about. I looked at Pam but could only catch the side of her smile before she nervously headed to the door. I could only see one side of her face.

"Are you okay?" I said but she didn't look at me trying to hide the other side. Did they hit her?

She disappeared inside and I turned my attention to Eric.

"I arrived just in time it seems" he said.

"What the hell happened?" I said and something shiny caught my eye. I walked to it as Eric watched me carefully.

It was a shoe, a pink one, which wasn't what Pam had been wearing. I looked at it closely and remembered that one of the girls in the bathroom had worn it.

"She must have lost it when she ran away." Eric offered and I was frowning in disbelief.

"Why did they want to kill Pam?"

"Who said they wanted to kill her?" Eric countered and I shut up. I couldn't tell him it was because I had heard their thoughts but I could tell him I had overheard it through the door. Would he think I am a disgrace for not helping her right away?

"That's what the girls said in the bathroom." I finally said deciding to pretend I had just made it to the door when I opened it… "I overheard them, that's why I came to look for Pam." I tried to smile to him but I was having a hard time. Comforting someone when you needed comfort too wasn't an easy thing to do.

He came closer to the garbage can and grabbed the shoe out of my hand to throw it out. When he extended his arm I realized that his black shirt was soaked with blood and cut in many places.

"Oh my god Eric! You are hurt!" I reached to his shirt to apply pressure. I had taken first aid a while back. He looked as if he had been stabbed. We had covered the scenario of a stabbed victim, often the adrenaline keeping them going but once it would run out he could potentially fall and hurt himself even more. I had to stop the bleeding as soon as possible.

He raised his arms as I placed one of my hands on his chest. I pressed as hard as I could and I looked up at him.

"Did they stab you!?" I exclaimed but I didn't give him a chance to answer as I came to the realization I did not feel any blood under my palm. Automatically, I lifted his shirt not thinking this was my boss, of course, and found no trace of a wound. I touched his skin at different places, my mouth partly opened in shock. Nothing not even a scratch, that was impossible! His shirt was ripped. I looked up at him and found him smirking. I immediately moved back realizing I was palping his chest in awe. Embarrassed, I looked away.

"It's okay, it must be his blood," he suggested but I nodded negatively trying to control the redness of my cheeks by taking deep breaths.

"There are cuts in your shirt." I managed to say but he pulled his shirt down and placed one hand on each of my shoulders.

"Sookie, I assure you I am fine, so is Pamela. Let's go in"

I did not move a muscle feeling suddenly tired. Maybe my adrenaline was the one running out. In my entire life, I didn't think I ever witnessed such violence. I mean sure, I had not seen it but I had heard them attack Pam. What if Eric had not been there? What if they would have attacked me? I am no badass.

I felt his hand at the bottom of my back slightly pushing me towards the door and I simply followed it without much thoughts.

I wasn't sure exactly what I had witness, there was at least two men who had attacked Pam and both women were part of it judging by the heel that had been left behind. It wasn't too far fetch to assume the other two guys had participated as well since I recall the one running away was one of them.

As I tried to collect my thoughts, he sat me down on a couch. I let my shoulder fall back, the stress finally leaving me to let the pains and aches take place. I looked around to find myself in his office. He sat beside me.

"Did you call the authorities?" I asked him.

"No" he replied as he made himself comfortable in his seat. He placed one leg across the other while his arms lay back across the couch.

"Why would you not? And why are they calling you a sheriff?" I wasn't exactly sure he was the one they had referred to as the sheriff but it was worth a shot.

"I don't know," he replied, his short answers were starting to piss me off.

"What aren't you telling me? I mean surely there is more to it than just six random people attacking Pamela." I blurted out once again, not thinking before talking. I was nervous. I stiffened in my seat. "Is it always that violent here? It scary to think you might have not beenhere." Eric placed his hand on my lap making me instantly shut up. He stared at me intensely and I did not dare break away.

"Sookie, we have many enemies in the business. I don't think they were here to hurt Pamela, but more to scare us off. She and I are not hurt." He explained calmly but I wasn't buying it this time.

Too many things were simply not adding up. Why would they send so many people, why would they talk about staking Pam? Why would they grab me and feel how cold I was, why could I not hear Eric and Pam and Bill? What about his stab cuts or Pam's face? Why would people have so many sex and violence related thoughts? Heck, what the fuck was a hunter and who the fuck was the sheriff?

I felt my heartbeat increased and the rush of blood going through my veins. I must have flustered as I squeezed my hands into fists. I was boiling with rage and I couldn't say anything because most of it was not explainable.

I risked an eye in his direction, as I felt his hand squeeze my lap tightly. That was when I realized how close he was to me. He had closed his eyes, his face inches away from mine. What the hell? How did he do that without me feeling him or hearing anything? His nostrils flared, as if he smelled something delicious. I didn't move, his close proximity didn't seem to bother me. Actually, if I am honest, I wanted to lean closer, place my lips on his. He was still, his mouth closed, his lips red and full and just waiting for mine. Why else would he be there for?

Yet, I didn't budge and he took deep breaths as if he was trying to control himself. Maybe I was wrong about him and Lexi, maybe he didn't date employees? I had to control myself, how awkward would it be if I kissed him and he didn't want to be kissed. I felt nauseous just at the thought of it!

The door flew open and I jumped out of surprise. I didn't really have time to react, Pam was already between us pushing him into the couch. Was she trying to stop him? How would she know what was going on anyways?

"It is time for you to go home Sookie." She said with a short tone that demanded a no reply reaction.

I looked at her confused, then back at him. He was looking away, I couldn't see his face.

I looked back at her, she looked perfectly normal, not even a scratch.

Stunned, I blinked a couple times before speaking.

"It is not the end of my shift yet" I replied, but she insisted saying, I had seen enough tonight.

I didn't argue, I was tired of all the lies anyways. She made me feel as if she did not want me in the bar right now. They were hiding something.

"Fine but I am calling the police."

"The fuck you are," Pam replied right away blocking my way with one arm. How the hell did she move so quickly? "We have enough problems right now. As your boss, I am asking you nicely to not to", she hissed.

I looked back at Eric; he was now behind his desk.

"Please Sookie", is all he said, he wasn't even looking at me.

I huffed and puffed out of frustration and left them. I quickly grabbed my bag which was behind the bar. Why would I argue and asked questions, they were dead set on lying to me anyways and clearly they did not want me around. As I headed to the door, something on the floor caught my eye. It was right in front of the basement door. I crouched and wiped it off with a tissue I had taken out of my bag, it was red. Paint? Or was it blood? I stared at the door. Should I open it? The dance floor was full, no one would see. I reached for the knob and turned it. It was locked. I looked back at my tissue and frowned trying to make sense out of all this. Pam and Eric were clearly not injured, so what the hell was this?

I sighed heavily unable to come to any conclusion other than it could have been one of the guys but then again why would it be in the bar. Disgusted by everything, I walked to the parking lot quickly, determined to go home and forget about this shift.

I sat behind the wheel and took deep breaths. Sure I was in a hurry to leave but I needed to calm down before I could head home. I did not want to think about what had happened, not now. I pulled the visor down and looked at myself in the mirror. I was a mess and I hadn't even been in the fight. As I focused on calming down, I felt a twinge on my right leg and I reached down. There was warm liquid slowly dripping and as I looked at my hand after touching it, I realize that I was the one bleeding.

"Shit!" I said to myself, reaching to get more tissue from my bag. I placed it on the cut thinking that I have cut myself on something in the alley. I looked back at the first tissue now wrinkled up into a ball. Maybe it was my blood I had found in front of the door?

-zzzzzzzz-

I don't think I have felt this exhausted in a long time. It had been days since the attack and I still felt like a truck had ran over me. I had not talked to anybody about the attack, partly because I wanted to come up with my own conclusion but also because I wanted to freely investigate the matter. I had worked a couple shifts since but neither Eric nor Pam had been there, it was as if they were avoiding the bar at all cost.

The following day I had gone to work early. I had explored the back alley for any trace of anything. What was strange is that, there was no blood to be found, no trace of struggle; it was as if nothing had happened. Eric's shirt had clearly had a lot of blood on it so how the hell was that making any sense unless someone had cleaned it? I had gone through the garbage but of course, that was gone too, so was the shoe.

I had asked Lexi and Kim if they had witnessed or heard about it but they both looked at me as if I was crazy and of course, I was used to it so I brushed it off. When I had asked Lexi where Pam and Eric were, she had avoided to answer me and instead had empty thoughts and a slight shake as if she was nervous.

I had thought about Sam and what he had said about Salon Rouge and how it was a dangerous place. I had considered quitting. On one hand, Gran and I needed the money therefore I needed a job. Salon Rouge paid very well and I actually did enjoy the work. On the other hand, it seemed as if there were many things that I didn't understand about the place; my instincts were telling me to run because I knew there were more secrets than truth. If I chose to not go back, it meant I would have to find a new job. This internal debate had lasted long enough; I needed to talk to Gran about it.

I sighed heavily and got out of bed. Today was Sunday and I knew by the sunshine I had missed church. Gran wouldn't be too happy but she never imposed her beliefs on me. I headed to the shower. I knew Gran would be waiting for me downstairs with lunch and I was actually looking forward to it. She was always very good to give me advice and to make sure I stayed logical before I made any big decision. I felt it was time to have a real conversation about our finances and as much as she did not want to involve me, she would have to this time.

I felt sluggish, borderline sad and by the time I had notice my state of mind, I was already done showering. As I wiped down the fogged mirror, I scowled at myself mentally. Who am I kidding? The real reason I hesitated leaving the bar was Eric, not the pay. I didn't pretend to know why I felt that way and truth be told, it is not like he had shown me any interest, well at least, he had not said so anyways. He could have all the women in the world, why on earth would he bother with me, the crazy one?

After putting on one of my long blue skirts and a yellow t-shirt, I checked my phone. Kim had sent me a text telling me that she would start her shift at 6 pm tonight so we could get home earlier. It was indeed Sunday, and Eric and Pam did not care what hours we worked as long as it was an eight hour shift. Kim was the one with the key and she worked most of the Sunday shifts so we had agreed to text each other the time we would work every Sunday.

I headed downstairs where, sure enough, I found my Gran, sitting at the table with a sandwich ready for me. She was still in her Sunday church attire and had placed her purple hat on the table, which she took off as soon as I sat down at the table. Gran was always one for manners. She had made me my favourite; turkey with lettuce and tomatoes. I smiled and said hi to her which she replied in the same manner.

"Gran, I need to talk to you" I said to her as I sat down.

"What's troubling you Sookie?" she asked me as she reached for one of my hands.

"Pam was attacked in the back alley of the bar the other night…"

"Dear god, what happened?" she said as she brought her other hand to her mouth.

"She was ambushed, but Er…my boss and the bouncers intervened before anything could happen. I guess I just don't feel as if Salon Rouge is very safe." I said to her.

I explained to her the events in the order I could recall. The further I went into the story the stranger it got.

"I understand how you must feel Sookie. If you think leaving the bar is the best, then I support you."

"Thank you Gran, but I know financially," I trailed off.

"Sookie, we will manage. It is fine. I would much rather you be safe than have a bank account full." She cut me off and was angry. Who could blame her? "You are much more important to me than any of this money." She added and I knew she was hurt.

"Gran, I did not mean it that way. I just want to make sure I do not put us in financial hardship for no good reason."

"If you truly feel unsafe than it is a good reason"

"But you know one could argue that I am safe, the proof is that Eric and the bouncers stopped it in time." I offered as a counter argument. "I really want to make the right decision so I want to look at both sides."

"That is very wise honey. One could indeed argue that there is danger everywhere you go." She smiled switching from me wanting to leave to staying.

"I am not sure what to do."

"I suspect there are things you are not telling me. I know you enjoy working there but what is really making you hesitate, other than money and your love of bartending? What does this place have that the others cannot offer you?"

"I don't know what you mean." I said innocently.

"Whoever this Eric is, I am sure he must be worth it if you hesitate that much. Follow your heart on this one dear,she stated this as she got up from the table to leave me to my own thoughts. I had not realized I had called him by his name instead of my boss.

She always knew what to say, today was no different. As soon as she had said that, I knew it was what I was supposed to do. I suspected she knew what I wanted to hear and did not always tell me how she truly felt or what she thought I should do but instead pushed me towards what I actually wanted. Maybe that is why I valued her opinion so much because deep down I knew she would make sense of my feelings and guide me in the direction I was supposed to take. Orat least help me ease my desire for her approval.

I was curious about Salon Rouge, about Eric and about all of it. Giving up now seemed to be the logical thing to do but it wasn't what I wanted. It just meant I would have to be more vigilant.

I finished my sandwich and cleaned my plate. I wasn't sure what would I do with my day until I would have to go to work. I could do some laundry, or I could do some yard work. I heard my cellphone beep. It was Sam asking me if I was working today. I responded yes via text message and asked him if he wanted to hang out before. Within thirty seconds of sending the text, I received another one. He told me to meet him at Merlotte's and that he had something to show me. It intrigued me as I knew he had not started on the construction since the insurance company had no paid out yet; the fire department was still investigating. I told him I would meet him there right away. I made sure to tell Gran I would be back before my shift, kissed her on the cheek and told her I was going to hang out with Sam. She seemed pleased by it and as she responded with a simple bye, I closed the front door.

I got there just a little bit after 3 p.m. Sam was already there, standing in the parking lot. He waved to me when he saw I had arrived and came to meet me half way, hugging me tightly.

"I am glad you came, chere.", he said with a smile.

"What's going on, you got me intrigued with your text messages" I replied and we walked together to the door; only the back of the bar had been burnt, the front had stayed intact. If you stood at just the right distance and angle, you could face Merlotte's a certain way that nothing looked broken or burnt. We entered it. The main room was in bad shape. Most of it had gone up in flames and what was left was covered with black soot. The debris on the floor made it difficult to navigate through the wreckage but I simply followed him, climbing over burnt chairs and upside down tables.

He brought me to the kitchen or at least what used to be it. It was now just a gigantic whole of nothing else but burnt wood and crooked metal. He pointed to a darker spot in the middle of the room. It was in a shape of a circle and had nothing in the middle other than dust. It looked like it was where the propane had exploded.

"That is where the explosion happened." He said pointing to it confirming my thoughts. He moved his finger to where the three sinks used to be. "and here, was where the fire started." He said. "According to the fire marshal anyways" he added seeing my skeptical look.

"Okay." Is all I said. What was I supposed to say? Why did he need me to see this?

" Sook'!" he exclaimed, "Don't you see it!"

"What?"

"Why would a fire start in the kitchen sink and why would the propane tank be there. It's normally over here.", he said while he walked over to the opposite side of the room.

I did not physically follow him while I pondered on his words. I had a feeling he was going down a dark path and I wasn't sure I wanted to follow him.

"Arson?" I deducted as he looked at me with a glimmer of something in his eyes. I couldn't quite tell what it was but there was a fire in his eyes that had seemed to vanish when his bar had gone up in flames. It was back but now, it was burning stronger than ever.

"You know what this means!" he exclaimed but I didn't.

"Someone tried to kill me!" he continued but I knew it could have been any of us. There was many of us there that night, it was a busy night, and anyone could have been the target.

"Who would want to kill you Sam?" I asked.

"Sook' there are many things I haven't told you. It is not that I don't trust you." He stopped, lingering on the word trust. Sam did trust me, something else had stopped him.

He was now looking in the direction of the parking lot, I could tell he was listening to something but I couldn't hear anything.

"Sam?" I asked but he signaled to be quiet.

"We should go, it's not safe here," he whispered to me as he took my hand and we headed to the back door.

Sam was acting like a crazy person. Sure something was weird about the whole fire but that is why the fire marshals were brought in. Why was he investigating himself? And really, it was the middle of the afternoon, how could we be in danger? I didn't say anything to him and decided to play along, there was no point in arguing right now when he was freaking out that some imaginary person was following us.

And people think I am the crazy one.

I risked an eye in the front of the bar to see what had spooked him. There wasn't anybody there. As we reached our cars, he said he would be in touch and just climbed into his car and took off. I was too stunned to say anything and when his car disappeared behind the trees, I shrugged and looked back at the bar. Still no one, no noise, no nothing. I scanned the area mentally and found nothing either.

A part of me wanted to go back and investigate myself but Sam's paranoia had managed to spook me enough that I decided to leave and get back home to change for my shift.

 _A/N: Before you get upset about Eric's behaviour.. her leg was cut... DING DING DING._

 _Thank you to Kleannhouse for her wonderful work! Trust me, she makes this story a 1000 times better :D_

 _I would also like to thank all of you for leaving reviews. Some of you even leaves some here and on my wordpress! That is very special to me, and it helps me forget the complainers._

 _I am thinking about writing a one-shot and thought maybe I could in a contest setting. I am still pretty new here so if you hear of one involving our fandom and you think I should participate in, please pm me or find me on my wordpress. I tend to share more there than here. For instance, I make stories recommendations and write reviews. I also respond to you directly._

 _As always, I welcome your feedback_

Anna


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was close to 6 pm. and I was almost in the parking lot. I had changed into black yoga pants and a light yellow tank top as Sundays were pretty laid back at work and I would much prefer comfort to a fashion statement. I thought back on what Sam had said. If I entertained the idea that Sam was right for a minute, this would mean that he or whoever was targeted could still be in danger. That included me and possibly my Gran. I sighed; what the hell? It was paranoia and nothing more. If anything I should be concerned about Sam. He was staying with Lafayette so I wondered if he had noticed anything strange about Sam. As I pulled in the parking lot, I promised myself to check up on both of them tomorrow as soon as I could.

The first thing I noticed when I got out of my car was that one of the bouncers was at the front door. It wasn't unusual per say but it was Sunday, and we normally did not have one until much later in the night. I chose to enter the bar that way. I waved to him and he quickly smiles before opening the door. He was not a regular bouncer, I had not seen him before and now that I was looking at him, he wasn't dressed like one either.

"Are you new?" I asked him before entering.

"Nope! I am here almost every day ma'am" he answered.

"During the day?"

"Yup."

I nodded, hiding my confusion. Why would they need some kind of bouncer during the day? Thinking back, I also had not seen him the day I had come to work early to investigate the alley. Or maybe was he there and I just didn't notice him?

I was not even two minutes through the door when I heard Kim walking in my direction.

"Hi Sookie! Had a good day?"

"Yes thanks" I said dropping my bag behind the bar. "What's the plan?"

Kim wasn't a boss but because she had been there way longer than I had, I always let her decide how to divide the tasks.

"Well, there was a note that the floors need waxing. Have you done that before?"

"I don't think so but I am sure it cannot be that complicated." I responded.

"No it is not. Let's mop them first, let them dry and then we could wax together. There isn't much on the list to be honest. It might be a bit of a boring night."

"I am sure we will find something to do." I winked, fully knowing we could spend hours just chatting.

She laughed as I was pretty sure she knew what I meant.

I started dusting the bar and every bottle while she disappeared in the back to get the mop. Kim had known about what had happened but we were never alone enough to discuss it. Tonight, we were scheduled to be so I had every intention to take advantage of our time together. I could have texted her, but I had chosen not to, as I had preferred to figure things out first and really, it wasn't the type of things you discussed via texts anyway.

As I walked around dusting, I stopped in front of the basement door. I knew it was locked; yet, I wanted to reach out and try it anyway. I looked over my shoulder to see where the bouncer was; outside. Kim was still in the back. I slowly reached for it and after trying to turn it a couple times, I gave up.

"What are you doing?" Kim asked me with her hands on her hips.

"Aren't you curious to know?"

"No" she said coldly which wasn't like her.

I dropped my shields despite feeling a little guilty to snoop around in her mind. I found nothing, a black hole, and no memories. How was that even possible?

"What do you think is in the basement?" I enquired; I wanted to probe her mind to think about it.

"I told you I don't know and I don't want to know." She said firmly and I read her mind.

The thing is, there was nothing to read. As if someone had robbed her of her memories, she did not think of anything about the basement. Again, that is impossible; everyone has an opinion, a guess, a feeling about everything and anything. The basement was such a mysterious place, there was no way she didn't have an opinion.

It came to me that I could tell her that, but then again, how crazy would that sound? Hey! I can read your mind and I think someone has erased it.

Great.

"I am sorry; I don't want to get you in trouble." I said to her with a small smile and she responded with a big one.

"Don't be silly! It's fine, you are curious, so was I. I have no idea what is down there but it is strictly forbidden. "

I decided to drop it, not only what she was saying sounding rehearsed but at the same time she looked so uncomfortable I couldn't possibly want to subject her to that.

I headed back to the bar and poured us a glass of apple juice each. We were not allowed to drink on the job, obviously, other than non-alcoholic beverages. She came and sat down on one of the stools.

"Have you seen any of our bosses lately?" she asked me.

"No!" I exclaimed, "I was wondering about that actually."

"Was Pam hurt? Why would anyone want to hurt her?" she wondered as I scanned her thoughts.

It was like night and day. When we were talking about the basement, she had been cold almost robot-like and dismissive. Now she was active, thinking about the same thing she was asking and then some. Let's just say we shared our views on Eric's ass.

"You never told me exactly what happened." She added.

Her thoughts were going from how handsome Eric was to what had happened to Pam. It skipped details about the customers that night and went on to remembering me entering Eric's office and Pam barging in. Reading minds is no easy task. People have mostly scattered thoughts. Sometimes it is very precise with feelings and opinions while others, is just a mumbo-jumbo of it all.

"I know, there was never any time." I replied and explained to her what I could recall from the night. Of course I left the weird parts out like me lifting Eric's shirt or Pam coming in and slamming him into the couch. She had witnessed her coming in so I was hoping she wouldn't ask.

"Who were they, you think?"

"Eric said it was competition but there is a part of me that doesn't buy it" I replied.

I hesitated to tell her why. I mean a lot of the things I was wondering about, didn't exactly sound sane.

"I don't think Pam was hurt but then again I didn't see her all that much. She left in a hurry and then when she came in the office, she seemed fine to me." I added.

"All so strange, do you think it is safe here?"

"I think there is danger everywhere, besides, it is not like we own the place." I said trying to reassure her.

"That is true; we are not the first targets." She said relieved. "And you were not hurt right?" She asked me.

"No not at all."

"Well then why did Pam barge in after you and Eric? It looked like some kind of emergency?" she wondered and I took a deep breath. I would have to think fast on my feet for this one as I couldn't explain it either. I could tell her exactly what happened and get her opinion on it. Or I could make up a reason.

"I am not sure. Eric and I were sitting on the couch and the next thing I know his face is very close to mine and Pam barged in and pushed him into the couch as if she was trying to control him. "I said. It was the truth and it was hard to explain.

"Weird! What do you think he was going to do? Kiss you?" she asked giggling.

"No!" I replied blushing. "Of course not, it is not like that."

"So how is it then?"

I rolled my eyes and ignored her. I mean if it was really his intention to kiss me, then why would Pamela stop him unless he wasn't allowed? Maybe he was with someone after all, or Lexi. I was so confused.

"He is my boss." I simply replied. "It would be a mistake" I said firmly and she laughed.

"Yeah ok! Like it has stopped him in the past."

"What do you mean?" I said shocked.

"Well I have to tell you something" She said a little bit nervous while looking around her. "I lied about something."

"What?" I said putting my hands on her shoulder and staring her into her eyes. I wanted to make her feel comfortable but also get a clear reading from her.

She was thinking about Eric, about how much she wanted him but he never really looked at her. I felt her jealously when he looked at… me? She was mentally debating whether she should tell me about what she had seen.

"Downstairs, I have seen them bringing women down there. I don't know what they do but I can imagine" she stopped for a minute, swallowed her saliva, before continuing. "They also brought Lexi too. I know you know about her and Eric. He uses her." She paused and didn't break eye contact. "But what is strange is, after she came back from downstairs, she was all weird."

Her mind seemed to avoid thinking about the basement, calling it downstairs as if there was some kind of mental block. I had never experienced that before and it wasn't too far fetch now to think it had something to do with Pam and Eric… both silent minds I might add. I saw a flash in her mind of the memory, Lexi was pale, a little bit distant and she wasn't talking.

"She was not her total bitch self like she usually is. She was pale and I don't know, just weird. You think it has to do with what is in…" she trailed off, the word basement was impossible to her.

I bet you Lexi would have had an empty mind too if I could have read her mind. How was it that Pam or Eric was able to do that? If it was even her? My head was hurting.

The bouncer came back in and forced us to get back to work. We didn't talk much since he was staying inside but sometimes we would exchange looks. It was a little frustrating because there was a lot more to discuss but we simply couldn't. At the end of the shift, she suggested for me to come over Wednesday during the day before our shift and I agreed. We would resume our conversation then.

-zzzzzzz-

I was in front of Lafayette's purple door waiting for him to let me in. He was living in a small mobile home that he had painted bright yellow with dark purple trimmed doors and window shutters. It was hard to miss from the road.

I hear some movements, the curtain moving slightly as if someone had taken a peak. Seconds later, the latch unlocked and a chain dangled down to the door on the other side. Lafayette opened up with a big wide smile.

"Come on insweetness!" he exclaimed. He then bent down to give me a kiss on each cheek and pointed to the couch. "Have a seat and a sweet tea."

The main room was cozy and with Sam's bed in the middle of it, it made it even smaller. Lafayette had decorated his home with every color of the rainbow. It was always a nice change to the usual neutral tone most houses had. His living room was teal while his kitchen was orange. He also had wall paper with well-chosen colors and patterns that gave his space a modern flair. His furniture was the complete opposite, varying between whites and blacks. I sat on the dark couch and crossed one leg over the other. There was only 2 other room in the house, a washroom and a bedroom. I was pretty certain Sam was not here.

"How are ya' sweetheart?" he asked me as he poured me a glass of tea and sat on the white chair across me.

"I am fine! How have you been?" I asked.

"Happy as a dead pig in the sunshine!" he replied with sassiness. I never liked that expression; it was kinda gross when you thought about it but it meant that things were not as good as it seemed. You see, when a dead pig is left in the sun for a period of time, his lips starts to pull back from its teeth, giving the illusion of a smile when in reality, it is not what it seems, the pig is dead not happy.

" What's wrong?" I enquired.

"Well ya know, it's getting crowded here and" he looked up at me and I smile to encourage him to continue. "I know he has been through a lot but" he stopped talking and looked away.

Lafayette was an excellent gossip but when it came to his friends, he was not in the business of it.

"He is acting a little paranoid?" I suggested and judging by the look on his face, I was right on.

"He is flying off the handle! The pour soul, he even runs naked at night" he exclaimed gesturing to the door.

"What d'you mean?"

"I mean what I say darlin', he walks out, gets naked and then goes for a run. He thinks someone is watching him constantly and even suggests that the explosion wasn't an accident! I don't know how to handle him anymore sista'."

"Bless your heart; I don't know what to do either!" I said feeling sorry for him.

"He needs help."

"Maybe once the investigation is over, it will get better?" I suggested but it didn't seem enough. "Have you considered bringing him to the hospital?"

"Of course but he won't listen. He is so stubborn he would argue with a fence post!"

I sighed heavily knowing you cannot help someone who doesn't want to be helped.

"I am thankful he has you to take care of him." What else could I really say?

"That is all I can do really, I can't force him." Lafayette was interrupted by the door.

Sam came in. He took a look at Lafayette, than me. He seemed nervous, almost out of breath.

"What are you doing here?" he said to me with a cold tone.

"Nice to see you to. " I replied sarcastically. What the hell was his problem?

He ignored my reply and walked into the living room. He looked out of the window and then back at Lafayette. He was getting worse in his paranoia. I was shocked to see him like that, it was the middle of the day and he acted as if the entire world was watching him.

"I am concerned about you Sam." I said gently, trying not to aggravate the situation. I felt as if I was walking on eggshells and at any moment one egg would crack.

"You too!" he said and it took me by surprise. "Sookie, I fear for your safety here, I am putting you all in danger just by being here."

"Sam, that is not what I meant. No one is watching you. Your bar was an accident."

"And you know that for a fact do you?" he said angrily as he realize I wasn't agreeing with him and I shut up. He went back to the door and opened it. I am sure if this was his home he would have asked me to leave.

He exited without any more words and slammed the door on his way out. Sam was just not acting himself anymore and I had no idea what to do. I looked at Lafayette who had one of those "poor thing" looks on his face and he offered me a reassuring smile I knew he did not believe in himself.

I went after Sam but by the time I got outside, he was gone. No trace of him. I wasn't sure how considering his truck was still in the drive way but I looked around for several minutes before giving up.

Lafayette was out on his porch and I was standing in the middle of the drive way.

"This is what I mean, he disappears all the time." He said to me with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Is there anything I can help with?"

"Only Sam can help himself. I will keep tabs on our friend but I don't think anyone can help him anymore."

"I will check back on you guys tomorrow. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me. I am not working today and tomorrow."

"Will do. You knows' Sam is lucky to have the both of us to watch his pretty white ass."

I giggled, Lafayette was always able to lighten the mood no matter how bad things were. I bid him farewell, and took the few steps left towards my car. The engine spurted a little but eventually started and I drove to the corner to get on the main road. There was a car parked on the other side of it and at first I didn't really pay attention to it but as I stopped at the corner to look both ways, I looked back at it.

What was odd about the car was not only the fact that I recall seeing it before but that someone was sitting in it. I squinted trying to focus but did not recognized the shadow. I guess I must have looked too long because I saw the driver look at me for a split second before starting the car and taking off.

I had this overwhelming feeling that something was not right. It wasn't a coincidence that Sam had been so agitated and stating that someone was watching him and now, this car looked as if it was doing exactly that. As I drove away I actually entertained the idea that Sam wasn't so crazy after all.

-zzzzzz-

I got home hours later after doing some errands Gran had asked me to do. It was shortly after 6 p.m. and knowing my Gran, she was probably waiting for me for supper. I took all the bags from my trunk and headed to the kitchen straight away. Surprisingly, Gran was not in the kitchen and she didn't seem as if she was cooking.

"Gran?" I enquired and I saw her pass by in the hallway chatting away on our cordless phone.

I put away some of the food I had purchased and waited for her to come to the kitchen once her phone call was done.

"Ah Sookie! Thank you!" she added looking at all the bags.

"Don't mention it!"

The rest of the bags were to be put away upstairs. I kissed Gran on the cheek and I was about to take the bags away when Gran continued.

"I invited Mr. Compton over for supper. He is such a gentleman!" she gushed and I rolled my eyes.

I had thought some more about Bill. Something was bothering me, stopping me from jumping into a relationship with him or at least an official one. I had never really put a finger on the reason but I had made up my mind that I was not interested in dating him because quite frankly I was always thinking about someone else. Of course, I did not want to tell Gran because I felt as if I would disappoint her. Now there was nothing wrong with inviting your neighbor for a nice supper, and sure I was not interested in Bill romantically but he was nice to have around and I wasn't upset by the invitation. There was nothing wrong with us being friends.

"He works very late so we will not eat until 9 p.m." she added probably reading my mind, of course, figuratively.

I nodded and proceeded in putting away the rest of the bags on the second floor. I then grabbed a snack from the kitchen as 9 p.m. was ridiculously late and my stomach could not possibly wait until then. I sat on the couch besides Gran's chair and we both read in silence.

I always enjoyed spending time with her, but reading was one of my favoriteactivities. Because when Gran read a book, I could hear it in her mind so sometimes, I would be pretending to read mine but if truth be told I was actually listening to her reading me hers. Who doesn't like someone reading to them?

I looked up at the clock when Gran got up and realized it was already 8:15.

"I am going to start preparing dinner", she said to me and I offered to help her.

We both went in the kitchen and spent time chatting and cutting vegetables. Gran was making a roast so after we were all done with the vegetable casserole and the roast in the oven; we waited patiently for Bill to show up and for the kitchen timer to go off.

Bill had been very punctual and tonight was no different. As soon as the clock indicated 9 p.m. and I heard the chimes 9 times, Bill was knocking at the door. I was busy setting the table so Gran went and answered the door.

"Come on in Mr. Compton!" she exclaimed with her best hostess manners.

"Thank you Mrs. Stackhouse." He looked at me from the hallway. "Hello Sookie" and I waved as my sole response.

"Please have a seat it is almost ready" she gestured and Bill followed her in to the kitchen.

Gran took the roast out of the oven; it was a small one so it looked as if it was fully cooked. I took care of the vegetables and in southern style, we simply placed the dishes onto the table so everyone could serve themselves.

The dinner was going well, but I felt uneasy. I caught Bill several times staring at me and it made me extremely uncomfortable. I mean it wasn't one of those wow stares or admiration kinda thing. It was more like a "want" stare, as if I was exactly what he wanted at that moment.

I don't think Gran noticed, who could blame her, but I sure did. She was having a discussion about the neighborhood and its history and he seemed to be well versed about it for someone who had just moved here.

At some point he excused himself to go to the bathroom and I took the opportunity to finish my plate and grabbed Gran's to start washing them. The sooner this was over, the better I would feel. I was wrong about him, we couldn't be friends and now I wished the night to be over.

When he emerged back from the bathroom, I asked him if he was finished with his plate which was barely half eaten. He indicated yes so I took it and cleaned it as well after throwing out what he had not touched. This guy had a really small appetite.

Gran made tea and I took the pie out of the fridge. I cut two pieces but Bill walked over and grabbed my wrist before I could cut the third one.

" None for me, thank you" he said smiling not letting go of my wrists and simply stroking it with his thumb.

I hoped Gran wouldn't be offended since she was such a proud pie maker and after giving her her piece, Bill suggested that we go out tothe porch. I did not like leaving my Gran alone to finish supper cleanup but she insisted that I go probably hoping for him to court me or something. They were both weirdly old fashioned.

I brought my plate with me secretly thanking the pie god for giving me something to do on the porch. I sat in the swing and Bill joined me. He made small talk but I was only half interested. I was being a horrible host but I felt as if it wasn't my fault. He placed his hand on my lap as I was about to get up to put away my plate. He took it out of my hand and disposed of it on the ground while he slightly turned his torso to face me.

"Sookie, I need to talk to you" he said very seriously. "Can we go for a walk?"

"What's wrong?" I automatically said. He had always been a very serious man but this was even more serious than his usual serious self. He did not reply right away and I simply just pop my head in the door to let Gran know I was walking Bill home.

As we headed to the cemetery, he took my hand in his and I did not have the heart to take it away. There was an incredibly awkward silence between us and it wasn't broken until about half way into the cemetery.

He stopped walking, grabbing my second hand and staring at me right in the eyes, his body blocking the pathway.

"I have been searching for someone like you for a very long time. When I am not with you, I think of you. I could not imagine for a moment my life without you near. I know we have just met but" he paused not looking away. I wanted to say something, but I didn't have time before he continued. It would be rude to cut him off. "I feel a special connection with you, I am sure you feel it too no?"

I hesitated not knowing how to say how I felt. Words were just not coming to my mouth. It was dryer than the Sahara desert.

"I hope I am not coming off too strong."

"No it is not that, it is just that" I stuttered. How do you tell someone you are not interested? You don't know why but you are simply not? Somehow the It's not you but it's me phrase was not enough.

I didn't have time to finish my sentence he grabbed the bottom of my back with his hand, pushed me towards him and locked his lips onto mine.

I am not sure why but I initially kissed back until his tongue ventured into my mouth and I pulled away. I had not been kissed many times in my life but never did it taste so bloody.

"Bill" I said firmly but he grabbed me again and forced his mouth onto mine. I whimpered in shocked of what was happening and as I felt a sharp pain on my lip I pushed him aggressively away from me.

"What is your problem?" I said and brought my hand to my swollen lip. He had bitten it and I was bleeding!

"Sookie!" he said in a suave tone, "I know you want me, don't fight it" he added his eyes not looking away from mine.

I suddenly felt sick, the same sickness I felt when someone stared at me so intensely. My head was spinning and I just couldn't focus on anything. He grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him, I guess I had started walking away. He caressed my body but I fought him back. No, I did not want him. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him in the eyes again, the feeling only getting stronger.

"Stop fighting" he said as the feeling of abandonment brushed my mind. NO, I mentally screamed to myself, do not give in.

I pushed him away, having less and less strength to do so and ran back to my house. He did not follow me but I couldn't be certain of it. When I reached my house, my head was pounding and I realized that all the lights were turned off. Gran was probably already in bed. As I walked up the driveway, I saw Bill on the porch.

"What the fuck, how?" I said in a whisper and I could tell he was smiling.

I needed to get away from Bill so I ran to the car, took the car keys off the sun visor where I would normally leave them, and locked my doors. Bill was already walking towards the car but I did not wait to see what he wanted anymore, I reversed onto the road and drove off leaving a cloud of dust behind me having no idea where I was headed; as long as it was nowhere near him.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed, she will find out real soon ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The further I got away from Bon temps and Bill, the better I felt. I didn't go very far for the driving to start calming me down and to feel my head clearing up. Without any thoughts, I kept on going wondering about Bill and what had just happened.

I brought my hand to my lip and quickly look in the rear mirror. It was swollen and bruised which fueled my anger. Why would he do that? Bill had been such a gentleman, it wasn't like him.  
I sighed heavily trying to focus on the road but my anger kept gnawing at me and caused me to squeeze the steering wheel a little bit harder. It would have been so much easier if I could read his mind, to understand the change, where it was coming from and the reason behind it. I couldn't imagine there wasn't one, he had changed so suddenly. It was so strange for me not to know why. I had never liked using my telepathy to my own advantage but I had grown to appreciate it especially in times such as this one. It was like that time Tara was not talking to me on our way to school and I had no idea why. I automatically thought it was my fault. You see, Tara and I grew up together. Her mom was not always there for her and Gran had been happy to fulfill the role when needed. Tara was like a sister to me so for her to walk to school with me without a word was just so out of the ordinary. I had snooped in her mind to see what I had done to cause her such silence but soon realized it had nothing to do with me and everything to do with her. Something had happened with the reverend and before I could put back my shields, I saw everything and started crying. She knew I had snooped and we just held hands to school in silence but this time, it wasn't uncomfortable. I understood her. I miss her very much.

I flew by a sign on the side of the road that took me away from my own thoughts allowing me to realize I had been driving a lot longer than it felt. I immediately recognized the city lights that lightened up the night sky on the horizon as being Shreveport. I guess my work habit guided my driving here or something?

I took a deep breath annoyed that I had drove for so long without realizing that it now meant I was far from home. It was getting late and I would not look forward to the drive back. I took a right turn at the main intersection mainly out of habit but it also took me in the direction of the business district of Shreveport which was probably dead at this time of night on a Monday. This mean I would be able to let my shields down without being bombarded with crazy and dirty thoughts. I knew I was not a 100% and it would be hard to block everyone out and if I returned home, I would have to focus hard not to hear Gran's until I fell asleep. Considering what had happened, I wasn't sure I would actually fall asleep.

I took another left knowing exactly where I was heading; Salon Rouge. It would be dead quiet and that is what I needed. As soon as I parked in the empty parking lot, I felt peace washing over me and I sighed heavily as if it was the release I had been looking for since I had left Bill.

I unbuckled myself and rested my head onto the steering wheel; my eyes closed. Silence, what a beautiful thing, I thought as I let it rock me to a state of semi-sleep; I wouldn't find a restorative sleep tonight.

I am not sure how long I stayed this way but I was brutally taking away from my serene state by a knock on the window. I think I let out a scream before I realized where I was and looked through the window to see a dark figure standing outside.

My heart rate picked up, my first thought; Bill… Had he followed me here? What if he had? I brought my shaking hand to the ignition, ready to leave and run over him if I had to. The figure knocked again and I tried to focus on it, blinking several times to wash away my sleepiness.

Eric.

I sighed in relief and proceeded in rolling my window down; a process that was longer than most having to do it manually.

"Eager to work I see" he said with a charming smile which he lost when he saw my face. Did I look that bad?

I babbled a poor excuse before he opened my door and offered his hand. I took it and got out of the car facing him in close proximity.

"I needed to clear my head" I managed to articulate shyly under his intense gaze.

His nostrils flared. He seemed upset for a split second but then it disappeared as fast as it had come; leaving me to wonder if I even saw it in the first place. Was he mad I was here?

"What happened?" he said suspiciously bringing his hand to my chin. He was staring at my lip. I chuckled nervously.

"I bit it by accident" I replied knowing it was a long stretch.

His posture stiffened, and he looked away to the road.

"Why are you here", he said coldly. Call me crazy but I think he knew I was lying.

I hesitated; I didn't know what to say.

"I needed to clear my head. "

"And you wanted to do that here in Shreveport?" he replied while cocking an eyebrow.

The truth was that I didn't know why I had driven here nor why I felt so peaceful but something was telling me he had something to do with it. A normal person would have avoided this place, especially after the attack on Pam but I was far from one. The reality was that the serenity I experienced while here was what I had been looking for to calm my nerves and no matter how I wanted to explain it I couldn't tell him. My body wanted to get close, hug him, hold on but my mind was simply not letting me.

He offered me his arm which I hesitated to take but not for long. As I hooked my arm around his, the invisible ball that had lingered in my stomach from the panic dissipated. He guided me to the street where we proceeded to walk slowly in no direction in particular. As if he knew I needed fresh air and that I enjoyed his company, he stayed silent for a while. I never answered his question.

After a while I broke the silence.

"I find it peaceful" I simply said but stopped myself before I could say "with you"

"What's that?" he questioned.

"This section of the city", I quickly reply letting my eyes look his way. He was looking straight ahead, walking slowly. I was walking a little bit faster as I had to catch up with his long legs.

"Did you drive all the way here because you find this section of the city quieter than Bon temps?" he asked sounding genuinely intrigued.

He was right, it sounded silly considering Bon Temps was a lot quieter than Shreveport no matter where you were in the city. I looked to the ground; I needed to deflect the question again. I didn't want to talk about what had happened. I felt violated and uneasy. It brought disgusting feelings that walking with him had banished. Talking about it would only bring them back.

"Fine, you got me!" I exclaimed and look in his direction while we kept on walking. "I don't think Pam's attack was random and I certainly do not think it was business related." I concluded. It was sort of true, sure I had not actually come here to investigate it or anything, but it was the perfect cover and I was indeed wondering and not buying anything he had explained so far.

He didn't respond right away as if he was debating telling me something or not.

"There are things I wish I could share with you, but I simply cannot. I am sorry." He finally responded and I just rolled my eyes.

"Why would it put me in danger because the other mafia boss would want to take me out?" I said jokingly and he chuckled.

"Something like that."

I wanted to insist but I was tired and annoyed. A part of me wanted to share with him the coincidences I had experienced between my inability to read his mind versus the attack, the "hunters" thoughts, Pam Bill and the overall feelings I had about the bar and them. But I simply couldn't. Just like him, I wanted to share something I couldn't. I promised myself that this would not be the last time we talked about it but I agreed with myself now was not the time to insist.

We walked back in silence, something I enjoyed tremendously. No one was around so I could let my shields completely down and relax, something I had not done in a long time. When we came back to the parking lot, I let go of his arm to reach for my keys. I unlocked my car and before opening it I turned to face him. He was standing behind me, at close proximity, something I had not realized until now.

"Thanks for the walk!" I said to him smiling.

He brought his hand to my cheek and gently stoked it with his thumb.

"Whatever is troubling you Sookie, don't let fear govern your actions" he whispered and I leaned into his touch closing my eyes.

I could have stayed like this forever but Eric was taken and I had to respect that. I brought my hand to his and gently pulled it down.

"Why are you colder to the touch than most?" I asked. A part of me had been dying to know while the other thought ignorance was bliss. My curiosity, however, had always won.

He frowned and did not respond right away. The fact was he felt different physically, and since I couldn't hear him, I had to look into the differences. Bill was the same, he was colder and he had a silent mind. I didn't need to be a detective to put two and two together.

"It is a condition" he said as he took a step back. Did I spook him? Maybe it was something hard for him to discuss?

"Oh I see, I hope it is nothing too serious. I think my new neighbour has it too." I added trying to comfort him that he might not be alone in the area.

"Your neighbour is cold to the touch too?" he questioned but more as a thought than an actual question.

I nodded staring him in the eyes. He did not look away.

"What is his name? I may know him" he suggested and I told him it was Bill Compton. I shivered in disgust when I said his name

I could swear he recognized the name.

"What did he do to you?", he asked with a serious tone.

"What? "

"Your lip Sookie, I was not born yesterday", he said with authority. It reminded me of Bill, and uneasily, I reached for my door to climb into my car.

He grabbed my arm and caressed it all the way to my hand which he held gently.

"Sookie, please tell me what happened", he asked again but this time, he looked concerned and sad. I looked away, unable to look him in the eyes.

"He tried to force me but I rejected him. He bit my lip", I said frustrated in anger.

I heard Eric growl which made me look at him again. He was not looking at me anymore. He was facing the other way with his hands in fists. I reached to his shoulder, placing my hand on its side.

"Do you know him?", I asked and he turned to look at me. His eyes were dark as if something was lurking behind them. If I could have, I would have taken a step back.

"Yes I do, and I did not know he was in the area. You must be careful Sookie, he is dangerous. Have you invited him into your home? "

" Yes he came over for supper" I said now concerned for my Gran.

"You must rescind your invitation Sookie"

"What? "

"When you see him, just tell him he is not welcomed into your home", he said again and I wondered why. I was sure Bill knew he was no longer welcomed.

"Believe me he knows", I said while opening the door to my car. I had just ran away from him as if I had just seen the boogeyman.

"Sookie,..", he said but didn't say anything else. As if he didn't know what to say or how to say it. He seemed upset, maybe like I was, that Bill would try to force himself onto me. On one hand, I was still angry but on the other, I felt peace that I had told Eric and that he had been defensive about it. He knew Bill and it was calming to know Eric was now aware of what he had done.

"If he tries anything again, you must tell me", he finally said and I nodded in agreement. I was exhausted and ready to go home. He saw it.

"You are in no condition of driving. Please allow me to drive you home, I can send one of the bouncers to come get you anytime tomorrow to retrieve your car. "

I considered his offer for a minute but quickly declined it. Sure I was really tired but I didn't need to be chauffeured around like a kept woman.

''I insist and I won't let you drive in such a state'', he said with a business like tone that did not leave any space for arguments.

I mumbled something to myself in annoyance but I would never admit to him that he was right and I was in no shape for driving. I closed my car door and followed him to his car which was not very far from my mine. I admired his corvette without dwelling too much on it so he would not notice. I don't know why but something told me he did not need to be reminded he had a great car. I took a seat in the passenger side having not realized how low the car sat. I mean I had to kinda bend a little bit to get my head under the roof but Eric, with grace, had to make himself a lot smaller to sit behind the wheel. The interior was far from spacious but there was enough space for me to stretch my legs. The seats were made of black leather and were very comfortable. When he started the engine, the ceiling light turned off, and it got very dark, having only a red and white light glowing from the dashboard.

I looked over to Eric while he was driving. He looked so focus on the road I didn't think he noticed. I could only see glimpse of his face because of the lack of light but he looked like he was truly enjoying himself.

It didn't take us long to leave Shreveport behind. Let's just say his car was a lot faster than mine and he wasn't afraid to use it. I leaned over to the window and watched the lights flying by. I took a deep breath trying to keep my eyes open but the engine purring and the peacefulness that surrounded me seemed to fight against me. I must have closed my eyes.

-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz- (fitting)

It was dark; I had no idea where I was. Where was Eric? What had happened?

I saw a flash, I turned… An opened window; curtains lazy floating carried by the wind… The lights came on; I had not realized they were off. …A hand grabbed me; it was colder than most humans… I gasped, feeling an unexplainable attraction… I shivered as the hand made its way to my breasts… I must have moaned as I closed my eyes, wanting him to not stop.

"Please!" I begged, feeling every inch of my skin wanting to get closer.

He growled bringing his lips to my neck, kissing me with all the urgency that I felt. All I could think of was for him to take me now, no matter the consequences. It wasn't like me but I felt as if my body demanded it, as if my life was in the balance of the outcome.

He grabbed my other breast and pinched my already hard nipple, I exhaled in pleasure. My breathing had accelerated; this teasing was driving me insane. I wanted more and now. I turned my body and his lips crashed down on mine but something wasn't right. I knew these lips.

My eyes flew opened despite my hands grabbing to his back and bringing him closer. No! This cannot be real. Bill was holding me and looking at me as if I was his latest conquest. I swore if I controlled my body, my skin would have crawled.

"That's a good girl" he said as I couldn't believe my own pleasure and want.

"No!" I said to him trying my best to push him away but it was as if I was fighting my own body.

"What is wrong?" he said but I finally broke away and ran.

I didn't know where I was running to but with every step I took, I could feel my legs wanting to give in. I entered a hallway; it looked like the inside of his house. I kept on going, the hall was never ending. Where was I? I finally turned a corner, it was so dark, and it was hard to tell the difference until I almost hit the wall.

I hit him, he was standing around it. I feel to the floor, as he stared me down. Something was odd, his eyes, they were so dark. He smiled, and I saw his teeth getting bigger, long enough to peak through his parted lips. What the flying fuck is going on.

"You are mine" he said in a whisper but it faded into one of my ears.

"SOOKIE" I heard yelling at the distance.

"No! I don't want to", I replied but it was too quiet, Bill's laugh was much louder.

"SOOKIE please wake up!", I heard the voice much closer to me this time as I looked behind myself.

-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ-

My eyes flew opened and I freaked out. I tried to gasp for air that was simply not coming. I looked around to realize I was in Eric's car and he was leaning over me looking extremely concerned which wasn't like him. I took deep breaths in order to calm my heart rate down but it was really hard. He reached out to me and placed his hand on one of my shoulders which he preceded to stroke over and over again. I focused on it as if it was the last thing I would cling on to. After a few minutes, I felt better but I am not going to lie, I was freaked out.

Why would I have such a dream? I did not want Bill in any way, the proof was that I thought it was someone else before I turned and realized who it was. How troubling was it to want someone physically but not mentally.

"Are you alright?" Eric asked me and I nodded right away as if it would convince me that I was.

"I had a really weird dream" I said a bit freaked out.

"Would you like to talk about it" he asked sounding genuinely caring. He put the car back in drive and took off on the highway; he must have stopped when he saw I was dreaming.

"It's just my neighbour. I am not a big fan but my dream was about him. It was just really strange. Why would you dream about someone you don't particularly like in a positive way?"

He shrugged and placed his hand on my lap.

"Whatever your dream was about, remember that it was just a dream." He said with confidence and I forced a smile.

The truth was, as much as I knew it was just a dream, it didn't take away the strangeness of it. I did not like Bill, why would my subconscious want him in such way? How fucked up was that? Some kind of bad boy syndrome or what?

As I looked out the window I realized my hand had found his without me realizing it. I let out a breath I had been holding, and I smiled at the moonless sky. Sure my dream had been fucked up, but there was not much I could do about it for now and somehow, it felt like I was at the right place at the right time right now.

He pulled up in my driveway and I secretly wished I lived further away. When he stopped the car, I took off my seat belt and turned to my left to thank him for the ride but Eric was already out of the car. He opened my door and helped me out. I was surprised by his gentle touch and his manners. It was not every day you find a man that would walk you to your actual door.

Eric was looking around as we walked to the porch. I found it intriguing and could swear he smelt the air. I guess Bon Temps was indeed a lot cleaner than Shreveport.

"What are you looking for?", I asked as I reached for the key to the door.

"I am just concerned for your safety." He said.

"That is very sweet of you but I don't think Bill will be back"

"I just wanted to make sure. Goodnight Sookie." He said looking as if he as in some kind of hurry.

"See you at work Boss" I said with a smile as he was already walking back to his car.

He kept on walking but backwards to face me.

"I'd much rather you do not call me boss when we are not at work." He said with a smirk and then reached his car.

I waved as he left as I sighed heavily hoping he would stay. It was becoming evident what I wanted and I couldn't have. I looked in Bill's house direction and rolled my eyes. Why could I not just want what was easy, evident. Eric had been nice to me but nothing else. He had never let me think for one second that he was interested in me because he was most likely not and had just been taking care of me like a good boss would with their employees. Bill had made it obvious he wanted me, so why did I keep pushing him away? I was so sick of the emotional roller coaster.

The sun was slowly coming up and I did not move from the porch. It was a beautiful sunrise with shades of orange and pink and as I filled my eyes with its beauty, I wished Eric had been by my side to enjoy it.

TBC

If you have not read the recap, Bill and Sookie's altercation

 _I am not sure why but I initially kissed back until his tongue ventured into my mouth and I pulled away. I had not been kissed many times in my life but_ _ **never did it taste so bloody.**_

 _"Bill" I said firmly but he grabbed me again and forced his mouth onto mine. I whimpered in shocked of what was happening and as I_ _ **felt a sharp pain on my lip**_ _I pushed him aggressively away from me._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Fuck this shit" I said to myself angrily as I headed to the bathroom to take another shower. I had spent half the night drenched in sweat from dreams I wanted nothing to do with. I was haunted, tormented with images of Bill I had not asked for. I just simply couldn't control any of it; Bill's face was always there. Only, days ago I had no intention on being with him but overnight, it is as if everything had changed. I kept seeing myself with him, in different ways, in different situations, as lovers and companions. He was sweet and giving me all the attention I didn't know I had been craving. Sometimes it was in my home, in my living room while I was reading. Other times, I was in my room while sleeping; stroking my head, kissing me on my lips as I dreamt of him.

I would wake up in sweat, with the taste of blood lingering on my lips; my body vibrating at the simple thought of him. What the hell was that about? But as intense as the thoughts were, it never trumped my logic. I would remind myself how he had been the night before, creating a fight between my physical want and my logical mind.

I looked at myself in the fogged mirror sighing heavily. I was surprised to see that my lip was no longer bruised and that it had completely healed already. How was that even possible? Yet here I was staring at myself, lips healed, red, rosy cheeks and bright eyes. Despite having not slept much, I looked surprisingly great and refreshed. The magic of a shower I guess.

I headed downstairs after getting dressed and followed the delicious smell that was coming from the kitchen. I guess Gran had been busy all morning as I found a plate of fresh muffins still warm. I mentally scanned the house for her signature but concluded she was not here so I promised myself to thank her later. Comfort food was exactly what I needed.

As I stared at sweet nothing, I took a bite of the blueberry muffin I was holding in my hand. Today was my day off and I wasn't sure what I would get up to. I was so tired; I couldn't focus long enough to read the newspaper. I could go see Lafayette and Sam. Or I could stay at home and forget the world for a day. Or I could go take care of my friends or again, I could just take care of myself. My musings were all over the place.

The phone rang a couple times before I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Sookie?"

I immediately recognized the voice to be Tara's. I don't know how she could do that, but just hearing the sound of her voice washed away all the negative I had been feeling. Well that was for a split second until I remembered she had just picked up and left me without any words.

"Tara! I am so glad you are calling me! How are you? Where are you?"

"I am on my way home Sookie, I can finally come home!" she said excited and I shared her enthusiasm. "There is so much I need to tell you but I don't want to do it over the phone. I will be back home this weekend. We should go out for dinner."

I couldn't believe my ears; she was finally coming home and wanted to grab a bite with me! A part of me was really excited about the fact she was coming home while the other kept reminding me she had left without any explanation, any direction, heck if it wasn't for a letter a month later, I would have thought she was dead.

"I would love to but I am working 8 to 3, sometimes 4 every day except Mondays and Tuesdays. We could do brunch Sunday?" I asked hopeful she wouldn't take offense.

"Why is Sam giving you such stupid shifts?" she said and I quickly smiled at hearing my old friend back before thinking about Merlottes.

"I don't work there right now. There was an accident." I paused, unsure of the words I should use.

"What?" she exclaimed in disbelief.

"Sam is rebuilding it with the insurance money. No one was hurt." I added.

"How terrible." She said, "Sook, I got to go but I will call you Saturday morning to confirm our plans Sunday okay? See you soon!" she added and hung up before I could say anything.

I finished the rest of my muffin, my feelings bouncing between joy and hurt. Plus, I had so many questions for her, it was a bit overwhelming. Well now that I think of it, I had questions for her and questions for everyone else for that matter. Everyone had secrets, sure, but it seemed that the people that surrounded me lately had more than your average person.

There was so much I did not understand. What was bothering me the most was not the fact people had secrets but how it affected me. I mean whatever secret Eric has, I was sure it was related to the fact I couldn't hear his thoughts and as much as ignorance was bliss, this was becoming a slight obsession. My curiosity was stronger than ever and I just wanted to know what the hell was going on. And Bill, I was certain he shared Eric's condition and my recent obsession with him was a bit frightening but to tell you the truth, I was angry with myself. I mean who the hell wants nothing to do with someone one day and then just think about them none stop the next? I thought I knew what I wanted, but what if I was wrong? Was my subconscious trying to tell me something?

Eric.

He had been so sweet last night but at the same time, I wasn't convinced he was for me. He was my boss, you don't date them. And really, what kind of attention had he given me? Sure that night, he had been there for me; I couldn't deny how much I had appreciated our walk and our talk. But some of his actions just didn't make sense; there were so many questions, heck he had

not shown me any interest in that nature. It is not like he had asked me on a date or even looked at me and flirted. Okay he had a little but he did with all the girls, I was sure of it. When with Bill it was simple and clear, he had stated his intentions. He had told me he was attracted to me and wanted me, and I was the one holding it off.

So what was I to do? Wait for someone I wasn't even sure would ever come, or go to the other one, whom I was obviously attracted to in some way, but for some reason, something felt wrong. Like a nagging feeling telling you that something was not adding up but you couldn't quite put your finger on it. The fact he had forced a kiss on me was putting me off but at the same time, maybe I had not rejected him enough. Maybe I had said things that had given him the wrong idea? I felt guilty about what had happened maybe if I had a chat with Bill, I could see things a bit clearer? I didn't want to be the paranoid one, always looking over her shoulder. Surely I had exaggerated the events last night?

I grabbed my purse and decided to go see Bill. It was late afternoon, so it was less creepy and I would be able to actually see his face. I didn't feel in danger per say but I didn't want to be stupid either. Going to his house alone was not my best idea if I am honest and I hesitated to grab the phone and call someone. Who?

I shrugged my shoulders and took solace in the sun warming up my skin. It was bright daylight, what could possibly happen? I was minutes away from my house and I had this feeling that this was all a misunderstanding.

I stood in front of his door for at least five minutes trying to gather the courage to knock. What was I going to tell him? Hey, I am a bit confused right now and I need your help; I don't fear for my safety with you but at the same time I don't feel safe, what you did last night was disgusting but somehow my body wants more. Can I come in?

Yeah that sounds like a real winner right there. I took a deep breath and softly knock. No one came to the door. I knock again but this time a lot harder which caused the door to open slightly. Shit, what do I do now? I can't just reclose it and knock again. Or maybe I can.

I pushed the door opened and looked inside without stepping in.

"Bill? It's Sookie. Are you home?"

No answer. I heard a few steps upstairs and a rushed movement. I frowned and called his name again but again nothing. I set one foot in the house and looked to my right into the living room. The curtains had been taken down, the pictures on the wall broken on the floor. Every sofa cushion had been ripped while some of the floor boards had been lifting as if looking for something under the floor. The room looked like a mess but it didn't stop me from noticing a pair of high heels, a dress under all the cushion stuffing and a purse on the ottoman. The fire place had recently been extinguished but what attracted my eye was that one of the fire place tool seemed to be dripping a red liquid. I gasped when I finally came to the realization it was most likely blood. I took a step back towards the door but by the time I turned around I felt a sharp pain on my head and everything went dark.

I woke up with a massive headache and I automatically brought my hand to the back of my head where I had been hit. I was bleeding; not profusely but enough to make me a bit dizzy. I looked around and listened for thoughts but there was nothing.

I ran upstairs half expecting something bad had happened here but room after room I concluded that Bill was not home. Maybe I had caught someone in the middle of something? I looked through the upstairs window and notice the sun was coming down. How long had I been out? I slowly went down the stairs and decided to head home. I couldn't call the police; I would be a suspect to whatever had happened here. Sure Bill was not home but he didn't need to know about me being here.

I checked the last room on the left of the stairs which I assumed was Bill's office. It had a large antique desk in the middle of it with a small closed laptop on top. If this was a robbery, I wondered why they would not take the laptop? I was about to head to the door when a whiff of something disgusting hit my nose. It smelled like old compost. I noticed under the desk, there was a large container that was half open and it seemed as if the smell came from it. I approached it and slowly opened it. To my disgust it was filled with blood bags, some leaking, while others were closed and had a tube coming out of it. What the hell was this? It was evident the blood was rotting since it was refrigerated but why on earth would Bill have that under his desk?

I decided this was my cue to get the fuck out and to stop snooping. I had no idea where Bill was but at that second I did not really care about it and was happy he wasn't home.

-zzzzzz-

I looked at the clock once I got showered and dressed. It was already time to go to work and despite feeling ill and disgusted by what had happened yesterday at Bill's house, I needed to go. I wanted to, I wanted to see Eric. I had not seen him since Monday and I hate to admit it but I missed him; his presence.

I took a deep breath, exhausted as I had not slept again. I had dreams of Bill in my bedroom, feeding me blood. I guess yesterday's discovery had me more fucked up than I thought which scared me even further but there was nothing I could do. I couldn't talk to anyone about it and I felt alone. I had a daydream about telling Eric what had happened as I headed downstairs. Fantasies were all I had at this moment.

I said hi to Gran but I did not leave enough time for her to question me. As much as I appreciated her help in the past couple days, I knew she could see right through me and would ask many questions I had no desire to answer. I kissed her on the cheek anyway, as I did not want her to feel as if I was angry or annoyed with her and bid her farewell before she could get a word in edgewise.

I began my travel to Shreveport shortly after but only half paying attention to the road. It was pretty quiet at this time of the day; people are normally heading for the bars much later in the

day. I looked on the empty seat beside me and then the road again. I thought back to the Night with Eric. I just like being around him even if sometimes, I found that enigmatic energy around him annoying as hell. He was hiding something from me, he told me so, and as much as I was a hypocrite in thinking it, it pissed me off. Whatever it was, it must have been big and most likely illegal. A part of me wondered if I truly wanted to know. There was also the possibility of me finding out without Eric, through Bill, since it had seemed he not only shared the same condition but they knew each other somehow.

I pulled up in the parking lot and was happy to see that it was already getting full. I looked at the clock and I was 20 minutes late. How the fuck did that happened? I was losing it, thinking too much and not enough driving.

I quickly entered from the back and went directly in the office hoping to find Eric. I had obviously not seen him since Monday night and I was eager to find the right time to continue our discussion. He did not owe me anything, he was my boss after all, but I was curious and I wanted to know. I didn't have anything to lose in asking. A part of me, although scared, was freakishly attracted to him to the point where I knew I could be blind and could be accepting some weird fucking shit. So what if he is a mob boss? So what if he has weird friends? His cold touch, who cares.

But then again, I wouldn't be very safe if he was truly a mob boss and let's face it, ignorance is sometimes the only bliss I get. I liked working here; I did not want a reason to start questioning whether I should stay or go.

The office was empty, and I sighed in disappointment before mentally kicking myself to get a fucking grip. I was so busy fantasizing about what could be I was forgetting who he was. I walked over to the main room eager to start my shift but before I could make it, Pam met me half way.

"You are late" she said with a stern look on her face.

"Good evening. Sorry" I mumbled as I dropped my bag into the storage area.

I waited for her to say something else but she didn't. She looked preoccupied, and instead headed for the empty office. I asked her if Eric was here but she did not answer me which I took as my cue to get to work.

As I gave a customer what he had ordered and resumed my dishes cleaning, Lexi rolled her eyes at me. To my own displeasure, she was working tonight and she had not spoken a word to me since I had shown up probably because I was late and it pissed her off.

I was staring at the sink when Lexi's thoughts shifted from being angry with me to finding some guy incredibly sexy. As I tried not to barf in my mouth as I realized that the man was actually Bill who sat right in front of me, I quickly smiled at him so he would not suspect my inner turmoil. One minute I rejected him, the next it is as if I am in love and now I am angry and annoyed. Great!

"Hello darling" he said to me charmingly. I wanted to ask him how he was and what had happened in his house but he was acting as if all of it had not happened. It was strange to me, but I went with it.

"How are you Bill?" but I was cut off by Lexi.

"And what does this handsome fellow like to drink?" Lexi asked but he didn't even acknowledge her. I chuckled to myself finding it hilarious. It wasn't nice of me to make fun of the situation but I always looked at Lexi as someone who would always get what she wants, so what was the harm in finding amusement in her not getting her way?

"I will have an old fashioned, Sookie" he replied to me as if I was the one who had asked the question.

All I could think of was how his drink fit him perfectly but I didn't say so out loud. I prepared it and handed it to him.

"How's everything going since Monday?" I asked trying to give him a chance to talk about the robbery, well at least that's what I thought had happened.

"Things have been swell I must say. You must tell your Gran how much I loved the pie leftovers she brought me yesterday." He said smiling as I almost choked.

"Gran was at your house yesterday?" I asked a little bit too quick.

"Well I assume it was her who dropped it off? There was a note. I was not home so I missed her."

She must have gone in the morning. Oh god, I hoped nothing had happened, I had not given her time before coming to work to even discuss it if something had. I suddenly felt guilty and I wanted to call her.

"Well I am glad you did, Gran is the best pie maker there is" I said with my best smile on.

He was smirking as if something was amusing him. He then grabbed my hand and kept it in his, looking into my eyes.

Why are you still fighting it Sookie. Don't you see it? We are meant to be he whispered and I shivered.

It sounded phony and too pushy. I closed my eyes and nodded in silence unable to focus on how I felt and what was real. There was no doubt that Bill had had an effect on me, I couldn't deny it but I knew how I felt and I did not want to be with him.

When I reopened my eyes, he let go of my hand and turned to face Pam who had emerged from the office.

"Where the fuck have you been?" she barked and his nonchalant posture showed how uncaring he was of her attitude. "You should have been here months ago Compton. He is not happy with you."

"My apologies, I was preoccupied." He replied and I looked at Pam.

Sheriff Eric won't be here long enough to care you little slut he added in a very faded voice and I looked at him in shock. Pam did not react and I was even more surprised. As if she had not heard him? Oh my, was I hearing his thoughts? How? I was so confused but I tried to carry on my work as they carried on their conversation. I didn't know what they were talking about but I had a feeling they did not want me to know either.

"What happened to that girl?" Pam said as she directed him to the office.

"Well she is not so missing that is all." He responded.

Fucking morons, I was hungry so I took care of it. I can't believe that cunt had my house searched. Bill thought and I shivered. I didn't like the manner he was addressing Pam and I did not like where this was going.

Where the fuck am I, which I heard from a panicked voice in the distance.

"What was that?" I said looking around and then to Pam and Bill whose expression told me I had probably heard thoughts and not an actual voice. I was not paying attention right now, whether it was because I was tired or whether it was because I was startled at my discovery I could hear Bill. What had changed? It had been weeks since I had met him and not once had I heard a peep out of him, now I could?

They both frowned clearly not understanding why I would say that.

"Sorry I thought you said something" I quickly apologized to Bill and he resumed his conversation with Pam although she kept looking at me out the corner of her eye indicating she was not buying it.

Holy fuck, I am going to die. Like Les, Amanda, Brian! Shit! The voice was clearly freaking out which in return freaked me out. I couldn't exactly pinned point where it was coming from but it seemed to be coming from the office. I scanned the crowd with my eyes but didn't pick up much.

"She is clearly mine, Pamela." I heard Bill say which took me away from my search.

No don't touch me! I heard and turned my head towards the office.

"We are not having this discussion here and without Eric." She replied with an official tone that I had not heard yet.

"Darling" he said reaching out for my hand. "I love watching you work." He said and I smiled quickly before looking towards the office again. I swore that is where the voice was coming from.

"Pam and I have business to discuss, I shall be back right after." He offered as if I needed some reassurance or something.

They both headed to the office as a patron asked me for a beer but I was not listening. The voice sounded worst, screaming and yelling mentioning a knife and begging not to hurt him anymore. When I heard the word torture, I couldn't contain myself anymore. I blinked a couple times trying to focus but it was in vain. I automatically headed to the office myself, panicked by what I was hearing. The thoughts grew stronger as I approached but when I opened the door without knocking; I only found Bill and Pam staring at me.

I stared at Pam from the door frame, unable to move. I was paralyzed by what I was hearing which I knew they couldn't. The thoughts were pouring in, the feelings too. It was so strong; I couldn't even block it if I tried. It was a man and he was terrified. The pain he was enduring was tremendous enough to leak into my own brain once again. I felt my stomach come up to my throat under the crucifying sting I could feel tearing my flesh. I looked at my arms in panic , my vision blurred from the tears of pain that were rolling down my cheeks.

"What is wrong with you?" I heard Pam say as she now stood in front of me.

"Someone is hurting him!" I said but was choked by a scream I wasn't sure was coming from me or him.

Pam looked confused, as was I, but there was no time. The feelings kept pouring in but I knew where it was coming from; the basement, right under our feet. I had never experience such thoughts before but then again, never had I been with someone so terrified before.

I ran through the hallway, crossed the dance floor and stopped in front of the door. Pam and Bill were both behind me, having followed me here.

"Where the fuck do you think you are going?" she said but I was not listening. I tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Open it" I demanded and she laughed. I turned to face her and stared in defiance. What was she hiding or should I say who?

The door shook a little and a bouncer emerged from the basement. I didn't think twice I pushed him out of the way and ran down the stairs. To tell you the truth, it was a really creepy staircase, and anyone with the right mind would have stop dead in their tracks. The steps where made of cement as the walls were stones. There was only one light source and it was dangling from an old iron cast chandelier that had rusted over the years. If it wasn't for the old wooden banister, I would have face planted under the smaller than average stone steps. As I reached the bottom, a

disgusting musty smell of old water hit my nose. Something was laced with it, a metal smell, one I recognized right away from the alley; blood.

I stood at the bottom of the stairs trying to let my eyes adjust to the dimmed lights. Pam had followed me down and was now holding my arm. I had no idea if Bill had too and I didn't care.

"Help!" I heard the man's voice cry out with difficulties.

I looked for him until my vision came into focus and I saw him sitting on a chair covered in blood; his own fucking blood.

"What the fuck is this?" I said trying to break away but she didn't let my arm go. She was so strong, it took me by surprise. I looked in her direction but she wasn't looking at me. She was staring at someone in the shadows. She was hissing, her lips partly open. Did she have fangs?

TBC

A/N: Uh oh, shit is getting real LOL

Last chapter, I made a big mistake by not thanking my beta reader: Kleannhouse. You have to understand, this story wouldn't it be what it is without her dedication and help. She is incredible and I am forever grateful!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"What in the name…" the words died on my lips. The person, Pam had been staring at, had moved, very quickly, no, actually, in a flash as if he had some kind of super speed leaving behind a lifeless body tied down to an old captain chair. His neck appeared to have been snapped? I gasped, realizing he had just killed a man in front of me and I didn't even see it!

I couldn't tell where he went, I looked around, alarmed, some fucked up shit was happening and I was right in the middle of it. The room was pretty big and matched the staircase. My eyes took a few second to adjust to the lighting but I could now see perfectly around me, noticing the small light fixtures on every wall. It made the place look gloomy and the musty, wet basement smell didn't help either. There was no furniture, instead, boxes upon boxes piled lazily around the room. I tried to focus on the prisoner but I was too nauseated and weak. I pushed Pam, angry at what I had witnessed. He was dead, his head tangling on the side, his eyes opened.

I was so confused by what was going on, I looked over to my right, thinking I had heard something but then to the prisoner again. His face had been bruised to a pulp, full of blood both new and old. Even if I might have seen this man before, his physical state made it impossible to identify him and now with his head leaning awkwardly to the side, I may never know.

I took a step forward, since Pam had let me go?

I saw movement out of the corner of my eye, quickly turning in its direction. No one. Now to my left, I played the game and looked, but it was empty. I looked in Pam's direction, she was gone. As soon as I realized it, I tried to run for the staircase but the man was now standing between me and it, and he made it clear I was not going to leave anytime soon.

He hissed taking a step in my direction, the light finally revealing who he was; Longshadow. He smiled, his fangs extending passed his lips. I couldn't possibly process what was going on but my instincts didn't care, I wanted to run away as far as possible. He pushed me backward so hard it caused me to hit a box with one leg and I fell to the ground.

"You stupid little girl", he said to me coming closer. I was having hard time breathing, and with every step he took, I felt fear taking over me. What the fuck do you do when you cannot comprehend what is going on but you know your life is in danger? I felt numb, as if all the energy in the world had left me. Fear, that is what I was experiencing and with every one of hissteps, I held my breath, frozen in time.

Longshadow looked terrifying, his eyes borderline demonic. He was hissing, growling and gnarling all at the same time. He stretched his neck from left to right, cracking with each move.

Everything was happening so fast, but it didn't matter because at the same time it seemed as if he was taking forever to walk over to me. When I finally awoke from my day dream, whether my survival instincts had kicked in or whether I smarten the fuck up, I realized how much I was regretting my decision of coming downstairs. The sense of danger I was experiencing, wasn't something I had before and as if I was now on auto-pilot, I let my body dictate my next steps.

By the time I was standing back up, Longshadow was standing beside me. He grabbed me by the throat and squeezed hard. I instinctively brought my right hand to his hand, my left not responding. Instead, my left arm was dangling on the side of my body and the pain I felt if I tried to move it left me to believe it was broken from my fall. I held his hands as much as I could as if it would help release me but it was all obviously in vain. He stared at me, with a hunger deep in his eyes, he was a hunter and I was his prey.

My vision blurred a bit, I knew I was running out of time and air. He licked his lips, showing me his teeth proudly.

"Little sheep found the big bad wolf." He said while he held me with only one hand.

He slammed my body against his as if I was his little lifeless doll and then sank his teeth into my neck. I wanted to scream, I wanted to say "no, not now, I am not ready to die". I felt life leaving me as if every drop of my being was in the blood he was drinking. I refused to close my eyes even though my vision was almost gone. My eyes were opened but I couldn't see.

My feet touched the ground first but were not strong enough to support me under the impact. I think Longshadow screamed, but I cannot be certain. My arms were the second to crumble, my head being the last. I gasped in horror, unable to understand what was going on. I blinked a couple of times, trying to catch my breath or maybe it was to check whether I was alive or not. I felt weak, but not enough to not move. I used my right arm to lift my upper body up. I was covered in goo, and the smell made me vomit. Once I was done emptying my stomach I dared to look up. Longshadow was gone and Eric was standing still, his head looking down. He was covered in blood which made me looked at my own body.

It wasn't goo, I was swimming in a fucking pool of blood and I panicked thinking it could be mine. I sat quickly and pushed myself against the wall only a couple feet away from me. I was shaking and I couldn't control it, while Eric was a statue. He didn't move at all, not when I screamed and not when Pam approached and took a wooden stake from his hand.

I looked at my hands covered in blood and felt my own tears rolling down my cheeks. I pushed myself up to my feet, finding energy in my adrenaline and my survival instincts, I stumbled to the stairs. If I was going to die tonight, I was going to trying to escape. Bill was in the way, I stared at him trying to reach but my legs were so heavy. Maybe Longshadow had drunk more blood than I thought. My left arms was throbbing under the pain and I tried to hold it but the vibrations of every step just made it worst.

Despite my state, I heard Eric whispering my name but I didn't care, I needed to get out. Bill crossed his arms making it clear I was going to have to fight him before I could see daylight again. I saw his fangs too, but couldn't bring myself to call him, them, for what they were. That creature doesn't exist.

"Sookie" I heard again, this time it was a bit louder but it didn't stop me from stumbling into Bills arms. I held on to him but he didn't hold me back. He was like a statue and I looked desperate and miserable.

I sobbed quietly as I caught myself again and tried to move Bill out of the way but he was not budging. I cried louder, panicked, wanting to forget everything.

"Sookie" I heard again, this time firm, but I didn't look at him. Why was Bill not helping me? He said he loved me, then why was he smiling now, smugly, as if I was this little puppy dog needing help?

He must have played me and I was naïve enough that I actually believe I had any say in it. All this time he just wanted me to be his next fucking meal? I stopped crying, the rage burning deep inside of me. I had been used, all this time, their secret; I was just a puppet and nothing else.

I let go of his torso and stood in front of him. I slapped him and then punch hiss chest as many time as I could yelling to let me go, all with one arm. It might have been in vain but it felt good, it felt like the thing to do.

"SOOKIE" Eric yelled, louder than I could ever and it made me stopped dead in my tracks.

"Stop, please, just stop" he added with his normal voice.

He was now looking at me. He looked terrifying and it was not due to the fact that his face was covered in blood. No, he was standing nonchalantly as if this was something normal to him and nothing was out of the ordinary. He appeared relaxed for the most part, how could he be?

"Leave us", he said and I heard Pam leave right away faster than I could actually see. Bill however was still with us.

"You killed Longshadow for a fucking human?", he said to Eric who growled in response which seemed enough for Bill to no longer argue and exit the premise. I wasn't sure if I wished I was going with him but my body twitched and leaned in the now empty staircase's direction.

There was nothing between me and the stairs, but as soon as I took a step towards it, Eric was there in front of me blocking the way. I tried to control my shaking but I couldn't, it was beyond me as if I was hit with too much stress all at once, my nervous system was breaking down.

He brought his hand up and I looked away automatically, bringing my right arm up in self-defense. The hit never came, he just stood there with his hand extended and I shaking like a leaf.

"I… don't…", the words were simply not coming to me, how do you asked for your life to be spared?

I felt his hand on my cheek and I yelped in fear unable to control the tears ever flowing. He huffed, and fell to his knees. He was so tall and I was so short I was barely taller than him kneeling. His hand was still on my cheek and he looked up bringing my chin up with his other hand.

"Sookie" he whispered, "I would never hurt you." I couldn't look away as I was trying to process what was going on. He dried some of my tears and I felt my knees buckle. As if all the weight of the world was lifted, I let out of breath I didn't know I was holding and I fell into his arms. I had nothing left; I couldn't run away, the only hope I had was to believe in him, to let him take me out of this horrible basement. I couldn't out run him; I couldn't scream my way out. I was powerless and weak.

He embraced me and caressed my head, as I cried with everything I had left. I didn't want to die, but somehow, I knew it wasn't my choice to make. He scooped me off the floor and headed to the back of the basement. I moaned in pain as my arm dangled on the side of my body. There was another staircase but I am not sure where it took us as I lost consciousness right when he took his first step.

-zzz-

I rolled on to my left side and instantly regretted it. The pain I felt was excruciating enough to make me open my eye against my better judgement. I remembered everything, and I wish I didn't. I looked around the room to see where I was but did not recognize anything. I was on a giant bed but I could barely see past it, the room was pure darkness with only a small red light from the alarm clock flashing midnight as if it had lost power not long ago. I was so weak; I must have lost a lot of blood from Longshadow.

His name alone was strong enough to make me puke in my mouth. He was going to kill me; he was going to drain me dry because he was not human. None of them were and I was dumb enough to work for them. I had known something was wrong with Salon Rouge, that Pam, Bill, Longshadow and Eric's silent minds were simply not normal. Why did I refuse to see what had been staring at me right in the face.

Fucking vampires.

I placed two fingers from my right hand to my right temple in an effort to stop the headache that was taking over. My thoughts were going by in my mind faster than I could process them and I felt sick to my stomach.

Where the fuck was I?

I swung my legs to the side of the bed and got up. Well at least until my knees buckled and I ended up on the floor.

I heard a door open but could barely see who came in. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and strong arms bringing me back to the bed.

"Sookie, you need to rest."

Eric. He had lied to me, he had hidden his identity and now I had almost lost my life because of it. He said he would never hurt me and a part of me really wishes he wasn't lying but how could I ever trust a vampire.

I felt the anger take over my body because I was mad at myself, for being so naïve. I had felt for him and who knows what kind of fucking dirty tricks he had played on me.

VAMPIRE!

I didn't know how much was true from the movies but as far as I know, he could hypnotize me into liking him, loving him!

I started shaking uncontrollably again but he brought his hand up to my shoulder as I sat on the bed. I pushed him away violently in disgust.

"Don't touch me" I said with a tone I don't remember ever using.

He sighed heavily but did not say anything.

"Why did you not kill me down there? Where am I? I want to go home.", I said with a lot more questions I simply couldn't formulate.

"You are safe, that is what is important. You cannot go home."

I leaned into him and punch his chest with all the force I could manage with my right arm, my left throbbing from even moving. It hurt so much I screamed under the pain.

"Let me go home!", I yelled as I cried out of anger. "You can't keep me as a prisoner."

He did not answer me and I continued crying realizing my fate. I had no idea why he had kept me alive but monsters loved playing with their prey and I am sure vampires were no different.

"I can heal you Sookie." He whispered. "Quickly, painlessly, let me heal you."

"So you can tricked me into believing I can fucking trust you. So you can hypnotize me and make me care for you? Am I gonna be some kind of fucking free meal now? Keep me alive just enough so you can feed whenever you need to? You fucking make me sick." I said and turned my back on him.

"Very well", he growled and it scared the crap out of me making me instantly regret my words. The bed shifted and I knew he had got up. " I will come back tonight." He paused, I had no idea if he was moving or what since the room was so dark but at that point it did not matter. "Until then asked yourself why I would spare your life against my kind's wishes and beliefs. Why would I save a human and kill a brother? I am on your side Sookie. You can believe me or you can spit on my face, it doesn't change the fact that you are no longer safe. You know too much, my kind will go after you, others too, and if you truly want to live, you will let me explain to you who I am, what we are and why you are alive."

He left the room slamming the door as I closed my eyes under the weight of his words.

Thank you to Kleannhouse for the beta work, as always she rocked it.

Anna


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I was confused, hurt and angry. It was difficult for me to process anything and anytime I tried, the physical pain I was experiencing was enough to take me away from my train of thoughts, thus accomplishing nothing. I spent what felt like hours crying, sometimes yelling, and sometimes sitting desperately silent waiting for him to return. I was angry at him for lying and manipulating me, sad that I had been taken away from my blissful ignorance, depressed by my near death experience, confused by the new world this discovery had opened to me, annoyed that I had not trusted my instincts, scared that I was now a prisoner but most of all I was overwhelmed by all of it.

There were no windows in the room so there was no way for me to know the time or where I was but throughout the hours of my explorations, I had determined I was in some kind of bedroom. There was a light switch near the door but when I flicked it, it did not work. I had been left some water and a sandwich but of course I did not eat nor drank either of them. I was not hungry and dining in the dark was not something that ever interested me. Plus, I had no idea what was in it, if it was some kind of fucked up trick to get me to trust Eric or some psychological warfare I was just not strong enough to process. Sure Eric had said he did not want me dead but I wasn't going to just believe him, just like that without any explanation.

Having your world ripped apart, not only leaves you in a mess, but kinda makes you distrustful. It felt as if everything I knew was a lie, I did not know what to believe and who to trust.

Looking back, I didn't know much about any of them including Eric. I had been so busy trying to make sense of my feelings for both him and Bill, I had barely spent any time with either or. Thinking about all the questions I had, a part of me felt a bit jaded. Why would I waste my time asking them if I couldn't even be sure that the answers I was going to receive were truths or just simply more lies?

Waiting.

It fucking sucks. My life suspended by a promise that he would return and explain to me what the fuck all of this was. I had so many questions and so little answers, I didn't know where to start.

Where should my questions start in general, like what the fuck is true from the vampire stories, how did they remain hidden or if killing people is that easy? Can he see himself in a mirror? Can he eat garlic? What about crosses? Holy water?

Should I asked him about his business, whether it is just a front for the horrible shit going on downstairs or is it a real one and this is just a by-product on the side, a onetime only deal? The attack on Pam, Lexi, Longshadow? Do I even want to fucking know?

Or maybe I should focus on him? What is his interest in me? Was he acting with me all along or does he genuinely give a fuck?

I felt a pang in my heart, I felt so naive. I wondered if that hypnotism is true. Can vampires really make you do anything with just a stare? Had he done it on me? It was possible I wouldn't even remember it!

I was lying on the bed trying to close my eyes in order to silence the voices in my head when I heard the door. Maybe it was finally the evening; of course he wouldn't come during the day, with the allergy to the sun and all. Or maybe they were immune to it and that was just a fantasy?

I looked up to the door, the outside light was lighting up the whole room. Eric had left it open and he was standing in front of it looking straight at me. I immediately sat up holding my left arm that was just getting worst. I had no energy left, my mouth was dried out and I felt nauseous forever making my head spin. But it did not matter, as if I had just had a shot of adrenaline, I watched him with my eyes wide open and we stared at each other for a while.

He broke the silence first.

"You are free to go Sookie, I kept you here today because I needed you safe until I could explain to you, be there for you. But, you are not a prisoner. So you can get up and leave, I can even call an ambulance for you. Or"

He paused, slowly walking to the bed and I held my breath until he sat beside me and placed his hand on one of my legs.

"Or you can give me a chance to explain, not as your boss but as a friend."

I exhale heavily, unable to choose between fear and curiosity. I looked away trying to make a decision. Was I really free to go? Or was it just a ruse to get me to listen, but then again he could just force me to listen too. I did not know what to do and my pain was driving me mad. Whatever I was going to do I needed to do it now. At a hospital I could get some kind of painkiller to finally stop the throbbing. That seemed like a great option to me.

I took a deep breath as if I was looking for some kind of hidden courage to get up and get the fuck out of here but who am I kidding. I couldn't even breathe without hurting. Chances are I was not free to go and he would kill me the minute he could. I mean vampires had kept their secret for so long, I was a human and I knew. It felt like I had nothing to lose and somehow I was accepting it. I considered giving in my curiosity; if I was going to die at least I would, knowing some kind of truth?

I closed my eyes and started laughing. How I fucking wish I could read his mind. It would make my choice so much easier, I had it fucking easy really. I mean all these years I had complained about my curse but what the hell, it had made my life easier when it came to human relationships. I knew who to trust and never doubted it because deep down I always knew I would know before they would even say anything. Their mind would give away their betrayal before they even realized they considered it. But Eric, I could only get sweet fuck all and it was hilarious because this time, my life depended on it and I did not have the ability. How fucking ironic!

Eric was staring at me, his face giving away nothing of what he was feeling but I could guess it was something along the lines of what the fuck is wrong with her, she's losing her shit.

Of course this just made me laugh even harder to the point I couldn't breathe. Death by laughter, wouldn't that be sweet?

"I" I managed to say between two laughs. "I can't" stop laughing came to mind but I could barely control it anymore. Maybe that's what it felt like to have a nervous breakdown?

"I can't hear you!" I exclaimed as if it was the only truth I could cling to. He didn't move, did not say anything but instead just watched me in my delirium.

"I can't fucking hear your thoughts Eric! Fucking vampires are immune to it. Isn't that fantastic?"

"What are you?" he asked and I snorted.

"Well I am Sookie Stackhouse, who are you?"

"Sookie, humans don't have telepathy. What are you?"

"You're one to talk!" I said offended he would call me anything but human. "Why are you toying with me?" I asked unsure whether I wanted to know or if it was a way for me to give him that open door where he would start laughing diabolically and let me know of his true intentions.

"I don't blame you" he replied and I frowned. It was still dark in the room and the only light source was the door but I saw his face, I saw the sadness in his eyes. "The world you knew doesn't actually exist, there are a whole lot of layers you don't know about and you do not know who to trust. I don't blame you, and I won't if you chose to leave."

"I can't walk" I said to him looking away.

"I will carry you myself then."

"No" I replied. The cat was out of the bag, might as well let him explain whatever bullshit and lies he wanted to feed me. Plus I felt so tired; I did not want to fight anymore.

"What do you want to know?"

I thought for a second.

"Is it true in the books, you guys can't go in the sun?"

"No we cannot, but holy water and crosses are not a problem. We can also see ourselves in a mirror; I have to keep up with this pretty face somehow."

He was pointing at himself and I chuckled. I wasn't in the mood but him cracking jokes at this point was pretty hilarious no matter how bad the joke was.

"What about stakes? Is that what happened to" I trailed off unable to speak his name.

"Yes I killed Longshadow by staking him. You can also sever the head from the body." I shivered at the words. Eric were speaking them with such a business tone you'd swear it is an everyday thing for him.

"I am sorry Sookie, you asked."

"Yeah I guess" I rolled over and instantly regretted my move after I felt my arm crack under the pressure. I yelped in pain and looked back at him.

"I need painkillers or something! If you are going to keep me prisoner here, I need to see a doctor." I took a deep breath. "Please."

"I told you, you are not a prisoner here. I kept you here for your own safety. You can choose to leave but I cannot guarantee your safety if you choose to do so."

"Why the fuck would you care Eric? You are a vampire; you eat people like me for lunch!"

I heard him growl and I automatically leaned the opposite way; half expecting him to pounce on me but he didn't move. He took a few deep breathe but really I wasn't sure why since he doesn't need to breathe but as he leaned towards me, I didn't dare move and I braced myself for what was to come. He stopped about half way from me and sighed heavily.

"You are scared of me." It wasn't a question but more like a connotation. "No matter what happens, I would never hurt you or let anyone touch a hair on your head."

I tried to steady my breathing, half of me wanted to believe him, but how could I possibly?

He got up from the bed and walked to the door where he hit the switch that did not worked for me earlier. For some reason, the lights turned on which made me close my eyes at the pain it caused. I had grew accustom to the darkness. When I could, I reopened them and found him staring at a window. What the hell? I had felt the entire walls during the day and that window was never there, how was that possible?

"I do not kill humans while I feed any longer." his tone had changed; he was cold, as if he was trying to keep it together. "I am very old, I do not need to, and I require very little blood."

"Oh well that's a fucking relief ain't it?"

I heard him growl louder, frustrated by my attitude, but what was he expecting anyways? I sighed heavily apologizing. So far he had been patient with me and sure I did not trust him but it was not a good reason for me to be mean and disrespectful either.

"I can heal you if you wish" he offered.

"What?" I enquired, not sure I had understood what he had said or even meant.

"Your arms, your blood loss, I can fix it."

"How?"

"Vampire blood has a particular effect on humans. It brings back their health, the physical one that is. But your mind." He stopped talking as if he was already regretting his words.

"Go on" I insisted. "What about the mind?"

"It is not always the same for every human but it tends to get tricked into…"

"Dreaming of you, obsessing about you? Heck even loving you?" I completed with a new sense of dread taking over me. 'Blood' that is why I had been obsessing about Bill even though I did not care for him. The fucking liar. I felt disgusting, used and then disposed of. The nausea was even stronger now that I felt like fodder, imagining what he had planned for me in the long run.

"Something like that" he said turning his attention back to the window. "I just wish to take away the pain." he simply added as a matter of fact.

"Then I need painkillers not some fucked up blood drinking. Jesus!"

"It was a bit premature" he concluded and I did not answer but I guess the question mark on my face was enough for him to continue.

"Offering you my blood, it was premature. I understand you being distrustful but you must at some point, give your trust to someone, I just hope you will choose wisely."

Someone knocked on the door which made me realize he had closed it. The person did not wait for an answer and barged in. Of course it was Pam.

"We need to go now. The autocrat's are already here along with Longshadow's maker.. We are running out of time." she said angrily never looking at me.

"Fine" is all he said before leaving the room at some super power speed. Another thing I guess vampires had that we didn't.

I looked back and forth between the door and Pamela who was still standing there with her arms crossed.

"I don't know what he sees in you" she said to me and I frowned. I couldn't stare at her too long, feeling almost guilty, staring at the hidden secret that must not come out. She had her fangs out and it made me incredibly uncomfortable.

"I am sorry I am such a pain in your ass" I replied sarcastically and she rolled her eyes.

"You are so desperately clueless, breather. He killed for you, something he will have to answer to. You might not see the gravity of the situation but without him you would be dead." She declared before storming off.

I blinked a couple time before my thoughts started flowing again. I mean what the hell had just happened? I tried to take deep breaths to calm my nerves and as I focused on it I realized I was clenching my teeth. I relaxed my jaw and pushed myself to the edge of the bed with my one good arm.

My head was spinning but it did not matter. I needed to get up and get out if just to find something to take care of the pain. The door was wide open and I couldn't see anyone. I was slowly starting to believe him about not being a prisoner although I didn't see the need to keep me all day just to talk to me about it. Most of the information he had given me didn't help my safety so I failed to see the necessity in keeping me here all day. At the same time, I had so many more questions and I felt we could have discussed a lot more if it wasn't for Pam's interruption.

I walked over to the door agreeing and having no doubt that I was in danger and it was possibly the only thought I could believe without any proof. It made complete sense and although I was still weary, Eric was right; I needed to trust someone and at that point he was the only one who had shown an interest in my well-being. Maybe I was being naïve right now, there was no way in trusting myself but I couldn't see any other way and I was terrified to think how many vampires would go after me now or anyone from my family.

The bitter taste of regret came to me as I stumbled in the lightly lit hallway. If this was Eric's bedroom, I assumed I was in his house? It felt as if I was in a basement which would make perfect sense for a vampire to live underground.

I came across a few other bedrooms and assumed they were for other vampires. The idea of a nest came to mind, and I was right smack dab in the middle of it. I reached a small black metal door with no windows. I pushed it with my good arm but it was difficult to open, it was as if it had some kind of vacuum seal. I pushed again using my back and this time it conceded. Since the door was sealed and looked like an outdoor one, I fully expected to be outside at this moment but instead to my dismay, I ended up in the wet and disgusting basement from the night before. The vacuum seal made sense to me, that part of the basement, call it living quarters or something was completely dry and habitable while this half not so much.

All the lights were on and I could hear people talking. I held my breath as much as I could and tried to listen to their conversation without making any noise. I scanned the room quickly and concluded that it was full of vampires.

"You left me with no choice Northman. Killing a vampire for what? A human?" an angry voice said. I peeked around the corner and saw a young woman, elegantly dressed pointing a finger at Eric.

"Your majesty, in my defense" Eric started but she cut him off.

"I won't hear it here, not now. Your trial is set for the 15th of this month. You better have a good reason for your actions." She said and then snapped her fingers as if she was asking for something. "Miss Stackhouse why don't you join us so I can get a good look at you." She added as my heart sank to the ground. After a few seconds, I slowly walked over to them holding my arm and trying to stay focused as not to lose consciousness.

"Silly human, you thought you can sneak up on us? I will let you in a little secret of ours" she said smiling, her lips perfectly coloured red. "We have great hearing. Your heartbeat is so loud!" and she laughed it off as if it was the joke of the century. "She is pretty. Is she a telepath or not?" she asked Bill and I choked a little. Had Eric told them already? How was that protecting me in any way?

Bill nodded positively and my heart skipped a beat. Eric was staring at me, so intensely; I really wish I could read his mind. Why would he betrayed me, tell them my secret?

"She cannot be glamoured, your majesty," he said as if I was not even in the room. "According to her grand mother, she was born with it."

My grand mother would never tell him that. Bill was seriously pissing me off right now, I mean it is one thing to violate me to get information, but to snoop in my Gran's mind, I couldn't stand it.

I kept on staring at Eric. I did not want to be a part of the conversation. He was my only option, maybe he would tell me what to do, make a signal, something but he stayed emotionless and I looked over at her.

"Before tonight I would have told you telepaths don't exist, but now, what the hell do I know? But one thing I can tell you" I paused trying to catch myself. I felt drunk, maybe it was the lack of blood or food or both. "I don't know why I can read minds but I cannot read yours."

"Oh and we are supposed to just take your word for it?" she said sarcastically.

I placed a knee on the floor, finding most of my energy was quickly leaving my body. Letting Eric help me right now seemed to be the logical thing to do, the only thing to do. I looked over at him and he had taken a step in my direction.

Eric spoke up, "Your majesty, I assure you, she cannot read our minds. I have sent her plenty of images and thoughts; she has never reacted, not even once. She could be a great asset." I gasped, unable to react to his impossible words. I am not a slave, not an object and certainly not an asset. I refused to be used that way, against my own kind! He took a step in my direction, he knew I was deteriorating. "The human is mine; I request permission to attend to her wounds." He declared and no matter how tired I was it pissed me right off. His? Sookie Stackhouse the asset, the object? Oh wait, maybe more like a fucking meal.

"I have laid claim on her long before you Northman" Bill said right away and it made me sick. I am nobody's! I wanted to scream it at the top of my lungs but I couldn't find my voice, heck I could barely keep my eyes open.

"Enough" she said still watching me like a cat watching a little mouse.

"Northman, get the human in order. She will be a great asset indeed. As for whose pet she is, she is mine. Now, Black Thorn will make their appearance in two weeks, I sure hope your bar will be ready for them, their fan base is quite large I heard. And of course, get ready for a trial."

Their conversation seemed to get further and further away from me. I could barely hold myself together, feeling heavy and weak and to think of it, it was a miracle I was still standing. I needed to ask Eric to bring me to the hospital, I needed a blood transfusion, a cast, and I needed a doctor. But when I look up in his direction, I couldn't see, maybe my eyes were closed?

I heard him say "very well" at the distance and then I felt the slight touch of his arms sweeping me off the floor. I smiled, well at least mentally anyway. I looked around and I saw he was bringing me back to his bedroom.

"No" I softly mumbled and he stopped walking.

"Sookie," he whispered, or maybe he was talking normally and I just couldn't hear well anymore. "You are dying; there is no time for the hospital."

I closed my eyes at the weight of his words. I was dying.

"Let me heal you." He said as he started walking again. "Trust me." He added and I didn't respond.

I did not have a choice and we both knew it, yet I hesitated. What had happened with that woman, with Bill, I couldn't possibly trust him? Not now.

He placed me on the bed after what felt like an eternity. My eyes were closed; I had no energy to reopen them. I guess my lips were parted because I felt something on them which rolled into my mouth. It was a liquid, blood… His blood.

It was not instant, but I could feel the energy from it slowly creeping into my own body like some kind of elixir of life. How ironic; he was dead, yet his blood brought me life.

I let the slight hum rocked me to a serene state. I felt better already, bringing my hand in front of me. His arm was hovering above my lips; it didn't take me much to pull his wrist to them. I wanted more, I needed more. His skin was cool, it was refreshing and as my lips sucked slightly on his wrist, I felt more alive, closer to him than I could ever possibly imagined.

My hearing was improving, I could hear myself breathe, and I could hear him moan. I was more alert, now aware of the effect of the blood on my own person. If it wasn't for the tiredness and the sleepy state I was in, I would have taken it as an invitation. I moaned too, feeling my own desire burning through. He didn't move, didn't act on it, yet I knew how he felt and didn't doubt he knew how I felt too. He took away his wrist and I mumbled my protest but he didn't respond to it so I took it upon myself to lean closer to him. He had broken the closeness too quickly, I needed to feel him. Without pushing me away, he guided my head with the same hand I had drunk from. It was healed already which amazed me. He placed my head onto his lap, now realizing he was sitting beside me, his back against the beds headboard. Had he been this way the entire time?

He gently stroke my head, he whispered I needed to rest. Something in his voice was different. I frowned, something was wrong I knew it. I tried to talk but my mouth was dry. I shifted slightly but he did his best to keep me in the same position.

My arm was still throbbing with pain but at least now it didn't feel as if I was dying.

A\N: Hope you guys are still enjoying the story :) Thank you to Kleannhouse for the awesome beta work. Maybe one day Ill post the before and after so you all appreciate how amazing she is haha!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I squeezed the sheets between my fingers half expecting my arm to ache in response but only felt an echo of what it had been. It did not matter whether I opened my eyes or not, the room was still pitched black and I could tell Eric was gone. I slowly moved my feet to the side of the bed desperately trying to assess the situation but finding myself weak and confused. I knew where the light switch was so I flicked it but experienced the same result as the day before, it did not work. I frowned unsure why it would work for Eric but not for myself but now was not the time to ponder, I wanted to get out.

Quite frankly I was terrified and despite fully believing Eric that I was in some kind of danger, I did not feel safe in this room. I did not know whether I could trust Eric and despite being pretty convincing when he affirmed he would protect me, I couldn't shake that horrible feeling I had when he had referred to me as an asset. It made me feel small and used exactly how I felt when I found out what Bill had done. Actually, no matter how I spun what had happened, the result was the same: they were vampires, they eat people like me, and they refer to me as an object therefore they will eat me.

It is a simple logic but it was the only thing I could trust right now; my gut. It was telling me it was time to go home, close the door and forget the world for a while. I needed time to process what I had seen; I needed peace to figure out what to do. I also did not feel as if Gran was safe at all. I was worried that something might happen to her or maybe to Jason. She was probably worried sick too. I couldn't leave her this way. My only option was to be with her, I wanted to if only to protect her myself. I wasn't a fighter but I could read minds, I could tell vampires from afar; their voids. I could at least give us some kind of warning!

I turned the door's knob unsure what to expect. Eric had said I was not a prisoner and sure enough it opened to the hallway without any resistance. I let out a breath and walked to the exit. I wasn't back to 100% health but I did feel a lot better than the night before. I could feel echoes of the pain that lingered in my bones and I could still feel his blood coursing through my veins. It was a strange sensation like a light electrical appliance's hum, there was a life in me that didn't belong there. It was easy to miss and ignore but when I took the time to focus enough, I could feel it; alive.

What didn't make sense is why I had not felt Bill this way. It was evident he had given me blood. It made sense why he had bit my lip as he took mine too. What if what I thought were dreams was actually him coming to my bedroom and feeding me his blood to be obsessed with him even more! How much control did they actually have over these obsessions? I had not thought about Eric unless I had wanted too. Why was I not obsessing about Eric the way I had with Bill?

I growled in frustration as I made my way to the exit. It didn't take me long to make it upstairs and I had not met anyone on the way. Seeing the bar again was troubling. I mean, the basement and the bar were completely different things, like two worlds that are not supposed to be connected and just yesterday I didn't think I would see this side again. I had enjoyed working here but now it felt like a strange place, like a lie I just couldn't look passed. I grabbed my bag I had dropped before my shift half expecting for it to be gone.

I decided to use the back door, hoping it wasn't locked but of course, since the bar was closed, it was. I shook it a couple times under my hands before giving up and heading to the front door which was also locked. In frustration I kicked it and shook it as I voiced my anger with inappropriate words. After a few seconds, the lock turned and I faced a man I could barely see through the bright light. My eyes slowly adjusted, enough for me to realize I had seen him before, it was the day bouncer.

"What?" he said to me looking me up and down with a disdain in his eyes.

"I just want to go home." I said to him and took a step back. "I was told I was not a prisoner."

"Prisoner? Why would you be a prisoner?" he said as he sniffed the air around us.

"Well," I hesitated, not sure how much he actually knew. I had no idea who knew and who didn't. He kept on smelling and I frowned. "What are you doing?"

"You reek." Is all he said before taking a step to the side.

"Well thanks, I do need a shower."

I walked passed him and almost ran to my car. It was daytime so as much as I expected someone to stop me at some point, there was no way for them to be walking at this time. I didn't exactly feel safe but I did feel better knowing that fact and clinging to it.

I inserted the key but hesitated starting my car. What if it was bobby trapped? Is it really farfetched to think that vampires would have every reason to want me dead? I knew their secret, I knew some parts of their operation and heck I had probably seen stuff I should have not. What was Eric's end game? They would all have to get rid of me sooner than later or was telepathy that rare?

I climbed out and crouched low enough so I could see under my car. I didn't exactly know what a bomb looked like and I was not a mechanic either but everything seemed normal to me. When I turned my head to look further I felt a pang rippling through my arm.

I stopped for a few seconds in order to wait for the pain to go away. I closed my eyes and brought my hand to my chest. It wasn't a physical pain per say. I tried to pin point it but I couldn't. It was as if my heart had given me a kick.

When it finally passed, I did not waste any more time and started my car. Of course, it didn't explode and I felt silly but to my defence I seriously had no idea what to expect anymore.

The clock on my car indicated 1 pm. when I pulled in the driveway. The house appeared perfectly normal which was a relief. I walked in the door and looked around.

"Gran?" I said hesitant, waiting to hear her voice.

"Good morning Sookie! " She said to me smiling as she walked from the living room to the kitchen.

"Would you like me to fix you a nice breakfast?" Gran added and I was confused.

I followed her to the kitchen and sat at the table. She kissed me on the forehead and proceeded in cooking without my answer.

"You work too much dear." She said and I tilted my head to the side. "Overnight like that. You need to sleep."

I was confused and was not sure what to answer. I had gone to work Wednesday night and today was Friday. How was it possible that Gran was not worried sick?

"And travelling at night? Forgetting your phone, that is not like you." She said staring at me.

"What?"

"Your boss, she told me you were travelling for work and that you had forgotten your phone at the bar."

It didn't take me long to catch on. She was referring to Pam, who had most likely called her at some point to come up with an excuse as to why I was not home. I wasn't sure if I should be thankful by it or frightened that I could go missing 2 days and no one would actually notice, thanks to the scheming.

"Right. Sorry about that Gran. It was a bit of a last minute thing, I didn't even have a change of clothes."

I could hear her thoughts loud and clear having my shields down. I hated invading her privacy like this but I had no choice. When my shields were on, I could not hear therefore be warned when someone would approach the house. I had never tested the range of it but I knew it was large enough that I would hear if someone was to come to the door or around the house. I needed my gift on my side to protect us against whatever was coming our way.

She was thinking about Melody, a neighbor and what she had told her about Bill and the robbery. Apparently he had not reported it but Gran had seen it and had done so with the police. Melody worked for Sherriff Bellefleur so she would have the latest scoop. Gran was wondering why someone would not report a robbery and home invasion.

"If you don't mind, I am going to go take a shower."

"Of course! Breakfast will be on the table when you are done, even though it should be some kind of lunch I guess." She said jokingly and I smiled.

"You know how much I love breakfast!" I said smiling widely.

I headed directly into my bedroom to get undressed and then locked the bathroom to take a quick shower. I was nervous and had an anxious feeling as if I had to look over my shoulder at every corner. I had this permanent feeling that someone was watching me and I could not shake it away.

Two hours later, I was washing the dishes as Gran headed to the living room to read. I wasn't sure what to do with myself. If I am honest, now that I was home with Gran and making sure she was safe and sound, I was terrified of what was to come. I had so many questions; I didn't know where to begin and now that I had left Salon Rouge, there was no way for me to get answers to them unless I was to go back; something I wasn't ready to do.

My entire world, everything I thought I knew, was now all out the window and no matter how many breaths I took, it was not making it better. I mean the most basic fundamental thing I knew, death, wasn't even the same anymore. People didn't die when they were supposed to! I had no idea how old Eric was nor Pam or Bill. I had no idea how many people they had killed in order for them to live forever. What kind of fucked up person do you have to be to kill in order to live? That was if they were a person at all anymore.

The secrets, the lies and the deception were just too much to bear. Now that I was in on that horrible secret, I sure did not feel safe at all. They were trained killers, eliminating me seemed to be the only way. Maybe I should expose this to the media? But then, for what good when they start calling me a crazy nut job, it was already my nickname anyway. It wouldn't be hard to extend it.

I moved myself over to the living room once I was done with the dishes and grabbed a book off the shelf. I had to keep up appearances at least for my Gran's sake. She was already looking worried and her thoughts kept bouncing back between me being overworked in her opinion and how tired I looked.

I tried to pretend reading my book as much as I could but my fears and anxiety were ruining any efforts at concentrating. I was restless, and I needed something to change my mind. There was always the internet, I could do research and even though I couldn't be sure what I was going to read to be the truth, at least it would give me something to do?

I could also go to the library and see what I could find there. Surely I was not the only one who had ever been in on their secret? I looked at the clock and dreaded what it displayed. The sun would come down in a couple of hours. I didn't think I had ever been so afraid of the night before.

''I am going to get some new books at the library, would you like to come Gran?'' I asked hoping the answer was going to be no but she agreed joyfully telling me about the latest book Margaret had told her to read. We were at the library 30 minutes later and I knew everyone there was to know about the latest dirt. I was just hoping for my Gran's sake that the book was not checked out or something.

''Can I help you with something?" the lady at the counter asked me and I smiled.

I hesitated before asking where the supernatural section was. Vampires were somewhat mainstream, people widely accepted stories and movies about them so it wasn't like it was too strange to ask for it. She pointed me in the right direction as Gran took a seat in a large captain style chair close to the window ready to read her new book. I waved at her before following the lady who had turned a corner and headed to the back of the library. It was a remote and private section and as she proudly showed me the mere 3 little shelves stacked with old books, her thoughts were pretty clear this was her favorite section.

"This is the section you are looking for. We also have the best seller and the fiction stuff in the front. This is more the old stuff based on real stories or something. I read them all. Very interesting."

"Thanks that's exactly what I needed!" I exclaimed and she gave me a weird look before smiling and leaving. She was thinking about money and some guy before she turned the corner and left me alone.

I looked at the small three shelves and sighed heavily. I am not sure exactly what I was expecting in the small library of Bon Temps but I needed to start somewhere and the internet was way too wide in my opinion.

I grabbed a book randomly called Cwellere and flipped its pages slowly trying to read some of it. It was written in a very old version of English thus making it almost impossible to read. I placed it back before grabbing the one right next to it that was entitled Vamps of the old days. It looked more like a personal journal than anything else.

I must have sat on the floor for a while before deciding to put it back. The guy was talking about some weird tongue sticking out of the vampires to suck people dry and some weird worms infecting you with the vamp virus. It made no sense and didn't really match the vampires that I know.

I chuckled to myself at the thoughts that I actually knew vampires. It was such a strange thought and someone would have told me that a couple days ago and I would have laughed to their face. I thought back on Kim's and my discussion about Eric and how we had this theory he was a mob boss. That time seem so innocent. I wish I had never gone down to the basement.

"What's so funny about" I jumped and looked up. The man crouched and looked at my book.

"About vampires of the old days?" he asked me with a smile and I dropped my shields without answering him.

He was thinking about me, about how beautiful I was and how much he would love to get my number. Seriously? Picking me up at the library in the supernatural section? And I thought I was weird.

"Nothing, I just think vampires remind me of some people I know." I said jokingly while he kept smiling but his thoughts shifted. I had a hard time hiding my curiosity as he thought about vampires. His thoughts were precise, logical and orderly. I had not yet seen such a mind.

He offered his hand to help me up and I took it without hesitation. I saw flashes of a man, the same one that had been murdered in front of me in the basement. I immediately let go of his hand and grabbed a few more books without looking at him.

"Sookie," he said and I started walking away from him. Why did he know my name, why did he know that poor man I saw getting killed in the basement?

"Leave me alone" I said almost running but he caught up and slammed me to the side. I was trapped between him and the library wall, only steps away from the rest of the room where I could get help.

"You're hurting me!" I said but his grip tightened as he stared into my eyes, his thoughts focused on me.

"You got to listen to me Stackhouse. They will destroy you, eat you, drain you and heck maybe even turn you. They will take everyone you love away from you and make you watch."

I whimpered but he pushed me further into the wall.

"Why are you working for them?" he said his mind thinking about the group that had been killed according to his head, the same group that had attacked Pam. I had no idea what had happened to them. There had been no trace but according to his thoughts they were dead. I am pretty sure I lost any coloring I had in my face as I realized what that meant. Eric, Pam and maybe the bouncers had killed them and lied about it.

"Who the fuck are you?" I spit in his face but he slammed me hard on the wall.

"I ask the questions here, what do you do for them? Why are you working for them and why are they not draining you?"

"Until last night, I had no idea they were even vampires." I looked away, hoping someone was coming to my rescue but no one was near the section.

He seemed stumped for a few seconds.

"I don't believe you."

"I don't care, let me go."

"The Viking, he is interested in you, why?"

"Who?" I said genuinely not knowing who he was talking about but I saw Eric in his thoughts.

"The owner" he almost growled at me.

"I don't know I swear." I said to him and he released me.

"They are evil." He said to me as I hesitate running away.

"They are not the ones pushing me against a wall."

"Are you that naïve?"

I stayed silent and watch him grabbed a book from the shelf. He gave it to me and added,

"I will see you again Stackhouse, just pray they don't turn you because if they do, believe me, I will chop your head off."

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Who says that?" I replied in disbelief.

"If you seriously had no idea about this world, you are in for a rude awakening darling."

"Why would you say that to me? I am not one of them. I am just someone who is caught in the middle of it"

"You work for them, you helped them. You are barely innocent in all this"

"Excuse me? I only bartend for them. I don't know what you think you know about me, but you don't know me", I said to him angry.

He looked at his watch and took off without any other word but his thoughts were of me and his friends I had seen at the bar. I waited a few minutes to catch my breath and then almost ran to Gran.

She didn't see me until I was right in front of her.

"Ready?" I asked her trying to hide how nervous and uncomfortable I was.

"Everything okay?" she asked me but I brushed it off talking about supper and that we had to go. We checked out our books and headed home.

When the sun came down that night, I was afraid and restless. I had no idea who or what I would have to face. I was worried about myself but also about Gran who had no idea what was going on and how much danger we were in. As the hours passed, I couldn't sleep. Salon Rouge never called me to find out if I was coming in tonight and no one came to my door step, yet, I couldn't shake the dread feeling that had found its home in my stomach.

I finally found sleep as the sun slowly came up and put most of my fears to bed.

A/N: Thank you so much Kleannhouse for your beta work on this chapter. Thank you to everyone who takes the time to like, to favourite and to review this story. It means a lot to me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I reached for the back of my shoulder and massaged it as I realized just how stressed out I was. I stretched my neck from right to left and focused on my tense muscles. I took a sip of my coffee but my head was just elsewhere. In my entire life, never have I ever felt so lost and lonely. I couldn't talk to Gran about what had happened, nor Sam, Jason, Lafayette or anyone else. It would put bullseye's on their back and let's face it, I was not sure they would actually believe me. I couldn't go to the police because they would think I was crazy, I couldn't go to the media for the same reason so all I was left with was an enormous secret, big fears and unbearable stress. I thought about church but I didn't think talking to a man of faith would help my immediate problem. I tried to assess everything, think back about what had happened and what I should have done and what I should have not done.

I thought back about the library and my encounter. Who was that guy? What did he want with me? I couldn't recall exactly our conversation but it sure sounded like he had some rage on for Eric. Calling him a Viking? Was that supposed to mean he was one? That means he would be over 1000 years old! He seemed to think I was working for them. I mean I was but not for the vampires, for the business. Was there a difference?

I thought back about Eric. I could call him? Would he talk to me? What if what I was feeling for him was not real? I couldn't be so sure anymore. What if he was playing me like Bill had? And that woman, saying I belong to her. Do I not get a choice?

''Tara called this morning while you were sleeping." Gran said to me and I looked up from my cup of coffee. She was reading her book at the kitchen table while I was having my coffee. Sure it was the afternoon, but that is what happens when you don't fall asleep before the sun comes up. You sleep the morning through. Plus, I was really used to this schedule already having night shifts at Salon Rouge.

"Everything okay?" I asked her in order to both prompt her to continue but also letting her know that I was paying attention.

"Oh yes. She has arrived quicker than she expected. She said to let you know so you can go see her at her cousins." She said with a smile and I smiled in return.

I was really happy Tara was finally coming home from her trip. I still had no idea what it was for but I expected eventually she would explain it and I did not want to push her. It had been so sudden. A part of me actually considered telling her my secret. I felt I needed to trust someone but at the same time I did not want to put her in danger, nor wanted her to share the weight of it. I craved her objectivity, her quick thinking and I sighed torn by the decision I was facing.

"That is great news! Do you need anything at all before I go see her?" I asked her but she nodded negatively.

"No, I do not my dear. You must be eager to see her. Go!" she exclaimed and I grabbed my coffee cup to put it in the sink.

"Are you working tonight?" she asked me before I reached the stairs.

"No I am not. I took the rest of the weekend off." I said quickly before heading to my room so I could get ready to go see Tara.

One pair of jeans, a purple tank top, a black sweater and a pony tail later, I was ready to leave.

"I will be back before sundown." I said to her and she frown.

"Sundown? You mean dinner?" and as she asked the question I thought back on how weird I was probably sounding right now. Like crazier than usual.

"Yes, of course" I brushed it off and kissed her on the cheeks.

"Sookie," she added as I opened the door. "Have you seen Tina by any chance?"

Tina was our family cat. She was mainly an outdoor cat so it was not strange for us not to see her for days but now that I was thinking about it, I had not seen her in at least a week.

"No I haven't. Maybe she is out hunting or something." I said to her with a reassuring smile but I wasn't reassured myself. It wasn't like our cat. "I will keep an eye open for her; you should let some of your friends know. They might have seen her."

She quickly smiled and closed the door as I walked to my car. I was eager to see Tara and did not lose anytime driving to Lafayette's place. I was selfishly hoping Sam and Lafayette would not be home so I could have her all to myself.

As I knocked on the door, I heard Lafayette in the background telling me to come in. Tara was waiting for me on the other side. She was smiling and looked absolutely stunning. Tara was taller than me and had darker skin color than Lafayette. She was somewhat of a tom boy but seeing her with her hair down, her tank top and cute little shorts just warmed my heart up. I threw myself into her arms and hugged her tighter as if I was never gonna let her go. She was laughing and tapping me on the back and after a few minutes she pushed me away with a smile.

"You gonna suffocate me woman!" she said laughing.

"I am so sorry Tara, It just I haven't seen you in so long!"

"You look like hell" she said and I looked down. I am sure it was true. I made a point to keep my shields up for now, feeling danger was minimal.

"Well you look great! You will have to tell me what the hell you have been up to in the past couple months" I exclaimed.

"Thanks Sook', I am feeling great. I have met some truly amazing people." She said to me and Lafayette kissed me on the cheek to greet me.

He indicated the living room and we all sat.

"Where is Sam?" I asked Lafayette

"Doin' some crazy cracker thing I am assuming." He replied, which meant he did not know.

"So what's going on Sookie? You look like you haven't slept in days." She asked me. If only she knew.

"I have been sick, but I am feeling much better now. What have you been up to? Where did you go?" I said trying to change the conversation. I did not want to place her or Lafayette in danger.

"Well, you know how it was for me. It has been a hard year. I didn't mean to leave so suddenly, I just met really great people who took me in and took care of me. I love your Gran, I love you, but I needed to get away from Bon Temps you know?"

I understood her. Four days ago, I might have not have but now, I felt like leaving this town was also my only option. Tara had had a bad couple years in general. Our small town was not nice to her and having a drunk for a mother who insults anyone and everyone did not help anything. Tara had no job, no boyfriend, no one except my family. She had taken off without really explaining anything but had kept in touch just enough that my Gran had not worried yet, something sounded off. Maybe I was jealous but I felt as if she was high right now, she was being so nice and smiley, it was just too good to be true. Was I being unfair? It wasn't something I was used to seeing when it came to Tara. She wasn't a particularly happy and smiley person. Is that what a happy Tara looked like?

The phone rang and Lafayette took it into his bedroom. Tara looked at me when the door closed and frowned.

"Are you gonna tell me what's up with you?" she said seriously and I shrugged. "Sookie Stackhouse, I know you better than anyone, tell me what is going on. Go on before he comes back." She insisted and I looked at the window.

I did not want to fight with her; I did not have the energy. The temptation to tell her was so high, I couldn't control myself.

"You are going to think I am crazy." I said to her and she laughed out loud.

"Sook', you can read minds, you are crazy" she joked, "People make you crazy with their thoughts. What's going on?"

"Well you know about Merlotte's. I had to get a new job. I went to Shreveport. I was a bartender."

"Was?" she caught on.

"Well I am not sure I still want to work there anymore." I replied and she stayed silent waiting for me to continue. "It's my boss." I paused unable to find the words.

"What abouthim?"

"He is not human. My new neighbour either."

"What?" she said frowning again, clearly not understanding what I was saying.

"Tara, you must listen to me and not call me crazy or nuts. You have to trust me, I am lost too. I wish I didn't know but it's too late now. I don't know what to do, they will kill me." I said to her as I felt my heart rate increase. The panic was filling my stomach and my mouth dried up. I couldn't speak anymore, I was so scared.

"Sookie, calm down!" She said to me as she moved to sit close to me on the couch. "You know you can tell me anything. I promise I won't make fun of you." She looked concerned and worried. I focused on her voice hard enough that I could find my words again.

"Vampires." I paused, "They exist." I said to her and her eyes widen.

-zzzz-

I was driving home as quickly as I could, thinking back on my reunion with Tara. I am pretty sure she had not believed me at first but the more I explained to her what had happened what I had seen, her thoughts told me she was starting to. At some point it felt as if it was not her first encounter with the supernatural but when I questioned her about it, her mind closed off and she brushed it off. It had never happened before; it was as if some of her memories were forbidden for me to see.

When our conversation moved to whom she had met and why she had left so suddenly, she kept apologizing for the pain she had caused. It was so not her to say she was sorry,, it made me wonder what had happened with her new friends. I tried for a second time to snoop at that point but her memories were not accessible to me. She talked about a boyfriend, and as much as I wanted to believe there was more, she looked so happy with him, I did not want to take it away with all my questions.

Our conversation had to be cut short when Lafayette had join us back into the living room but she whispered in my ears that I should not tell anyone else about what I had seen. She seemed to take me seriously when I told her I was scared for my life but also for my family and before I left, she told me she would be by tomorrow at the house to talk about this.

The sun was slowly coming down along with all my hopes of survival. I was afraid, as if the night was bringing my demons out, I did not feel safe in my own house anymore. I could try to fabricate some kind of stake but I wasn't sure what to use. When I pulled in the driveway, I took a look at my phone to see I had 3 new texts. They were all from Kim asking if I was okay. I wasn't sure why she would ask me that so I replied

"Yes, why?"

She instantly replied back that Pam had told her I was sick and that she just wanted to make sure I was okay.

"Yes I am getting better. I'll talk to you soon." Is all I replied before closing my phone.

Gran was waiting for me at the kitchen table when I came in. She had prepared supper and I smiled thanking her for what looked like would be delicious if I was really hungry. She had made Jambalaya. She served me a plate and proceeded in asking many questions about Tara. I answered them with as much patience as I could manage but truth be told, I was running out of time and with the sun now completely down, I was terrified with what the night would bring.

Once supper was over and the dishes were all clean, we moved to the living room where Gran continued her book and I looked through the living room's window and scanned the area with my mind to find nothing.

"How's your book?" She said to me after a few minutes of me staring into space.

"What book?" I asked her looking at her.

"The one you brought back from the library." She said and I reached for it. It was sitting on the small table beside the couch.

"Haven't started it yet." I said as I quickly flipped the pages. It was that "Cwellere" book the nut job had given me before taking off leaving me half scared to death. I landed on a chapter about what was called glamouring and I read it out of curiosity as I sat beside Gran. It sounded pretty accurate.

"Looks interesting" she said to make conversation.

"Yes very." I said but then stopped in the middle of my sentence. Someone was coming, I could tell that someone wasn't human; vampire.

"What's wrong? You look like you saw a ghost." Gran exclaimed but she didn't have time to say anything else I was already at the door.

"Good evening Sookie." Bill said as he took off his shoes in the entrance hall.

"Mr. Compton!" Gran said, "What a pleasant surprise!" she added and took his coat.

"It is always a pleasure to see you," he responded politely kissing her on the hand.

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't make a scene, not in front of my Gran and he didn't seem to be hostile so I cautiously proceeded to the living room where Gran brought us some sweet tea. She grabbed her book and said she was really tired but I knew it was a lie. She just wanted to give us some privacy. In her mind, Bill and I were practically dating. In normal times, I would have appreciated the space, but at that very second I was devastated. Would he dare anything under our roof? My Gran would not be a threat to him, was he toying with us? Was he pretending like he had been all along?

Once she was out of earshot, I glared at him waiting for him to begin explaining why he was even here.

"Sookie, I know all of this is a lot to take. I want to ensure your safety." He said in a cold tone but presenting his hand in a defeated gesture. I had hoped that it would have been what Eric who would have done, but who am I kidding. Now here I was, trapped in my own home with a vampire I did not know how to fight other than a stake to the heart and let's just say I didn't have one lying around. After a few minutes, he looked up at me and smirked slightly. "I care about you whether you accept it or not, I need you to at least trust me."

"You raped blood me." I declared as if it was an actual thing. How else would you describe a vampire putting their blood in your body just so they can possess you?

"I had orders from my queen, I had no choice." He said and then sat closer to me. "Believe me it was the hardest thing I have ever done in my 200 years on this earth."

I did not process right away what he had said. How could I? Hundreds of years, it was hard to swallow.

"I would never hurt you intentionally." He added as if it was to make me feel better.

"Well you did. How could I ever trust you?"

He didn't reply right away, maybe he thought I had a point? It gave me a chance to collect my thoughts.

"I have questions."

"Ask away, I am here to help." He said clinging to it as if it was some kind of peace offering.

"Why you? I don't trust you and you know it. If you really cared about me, you would have sent someone else. Pam, Eric, anyone else but yourself." I said angrily but tried to contain myself as I was still unsure of his intentions. "You wouldn't just walk in my house, scare me half to death and lie to my grandmother!"

Bill looked stunned, I guess that was normal when he expected me to ask all sorts of questions about the supernatural but instead was asking why HE was there. The reality is that I would have like anyone else but him. If I wasn't so pissed I would be ashamed on how illogical I was being, but truth be told, I did not want to discuss this mess with no one, especially Bill.

"There is no one else Sookie. I couldn't send one of your co-workers because they do not know about us, Pam and Eric are on house arrest and the bouncers are busy. What else was I supposed to do?" he said defensively.

"Home Arrest?" I was not going to pretend anymore. I wanted to know and as much as I did not understand their world, Bill was the only one at the moment that could explain why a phone call was too much to ask for. I knew I was behaving like a little girl and not the lady my Gran had taught me to be but I was exhausted, petrified and lost.

"He disobeyed our Queen." He growled in his breath. The Queen? That must have been that woman in the basement. She had seemed as if she was giving orders. I felt like Bill was not being honest with me, as if he was keeping something away from me. You know when someone tells you a half truth and you feel as if you have to force the answer out of them?

"I still don't understand. He could call or something" I stated with my arms crossed on my chest.

"It is the blood talking." He sneered. "You cannot like him. He is dangerous."

"Excuse me?" I said beyond pissed off but he didn't let me finish. Which really is a good thing. I did not know Eric and maybe it was the blood talking and maybe Bill was just trying to help me.

"There is nothing to understand. He broke the law and he will be put to tribunal for it. Until then he cannot leave Salon Rouge. As to why he didn't call you, Eric is a dick end of the story. He is a manipulative, violent and untrustworthy vampire. He hasn't lived a thousand years to be all rainbows and unicorns Sookie. Get over him and stop being a child" He said quickly and angrily and I thought he was going to jump on my throat so I got up quickly and almost ran to the kitchen. But he didn't stop me so I did before I exited the room. He was not going after me instead he had his hands forming fists and was staring at the floor.

I stayed silence for a bit unsure how to respond to him. He was right. I was being a child and cared more about Eric than I should as his employee and someone I didn't really know. I felt ashamed by my behavior. There were so many questions I should have been asking Bill. My chance to make sense out of this mess but I was hurt and angry.

"Sookie, I know it is a lot to take in, but if you could just come with me, I will answer everything I promise." He said as he got up to face me.

"Why did Longshadow want to kill me? If you guys are so freaking safe?"

"I do not know."

"Why torture the guy in the basement?"

"I do not know Sookie."

"How am I supposed to trust you if you can't even answer basic questions?"

He grabbed my shoulder and stared into my eyes growling. I tried to take a step back but he held me in place squeezing me a bit too tight.

"Why can't you just see I am trying to protect you! Come with me." He said with a firm tone but I was scared. Bill had not shown restrain when it came to me saying no. What was he going to do? I gathered all the courage I could find before I opened my mouth.

"No Bill, I am not coming with you! Get out of my house, I hate you all, I want nothing to do with your fucking world. I don't want to know about vampire bullshit and." I was cut short. As if a giant vacuum was taking Bill away, he let go of my arm and was swallowed to the front porch. I ran to the door that was now wide open and which shut once his body was out the door. What the flying fuck?

I looked through the small window and then opened just the first door, not the screen one.

"Sookie let me in." he barked at me.

"What do you mean? You can't come in?"

He answered with a snarl that was a good enough answer. Eric's words came back to me the night I had drove to Salon Rouge after Bill had tried to force himself onto me. Eric told me to rescind my invitation from Bill. I had responded with I was sure Bill knew he was not welcomed into my house but now I think I understood what he meant. An old tale spoke of vampires needed to be invited inside; housing being somewhat off limit without it.

I was safe in my own house as long as I did not invite them in?

"That would have been a really good thing to tell me for my safety Bill Compton."

"I am sorry Sookie, I don't know what you actually know and don't know!"

"You could just tell me everything instead of fuckinghalf-truths!"

"Where to start?" he hissed and Gran came to the door.

"What is going on here?" she asked but I closed the door.

"Bill is leaving." I looked at her and hugged her. "And please Gran; don't invite him to our home anymore."

"What happened?" she asked worried something horrible had happened as her thoughts were screaming to me. I explained to her that I did not want to talk about it but that I was fine.

"Are you guys not together anymore?" she asked innocently and I just replied we were going through some things. It was the easiest way to put this to bed for now so I would not get a thousand questions. She smiled and looked out the window to see if Bill was still there but did not see him. I heard my cellphone ring a couple time but I did not answer it. Now that I knew I was safe in my own house, it was time to go to bed and shut the entire world out. I did not want to be part of the supernatural world so I was going to do just that.

 **A/N: Thank you Kleannhouse for your invaluable work on this story! Believe me everyone, I am very fortunate to have her. In the real world, writers don't get free quality service like that.**

 **As always, your reviews are appreciated! I love to hear your thoughts and your guesses :D**

 **Annalise**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I pulled on the weed a little bit harder seeing how stubborn it was being. It was one of those prickly ones that go through your gloves so I had to double them up in order to avoid unnecessary pain. I also dug around the thing to expose its roots so I could successfully pull it out and dispose of it but this one had to be on some sort of steroid or something, it just wasn't coming out.

"You are going to come out you little," I said placing my feet on each side; pulling as hard as I could. Of course, it eventually came out but I lost my footing and ended up on my ass.

"Talking to your plants now?" I heard from behind me. I turned my head just enough so I could see Tara laughing loudly as she walked up to me.

She extended her hand and helped me to my feet still laughing. She seemed so happy and light hearted. Why could I not feel like that too? Oh wait my life was in danger and, you know, 'vampires'.

"Thanks." I said to her and cleaned off my yoga pants covered in dirt.

"I heard Compton came over last night?" she asked me as I proceeded to the next weed. Everyone hated weeding; I enjoyed it, especially when I had to take some aggression out. Plus, with everything that was going on, I needed to do something that felt familiar and ordinary. I didn't ask her how she knew about Bill, I figured Gran had something to do with it.

"Yes! I found out they can't come in your house unless you invite them in." I exclaimed pulling the weed out but as I rested my weight on my left arm to have a better grip, I felt a dull pain coursing through it, like an echo of what I had felt the night Eric had healed me. I placed the weed in the bucket and rolled my shoulder back and forth until the pain was gone.

"How do you mean?" she said watching me. Tara was not one for gardening.

"I kicked him out, and something actually kicked him out. Some kind of magic, it's hard to explain."

"What the hell did he want anyways?" she said crossing her arms.

"Talk. He said Eric couldn't come because he was on house arrest and that there was no one else to come and explained to me what the fuck was going on." I took another weed out of the flower bed and then took off my gloves and headed to the small table between the lawn chairs where I had left my water bottle.

"Interesting, do you believe him?"

"About what?"

"Eric!" she exclaimed.

I shot her a glare before drinking the rest of my bottle.

"I know you Sookie Stackhouse. You like him."

"Shut up Tara, he is a vampire."

"So what?"

"What!" I shout out in disbelief. "Since when are you okay with the supernatural?" I said. Just yesterday she was freaking out about the new revelation and now she was at peace with it? "What aren't you telling me Tara?"

"I don't know what you are talking about. All I am saying is that his vampire nature doesn't change how you felt about him before you knew his secret. It's like saying when I found out about your telepathy it would have erased our months of friendship!" she said defensively and I had to frown.

It was strange to hear her talk about my telepathy openly. No one ever really did. It was like an accepted fact between my family where they knew I could but never mentioned it.

"It is not like we had an actual relationship Tara. He is my boss." I said to her and she started laughing.

"Sookie!" I heard Gran calling. We both look in her direction. She was on the porch and waving to come to her.

"Can you hear what I think now?" she said as we cut across the yard in Gran's direction.

"No, I have my shields up." I replied as a matter of fact.

"Well I guess it is a good thing. You would not want to know what I think of this whole thing." She said nudging me on my left arm, "You know, I always thought you could do something to stop your telepathy. I tested you once."

"Did you?" I said curious to hear why she would as I grabbed my arm.

"What was that?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"Your arm, you keep grabbing it in pain or something." Tara said and I guess I had not noticed until now.

"Oh yeah, well it was broken before, you know, Eric healed it."

"I am not sure I understand how that works."

"Me nether, I mean when Bill gave me his blood, I was obsessing with him but with Eric it is different."

"You think they control it?"

I shrugged not knowing the answer.

"Is it hard to have your shields up?"

"Sometimes" I said with my signature crazy smile.

We reached Gran who was waving an envelope and when she handed it to me she explained she found it that morning on the porch. She smiled and went back in the house telling me to not work too hard through the screen door as it was Sunday the day of the lord. I had spent most of the afternoon weeding the garden for her so I guess she was telling me to take a break.

"What is it?" Tara said and we took a seat on the swing.

"I don't know, I don't recognize the writing." I replied flipping the envelope within my fingers.

It was a simple white envelope with my full name written on the front. I opened it slowly and found a piece of paper folded in two.

 _Sookie Stackhouse,_

 _We started on the wrong foot, and for that I am sorry. We need your help._

 _Please meet me at the library at 7:30 p.m._

It wasn't signed, which I found strange. I wasn't sure who had sent it. I mean deep down I wished it was Eric or Pam but they would have signed their names. The library was a clue that it could possibly be that nutjob I had met there and I wasn't keen on seeing him again.

"Who is it from?"

"I am not sure. My guess is that crazy fellow."

"At the library?" she asked. I had told Tara about it when the cat came out of the bag. She agreed that guy didn't not inspire anything positive.

"What do you think he wants with me?"

"I don't know Sook' but it sure sounds like he has it out for the vampires."

I nodded and stared at the letter for a while. I didn't know what to do. I always had that curiosity gnawing at me but at the same time my safety was more important and I wasn't ready to leave my home.

"Would you come with me? "

Tara didn't reply right away. She was assessing the situation.

"I can't. I am supposed to meet with a friend."

"What friend?" I asked right away maybe a bit defensive. Tara was acting strange and as much as I loved her, I didn't know her for being someone with many friends. Despite her dark skin color I saw her blush.

"A boyfriend?" I asked in disbelief.

"What? Is it that hard to believe!" she said annoyed.

"No of course not! I am just so happy for you." I replied right away knowing I had hurt her feelings.

Well that was definitely a better explanation as to her whereabouts and why she would travel.

"I just wished you would have told me."

"It's complicated." She said and got off the swing. "I don't think you should go to that meeting tonight. It sounds fishy." She added.

"I agree," but I stopped myself before I could say I won't go. I wanted to, it was a public place, and how dangerous could it be if I stayed clear of the supernatural section and the backrooms?

She frowned, as if she knew what I was thinking but did not say anything right away. The silence between us grew awkward and I could tell she was itching to say something. Once she opened her mouth, she explained she needed to go take care of something but it was obvious I had hurt her and she just wanted to leave. I made her promise I would see her tomorrow before she left. I felt guilty by my reaction to her having a boyfriend but at the same time I couldn't help it. She too had hurt me when she had taken off without telling anyone and to know it was all for a boy seemed plausible but unlike Tara.

-zzz-

The phone rang again and I seriously considered turning it off for good. The only reason why I did not was because I wanted it on in case someone needed me. Caller ID was showing the call was blocked so I knew it was not Tara, Sam or anyone else I cared about calling in need. I heard the creaking noise from the staircase and looked up from the phone.

"Do you need a ride Gran? " I asked her when she came into the living room.

She was going out tonight, to her weekly bridge game. It was normally Mrs. Appleton that drove her back and forth, since I usually worked on Sunday nights but Gran had mentioned her being sick earlier this week.

"That would be so sweet Sookie." She said as she grabbed her coat and her umbrella.

I placed the phone on the coffee table making a point to not answer it again as it kept vibrating but Gran gave me one of these looks. I guess it would be weird for someone to purposely not answer the phone.

"It's Bill. I don't want to talk to him" I lied. I hated lying to her but I did not want her to worry about me.

She nodded and only voiced her disapproval mentally. Sometimes I wondered if she was purposely doing it, betting on the fact I could hear her thoughts. But of course, I never and will never act on what I heard mentally, so I stayed silent during the car drive.

I was not particularly fond driving at night but driving in these gloomy conditions was just the worst. It was raining outside with fog patches making it hard to see anything. The lack of street lights just added to my nightmare. Good thing it was Sunday, the roads were empty.

Once we arrived at our destination, Gran told me to come pick her up around 10 p.m. which was 3 hours from now. I smiled and watched her enter the house. Once I felt she was safe, I left and headed to the library.

I knew it was dangerous to go alone, but at the same time it was a public place and this time I would ensure not to be in the remote supernatural section where I would have no help at all. I was expecting to meet crazy guy but really I had no idea who would show up and why. I was just really hoping it was not Bill; he was the only one I would actually leave and not say anything to.

Once I parked my car, I sent a text to Tara to let her know where I was and that I was going to be safe. I also apologize for not listening but I wanted to investigate this further in order to find a way to put this entire supernatural world to rest and behind me. In order to do that, I had to get more information on it to know what I was dealing with. As much as this guy did not inspire my confidence, he was the only one who was willing to meet me in a public place or whom actually had bothered to check on me.

I thought of Eric and also Pam. If I was honest with myself, I had hoped he would have called, even wonder where the hell I was and why I was not showing up to work. Was it wishful thinking to think he might have been the one calling me relentlessly since I had kicked Bill out? But then why would he just not come to my door? I could call him but I would have much rather had him call me and if I added the element of the unknown, would it not make sense he did if he cared for me?

I looked at the library's entrance through my windshield and hesitated getting out of the car. I took a deep breath and weighted my options. If I was not going in and truly just kept ignoring what I knew, something told me it wouldn't work for me for too long. I didn't think the supernatural world would let me be, just because I wanted it to. Another option was to go back to Eric, but that was dangerous and going right smack back into the middle of it. This option, the library, was a bit reckless but I reminded myself I was in a public place and only a few minutes from the sheriff station.

I opened the door resolved in going in and meeting crazy guy. It was the best way to get answers to my questions without putting myself into too much danger, without inviting danger into my house and without me actually going right to it in the lion's den.

I was fifteen minutes early, so I headed to one of the big couches, the one facing the entrance, so I could see him before he would see me. I sat down and grabbed a random magazine to pretend I was busy. I looked over at the door but someone caught my attention before I could even focus on it. A blonde head was staring at me and smirked when she realized I had noticed her.

"Interesting magazine isn't it?" Pam said to me as she crossed her right leg over her left one.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her. Gran would not like how impolite I was.

"Oh sorry, were you expecting someone else? " She innocently pretended not knowing.

"You didn't write that note." I said as a matter of fact.

"No I did not."

"Where is he?" I asked expecting the answer to not be a welcomed one.

"What baffles my mind Sookie, is that after all my maker has done for you, you do not trust him and would rather come see some low life hunter whom you do not even know the name of." She said looking at her nails as if we were just talking about the weather.

"Your maker? And that guy was a hunter?" I exclaimed, but it did answer a couple of the questions I had. If he had thought I was working for them, it explained his hostility. Once he had figured out that I might have been telling the truth he had backed down. "What did you do to him?" I asked realizing that he was indeed the one who had written the note.

"What we do to his kind..." She said and looked up at me. "And since I have been tasked to answer your stupid little questions and do whatever I can to bring you back to Salon Rouge, I will answer your question about makers. You see, we are not born vampire Sookie."

"No shit!" I said sarcastically as I mentally calculated what were my chances to make it to my car and then home where I would be safe. There was also Gran I could not leave behind.

"Eric made me who I am today, so he is my maker. A child obeys their maker."

"So you are a slave then?" I said looking at her but then at her heels. I wondered how fast she could run with them on.

"Not really, Eric never treated me as such." She answered. "He could command me to do anything but he treats me more as a business partner than anything. It's based on trust." She was watching me and I was only half listening. "I don't expect a breather to understand the love between a child and their maker when there is any."

I huffed laughing. As if there was anything to understand. That was some fucked up shit I didn't think I was ready to process.

"I had a choice between going back to Salon Rouge or going home, where I am safe" I placed the emphasis on the word "safe" knowing she would understand what I meant. "Salon Rouge is dangerous no matter what you guys say. It is not only far from my home but also in the middle of where you guys live and breed. I don't trust you or Eric, you have been doing nothing but lie to me. You kill people in your basement; you feed on people like me and claim us as if we are objects. That's not even considering my family, my Gran and my brother, whom I do not know whether they would be safe or not. So yeah I left and do not trust any of you, bite me." I angrily said and immediately added "not literally" when I realized the terrible play on words I had made.

I placed the magazine back onto the coffee table between us and got up to leave. I had no idea what she would do but it was a public place and there was more of us than her, well at least that's what I kept telling myself.

I headed to the exit with a lady giving me the evil eye on my way out. I guess we were being a bit loud for a library but I didn't care. I pushed the door open and let out a breath as soon as I laid eyes on my car.

Pam was sniffing glue if she thought I would listen to anything else she had to say. I had no clue what had happened to that hunter but all I knew was that I did not want the same fate.

"Wait!" I heard from behind me but I kept on going while yelling over my shoulder to leave me alone.

There were some bystanders in the parking lot and they looked at me for a short while before looking at Pam. I couldn't be sure they would help me if Pam decided to attack me but I was going to take my chances. Plus I was so angry and frustrated, I wasn't being very logical anyway.

"Sookie please," she pleaded and actually sounded as if she was begging me. "For all the months you worked for Eric and me, we have not once mistreated you or gave you a reason not to trust us. He told you he was going to protect you and he healed you! All he is asking is a chance to explain everything without interruptions. "

"I need time" I said to her extending my hands as a defensive gesture. "This is all too much, too fast." I said to her hoping she would understand.

"Vampires might not naturally die, but immortality does not mean never dying Sookie. Eric might not have long anymore." She said with a noticeable sad tone.

I looked at her and was taken by surprised. She really looked broken, as if the idea to live without him was unbearable. My heartached; maybe that is what it meant to have parents? I felt the same when it came to Gran, I guess I could relate. I wonder what she meant about Eric, why would he not have long anymore, was he leaving.

"What do you mean Pam?" I said with genuine curiosity and a pang of worry, I couldn't help it.

She started growling, one of those low ones that reminded you of the calm before the storm.

"It's your fault, all this fucking shit is your fault." She said between her teeth and just like that, any sadness or vulnerability was gone.

"Excuse me? How the hell is this my fault? I never asked anything. All I needed was a fucking job. Sure I should have not gone down into the basement and I do apologize for that but if you were so concerned about your little secret, why hire humans anyway?" I spit out angrily but then I took a step back, what if she meant he was going to die soon? "What's going to happen to Eric?" I said with a softer tone.

"Trial. The penalty for his crime is final death." She said as she took a step in my direction. "He wants to see you before it so if he doesn't come out alive, well…" she stopped and look disgusted for split second.

She did not continue her thought but I guess I could. He wanted to see me before in case he died. My heart sank at the words. What was so special about me?

"I don't know what to do." I admitted as if I was just talking to myself. I took a step in her direction. "I don't feel safe at Salon Rouge. Why would he not just come to my house?"

"Because he is on house arrest Sookie, he can't leave. Has he not proven to you enough he would protect you against anything? "

"So where were you then? Why now?"

"Salon Rouge was busy yesterday, we had a big event, and I couldn't leave."

"Bill said you were on house arrest."

"Well he lied." She said.

"Wouldn't be the first time." I stated. "I still don't understand why Eric would be on trial"

"Because he killed Long Shadow." She said and I could feel my blood boiling.

"He came after me, he was going to kill me, and Eric was just protecting me."

"Exactly, you are an idiot for fearing my maker. In our world you do not kill a vampire to save a human. Get off your high horse and fucking listen Sookie Stackhouse." She hissed at me and my eyes widen at her words. "Pick up" she said to me and I frowned in confusion. Seconds later a cellphone was ringing.

I reached in my purse with a trembling hand to grab the phone that was vibrating and playing the same jingle over and over again. It wasn't my phone so I wasn't sure whose it was and how it got there since mine was at home on the coffee table.

"Hello?" I said and I heard a relieved sigh from the other end.

"Sookie." Eric said, "I have been trying to reach you for days now" he said with a worried tone. "If I could leave this bar I would."

"I know. Pam told me."

"Are you with her right now?" he asked me.

"Yes."

"Can you please go with her, we need to talk. I promise you, you will be safe. There are things you need to know. "

"I…." I wanted to say I couldn't because I had to pick up my Gran but at the same time how could I say no?

"The man you were going to meet tonight was not on your side." He said with a firm tone which pissed me off.

"Yeah says you and Pam. Trustworthy source? I was hesitating because of my Gran, she has no ride home. I will take care of her and maybe after I'll decide to come over." I said angrily before hanging up. "You, don't say anything." I pointed at Pam. "I might not understand your world and its rules but surely trials are fairer than that. I'll come, just give me an hour." I said to her and headed to my car.

When I looked back at her she was already gone.

A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing, I always appreciate it!

Thank you to Kleannhouse for her excellent work on this chapter. I originally sent her the wrong version so she actually reviewed it twice. Talk about dedication AND PATIENCE! xxx

Anna


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Thank you Nicolle for your work! I think Sookie's voice stayed coherent (sometimes change of beta reader causes a shift and a discontinuity) and the story is moving along nicely!

xxx

Chapter 16

It was really late. I was tired, cranky and didn't feel like arguing with Gran so I made up a story about the bar having an emergency and took off in a hurry. Of course, she's not stupid, she knows I haven't been to work in a while. She chose not to say anything and just asked me to be careful. Sometimes I wonder if she's the one that could read minds.

I considered changing before leaving because I was wearing a pair of jeans and a simple shirt that came down off my shoulder a bit. Not exactly fight ready attire but then again, I didn't know exactly what to expect. No one said there would be a fight or give me any indication there would be. I chuckled to myself for a brief second. Who am I kidding? I'm not a fighter per se and for me to plan this much ahead before going somewhere is a bit much. I'm stalling myself from leaving.

After a few mental kicks and of course, after digging into the deepest reserve of my courage, I drove my car away. Looking in my rear view mirror, all the lights in the house were off so I assume Gran went to bed after our discussion.

I drove faster than I knew I should have been but it didn't stop me from breaking even more laws. I'm pretty sure I rolled through most of the stop signs I came across and let's just say red lights on a Sunday night are kind of useless anyways around Bon Temps. Call me suicidal or something but I felt like I needed to be there pronto. I made it to Salon Rouge shortly before midnight and after parking close to the door, I left my car unlocked. The idea was that if I needed to get into it fast, I could.

I wasn't sure which door to use but decided on the back one. It was open so I let myself in and walked quickly to Eric's office. The faster I got there, the less chance there was I would actually talk myself out of it. I knocked on the door but there was no answer. I waited a few minutes before walking around the bar calling his and Pam's name. The place was empty, everything had been cleaned and put away except a few flyers and posters of a band that I assumed were going to be put up at the entrance like they usually did when a band was visiting the bar. It wasn't common but about once a month, they opened their doors to a different crowd. This time seemed to be for Blackthorn. I had never heard of them but I assumed it was some kind of rock music.

I waited a few minutes, unsure of what to do, I stood in front of the basement door debating going down there on my own. As I mentally convinced myself that was the dumbest thing I could possibly do, I turned around, defeated. I walked by the office and as I passed the door, I heard my name.

"Sookie."

"What the heck?" I said, not understanding why Eric didn't answer sooner.

I pushed the door open as Eric was closing the large doors from the wardrobe that stood in the corner of his office. As if he had read my mind, he pointed at it.

"There's a back door that not many know of. It goes to the basement," he explained. I nodded, now understanding what had taken him so long to answer me.

"How did you know I was here then?" My voice was level and I was grateful I could control it that much. Inside, my emotions were a riotous mess.

"My blood; I can track you." His eyes were intense but his voice was even.

"Oh," I gasped, of course he can. I sighed heavily and just stood in the door frame as if I had one foot already out the door. I was nervous and a bit scared and I was pretty sure Eric could sense it.

"Please, have a seat" he said pointing to the chairs in front of his desk. I guess we were going to have a business meeting or something. Somehow that reassured me, I let out a breath and I relaxed a little bit.

"Sookie" he said, as if he was looking for the right words. He didn't say anything else within a couple minutes so I decided to get the ball rolling.

"Look Eric, Pam explained to me a bit of what is going on. If you want me to speak at your trial, I will. You were only protecting your employee, surely that's a defense." I didn't see how a court could not take that into account. I mean, why bother to call it a court if it didn't offer a fair defense.

I'm not sure what I saw in his eyes in that split second, but it seemed positive. Yet, he nodded negatively, smirking at me.

"Thank you for the sentiment; I do appreciate it Sookie. Unfortunately, I do not think it would help my cause at all." He was now fully smiling at me which made no sense at all.

"Why not?" I argued, a bit frustrated since I didn't see why else he would want me here to explain this supernatural world I wanted no part in.

"Vampires believe themselves to be superior to humans. Killing another vampire for a human is not acceptable, no matter the circumstances. You would liken it to killing a human to save a dog. Longshadow was loyal to me," he said. I guess seeing how fucking pissed I looked, he added, "I don't share their views. I am just trying to explain how my world works." I was so mad at his words; I couldn't even express it without screaming so I deflected.

"I don't want to be part of it, any of it," I said.

"I understand, but I don't think you have a choice in the matter anymore. Vampires already know of your existence and of your telepathy now. My Queen knows about you and I have been made aware that hunters are involved as well. I am afraid you have no choice but to be a part of it. I can protect you."

I frowned and tried to assess the situation. He was right when he said many of his people knew about me and now about my secret. I wasn't sure what a hunter was but it sure sounded like a group of people I didn't want to associate myself with either. I still worked here at Salon Rouge and Pam was right when she said since I've been here, I'd not been in danger or mistreated, until I ventured into that basement.

Eric stayed silent as he observed me contemplating my options or lack thereof. I looked at him a handful of times while I was mentally assessing my ability to trust him and every time, I found him staring at me. It didn't make me uncomfortable or scared. The longer our silence remained, the better I felt and no matter how much I would like to explain it, I couldn't. Tara had been right, what he was did not change anything about my previous feelings. He'd lied to me but who was I to talk? I lied to everyone I love every day because of my secret. He was no different. But then again, I didn't treat others as assets and I certainly did not kill people. I could feel my hands forming fists the more I thought about being treated as an object. It truly pissed me off and if I was honest, I was disappointed that this was how he saw me. Actually, I was sad about it. I cared about Eric and I was attracted to him but suddenly it was as if someone had popped my balloon. Now, I was realizing that maybe I had been wrong all along. Maybe, all this time, it was a pissing contest between him and Bill to secure me as their private and personal asset. I was swept away by a swift feeling of nausea.

I looked back up in his direction but he was no longer in his chair. Instead, he was walking at human speed around the desk approaching me carefully. I could swear he knew how I felt at that very second but I did not dare move as he made his way to me. He stood behind my chair. There were a few seconds where I had no idea what he was going to do and I couldn't find it in me to turn around and face him.

I felt a light touch, the coldness of his fingers registered first. Gently, they were placed on my shoulders, as if testing the waters, and then his thumbs moved softly back and forth. I closed my eyes, sighing automatically, as if this simple relaxing gesture was enough to take my stress away. He placed one of each of his hands on each one of my shoulders and gently squeezed the muscles below his thumbs, taking all tension away. I felt it leave like a flow stress just running off of me.

I took a deep breath and waited until I had the right words before speaking.

"I am not an object Eric," I replied, having chosen my words carefully. "I am not just an asset you can procure and then protect." I sounded angry, I was, "I can't be owned." Something in my voice gave me away. I couldn't be angry at him.

"I know." He replied and squeezed me so weakly it almost felt like sadness.

I wanted to ask more questions but what was I to say. I was so lost. I didn't know what to believe or what was real. Was it the blood that he had given to me that made me trust him like this? Accepting his touch, was it a by-product of the blood or was it what I actually wanted?

I heard movement behind me but he left his hands on my shoulders. I felt his head close to mine. He was just inches away from my neck. A normal human being who was with a vampire they didn't really know, in a closed room of a deserted building, would actually probably scream here but who said I was normal?

I didn't want to be scared but I couldn't help the fear in my stomach, my basic instincts kicking in as a predator was approaching me from behind.

Yet, I didn't move when he placed his lips on my neck. I moaned and let my head fall to rest on his. This was the first time I'd had lips on neck that didn't make me cringe. It was simply blissful contact with another person, something I've never had before.

"I can't help but want to protect you Sookie Stackhouse," he whispered in my ear, as goose bumps and a shiver made their way across my entire body.

I heard someone barge in the room, which was enough to let my fear take over my movement and break me out of the trance I was in. I immediately pulled away and got up from my chair to face both Eric and now Pam. She walked in loudly as if she'd known what was happening. The Queen did say they had excellent hearing.

Had she saved me from him feeding on me or…? These thoughts died in my head seeing the look on Pam's face. She looked proud and content with herself.

"Sorry to interrupt," she said loudly with a smirk, "but I just wanted to let you know they are now in Shreveport. They said the trial will be set later this week. No idea when exactly."

Her tone was light as if mischievous. It was quite a big contrast as opposed to the one I had heard earlier when she had spoken about his trial.

"Don't look so worried breather. He will be fine." She said to me with a wink.

"But you said he could die." That was the reason I rushed here after dropping Gran off. I thought he might die if I didn't help him. I couldn't let him die for me. My anger instantly started to ignite again.

"Yes he could. But he is also Eric Northman, and you don't fuck with him." She turned around and closed the door behind her.

I looked in the couch's direction where I found Eric sitting with one leg across the other. He looked smug and it was annoying the shit out of me. I couldn't help but think, they both had planned this, knowing somehow, I would come here without a thought.

"Aren't we full of ourselves?" I said sarcastically before crossing my arms in front of me. "I know you want me to trust you, but you need to understand that it is not an easy thing to do. Sure, you've given me zero reason to fear for my safety when it comes to being in your presence or hers," I nodded my head in the direction that Pam had left in, "but I still feel as if you guys just keep lying to me. Bill was the biggest asshole ever. He tried to force himself on me. He forced his blood on me and I felt used. Naturally, vampires are like our predator so surely you can understand I can't just close my eyes and blindly follow you. Besides, you kept referring to me as an asset to your queen. Why would I believe you when you say that is not what I am to you?"

He had his stone cold look again and I couldn't read any emotions on his lips, eyes or nose. No wrinkles, no twitch, nothing, not even his chest moving. He didn't speak right away. Maybe he was looking for the right words, maybe he didn't even give a shit and was just messing with me?

"You were there Sookie, she claimed you." His voice was cold and calm.

"Yeah, and I didn't see you arguing over it," I replied, remembering the events of that night. Sure, I was a bit out of it because of the blood loss and the pain, but I remember her claiming me and I don't remember him saying anything about it. Do they not say silence is acceptance?

He appeared annoyed for a brief second.

"I am not in the business of arguing with the Queen when there are witnesses. I have since spoken to her. The only thing saving you from having to go to her and stay with her is the fact that I have claimed you first and she has to respect it. Besides, I am much older than her."

"Oh, well then, I feel so much better now that you've clarified I'm your property and not hers." I cut him off and he growled at me.

"Sookie, you may not agree with our world but you don't have a choice about being involved in it. She will get to you and keep you as a pet whether you like it or not and no one, not the police, FBI or CIA can do anything about it." As he spoke to me I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. They were a mix of anger and sadness. I wanted to leave and close my eyes and never look back. I didn't want any part of this, not of any of it.

"I don't understand how this is even possible," I said to him, but I wasn't looking at him. Instead I actually closed my eyes, my head being the only comfortable place I knew right now. What in the hell had happened to my life?

"Vampires have been around for a long time. The only way we have remained hidden for so long is because we have the power of glamouring humans." No matter how upset I was, I couldn't help but find his voice soothing.

I nodded my head in acknowledgement. "Yes, I think Bill has been doing it to my Gran." That thought made me feel nauseous again and I had to reopen my eyes.

"Most likely." His head nodded in agreement with my reasoning.

"What is it exactly? All I know is that I cannot be. Is that the weird sickness I feel when you all focus on me?" I noticed it only around those I now knew to be vampires.

"You can feel it?" I nodded and he continued.

"It is the power of suggestion. We can make a human do or say anything. We just need to stare into their eyes and suggest it. We can also alter and even erase memories."

Of course, that made sense, anytime Gran had a blank, it must have been a memory that was erased, leaving behind only a shadow of itself. I had seen it in so many minds and always wondered what it meant. "Well that explains the blanks I guess."

"How so," he said to me, intrigued. He seemed much more relaxed, no longer angry with me.

"Well, I guess it leaves a trace in people's minds, when you, you know, erase a memory. It gets all foggy when I read the mind of someone that had been glamoured." I hadn't ever been able to talk to anyone about this before.

"You have seen it in your Gran's mind?" His voice was concerned and it made my heart flutter, much to my dismay.

"Yes, but not just her, Lexi and Kim too." I said but immediately stopped when I saw his reaction. He looked beyond pissed off.

"Glamouring employees is strictly forbidden." His voice was low and icy and flat.

"Yeah…ok, is it only you allowed to do it? I know about you and Lexi." I said to him in an angry tone.

"I am not sure what you are referring to?" he asked, completely ignoring the obvious suggestion I made by saying "you and Lexi". So I made it clearer for him.

"You and her, I know about it and I know you have erased her memory on several occasion. One minute she saw you in your office and the next, she thinks she hasn't seen you that day." I said angry

He seemed pensive and didn't reply anything right away. "Perhaps, it was another vampire? What reason would I have to be with her only to take her memories of it away? I am not that kind of person Sookie." He growl very low and I knew I had offended him.

Maybe he was right; maybe it had been someone else. I had see Longshadow glamour her once and then it came to me, he had tried it on me too. When I had seen him and Lexi take money and change the black book. It occurred to me that they were stealing from Salon Rouge.

"They were stealing from you!" I exclaimed and Eric smiled.

"And you witnessed it," he said, satisfied. "I need you Sookie."

"How so?" Had he not just told me that my testimony wouldn't help his case at all?

"Pam and I knew Lexi was stealing from us but every time I glamoured her," he paused as I snorted; hypocrite; "it was blanked out, as if another vampire had erased her memory of it."

"Is this why you didn't fire Lexi when I told you about it?" I asked him. I recalled Pam and Eric asking me to not say anything and pretend I had seen nothing.

"Yes, we knew she had been glamoured, we needed to find by whom. Although I must say, I didn't expect Longshadow to be this stupid. We didn't find out about his scheme until much later, by which time he had made the wrong decision to end you. You know the rest of the story. The good news is that he was deceiving me, you have witnessed it and can testify. It is grounds for my actions." He added when he saw a question mark drawn on my forehead as if it was supposed to make me feel better.

"Oh, well then, I'm glad you guys actually have some kind of justice system where it is okay to kill someone because they stole from you." My voice was as sarcastic as it could be but he didn't reply. I was fidgeting in my skin, still standing while he was sitting on the couch. He must have noticed because he got up to stand in front of me.

"Sookie, I am sorry that you are caught in the middle of all of this. Please, understand that it was never my intention to put you in harm's way," he said, as he reached for my hands and caressed them softly with his thumbs. "I really wish you could go back to your regular life and forget about all of it but without the possibility of glamouring you; I cannot give you the ignorance you seek."

I sighed heavily and for the first time, I saw the honesty in his eyes as bright as day light. I believed him; he had not sought me out for my telepathy and what was happening was out of his control. These events were no fault of his. Nothing in his actions had suggested otherwise and truly, I owed him my life. I had placed myself in harms way by barging down there and I had no one else to blame but myself.

"The truth is Sookie, even though you wish you would have not known about our world, I think sooner rather than later it would have found you. Telepathy is not part of the human world." His voice was gentle and soft.

"Then what am I?" I asked frowning. Since finding out about vampires, it had never occurred to me that I might have been part of his world. He had mentioned other species during our first discussion; did he think I was one of those?

"I am not sure," he replied, not breaking our touch.

I stared into his eyes, unable to say or ask anything else. I let go of his hands and reached for his torso wrapping my arms around it. I placed my head on his chest and closed my eyes. He didn't hug me back right away. As if stunned by my behaviour, he stood still for a few minutes before bringing his hands to my back.

"I don't think I thanked you for saving my life," I mumbled against his chest as he brought his right hand into my hair. His other arm held me closer to him.

I'm not sure how long we stayed this way but I sure wasn't going to be the one to move first.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Hurry the fuck up," is all the text from Lafayette said.

It was the third text he'd sent me within 15 minutes. I don't know what he was expecting but I'm only human. I'd gotten dressed as fast as I could but truth be told, the text came in at a very bad time. Plus, I'd been awake for only an hour so, really, I could blame the lack of caffeine at this point.

The bad timing part was due to the middle of the discussion he'd interrupted. I was in the living room with Gran and she had been questioning me about my odd behaviour, my nightmares and Bill. As much as I'd dreaded the conversation, I knew sooner rather than later, I needed to talk to her. It wasn't fair of me to keep her in the dark because I knew there was no hiding anything from her. She knew me better than anybody and pushing her aside would only worry her more.

During the conversation, I, of course, left out the part about vampires and supernatural beings. I mean as much as I wanted to tell her the truth, now wasn't the best time to come across as a complete crazy person. Sure, my telepathy gave me that eternal card to play but Gran knew me better than that and although we never spoke of my condition, I'm sure she knew about it. Sometimes, I could swear she had it to!

I had tried to keep most of it truthful in an effort to alleviate her stress. So, I kept things factual, with a bit on how I felt and what I went through. I'd explained to her that Bill isn't who he had pretended to be, preferring to be honest on his deception with her so she wouldn't want to go to his house ever again. She was angered by his behaviour and shocked when I retold the forced kiss and the stalking he had done. It had been strangely easy for me to adapt the supernatural parts to more regular, human ones and she had listened to me quietly gasping at times. I was in the middle of explaining to her how the attack on Pam had me really scared of Salon Rouge when I had received the first text. I didn't tell her about Long Shadow opting for a more PG-13 story about how I had fallen down the stairs that night coming back from my supposedly trip for work and that Eric had helped me.

I tried to conclude the discussion on a positive note but the second jingle made me rush through it. I had told her that I enjoyed working at the bar not telling her that despite everything, I still felt safe with Eric and I wasn't ready to put my entire family in danger by not accepting his help. He had promised he was going to protect us; I didn't see any other choice but of course Gran didn't need to know that. I also left out the part about Eric himself and my feelings for him partly because it felt inappropriate to be interested in my boss but also because of Lexi. I couldn't be sure if they were together anymore, heck, I wasn't even sure they had been a couple. Nonetheless, what had happened when I had thanked him for saving my life was nothing but a moment of weakness on my part and I wasn't going to pursue it any further. So naturally, Gran didn't need to know about that, at least, that's what I kept telling myself anyways.

By the third text, it was evident it was urgent and I hurried upstairs while updating my Gran on Lafayette's text. I was worried it was about Sam, why else Lafayette would order me to his place in such hurry.

Gran came upstairs as I changed in something else than pyjamas. She rarely came up here as her bedroom was on the main floor. She sat on my bed and I finish brushing my hair in a hurry.

"I'm glad you are okay Sookie. You had me worried for a while. Maxine said the bar you work at is not the best frequentation." She said to me as I looked to her through my mirror.

"Gran you shouldn't listen to her."

"I know, but it reassures me to see you this way," she said to me with a smile as I turned around to face her.

I hugged her for a few minutes, remembering when it had been Eric I'd hugged. He'd been so surprise by my sudden move; for me, it had just come naturally. Mainly, it was a friendly gesture but of course I'd be lying to myself by denying what I had felt inside. Yet, I had broken our embrace after many long minutes, coming to my senses. It was as if someone had thrown a bucket of ice water on me. He had sensed my shift, making it awkward for the both of us.

I was taken away from the hug by the sound of the fourth jingle coming from the living room downstairs.

"It must be really urgent," I said to Gran.

I kissed her on the cheek and she nodded, telling me to keep her posted. I promised her and rushed to my car feeling the urgency through the texts. Within minutes, I was at Lafayette's. I didn't even make it to his door, he was already out, hands in the air in a very dramatic way.

"He's gone Sook! I couldn't get a hold of anyone. Where the fuck is Tara? And why weren't you answering your phone?" He says all this to me while waving his finger in the air. "That mother fucker took whatever he needed and fucked off."

He sounded more concerned than angry.

"Who are you talking about? Sam?" I said as I walked over to him.

He headed back into the house and I followed him. Lafayette was very agitated and kept pacing between his kitchen and his living room without any apparent goal other than to occupy himself. After a few minutes, he handed me a piece of paper.

"I'm concerned," is all he said.

I read the short note over. It was indeed from Sam. He'd written that he didn't feel safe and needed to leave to ensure no one else would be in danger. It was short and straight to the point as if he'd been in a hurry. I felt my heart clamp into a vice as I took several breaths, deep and slow. I know exactly how Sam felt. I was terrified for the safety of my friends and family and it had brought me to make choices I'd normally not have made. Being at Salon Rouge was dangerous no matter what angle you looked at from. I had chosen to stay there and work as if nothing had happened mainly because I believed Eric when he said he would protect me and the ones I loved.

"I am freaking the fuck out," LayFayette added and I couldn't blame him.

I didn't know what to say. I was concerned too but I guess because I somewhat understood why Sam would do this, I didn't feel the need to freak out. Besides, he had probably only been gone a couple of hours. Maybe he was planning on reaching out to tell us he was okay once he felt safe again?

"When did he leave?"

"I haven't seen him in 2 days." LaFayette said and I wondered why he had not told me before but then again if he had tried to call me I probably wouldn't have been able to pick up and I'd been too busy with my own problems.

"You think it has to do with the bar?" I asked. "Last time I saw you guys, there was a car parked outside. Maybe it was related and Sam's suspicions were founded?"

"Girl, I don't know what to tell you." He shrugged and I paused, trying to find the right words.

"I know you're concerned but Sam is a grown man. There isn't much we can do," I said. I wasn't sure what to tell him either. A part of me was really concerned about Sam but at the same time, with everything I'd found out these past few days, I wondered if the supernatural had anything to do with this. "Do you think we should contact the sheriff?" I wondered and he nodded positively.

"I will call him. Why don't you go through the things he's left? Maybe there are some clues," he shrugged.

I waited until he was talking to the Sheriff on the phone to actually start snooping. I'm not a fan of snooping in people's things but Lafayette is right, maybe there are clues as to where he was. I know Sam didn't want to be found but it's better if Lafayette and I found them as opposed to someone unwanted. As far as Lafayette was convinced, Sam was nuts; I'm not so sure. I mean just a couple days ago I found out that we live among vampires so a conspiracy to burn down Sam's bar, for whatever reason, didn't seem so farfetched.

Sam's things were in a pile in the corner of the living room. LaFayette only had one bedroom, so it made sense that since Sam's new accommodations were temporary, he'd have taken a small part of the living room. Judging by the pile, he'd taken most of his clothing with him. There wasn't much left besides a bunch of papers, 2 blankets, a pillow and a couple of books.

I grabbed the papers and started combing through them. I didn't know what to look for so I made sure to go over every inch of them in case something jumped out at me. The first couple were bank notices and bills that didn't seem anything out of the ordinary. I tried not to look into the finances because it was none of my business. After I made a neat pile with them, I found a sheet of paper folded in 2 because it wasn't a regular size piece of paper. I opened it and found a plan of what I assume was the new schematics of the bar. Most of it was almost identical to what I was accustomed to except for a few upgrades. The fridge and freezer seemed a bit bigger. There were more tables then before, which I assumed meant the building was going to be bigger. With the plan, came a letter from the town explaining some modifications were needed but that most of it was approved. Under that was a letter from the bank, stating that the insurance had not come through yet and it became apparent that Sam was having difficulties with the company. There was nothing from them so I assumed that Sam had kept any letters with him. I wondered why.

Lafayette came back into the living room and I handed him the papers. He took a look while I went through the rest of the pile. I hadn't found anything until I reached the last piece of paper. It was a hand written note in a language I wasn't sure I recognized. It wasn't Sam's hand writing so it made it stand out. I skimmed through it unable to comprehend it until I saw one word that I had seen before; _cweller_.

"What?" Lafayette said and I shrugged.

"I think I found something. I don't recognize the language but one word is standing out to me." I handed him the note and he took it from me to examine it further.

"Which one?" he said and I pointed to it.

"I don't recognize it, what does it mean?"

"I don't know but I think I have a book at home containing it," I replied, remembering I'd left it in the living room. "Maybe I should go take a look, it could be important."

"What about this one?" He said, pointing to the word _Asura_. "I'm pretty sure it's the name of an insurance company here," he said and I frowned.

Was it Sam's insurance company? Why was the note written in a different language? Was it a code? What about Cweller?

"This is all really strange I must say. What did the sheriff say?"

"He's on his way. I'll file a missing person's report and see if they can find him I guess," he answered, taking a seat on the couch. "Do you have any idea where my cous' is," he said referring to Tara.

"No, I saw her a couple days ago but she said she needed to get back home. It wouldn't be the first time she disappeared," I said sadly.

"I thought you guys were in contact now?"

"We are but I don't know all her whereabouts," I said, a bit shorter than I intended to. "Sorry, I'm a bit on edge when it comes to her;" I explained. I feared she would disappear again.

After tidying up the living room corner, I headed over to Lafayette.

"Keep me posted if you hear anything okay," I said, as I bent over to hug him. "And don't worry, we'll find him. Sam is nothing if not resilient."

"You're right sweet pea," he said, hugging me back.

"I will call you if I find anything," I added.

I did not want to stay until the sheriff got there, mainly because I didn't feel up to any questions he may have. What if he questioned me about my whereabouts or something? I didn't want to have to lie or talk about Shreveport and Salon Rouge.

I exited Lafayette's quickly and headed to my car with only one thing on my mind, the book.

-zzz-

When I got home, I noticed my Gran was out. It was almost 6 p.m. so I figured she was out having supper with a friend. On a Wednesday it was kinda odd but then again, Gran didn't work so it was just like any other day for her.

I had exactly 2 hours before my shift started at Salon Rouge. I'd decided to go to work this evening. I may not have been a hundred percent sure about trusting Eric, but I didn't feel as if I had any choice. I could only trust my gut instinct and what it was telling me was that I felt at peace in his presence. I was tired of fighting and I was terrified of what was to come. I certainly did not want to face it alone. He was offering his hand and I didn't see why I shouldn't take it. Plus, he's the only one who had been truthful about all of this. Bill kept giving me half truth, omitting important details like rescinding invitations and, it was clear it was to his own benefit. Eric, on the other hand, had been as forward as he could be under the circumstances. He'd told me, in his own way, about the home invitation even before I knew about vampires. I'd spent a long time carefully analyzing all of his actions and so far all he'd been was an amazing boss and a friend when I needed one. Just like I'd done myself, he had hidden his true nature and if I placed myself in his shoes, I would have done the same thing.

So I quickly grabbed some left overs from the fridge and sat at the table, opening the book. The old style English wasn't the easiest thing to decipher but as I read along, I became accustom to. The first few chapters were about hunters and how they used to be called _Cwellers_ in the old days. There was a table of their own hierarchy with an explanation of each rank and I wondered if it still applied today.

There was also a section with a history lesson and since it was told from a hunter's point of view, it didn't paint anything in pretty colours when it came to vampires. It stated that centuries ago, vampires ruled the planet. They enslaved humans and in return, the masses treated them as though they were gods, attending to their every need and fearing their wrath. The tale explained that eventually, the tables turned, and that Fae returned to this world from an extended leave to their homeland.

I wasn't sure what a fae was or where/what their homeland could be. It was all explained in the book. All it said was that Fae began to breed with humans in order to create powerful beings who swore they would hunt vampires down or die trying. The Great War ensued and both sides lost considerable amounts within their ranks. This resulted in the vampires taking to the shadows and the few Fae who remained left a handful of hunters to hunt down the last of the vampires. I guess the Fae had decided to go back to their planet or something. It's not very clear. Neither fae nor vampire ever ruled the world again, leaving humans to their own demise.

I began to wonder if this is what the weird library guy had tried to warned me about? If hunters still existed today, it would make sense they were hunting vampires like Eric. This lead my thoughts to him and how much he must had seen of the great war. Had he lost many loved ones? I mean, I'm not sure how old he is but if I go by what I've heard about him, the use of the word "Viking," suggested he was well over 1000 years old. This means he probably saw the Great War this book refers to; he'd probably lost loved ones during it as well. Maybe his maker? Since I started working at Salon Rouge, I don't think I'd ever meant someone that could be fit the description of his maker. I'd never asked him about it either.

The rest of the book was like an encyclopedia of the different types of supernaturals. As I looked up at the time, I realized I needed to hurry. I rushed through many of the chapters; witch, werewolf, and demons but paid more attention to the one about vampires.

It had a section about glamouring that I'd read before and the information in it convinced me that this book was the real deal. I also read about some being able to fly when much older and wondered if Eric could fly. It talked about blood ties and vampires feeding humans their blood. It seemed like a dangerous idea to take a vampire blood since if you exchanged blood with them, it meant they could push mind control tricks on to you. Everything in it made me wary of them, yet my gut was still telling me I could trust Eric.

Looking at the clock again, I didn't have much more time to read the rest of the book before I had to rush to get ready and go to work.

-zzz-

"Oh, so you aren't a king then?" I said chuckling. I wasn't on edge anymore after Eric started an easy banter back and forth between us. His smile and our light talk left me feeling quite comfortable letting my guard down a bit which was a welcome relief.

I'd resumed working and Eric and I had agreed to act as if nothing had happened and I didn't know anything about the supernatural world. Eric made it clear that none of the other humans knew about his kind and that he wanted and needed to keep that way. It hadn't been hard for me to not mention it to the others except maybe Kim. She was my friend and I wished I could have told her that Eric was not a mob boss after all. She'd asked me a lot of questions about my illness and I had to resort to my abilities in order to see her questions coming and having a believable answer ready for her. I was grateful to have her as a friend and I hated lying to her but there's no way to explain why I hadn't been to work for a week. A stomach flu for three days was a lot more believable than the real story. I just had to add that Monday and Tuesday, my normal days off, had been busy and I'd not had a chance to call her. I must have apologized 5 times throughout the shift.

The evening started pretty slow but picked up quickly around midnight. I spent the first half buzzing around with drinks until it became evident that the second waitress was going to be a no show tonight. Although I didn't mind the extra duties because the extra work always made my shifts pass by quicker. When my first break was up, I made a B line to Eric's office. I was anxious to share with him what was going on with Sam, hoping he could shed some light on the weird note and maybe he'd know something about that insurance company Lafayette and I didn't know anything about. Maybe it was supernatural?

He explained to me that the note was written in an old dialect that shapeshifters used to communicate between each other. After the whole spiel on what the fuck a shapeshifter was; someone who can take whatever form they want as long as they have seen it before, I asked him if Sam was one. He confirmed my suspicions. Since finding out about the supernatural, I'd deduced that void minds were vampires but the fuzzy ones, the one I had trouble reading, must be a different species.

The note was from the insurance company telling Sam that he was not going to get a penny. It seemed short compared to the length of the note but Eric assured me that was the gist of it. I guess Lafayette was right, the insurance company had no intention on paying and this fueled Sam's fear of his life being in danger.

"Sorry to disappoint," Eric replied, "but no I do not wear a crown and a cape," he said, bowing which made me laugh again.

"I guess that'll have to do," I joked, with a dismissive tone as he stood in front of me.

Eric had managed to keep the mood light and as he was being supportive and as open as he could be about his world. I found that most of my fears were gone, leaving behind only the anxiety for his own life and my situation, as well as plenty of curiosity about his world and how he lived. Eric was patient with me and explained to me a bit about witches, shapeshifters and werewolves. Of course, my break was only 15 minutes so we kept it short.

Before leaving his office, I asked about the monarchy in the vampire world. All I knew so far was about his own Queen making me joke about him not being a king. Eric seemed so at ease during my shift, it made me smile. I enquired about being worried that she'd claimed me but he assured me I had nothing to worry about and called me crazy; I believed him.

"I think you would look great in a cape and tights," I added, pushing his torso with one single finger but immediately took it away. He was my boss and he was taken. Sure he'd saved me but it didn't change anything about him being with Lexi. Unless it was normal for vampires to have more than one companion at a time? I wanted nothing to do with that!

He chuckled and something in his eyes and his smirk told me I might regret what I'd just said although, Eric in tights wouldn't be such a bad idea. Just the thought was enough to make me blush and I took it as my cue to get back to work and stop fantasizing. For all I know, this is how he acts with all of us.

"We will finish this discussion on your next break," he said, in a serious tone. I knew he didn't mean and it made me grin ear to ear.

"Yes sir," I replied, chuckling as I walked out the door. I thought I heard a low growl as I closed it behind me.

Thank you to Nicole for her beta work on this chapter :)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I'm pretty sure I didn't stop smiling as I walked over to a couple tables to take their orders. Even just a possibility of having another discussion with Eric tonight was enough to fuel my good mood. I didn't even care that even though I was a bartender, we were so busy tonight, I needed to help with tables too. It was the only way for the bar to function smoothly being short one wait staff. Kim was handling the other side of the place but, met me half way to the bar, handing me her own orders.

"What were you doing in his office?" she said, raising an eyebrow and probably wondering why I was smiling stupidly. I guess I should wonder the same thing. There should be no reason I was this happy just from talking to him.

"Just discussing stuff," I told her dismissively.

"Right," she replied with a corner smile.

"What?"

"I saw you guys flirting earlier and it's not like any of us actually spend our breaks with him. Plus, you have that stupid grin on your face," she said, elbowing me in a friendly gesture; touché.

"We are just friends," I quickly said, as I made her drinks first. "You know he's taken, I told you about him and Lexi."

"And I told you they are not together. It was probably just for the sex," she said, and I placed the drinks on her tray.

"Why would I want to be with someone who does that? It's intimate, it's special, I don't just have casual sex. I'm not some conquest." I replied offended.

"Right. I know Sook," she said apologetically. "I didn't mean it that way. I just think Eric seems to like you, that's all."

I couldn't explain to her that it wasn't exactly what it looked like. It wasn't that he was attracted to me or interested. Our friendship, I guess you could call it, had everything to do with the fact he didn't need to hide his true nature from me. I felt the same way. Being able to put down my shields, having him now know what I was capable of and not judging me for it made me more at ease, friendlier even. Sure, I couldn't deny that I was attracted to him and the idea of him being attracted to me made my insides tingle. I just couldn't imagine someone who could have anyone and everyone they've ever desired, wanting to be with me. I might be pretty but he was out of my league.

It was almost closing time when I realized just how fast the time had passed. I hadn't taken any other breaks since my first one and was a bit sad that I hadn't spent any more time with Eric.

The crowd was quickly winding down, which gave Kim and I the ability to start on our clean up duties. I wondered what Eric and Pam had planned in order to replace Longshadow, since he was gone. It was strange to think about him in light of what had happened and I could feel my stomach retract as I recalled the events.

"You alright?" Kim said, and I nodded that I was but I could tell she knew better.

"I'm just tired," I lamented.

"Don't get sick on me. We're already short on staff. Where the hell is the new waitress or Longshadow anyways?" she said, as she took the last customer's credit card.

She punched it through and handed it to him as he took off in a hurry. Once he was gone, the two bouncers entered the bar and locked the door. Their shifts were over and some nights, they stayed behind to help us clean up. Looked like tonight was one of those lucky nights, which was welcomed considering how short staffed we were.

We finished cleaning around 3 a.m., at which point, I was really ready to head home. Kim left first and was quickly followed by the bouncers who left me behind when I told them I just wanted to say bye to Eric before I left. I grabbed my bag around the bar and noticed a cellphone had been left behind. I grabbed it and swiped my finger across the screen. Of course it was locked, so I placed it behind the bar and grabbed my own. I quickly texted Kim to see if she'd forgotten her phone but the one I had didn't ring and she replied she hadn't. I left it there, figuring someone was going to come claim it tonight during my next shift.

I headed to Eric's office and knocked on his door, waiting until he told me to come in. He was sitting at his desk with his feet on it, reading a thick binder.

"Just wanted to say goodnight. We're done cleaning," I said to him, waving.

"I am sorry we were short on staff," he said.

"What happened to the new waitress?" I asked.

"She wasn't right for the job," he responded. I wanted to ask how so, but he continued, not leaving me a chance. "I have hired replacements, they should be in tomorrow. Pam will be here to help train. I trust you can show the new bartender the ropes of your job," he said, and I looked down at the mention of a bartender. This was a replacement for Longshadow and just like earlier, my stomach automatically twisted and I took a deep breath. "Of course, Pam will not be there until sundown so you will need to take care of them until then," I nodded.

As if Eric had noticed, he reached across the desk for my hand squeezing it gently. I felt uncomfortable, not that his affection was not welcomed or wanted, but I felt guilty anytime he showed me any affection.

"Is Lexi going to be there tomorrow?" I asked as a distraction as I took my hand away from his.

"Yes," he replied crossing his arms across his chest. "We will have a staff meeting after the shift to make sure everyone is on the same page." he added.

There was an awkward silence between us and I wasn't sure what to say. Should I ask him about Lexi and him? Was it in the past now? Did he flirt with his waitresses and bartenders until he would get his way and then move on?

Or maybe I should be more worried about what was coming up this weekend and stop wondering about petty things. I shook my thoughts out of my head and looked up at him.

"I meant to ask whether the people who attacked Pam, and the man from the basement were what I read about in that Cweller book?" I asked him to change the subject.

"Yes they were." His voice was flat.

"Do you get a lot of hunters figuring you out like that?" I said jokingly. If Eric was an old vampire, wouldn't having a business put a huge target on your back? Surely he was better at hiding?

"Not exactly, it's a lot more complicated than that." His voice was still flat and emotionless.

"What did they want from me then?"

"Most likely information about this operation," he offered, but I knew there as a lot more to the story and he was simply not sharing.

"Right," I said suspiciously, "because all they wanted was information about your bar. I'm not stupid Eric."

"I never said you were. Unfortunately, that is all I am allowed to share with you at the moment. As far as my world is concerned, you are an employee here. I am not to discuss official business with an employee."

I instantly became defensive and hurt by his words. Of course I was just an employee, nothing else. Why would he share important information with me? I guess my deflated ego had problems accepting the truth. I admit, I'd hoped that after all that had happened, I was a bit more than just an employee to him. I guess I really was naïve and stupid.

He stared at me as if he was studying me. I grew uncomfortable so I tried to avoid eye contact.

"Sorry for asking _boss_ ," I said, between my teeth, as I rose to my feet.

I heard him growl and he was about to reply when Pam entered the office without any warning and scared the crap out of me.

"I hate it when you do that," I said; vampires and their soundless walking.

"Look at you getting all comfortable with all things vampire. Isn't it precious?" she said sarcastically. I just rolled my eyes.

"Pam?" Eric said with a stone cold face.

"Sunday; they wanted to wait until the bar was closed," she replied. I guess I'd missed the first part of the discussion.

"Very well, Sookie, will you still be able to assist me at the trial?" he asked.

"Well I normally work on Sundays so…"

"I am sure Lexi won't mind taking your shift so you can attend the trial," he replied.

"You're not gonna glamour thingy her right?" I said defensively. I didn't like the bitch but I felt as if glamouring was like violating people. Sure, I am one to talk but to my defense, I didn't always have control over my ability. They sure did though.

"As I have said to you before, we do not glamour the employees here." He said and I nodded.

"Alright, is it going to take place in the basement?"

"Perhaps, the location of a trial is never known until mere moments before it starts." He explained, as I watched Pam taking a seat on the couch across the desk.

"Don't worry breather, you will be safe. As an asset of the court, you need to be there while they discuss your fate." She added and I frowned.

"Excuse me?" I may have sounded disbelieving because why would they discuss me, as if I was just an object with no feelings?

"Not helping Pam," Eric immediately replied.

"I am no one's asset and I'll be damned before I go to some fucked up meeting," I began, walking over to her to give her a piece of my mind. Before I could take even one step, Eric was in front of me.

"Out," he said, and at first I thought he was talking to me. When he said it again, louder and angrier, he was glaring at Pam. I knew then he was talking to her.

"Fine!" she exclaimed, laughing her ass off and I wondered what the hell was so amusing. Their relationship was more like brother and sister to me than anything else.

Once she exited and closed the door, I was ready to continue my train of thoughts but Eric placed a finger on my lips.

"Sookie, I have explained to you that the only way for you to be completely safe, is if I claim you as my asset. "

"You mean pet!" I said louder.

"Please calm yourself." His voice was calm and gentle.

I huffed and turned my back on him. Who in their right mind would accept a vampire laying claim on them at some kind of trial? Plus, if the trial didn't go as he planned, what the hell would happen to me? And calm myself? I was as calm as I could be at the moment.

I didn't answer him back and instead walked out of the office. I wanted to get back home and find a hole to crawl into. I was angry and now was not the time to try to convince me that being a pet was a good thing.

Much to my dismay, he followed me but before I could reach the main bar, he had grabbed my arm.

"Sookie please," He said to me, in a softer tone. I was facing him and he had placed his hands on either side of my arms. "I know you do not want to be referred to as a pet. That is not what you mean to me. I don't have a choice but to use the laws of my world to ensure your safety. This means I will have to pretend you belong to me. It will keep all vampires and any other being, who wishes to live, off your back." He said it all with a resolved tone that left no place for arguments.

"You seem really confident about this trial," I replied. I didn't have his confidence at all and I was having a hard time shaking off my anxiety the minute the trial was mentioned. Sunday was just a couple days away. Was he ready; was I? I felt like my entire life was going to be decided for me and I suddenly had no say in it.

"It is not my first one."

"How old are you?" I said and he looked away.

"Very old."

"Stop avoiding the question Northman!" I said, which caused him to move closer to me. He was leaning forward enough that our noses were almost touching, his lips millimeters away from mine.

"Why are you so interested in my age?" he whispered, as his lips gently brushed against mine. Parting them as an invitation, I forgot anything and everything that had kept me away from responding to his now obvious advances.

"Mmm-mm," I heard someone clearing their throat. I immediately took a step back and looked behind me. Of course it was Pam.

"Sorry to interrupt such a fascinating discussion but we have to leave before the sunrise." She said obviously amused by the situation.

"You're leaving?" I asked surprised. I guess I'd assumed they both lived in the basement.

"We don't actually live here," Pam said.

"Oh," was all I could reply.

"I was invited to spend tomorrow night in my Queen's company and her lawyers. They would like to go over a few things before the trial. Nothing to worry about," he added, as if he felt my anxiety flaring up.

I didn't reply anything frozzen by my anxiety and the fact that Pam was still in the room. As if he understood how I felt, he requested Pam to leave and wait for him in the car. As soon as the door was closed, he was right in front of me again and no matter how many step back I took, eventually I was stuck between him and the couch.

"Perhaps if I walk you through the trial, your nerves will ease?" he asked and I took a seat on his couch unable to deal with him being so close. All I could do was nodding.

Instead of sitting beside me, he grabbed a chair from his desk and sat in front of me.

"Pam and I will be there to represents ourselves. The Queen and her consorts will be on the opposite. It will look a lot like human trials. The majestrate is what our judge is called. They will most likely start with the matter of Longshadow. You will be asked to testify as a witness. " he paused, giving me some time to process everything. "Once the matter is settled, they will discuss you as an asset. "

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as he grabbed my hands leaning forward.

"You won't like that discussion but I promise you, my only intention is to keep you safe."

I reopened my eyes and stared at him for awhile. I didn't know if I felt; angry with the fact I was going to be claimed as an object and ashamed because I was going to let it happened, scared to be too naïve and stupid and that maybe something else was at play here or grateful to have him in my life and taking care of me in such manner.

"Why?" I asked blinking a few times. It was true, as much as I believed him in his intentions, I didn't understand why.

He stroked the top of my hand with his thumb gently but didn't reply. Instead, he looked down at the floor and I frowned. Why was he not anwsering me? After several minutes of silence, I could hear Pam had came back inside the bar and was yelling to Eric it was time to go.

-zzz-

I sat at my computer, in my pyjamas, ready to do some research about Sam's insurance company. But, before I really got into it, I opted to send a text to Lafayette about the note so I wouldn't forget.

By the time I finished the text about the insurance company and had opened my browser, I heard my phone chime. Briefly looking at it, Lafayette's reply was short, informing me that 2 men had come to the house to talk to him and he had played dumb.

I started thinking about Sam and placed my phone under my pillow, making sure it was on vibrate mode. We had to find him, if only to make sure he was alright. I had no clue where he could possibly be hiding but, at the same time, I had information that all the others didn't have. He was definitely supernatural, a shapeshifter, so I knew Sam would most likely not be hiding as a human. He could be anywhere in the wild, hiding as any animal I could imagine, which was making my search a bit long.

I could try to make contact with him. Maybe leave something of his and something of mine in the woods with a cryptic letter letting him know that I know that he's a shapeshifter and I need to talk to him. I wondered if that would put him in danger?

After tossing and turning for awhile, I decided that making contact was my only option. Knowing Sam, he wouldn't be far from what was left of his bar. He cared too much to abandon it and everyone he knew. So I picked up a piece of paper and a pen and proceeded to write the note; short and sweet.

 _Boss, I know your secret. We need to talk. Bark 3 times when you see me._

I figured if someone found the note, A: they wouldn't know whether I'm talking to Sam or Eric and, B: the barking part wouldn't make sense to them other than some kind of code between us. Of course, it was my way to let Sam know I knew he could shapeshift and I was sure he'd seen enough dogs that he could transform into one. In the event someone found the note and knew about him, then they would look for the person who wrote the note and wouldn't know who it was. Okay, maybe by smell they could find me, but I had to take the risk. I also hoped Sam would know the note was from me by my scent and handwriting; he'd seen it enough on bar tickets to know it.

I took one of my old shirts from the closet and left for my car. I wasn't sure if Gran was still asleep but normally people were at this time of day. I hoped she couldn't hear me leave otherwise I would have some explaining to do later on. I got to my car and headed to the woods around Merlotte's. Dropped my shields to make sure no one was nearby, I entered the woods once I was convinced I was completely alone. After 15 minutes of walking, I left my shirt and the note on the ground and went back home.

-zzz-

I got to work a bit before 8 p.m., beating all the other staff members to work. It was still bright outside so I knew Pam wouldn't be up yet. The bouncer let me in with a bit of small talk. Knowing he was a member of the supernatural community made it easy to talk with him. I mean, it explained the fuzziness of his mind, but it also explained some of the tics he had. Overall, it just removed some of the mystery around them. He asked me a couple times if I knew who the 3 new employees were but I just shrugged every time. All I knew, is that Lexi and I were going to be shadowed for my bartending shift and Kim nad Nathalie was doing the same for the waitress one.

"To be honest I didn't even know they were hiring 2," I replied to him when he asked about how busy we've been, "but we sure could use the help."

"It's only gonna get busier, I mean with the band season coming up and all," he added. I wasn't sure what he was talking about exactly. I guess I knew they had bands here and there for different types of crowds, but I wasn't aware there was actually a season for live music.

"There is such a thing as a season for bands?" My voice couldn't contain my surprise.

"Yeah, there is more activity I guess. I mean Blackthorne is coming and that's pretty big. They don't normally come to bars like this one. I don't know what the boss told them but it's definitely going to bring a lot of business." It was nice getting information from other employees.

"When are they coming?" I asked innocently. Truth be told, I had no idea what he was even talking about and I found it odd I wasn't told about it. Then again, Eric and Pam had been pretty busy these past few weeks including my enlightenment, so really, who could blame them?

"Next Saturday," he said, which made sense, it's our busiest night. "It's going to be completely crazy here. It's more of a rock band than anything, it'll attract a different crowd." He passed his hand through his hair and looked to the parking lot where a young lady pulled in. "I guess it's a good thing the boss decided to hire more people; probably humans too." He added with a quick smile after sniffing the air.

"That's a good thing why?" I was curious as to why he would want more humans and not other weres.

"Control of course," he replied and I frowned. Maybe I was being naïve when I believed Eric and his 'no glamour policy' when it came to employees but I didn't see anything else he could have been referring to.

"Can you be glamoured?" I asked him, feeling weird to be having this discussion in the first place.

"Only from very powerful Vamps," he said, before adding, "heads up," chin pointing to the girl that was walking towards us.

She was tall and skinny and walked with a lot of grace and confidence. She had black hair, black eyes and her skin colour was fairly dark. As if there was not enough darkness about her looks, she was dressed completely in black leather down to the colour of the nail polish on her toes.

"Hey" she said as she quickly waved. "I am Becca, the new bartender," she added, as I smiled at her. She wasn't the warmest person in the world but she was nice enough. Plus, her presence was quite welcomed and needed; being short staffed was not fun at all.

As if on cue, a second car pulled into the parking lot and a woman with the exact same frame got out of it. As she walked over to us, I noticed she had the exact same walk as Becca, the exact same legs, arms, hips. Heck, even her hair was the same length, colour and everything. Once she got close, it became obvious they were actually twins. Great, maybe Eric had a fantasy about being with a set of twins; it's a fairly common one after all. I'd heard it countless times.

I shook the mean thought out of my head and waited for Becca n.2 to reach us. It was interesting to see that as much as they were identical in their physical features, they both dressed completely different. While Becca was dressed entirely in black leather, her sister was dressed with a white flowy cotton dress, which was very odd and didn't really match the image of Salon Rouge at all.

"Hey," she said to Becca and then looked at me and the bouncer. "I'm Kat! New waitress and no we are not related," she added. I looked at her in confusion. "I'm just kidding," she declared and they both laughed.

"I'm Sookie and this is Pete. I'm a bartender as well," I said to Becca and she simply nodded in response. "Pam won't be here," I paused before stating, "until sundown," and then cleared my throat. "She comes in a bit later. Let me show you around."

The bouncer let us through and I showed them where to drop their purses. They were both very quiet but their minds weren't so much. Becca seemed to be cataloguing the place as if she needed to remember where everything was. I found it odd but at the same time, I'd come across such minds before. They were logical in nature with very little feelings intertwined with the thoughts. Usually, these people were very efficient at their job and I guess it makes sense she was going to be the bartender. Kat however, was the total opposite of her sister. All I could pick up was actual excitement over how the place looked and how fun it will be to work here for a little while. She then started thinking about Eric and I could tell she had met him before and that she was attracted to him. She was wondering when he would make an appearance but little did she know; he wouldn't join us tonight.

Before I could hear anything else, I decided this was a good time to stop listening to their thoughts. Not only were they of a personal nature, but I really didn't need to know if anything happened between them. For all I knew, she had a crush on him because he was the one she'd given her resume to.

We took about an hour to go through the bar and the drink menu. They both seemed as if they had previous experience, which was a huge plus since some patrons were already coming in. Kim came in at the same time and I waved at her. After another round of introductions, we all started working and getting in some sort of rhythm, where Kim was bringing me her orders and Kat and Becca were teaming up. Of course, I kept an eye on Becca to ensure that the drinks were right and that she was taking the right cash or making the right marks in the black book.

Kim kept an eye on Kat and judging by her thoughts, she didn't like her much. She kept calling her weirdo in her thoughts which made me chuckled and put my shields back up.

Pam made an appearance around 10:30 and made a straight line to my side of the bar. She sat on one of the stools and leaned forward on one elbow.

"Thoughts?" she asked and I frowned at my interrogation. "Did you pick up any?" she asked.

"If you mean to ask whether I have been snooping around their mind or not, No," I said firmly, a bit hurt she would think I listened into people's minds all the time. If only she knew what people thought about, she would understand why I don't.

She growled and rolled her eyes.

"Sookie, your abilities can be useful here. Don't you see how important it is to verify the new employees? Don't be a brat!" she added between her teeth as Kat and Becca made their way to her as if they were on cue and synchronized together. Pam rolled her eyes before saying hi to them and then addressed Kat telling her that was not Salon Rouge approved attire. She had such good bed side manners this one.

I resumed working, not interested to know how they took it or whatever else Pam wanted to tell them. I was still annoyed about her insinuations. I understood why she wanted me to snoop around but it didn't make me comfrotable about it.

The bar was very busy and everyone was buzzing about the band coming the following weekend. Some of them even asked me if I was a fan and if I'd met them. I of course replied no, since I had no clue who they were or even what kind of music they played, nor did I care. I was in a bad mood and it now showed in my tips.

I decided that despite how uncomfortable I was to openly just listen to people's thoughts, I had my part to play in keeping this place safe including the staff. Eric had already promised to look after myself and my family; I felt I owed it to him to protect what was his?

The rest of the shift went by quickly and I had not picked up anything suspicious from anyone in the bar. It was strange not having Eric around and if I am honest, I missed him. I knew I would see him tomorrow but there was a part of me that just wanted to see him as much as possible and I was impatient for this never ending day to end.

a/N: thank you Nicole for your beta work :D


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Gran?" I said tentatively, as I descended the stairs to the kitchen.

I hadn't seen her since we had that discussion about Salon Rouge; when Lafayette had interrupted us with Sam's disappearance. I was looking forward to seeing her today and since it was Saturday, I knew she'd keep herself busy by cleaning up the house or weeding the garden.

My call was met with silence; Gran wasn't home. I sighed heavily and headed for the coffee pot. It was late afternoon but for me, it was morning. I hadn't slept well last night, partly because of what was happening with the trial tomorrow but also, because of what was happening with Sam and then of course, there was the whole supernatural world and the hunters. Despite all these worries, somehow I kept going back to that moment in the office when Eric and I were discussing the trial. I had asked him why he wanted to protect me but he had not replied and instead, had looked down. In shame? Sad? Embarrassed? I couldn't read him and it was driving me mad. No matter how much I told myself he was taken, it didn't matter, I wanted to understand.

I heard my cellphone's text ringtone and glanced quickly at it. It was a text from Tara.

 _Where are you?_

I quickly replied _home_ and waited to see if she would reply.

After a few minutes she did; _We need to talk._

 _What's up?_ I replied.

 _Not through text. We need to meet._

 _Okay where and when? I'm working tonight._

 _Monday? I'll come to you in the afternoon._

 _Sure, no prob. Did you talk to your cousin? He was worried about you_

After a few minutes with no reply, I put the phone down and noticed there was a note on the kitchen table.

 _Sookie,_

 _I am out with Maxine, don't wait up for me, we will grab a bite for supper in town._

 _Love,_

 _Gran_

I was a bit sad that she wasn't going to be home for supper. I was looking forward to have a chat with her but instead of sulking, I decided, I too, could write her a little something. I took a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a quick note to let her know I was doing good and that I missed her and that I was sorry my shifts made it so hard for us to see each other. I also added something about having to work tomorrow at different times and that we may miss each other. It was just me being proactive, I mean, I had no idea but just in case Eric asks me to stay at Salon Rouge tonight , I didn't want Gran to wait for me.

-zzz-

I was staring at a customer, cleaning some glasses off, when Becca parked herself right beside me behind the bar.

"So, what's the story with the boss?" she asked me, pinching my arm and I saw flashes of Eric in her mind. I sometimes hated human touch because of that, but in this case it was welcomed. Images always made it easier to interpret thoughts.

I had kept my shields down at the moment because I had humoured Pam and the fact that my gift could be used as an advantage. I had spent the rest of last nights shift listening in and finding nothing unusual or weird. The more I paid attention, the more it was obvious they could somewhat be trusted. Thoughts were not always easy to interpret but nothing I'd seen so far led me to believe that they were untrustworthy.

"How do you mean?" I replied as I gave a patron the beer he ordered.

Lexi was at the other end of the bar; she kept glancing over in our direction. It became apparent she could hear us and that the conversation interested her.

"Is he single?" she asked bluntly.

"How would I know?" I tried to brush her off but Becca was smarter than that.

"Did I hit a nerve there?" she inquired, trying to poke the bear.

"Of course not. I think him and Lexi are sort of together." I said in my defense, looking at Lexi. Maybe she would hear it and understand that I'm not trying to get between her and him?

"Sort of? As in just fuck buddies?"

I snorted and immediately turned around to serve another customer. When the drink order was fulfilled she was still leaning over the counter and she was looking at me, obviously waiting for a reply. I was about to say something when Lexi made her way to us.

"What are you two talking about?" She asked Becca, who smiled, clearly intrigued.

Lexi's thoughts were about me and how much she despised me. I knew that all along but to hear it in such a clear manner was a bit distracting and hurtful.

"Talking about the boss. He's pure sex, do you know if he's attached?" Becca asked, obviously trying to now provoke Lexi. She was a real shit stirrer this one.

"Like that would stop you," She said rolling her eyes and they both laughed.

Great, two peas in a pod, just what I needed.

"We've had our problems," Lexi continued, and I found it really uncomfortable all of a sudden. I mean, I'd never actually talked to Lexi about her relationship with Eric and truth be told, I just didn't want to know.

Kim decided it would be a good time to join the conversation. It's not like we were busy or anything.

"What's up?" she said, more to me than to them but they ignored her and Becca turned to Lexi.

"So fuck buddies then?" she asked.

"It's more than that." Lexi argued obviously hurt but Becca was smirking.

"For you maybe. I saw him looking at other women. Clearly the guy is unattached." She stated as she stared at me before getting back to work.

Lexi stood up, dumbfounded for a few seconds and I just looked at Kim, hoping she would change the subject. Lexi's thoughts were about me and Eric, and she kept repeating to herself how much he was into her not me. Out of anger, I blocked her thoughts, not wanting to know anything else about them.

"Is it going to be us versus them then?" Nathalie asked as she placed her tray on the bar and gave me an order she had written on paper. I looked at both her and Kim then Becca and Lexi.

"You bet!" Kim replied chuckling. "Although Kat sounds more like she would belong with us then them but the twin thing is kinda freaky."

"Right," is all I said, trying to stop the jittering in my stomach. All this small talk and gossiping sure had distracted me from the trial but now that I was uncomfortable with the discussion, it made me more nervous.

It wasn't until 11 p.m. that Eric and Pam made an appearance. It wasn't hard to notice when they entered the bar because all thoughts shifted to either how sexy he looked or how gorgeous she was. Looking at them, they reminded me of some sort of royalty; a power couple swooping everyone off their feet.

One thought distracted me though, and I had no idea who it had come from. The thought was about how regal they looked and how they had no idea. I wasn't sure what it was about but the tone was aggressive. That's the thing with thoughts, they sometime came with a gut feeling, as if my subconscious interpreted them a certain way. It's like a mix of words, not tones but feelings, never sure if they were from me or from the person.

I focused on Kat and Becca immediately as they were the ones we needed to be worried about if anything went sideways. As I focused on them, Becca was checking Eric out and let's just be honest here, she wasn't a shy one while Kat was more thinking on how to thank them for the job. Obviously, it had not come from them.

"What is it?" Eric asked realizing he was now standing right beside me both looking in the dance floor's direction.

"What?"

"I can tell you are preoccupied." He insisted and I turned my head to look in his direction.

I focused on his beautiful face for a minute trying to process both what he was asking and what I was hearing around me. The thoughts were all about him and some about me. Some were outrageous while others were just plain weird and I found it difficult to focus on having a discussion instead of listening.

"You can tell?" I finally replied, putting my shields back up; so much for multi tasking. I added "Do you mean because of, you know, I had your" and I finish with blood under my breath. He'd told me that he could somewhat feel me because of it. I wondered what would happen if he had mine? Would I be able to track him as well?

"No the effects are not permanent," and then he added something in another language and I didn't understand it.

"Oh…" I said, as if I was mourning the loss of the small connection we had. I immediately went back to the original subject of the discussion; my preoccupations. "It was nothing, just a thought about you not having a clue. I'm not sure what it was referring to and who it came from so It is really nothing. I'm sorry I'm a bit out of it. I'm tired and I have to keep putting my shields back up because I'm hearing too much at the same time."

He gently squeezed my arm and shifted so he was slightly behind me and watching over my shoulder as if he was scanning the crowd.

"It must be really overwhelming sometimes; to hear what everyone thinks." There was a bit of sadness in his tone. I had that overwhelming urge to hug him and I mentally laughed at myself for being so pathetic.

"I got used to it. It's not always easy to have my shields up and keep them that way, just like it's not easy at all not to have them up and listening to hundreds of people at the same time. I guess it's all about balance and avoiding big crowds when I'm tired." I shrugged, not sure if I was trying to convince him or myself here.

As I focused on some of the minds again, trying my hardest not to listen to Becca and her dirty thoughts, I felt Eric's face closer to my head and his lips close to my ear. I shivered.

"I appreciate what you are doing for us." He said to me and it gave me goosebumps.

I slowly turned around not wanting to put any distance between us, fully knowing people were watching. It wasn't like me to do this, but I couldn't help it and I had no will to fight it either. I just wanted him as close as possible as if this fundamental need to belong was clawing to grab him and hold on.

"It's nothing really," I said, looking up at him, my chin almost in his chest. My heart was heavy, achy and ready to explode. I wondered when it had happened. Clearly, somehow, he was holding a part of my heart and there was nothing I could do about it. That realization was terrifying yet, mezmerizing. How does it happen? When did my body and my heart decided that this was it, despite my mind's disapproval? When did my heart started skipinga beat anytime he entered a room or my skin started to tremble anytime he was near me? I sighed heavily, torn between wanting to touch him and all the other reasons why I shouldn't.

When Lexi dropped a beer on the floor, it had the same effect as a cold shower and I took two steps back. I quickly smiled at him and returned to my work while Pam signaled him and the twins to the office. I reached out to help Lexi but as she silently cursed me, I knew it was better if I left her alone for now.

Kim and Natalie were back on the floor and all the patrons were served at the bar, so I figured it was the perfec t time to take a small break to lean over the back counter and drink a cranberry soda. Of course, I wasn't allowed to drink alcohol on the job but this actually looked like I was and some customers were always more willing to drink more if you drank with them.

When I saw Kat and Becca come out from the back hallway, they signaled me that I was needed in the office. Becca didn't look too happy about it and her thoughts let me know what she thought of me; a whore. Great, as if I needed more enemies. It had been quite a difference from the previous thoughts I had had from her so I found it really strange. Of course, there was nothing much I could do about it so I rolled my eyes and crossed paths with her. As our shoulders touched briefly, her thoughts got louder and images of Eric as a vampire flash through her mind.

He was dressed all in black and was moving very quickly through the memory killing someone without any mercy. His fangs, the memores of her feelings, it was so vivid; I could have guessed it was recent.

I gasped and stopped walking in shock. He had cut that persons throat like it was nothing, used to carnage and violence. Becca had stopped walking when I had.

"What's wrong?" she asked, curious.

I couldn't say anything, not only had she seen Eric kill before but, she knew he was a fucking vampire.

 _I have to get him away from her before I can do anything_ , she thought as she stared at me waiting for an answer.

I immediately became defensive, whatever that was supposed to mean it wasn't friendly at all. If she knew he was a vampire, one could only assume she was hostile. I mentally kicked myself for not picking that up sooner.

 _What the hell is her problem. Why does she look so shocked?_

"You look like you saw a ghost?" she prompted, still waiting for a reply.

"I'm fine, just remembered something. Sorry," I said, trying to keep my nerves under control and remove any suspicions she might have.

Her thoughts shifted about random things and I couldn't make sense of them anymore. It happened sometimes when someone wasn't focused. They just thought about everything and anything. I headed to the office and tried to act as casual as I could so I wouldn't betray howI felt.

I walked in and found Eric holding something to the wall. He didn't turn around right away, too busy I guess, so I took it upon myself to sit at the desk. Once I was seated, I let my head rest within my hands. I felt a bit overwhelmed but I had to tell Eric.

I felt a rush of cold air beside me and when I looked up he was sitting right next to me.

"What's the matter?" he asked, obviously concerned but I couldn't look him in the eyes.

"It's Becca. I saw you in her thoughts and you were," I paused, gathering the necessary courage to talk about the death I'd witnessed through her. "You killed that guy, you ripped his throat out as if you do it every day. You were calm and just deadly!" I quickly said, feeling the rush of adrenaline hit, I was speaking fast, with anxiety. The more I tried to focus, the less it made sense. Him growling was not helping anything.

I took a few deep breaths and the growling stopped. I jumped when he placed his hand on my lap. "Did you know her before you hired her?" I took a couple more breaths and added quickly, "she knows you're a vampire."

I felt his hand squeezing my quads gently and then he took it away. "You are confirming my suspicions."

I looked at him in disbelief. He knew?

"I couldn't be sure, but the way they approached us, it makes sense. "

"You think they're hunters!" I exclaimed.

"Sookie, thanks to you, I know now, they are." He said, making an emphasis on the word now.

A part of me was happy I'd helped but at the same time, why would he not share that crucial piece of information with me? I was honestly disappointed and a bit hurt. At the same time, he'd made it clear he didn't want to include me in certain things that involved his business.

"Now what?" I asked completely discouraged.

"Now we wait."

"Don't you want to fire their asses?" I questioned, surprised by his answer.

"Knowing who they are is an advantage we can use against them. I need to know what they are up to. This many hunters in a short period of time is something I haven't seen in decades. Something is happening." He paused and I felt his stare despite the fact I wasn't lookig at him. "Did you recognize the man in her thoughts?" he asked me and I nodded negatively, not wanting to discuss it any further. I felt nauseated just thinking of Eric in this light.

As if he felt it, he didn't push the matter further.

We stayed in silence for a little while, faded thoughts and discussion in the background. I couldn't hear him and I thanked god for that. I didn't want to know what he was thinking at this second nor did I want to see or know how he felt about the thought. If Becca had witnessed him killing in such a manner, it meant she was either affiliated with the hunters or she was one herself.

I looked up to the wall where I originally found Eric when I had entered the room. I squinted my eyes in order to be able to see what he had added to it.

"What is that?" I said, getting a better look but I regretted my decision as soon as I saw the picture of him, half naked, flexing his muscle for the photographer. I instantly blushed and looked away.

I could tell he was smiling and had that proud look on his face. I could just imagine it.

"It's a calendar for the bar, I thought I would redecorate," he replied with a sly look and I chuckled, welcoming the distraction.

"12 shades of Eric Northman?" I said, my cheeks betraying my interests. I had to change the subject now before he could notice. I didn't need him to gloat about his perfect body.

"I thought you would like it," he replied.

I just laughed it off, unsure how I should reply. After a moment of silence, I got up from my chair and carefully approached the calendar. Some of the poses were very explicit and it made me blush again. Out of reflex I took it down.

"That hurts my feelings." Eric said to me, getting up from his seat

"I am sorry; I just don't like the outfit," I blurted out, facing him. He was smirking and I was sure he saw through my bullshit. I couldn't imagine having to work in these conditions. I mean come on, he was my boss and I would have to stare at these pictures anytime I was asked into his office. Stare at his perfect abs, his beautiful and defined shoulders and I'm not even talking about his pecs. Heck, I was sure one picture in there would show his glorious ass.

I shook away the imagery but it was already too late, I felt my desire flare. As if I had been denying it for so long, it was now hard to control it around him and with this half naked calendar, my hormones were driving me mad. I saw his nostrils flare and in the blink of an eye, he was right in front of me. He was so close; I didn't dare moving. I held his gaze as long as I could but truth be told, he was making me weak at the knees.

"I considered opting for a more natural look to ensure the outfits wouldn't distract from the subject matter but then again, we wouldn't be able to display it now would we?" he huskily whispered and I had to take a deep breath.

I was still staring into his eyes, trying to figure out what my next move was going to be and before I could stop myself, I chuckled. It felt as if Eric was letting me see a side of him not many saw.

"You are so full of yourself," I replied using my index finger to push lazily on his torso. Of course he didn't move; I wasn't even trying.

His head leaned forward, just enough that if he was breathing, I would have felt it on my skin. I shivered, frozen by my own desire. All I needed to do was to lean forward myself. He didn't move as if he was waiting for an invite I couldn't formulate. He was my boss I repeated myself, I was a lady, he was a vampire, Lexi.

"You are awfully close," I whispered, as if stating the obvious would help me come back to earth.

He reached for my cheek with his right hand which he stroked gently while I still couldn't move. I held my breath, unsure how to respond. My body wanted to lean into his touch, the attraction was so strong. Yet, my mind was screaming to walk away because I didn't want to start something where I knew my feelings would get hurt. His hand made its way to my chin as he gently pulled it up, bringing his face closer to my face. Panicked, I immediately pulled away and turned to face the door.

I heard him sigh heavily behind me, which made me look over my shoulder. He was standing still, his eyes closed, as if he was trying to stay in control. I had to clear my throat before I could say anything.

"I should get back to work," I risked, but before I could even take a step to the door, Eric was already in front of me, blocking my way.

He stared at me for a few seconds, as still as a statue. I held his stare, feeling the knots in my stomach. I took a deep breath and held on, fighting the urge to jump to his neck and capture his lips with mine.

He extended his hand to me and I slowly extended mine to reach his. He stroked it, using his thumb in a frantic movement. It wasn't a nervous one, it just felt as if he had done this forever and I was just used to it. I hadn't known Eric for a long time but every time I was with him it felt like I was with someone I had known my entire life. Considering he is one of the only ones I actually knew the least about since I couldn't hear his thoughts, it was rather ironic.

"Why do you keep rejecting me?" he asked so softly I barely heard him.

He looked away as if he was ashamed. It had not crossed my mind that his advances had been serious because of Lexi and truth be told, I hadn't seen them as rejections but here he was, asking me why I kept rejecting him and I felt absolutely terrible. Rejecting him was the last thing I had wanted to do.

"It's not what I meant, I mean," I paused, having difficulties formulating a cohesive sentence. "I thought you were with Lexi." I blurted out and as his sole response, he took his hand away.

I frowned waiting for him to say something but he did not. Instead, he just stood there.

"I am not Sookie." He said and finished with, "I am sorry you think of me in this light. I know how to trea a lady."

That was the nail in my coffin of guilt, I had judged him, wrongly and now he knew. He had given me that impression and I'd not given him a chance to show me that it was wrong. I'd rejected him when all he'd done since I had met him was to be an awesome boss, a great friend and someone who was willing to do anything to protect me.

I had no words, nothing to say. I wanted to run away and wish for time travelling to erase all this. It felt as if I had failed him and myself.

"I am so sorry Eric. You didn't deserve that. I've just seen you guys in her thoughts, you know, argh," I said, unable to finish what I was about to say. I felt my shoulders sag, the sadness and the defeat taking over.

He placed a finger underneath my chin, forcing me to look at him in the eyes. He was intense but I couldn't look away, as if hypnotized, I felt him shift forward towards me.

"I am sorry I subjected you to that. At the time, I did not know you were a telepath and I was having trouble controlling," the word died on his lips. He wasn't telling me everything. Controlling what exactly, is what I wanted to ask but I didn't.

I frowned again, trying to process what he'd just said. Was he referring to the time he'd been with her? The first night I had met him?

"Well it's not like you owe me anything. You can be with anyone you want." I chuckled nervously as he cupped my face with his hand.

He was so beautiful, no matter how you looked at him, no matter if he was angry, sad or just stone cold, he was gorgeous. His icy blue eyes were fixed on me as I held my breath. What was I supposed to say? There were not enough apologies in the world to tell him how sorry I was for just assuming he was a player.

I wanted to explain to him that my lack of self confidence had most likely contributed to this as well. I mean how I was supposed to take his advances seriously if I thought of him to be out of my league. Why would he be slightly interested in someone like me, a man who could literally have anyone he wanted?

His eyes scanned my face as if he was trying to read my thoughts but of course I knew he couldn't and since I couldn't find the right words to tell him, I finally looked away, exhaled and felt completely exhausted and defeated.

"Sookie," he began, his hand never leaving my face, "There is only one person I wish to be with" and I trembled under the weight of what I thought he was about to say.

\- thank you Nicole for your work on this chapter!


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

I held my breath, seconds turning into minutes. How could I breathe? I stood, my eyes closed and I leaned into his touch. His thumb was close to my lips, gently stroking them. He must have brought his face closer to mine, I couldn't tell with my eyes closed. All I could feel was his touch burning through my skin as I finally exhaled. I could feel his cheek close to mine when his lips slightly brushed against my lower one. He took an unnecessary deep breath as he brought one of his hands to my other cheek and gently stroked it; his touch was soft, I trembled. His hand had a good grasp of my face when I parted my lips as an open invitation for him. I heard the other deep breath, was that what he meant by having a hard time controlling?

His lips felt like silk against mine. He kissed them slowly as I savoured every second of it. It started gently, but as I ventured my tongue smoothly to his mouth, he pressed against me with urgency. I felt his tongue meeting me half way, I moaned to the sensation. His hand left my face and grabbed my ass bringing me towards to him. My hands made their way to his waist while one of his ended up tangled in my hair. Our tongues danced together somewhat, taking a faster rhythm. My heart was beating so fast, I could feel the blood strongly invading my brain rendering it useless. As I panted heavily, he growled and pushed his body against mine. His hips surged forward, pressing a hard bulge against me, which made me moan, completely forgetting where I was and why I was here. As he rubbed himself on me, my hips responded with the same rhythm. I had to stop kissing him for a split second in order to breathe, which caused him to move on to my neck and I, to gasp my approval. My hands move to his hair, holding him into place until he move back up to my mouth. He cupped my breast through my clothing and I couldn't help but move my hand down his back and then to the front. He moaned slowly causing me to break our kiss again. I rested my forehead onto his cheek panting, searching for air.

Eric had stopped moving. He was taking a few deep breaths as I took them with him until my heart had a steady beat. He had closed his eyes and was standing still, as if he was trying to gain control. We needed to cool things off, now was neither the place nor the time.

While his hand left my hair, the other one made its way to my face and he touched me with so much attention and care, I trembled. He was looking at me with warmth, something I don't think I'd seen in him before. I slowly ventured to kiss him again. He hesitate, I felt it. I frowned, unsure why he was. He tilted his head slightly enough that his lips reached my forehead instead of my lips which made me instantly missed his lips on mine but the tenderness of his touch forced me to savour this moment. I closed my eyes and held him closer and tighter, feeling as if this is where I belonged. I had never felt so close to anyone before and despite it being overwhelming and hard to understand, it felt right.

We stood still for a few minutes, not wishing to break the embrace. Of course, it didn't take long for someone to knock on the door. Eric was the boss, he was busy and this moment felt as if we were stealing from his busy schedule. Judging by the thoughts, it was Becca. I shivered hearing her think. She wasn't thinking about anything in particular but it reminded me of what I had seen earlier in her mind. He must have sensed me shift, as if on cue, he took a step back. So did I.

"What is it?" he said through the door as I looked around his office unsure what the hell I was supposed to do. I chose to step aside so he would get a good view, from his desk he was now sitting at.

"Someone is asking to talk with you. Something about next weekend." She said as she entered the office and then glanced at me. Her thoughts altered and focused to the bar itself. She was now thinking how busy they were and how lazy I was. Of course, she had her suspicion on what I was doing here.

As if reading my mind, Eric looked up at her and then at me.

"Thank you Rebecca. Sookie, I trust you will be more careful with inventory the next time around?"

I blinked a few times completely lost, not knowing what he was talking about but it didn't take me long to catch on. He was giving me an exit, an excuse for being in his office. How did he know I needed one?

"Yes boss!" I said and let Becca leave the office first.

Before I was completely out of it, I looked over my shoulder and smiled quickly at him. He was still sitting at his desk with his fingers intertwined above it. He winked and waved and I had to refrain from chuckling because Becca was now looking at me.

"Made a mistake in the inventory?" she inquired and I nodded.

"Yeah, I lost 3 cases of beer. He wasn't too happy." I quickly replied, hoping it wasn't written all over my forehead that I was lying.

She made her way to the patron that I assumed had asked to see Eric. It was a tall man with brown hair and green eyes. He reminded me of someone but I couldn't be sure who. You know, one of these faces you know you recognize but cannot put your finger on it? I quickly scanned his mind revealing that it was a silent one; vampire; business meeting perhaps?

I immediately went back to work, my feet light, and my heart even lighter. As I served many customers, I couldn't help but smile. Despite my assumptions and my constant rejection, I'd kissed Eric and I couldn't deny what it was doing to me. Of course, there was that initial sexual attraction, something I hadn't really felt this strongly before. Partly because reading minds had robbed me from any kind of intimacy with anyone but this was something more. When I was with Eric, I was at peace, as if the most ordinary thing in the world was fun and agreeable just because I was in his company. It felt easy to be by his side and no matter how much my logical side disagreed with the many dangers and unknowns, I couldn't help how I felt and knowing that perhaps he shared my feelings was enough to give me faith and a smile.

"So how do we lose 3 cases of beer?" Becca asked me to make conversation but I wasn't looking at her.

"I don't know otherwise I would potentially retrace my steps and find them," I snapped but then took a deep breath.

I had to make an effort to be nice to her just like I had been last night and the beginning of the shift. I didn't want her to suspect that not only I was on to her but I was on Eric's side. I had to assume hunters did not know exactly my pupose here other than perhaps I was just an innoncent bystander. I had not given them anything to think otherwise anyways and judging by Kat and Becca's minds, that was exactly what they thought.

She smiled at me and apologized.

"I didn't mean to imply anything negative. I was just curious." She said defensively and I quickly smiled back.

"Sorry, I'm a bit tired. Having Eric chew me out was not fun. I had no idea I made the mistake."

"Yeah, I can imagine he's not nice when he's angry," she said as she placed her hand on my shoulder.

I wanted to break the touch but truth be told, it brought vivid images into my head and I welcomed them as the perfect way to learn more about her, her sister and whatever she was planning on doing here.

She was thinking about someone being angry with her but then flashed back to the man she had brought to Eric's office. She too thought she'd recognized him because he looked like someone she knew.

Tall, brown hair, green eyes. I gasped at the realization that she was referring to crazy library man. Not only did this confirm that she was associated somehow with the hunters but it made me wonder what had actually happened to him. Becca had seemed to know him quite well and she also had no idea what had happened. I had asked Pam about it once, she'd been vague with her response. Something along the lines of she did to him whatever they do to people like him. If it was anything like they had done to the 2 female hunters, Simon and the other one, it wasn't anything good. Whatever that meant, I didn't want to think about it, I was happy within my ignorant bubble.

"So how come you can't work tomorrow?" Lexi asked, standing beside Becca. She must have walked there while I was lost in Becca's mind. "I had plans but apparently now I have to replace you? I hate Sundays and cleaning days, you know that, "she added, obviously pissed off by the task.

She was looking at me with such disdain, I had to look away. After gathering some kind of courage, I mean it was Lexi and who the hell cared what she thought of me, I put my famous crazy Sookie smile on and waved at her dismissingly.

"It's a long story. I will be working, just not here."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lexi asked angrily and I shrugged.

"Ask the boss Lexi, not me. If you're unhappy with anything here, It is not my fault. Since you guys are so close, I'm surprised you weren't aware of it," I added. That was a bitch move on my part. I mean, I knew she wasn't with him and the fact she thought she was either meant she was in denial or dellusional. In all honesty, it was rather sad and I felt bad for her but she had pissed me off so I couldn't help my bitchiness to come out.

She shot me an angry glare before storming away. I looked at Becca who was smirking all along as if she enjoyed every minute of what had happened. I stared at her until she realized I was. I wanted to ask her who that guy was and how she knew him but I couldn't exactly say: you know the one in your mind!

I sighed, heavily frustrated with my lack of options. I couldn't investigate too much because it would be suspicious but at the same time I really wanted to know what she was up to. Maybe I could try with her sister?

She smiled at me and I sensed a bit of discomfort. Her thoughts had shifted to some customers so I knew I had lost my way in for now.

After a few hours of working non-stop, seeing countless of customers come and go, some staying and probably would until the end of the night, I decided I needed a pee break. I hadn't had the chance to talk to Kim about what had happened so I used the small break to signal to her to come with me.

"So are you finally going to tell me why you have that stupid grin on your face?" Kim asked as she locked the bathroom door behind her.

"We kissed." I said closing my eyes at the memories of it.

"Are you serious? Jesus Sook! What happened between "I am not that kind of girl, he is a player" and now?" she exclaimed and I snapped my eyes opened.

"We talked. I am still not that kind of girl but turns out he is not that kind of guy I guess."

"Well he was with Lexi no?"

"Yes but I didn't ask for the details Kim, he's not with her anymore I guess." I wanted to add he even apologized that I had witnessed it through her mind but of course I couldn't do that.

She frowned and stated her disapproval. I was disappointed by her reaction but at the same time I understood it. He was my boss, he'd been with another bartender and who knows who else and she was right when she said I didn't know a lot about him but somehow, it didn't matter.

-zzzz-

The end of the shift came quickly and I was thankful no customer lingered behind. We were supposed to have a staff meeting tonight and I wasn't sure what it was about. I hadn't seen Eric since his meeting with the vampire, although my body was itching to tell him about his resemblance and the obvious family traits he had with the first hunter that had approached me. I didn't know what it meant exactly but maybe it would mean something to him? Plus, I couldn't wait to be alone with him again. A part of me wanted to put my hands everywhere on his body, caress him, kiss him, just to be with him and as close to him as possible while the other wanted to talk to him. It wanted to get to know him better, his past, his work, everything!

I had gone over to his office a few times during the rest of my shift, but every time he wasn't there. I hadn't seen him exit the office so I imagined they had used the secret passage to get to the basement. Eric had seemed to get a lot of visitors from the supernatural world and I wondered what kind of position he held. I had heard in thoughts that he was a sheriff, or maybe Pam had told me, but I couldn't be certain what it actually meant.

Once all customers left the bar, I saw two of the bouncers closing and locking the doors. The rest of the staff had joined us sometime during this shift's last half hour and now we were all either sitting at the bar or finishing cleaning up the place.

Pam and Eric were the last one to join the party. I tried to walk up to him before they started the meeting but he wasn't looking at me. It felt a bit awkward and I couldn't be sure if it was me or if it was actually that way but I chose to blame myself and brush it off. Besides, I was pretty sure he would not want to tell people about this, whatever it was. It is not like we had had a discussion on how serious this was or if it was at all something.

As I felt panic creeping up from my stomach to my lungs, I quickly drew a breath to calm myself down. They both had grabbed a chair and sat on the stage as the staff took place below them. It was pretty intimidating and I wondered if that was the intention.

"Good evening everyone" Pam said as Eric lean back on his chair and seemed to be taking a laid back approach. "We are gathered here tonight because we have an announcement to make."

Some of the bouncers exchange looks while the rest of us humans were lost. It was evident judging by their thoughts that no one really knew why we were here.

"As you know," she continued, "next week, we are welcoming Blackthorne here at Salon Rouge. Most of you have never been through our busy season but we will prepare you as it is a very different crowd." She paused and then looked at Eric before continuing. He nodded as if he was giving her an okay. "This will be our last busy season as Salon Rouge. In September, Salon Rouge will be closing for renovation and a brand change."

I heard a couple people gasped but as soon as Pam signaled to be silence, no one dare saying anything.

"What this means for you, if you chose to embrace our next brand, is 1 month full salary, which will include 3 weeks of training during the month of September. The new brand is schedule to open October 31, just in time for Halloween" she said and then stared at us for a few seconds each.

"What is the new brand going to look like?" Lexi asked.

"Gothic" Pam replied coldly before continuing, "You will all be presented in due time but for now, all you need to worry about is getting through this busy season."

We spent the rest of the meeting talking about next week's concert and the logistics as if no one dared to ask anymore question about the new brand. Gothic? What the hell was that supposed to mean? Why were they so cryptic about it? And the look the bouncers had exchange, the smirks told me they knew more than they let on. Somehow though, I had a feeling that the timing of this brand change, the hunters hitting this business and this whole supernatural world were all related and not coincidental.

-zzzzz-

I scrambled through my bag to find my house keys in the darkness. For some reason the porch light wasn't on so it made it extremely difficult to find the right set in my purse. When I had finally found the specific key, finding the hole where to insert it was also not an easy task. I was getting angrier by the minute when a dog barked behind me. I jumped so high I let out a small scream before I glanced at it.

It barked again, and again but then just felt silence and stared at me. I frowned and risked a "Sam?". The dog was a golden retriever and as soon as I said Sam's name, it go up on its back paws and barked again. I smiled and reached forward to pet him behind the ears.

"You scared the crap out of me. Come on let's go inside so you can you know, transform." I said to him as I scrambled again to open the door.

Once we were inside, Sam made a B-line to the bathroom and closed the door behind him using his nose. A few minutes later he came out completely naked with only a towel around his waist to make sure he was decent.

"You're naked!" I exclaimed.

"Yes Sook' when I transform, I don't have any clothes on." He said as he walked to the kitchen.

"Would you like something to eat?" taking the hint from his decided march.

"If it is not too much trouble, I can barely eat with a dog stomach." He said taking a seat at the table as I prepared him a quick bite. "So tell me Sook', how did you find out?"

"What? Your super powers?" I paused before adding "Eric."

"So he told you what he is then?"

"Yes."

"And you still work for him?" he exclaimed as he took his first bite.

"I worked for you for years didn't I?" I shrugged and sat in front of him. "Besides, Eric has helped me a bunch."

"Oh yeah, how?"

"None of your business Sam Merlottes"

"He is dangerous Sookie."

"And how would I know you're not?"

"You worked for me for years! Plus, you don't know vampires like I do." He replied.

"I am being careful and Eric is different."

"How would you know!"

"Can we stop with the interrogation please? I wanted to see you to make sure you were alright but also to talk about your bar. I know you got a letter from our insurance stating they won't be paying for the damages?"

He sighed heavily and rolled his eyes.

"You know about hunters?" I nodded. "Well they usually only hunt bad supernatural and there is this kind of understanding with people like me, if you don't cause trouble, they won't go after you. Well for some reason, this has changed. They are hammering down on everybody, every business, family anything. It's forcing us to make some drastic moves we never wanted to do in the first place." He explained.

"Did they blow up your bar?"

"Yes"

"How is that helping anything?"

"Hunters lookout for humans and no one else."

"Nothing of this makes sense to me. Why would they blow up your bar? They could have killed someone."

He took a deep breath and finished his plate. He'd eaten so fast it almost looked like he hadn't eaten in years.

"They wanted to send a message about being mainstream."

I must have looked like I was confused because he smiled quickly.

"I see Northman did not tell you everything."

"Go on," I stressed.

"Does it not bother you he has to feed on innocent people to survive?" he asked and I shivered. "Oh sorry cher, you'd rather stay in ignorant bliss?"

"Don't be an asshole Sam. He doesn't kill people to feed."

"Oh no, he just hypnotizes them, feeds and then disposes of them like garbage."

I cringed at the idea and instead of arguing; I grabbed his plate and placed it into the sink with a loud bang. I rested my hands on each side of the sink and breathed deeply.

"I know what you are trying to do Sam, but Eric has been nothing but nice to me. I believe him when he says he does not need to feed very often and when he does, it's not a lot and he erases the person's memories of it. Do I agree with it? No, but it's not like he asked to be turned into a vampire."

Sam motioned his disapproval but I cut him off.

"Do you think I agree with reading peoples mind? Their most private thoughts? No secrets? NO, but I don't have a choice. It's the same thing for him. Besides, Eric protects me."

"What? Against what?" he quickly added.

"It is a long story," I said and glanced at the clock. It was 4:30 in the morning.

"Gran will be up soon, do you want to see her with a towel around your waist or would you rather leave before?" I asked coldly, his time was up. He was healthy, fine and the whole thing with the hunters did not concern me, well at least that is what I told myself in anger.

"She is not here."

"What?" I exclaimed.

Sam looked around and sniffed the air like a dog sniffs you when you just walk into a room.

"She is not here and hasn't been in a couple days Sook'. You didn't know?"

My mouth flew open as the words escaped my lips. How was that possible? She'd left a note, she was with Maxine the other day. I was hit with a wind of panic as I made the realization that I had not indeed seen her in days.

"It's impossible. She was here, she wrote me a note."

"I am telling you Sook', she hasn't been here for days. I can smell someone but it's not her. I've never smelled that person before. It's not someone I know."

"Oh my god," I exclaimed, as I brought my hand to my mouth. "Gran is missing!" I yelled and ran to her room as if I needed to confirm it. Her bed was made, no trace of her.

I ran back to the kitchen no longer paying attention to Sam. I felt like I was going to puke, my heart was beating so fast. I called Jason's number first, maybe he had seen her. He didn't pick up, but then again it was early in the morning. My vision was blurry and I was shaking from head to toe. I had to steady myself on the counter in order to dial Eric's phone number. I knew the sun was up and I didn't know what I was expecting but I waited until the voicemail kicked in to start screaming.

"You promised to keep my family safe! Gran is," my voice was strangled; it was hard to articulate anything. "Gran is missing! I don't know what to do," I cried.

Sam walked over me and took the phone from my hands as I sobbed loudly. He turned it off and then hugged me.

"We will find her Sookie, I promise you. I can trace her with my nose okay?"

I kept crying and looked up at him.

"Should I involve the sheriff?" I asked hating myself for even hesitating.

"It is up to you Chere, just know that Sheriff Dearborne doesn't know anything about the supernatural so if you think this is related, you cannot tell him."

I nodded, sobbing uncontrollably before dialing the Sheriff's number. After apologizing for the early morning hours, I told him what was happening and he told me he was on his way.

I then texted Jason and Tara about what was going on, unsure who else should know about it. Of course, Mrs. Fortenberry came to mind. If I wanted to whole town to know within a few hours, she was the one to tell. I asked Sam what he thought about it and he opted to tell her.

"I have got to transform back into my dog shape Sookie. The sheriff will be here soon."

"Okay," I said and started crying again as if this was a big enough trigger. He automatically held me in his arms and rubbed my back.

"I will stay with you Chere. I tell you what," he said as he gently pushed my chest away from him and placed his hands on my shoulders. "If I bark once it means yes, twice it means no. We can communicate that way."

I nodded and he asked me to turn away because there was no time. I was a bit confused by it but did as he asked. When I turned back in his direction, the towel was on the floor, and his dog eyes were staring at me. Of course, that's the exact moment the doorbell rang.

The sheriff had arrived.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: please note this chapter has not been reviewed by a beta. I apologize for the mistakes and the mess :(**

 **Chapter 21**

"You got to eat" Tara said to me as she handed me a sandwich.

"I am so not hungry Tara" I replied pushing the plate away.

"You haven't slept since Friday morning and haven't eaten anything since your Friday night shift. Come on Sook', you need your energy. The sheriff will find her, "she said to me standing beside me and grabbing my hand.

"I am so tired Tara." I said to her.

"Why don't you try to go lie down until the sheriff and Jason are back from canvassing the neighborhood?" she said and Sam barked once in approval. Of course, she didn't know that.

"I won't be able to sleep." I said

"At least try to lie down?" which made me sigh and head for my bedroom.

As soon as my head hit the pillow, I started crying again. I had not done it for awhile, focusing on answering the sheriff's questions but now that I was alone, I let myself go. Well, I guess, until I saw my door slightly opening and a few minutes later, Sam was jumping on my bed. He came to my face directly and started licking my tears off; totally normal dog behaviour but it was strange knowing who he was in reality.

I pet him on the head before gently pushing him off and lied on my back staring at the ceiling.

"I am so scared Sam. What if something really bad has happened to her?" I said looking at him for a split second and then looking at the ceiling again.

He whined a little which told me he understood me.

"I feel so terrible. This is my entire fault. If I had not started to work at Salon Rouge, if I had stayed away from all this crap, this would have never happened."

Sam barked twice to signal his disapproval. He didn't know I was a telepath, he didn't know that sooner than later, his world would have found me, but it didn't stop me from feeling guilty for it nonetheless. Working for Eric had most likely attracted the hunters to me. Why else would they have tried to contact me? What about the library guy?

I don't think I felt asleep at all. Tossing and turning between my guilt and my hopelessness. I felt as if not enough was happening but at the same time there was nothing else I could be doing. The police was already looking for her, Jason too while Tara and I had stayed behind to call everyone on Gran's contact book. The Sheriff had indicated that it was important to establish a timeline, figure out who had seen her last but deep inside, I could imagine the answer and I feared it. After hours of phone calls, it became evident that I was indeed the last person who spoke with her; when I had had that discussion with her before going to LaFayette which had taken place days ago. Plenty of things could have had happened to her since. Sam had tried to sniff around to pick up her smell but judging by his demeanor, he had not picked up anything.

After turning to my left yet again, I got up out of frustrations. What was the point of staying in bed clearly, sleep would never come. My stomach was in a permanent knot and no matter how many deep breath I was taking I still felt as if I could get enough air into my lungs. I headed back downstairs where I found Tara sitting on the couch looking out the window.

"The sun is almost down." She said to me without looking at me. "Are you going to work?" she asked me and I choked a little.

The fucking trial was tonight! What the fuck was I going to do? I couldn't go; I had to stay here, that was what was expected of me. What if she came back home? I had to be there for her plus I wanted to be the first to know if they had found her. I felt the tears rushing down my cheeks and Tara got up from the couch to hug me tightly.

"I am sure your bosses will understand if you can't make it Sookie." She said but I couldn't tell her I had to go otherwise my boss could be killed. She probably thought I was crying because I didn't want to go to work when I was crying because I was torn.

It is not until the doorbell rung that Tara let go our embrace.

"Call your boss to tell him you're not going to make it and Ill grab the door." She said handing me my cellphone.

I looked at it and stared lost in my thoughts. I couldn't do that to Eric and Pam. I cared too much about him. Of course, my gran had been the most important figure in most of my life and she was family; but could I live with knowing Eric died because of me? Could I even fucking live without knowing what happened or trying to help him out. My heart was aching and I wished I could turn out my feelings for a moment. I wanted to make a logical choice, but how can you when you're heart is screaming to go help him but you feel guilty about it? Because I couldn't lie to myself about anymore, I wanted to go despite knowing it was wrong. I should be investigating, I should be helping; I couldn't just disappear too. How are you supposed to tell your friends and family that you are going to work even though the most important person in your life was missing?

"Sook'?" I heard from the main hallway. It was Tara. "Scratch that. Your boss is here." She added, her voice shaking.

I think if my blood could have, it would have frozen in my veins. Eric was here? I quickly shook off the energy surge that had travelled through my entire body, the kind that tingles as you feel your heart skip a beat and the air leaving your lungs. I quickly walked over to the door to find him standing in the frame. He was quite literally taking the whole space up. If I didn't know who he was, I have to admit I would have been terrified. I mean just glancing to Tara it was evident, she was not one to back down but she looked very small and afraid right now. His hands were forming fists while his shoulders were so tensed and his stare so cold, I had to look again to make sure it was him.

"Let me in." he growled and it took me a couple seconds to register what he had said. Tara was frowning at the both of us. I took a deep breath and moved out of his way.

"Eric, why don't you come in?" I said drying out the remaining tears off my cheeks.

He didn't say anything else and walked over to Gran's room, then to the stairs, my bedroom, the bathroom and any other room in the house. Tara and I stayed in the hallway the entire time, me surprised to see him while she was wondering what the hell he was up to. I glanced over to the door that had remained opened and notice that of course the sun was down but there was still a bit of light in the sky. I didn't know how he had done it but he must have come here as soon as he had awakened and probably taken my crazy voicemail from this morning?

He finally stood between me and Tara. He looked menacing and I kept hearing a growl as if it was coming deep down within his stomach. He was facing Tara and all I could see was a portion of his back and her staring at him; mesmerized. It took me a few a seconds but I figured out what he was doing; glamouring her.

As soon as I opened my mouth to protest, he raised his figure in the air sharply to shut me up.

"You are not hearing nor understanding anything we are about to say until I tell you that you can." He said to her and she nodded in understanding.

He then turned to face me; he looked a bit confused judging by the frown on his forehead. I wondered if the glamour had caused that.

Tara was standing still staring at now nothing. I wanted to reach for her but Eric was blocking the way. I felt a bit uncomfortable under the intensity of his glare and to the degree of how immobile and immovable he was. Something his eyes had changed though, he didn't look confused anymore, and I couldn't put my finger on the emotion. He stood there for a few minutes without saying anything as if he was looking for his words. When Sam made his presence known by licking my hand that was just dangling on the side of my body, Eric's glare moved to him.

"Leave us shifter." He said coldly but Sam barked twice.

Eric showed his fangs while Sam showed his teeth.

"Enough you two!" I snapped and then looked down at Sam. "Sam, please?" I asked wanting to be alone with Eric.

He barked twice, growled and then looked at me again. He then barked really quietly once and left the house altogether. I looked over to Tara as she was still not moving.

"Is she gonna be okay?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Glamouring doesn't hurt them, you know that Sookie. We have to have a frank discussion about what is going on. I cannot have a human listening to us."

"I hate it when you glamour people." I said defeated. "Can she at least go sit in the living room so she is comfortable?" I demanded but before I could even finish my demand, he had already told her to do so.

I watched her leave the hallway and disappeared into the next room before Eric brought his hand to my face to catch my attention. He was softer; clearly whatever had bothered him was gone. I looked up at him allowing myself to be less guarded, feeling as if I did not need to wear a mask anymore. My shoulders fell forward as I let the stress leave me with one big sigh while my tears resumed falling down my cheeks. He caught some of them on his hand and quickly dried them off.

"I am so sorry Sookie. I have failed you." He said and looked to the ground in shame

I tried to clear my throat under the overwhelming feeling of guilt that suddenly made its way to my voice. I had accused him on the phone as if this had been his fault. It had been out of exasperation and nothing else, I knew it wasn't his fault. If there was anyone to blame it was me!

"It's" my voice was shaky, my hands clammy and my body achy. "It is not your fault Eric." I said but he didn't look like he believed me. I wanted to scream it was mine, which I hated myself for putting my family in harms way and now Gran was paying the price. I couldn't form the words and panicked, I looked everywhere but him.

"I had someone watching your house. I was to know right away if something was not right. I was to prevent it. "He said and then looked around him. "There is no sign of forced entry and I am assuming nothing is missing? She either knew who took her or she was abducted somewhere else. I should have been there" he added and I couldn't help but grimace.

"Do you seriously believe you could be at two places at the same time? This is on me. I should have been there for MY grandmother." I said shocked and putting all emphasis on the word my. "You have better things to worry about than me and my family, this doesn't concern you." I paused, feeling the anger taking over. "I should have listened to Sam; working for you is too dangerous. I should have quit, move on and forget about this but instead I stuck around; I placed my family in danger for what? A few bucks? Because I couldn't stay away from you? I am so damn selfish." I said now yelling and crying at the same time. "Besides, who the hell gave you permission to spy on my Gran and me?" I added as his words had just finally made sense in my mind.

He immediately reached out to me but I pushed him away. His hand came back, this time grabbing my arm and pulling me into an embrace I couldn't fight. He held me tight, gently stroking my hair and repeating that he was going to find her.

"I have put an entire wolf pack on her trail, we will find her Sookie."

I kept on crying, what else could I do. I was stressed, starved, tired, sad and worried. I sobbed quietly onto his chest as I let my emotions fully come out. As much as I hated acting like this, I needed the release and Eric seemed okay with receiving it by offering me comfort.

"They will pick up her scent and we will find her." He repeated as if the more we said the words the more we believed them.

After a few minutes, I stopped crying. I pulled myself together and kicked myself mentally that it was enough; that Gran would want me to be stronger than this. She would tell me that faith and fear both requires believing in something we don't understand, know or see and that it was up to me to choose one. I needed to choose faith. I needed to believe that we were doing everything we could to find her and that we were going to.

I lifted my head from his chest and peeked at his face trying to catch what he was looking at. He slowly moved his stare from nothing to looking down in my direction. I took a deep breath as I gathered the courage I needed. I had to go to the trial, I had to help him. He had said it that he was already doing all he could to find her and I had alerted the human world the best way I could.

There was nothing else left to do but to go to this trial and make sure it was short enough that I would be back home as soon as possible. As for what the rest of Bon Temps would think of me for leaving my house while my Gran was missing, who cared? I was already Crazy Sookie to them, what difference would this make?

"What about the trial? I can't miss it." I said but when I saw he was about to protest I added. "You are counting on me, and I will attend it. You said it yourself, there are people looking for my Gran, there is nothing I can do here besides crying. You promised you would keep us safe, and I still believe you can. I have to keep faith." I said resolved that there was going to be no further discussion on it mainly because I don't know how long I would keep this up for. I felt weak but determined, if that is even possible.

He stared at me for a few seconds and looked like he didn't know what to say until a small smirk grew from the corner of his mouth. He gently stroked my cheek.

"You are incredible" he said before closing the distance between us leaving his lips on mine. I closed my eyes and pushed on his sealing our kiss. If only he knew how unsure of myself I was, he wouldn't find me that incredible.

-zzz-

He had erased Tara's memories before we left. It had been strange to watch her under the glamour. She had listened to him and acknowledged everything he had said without any argument. She had even repeated after him; she had not heard our conversation, he had come to pick me up to look for Gran and that as far as she was concerned she was not to be worried about me tonight. Her tone had been mechanical and when he had awakened her, she just looked to the door and sent us on our way without any questions or comments. The lack of emotions was probably the most unsettling but there was no time for me to ponder on its long term effect or how glamour worked, we had to leave.

I had also not seen Sam nor anyone else before leaving, which was a good thing because I didn't feel like explaining why I was not staying at my house or why I was out looking for Gran on foot with Eric, instead of letting the authority do its job. I knew sooner than later someone would accuse me of not caring, or at least, my guilty conscience kept screaming at me to go back and that is where the feelings were coming from.

As quickly as I could say what the fuck, Eric had brought me outside and had enlaced his arms around my waist before taking to the air. A sharp screamed left my throat as I realized we were already half way to Shreveport.

"You can fly?" I exclaimed and he just smiled in response. "That's how you got to my house so quickly!" I continued putting two and two together. "Any other talents you have forgotten to tell me about?" I said intrigued.

He cocked an eyebrow before replying "Oh I have many other talents you will get to experience in due time." And I of course, blushed to no end assuming he was referring to something that wasn't appropriate for a lady.

It didn't take long for us to see Salon Rouge and as Eric descended I realized in the whirlwind of the events I had not asked him about this whole brand change. Now wasn't the time as he rushed me into the bar but I made a mental note to not forget about it. There was no one at Salon Rouge which I thought was odd considering it was cleaning day and we normally liked to clean during the day so we could finish our shift early, yet, Lexi and Kim were no where to be found and it was evident judging by how filthy the place was that they had not clean anything. Pam was leaning over the bar and looked up when we came in.

She spoke in a different language at first but I heard "abandon factory" somewhere in there. Eric was nodding until he looked at me and then her again.

"English" he said to her and I smiled as if trying to apologize for not knowing their language.

"Any words on your grand mother?" she asked in m direction. She genuinely looked concerned, something I had not really seen from her much. It brought warmth to my heart.

"No" I replied and she offered me a quick smile before walking over to me and giving me a hug. It was the most awkward hug of all time and it wasn't her fault but mine. I was so shocked by the move I barely hugged her back; talking about unexpected.

"Thanks" I muttered hearing the warning shakes in my tone. No, I was not going to start crying again.

As I gathered myself, I saw Kat passing by in the corner of my eye. She wasn't supposed to work tonight so I wondered what she was doing here. She was thinking about the long list of cleaning duties Pam had apparently left her and barely looked up before going behind the bar.

"Where are the others?" Pam asked her.

Kat looked up and plastered a smile on her face. I knew that smile, it was the same one I used when I felt awkward or I was about to say something that wasn't entirely if at all true.

"Kim won't be coming in. She asked me if I would take her shift. Becca will be here in a minute and I am not sure about Lexi." She quickly added and started working on inventory. That was normally my job.

Just like Kat had said, Becca entered shortly after and she was followed by Lexi who was shooting me dirty looks. Her thoughts were, of course about me, because she has nothing better to do apparently. I knew I wasn't being fair to think that way but it was starting to get on my nerves. It wasn't my fault it had not worked out with Eric and I was getting tired of being called a whore in her head. I wasn't the one having sex on his desk.

Then it occurred to me that Becca was here, yet she was not scheduled to be. My first instinct was to watch her and try to read her thoughts. She was counting, to what extend, I had no idea. I immediately moved to Eric's side and signaled for him to bend down enough I could whisper in his ear.

"Becca was not supposed to be here, do you know why she is?"

He nodded negatively while Pam looked up her fangs extended. She must have heard what I said.

"Why don't you just glamour her so we know what the hell is going on?"

He nodded and whispered not here while I caught a glimpse of Becca's thoughts. She was thinking about asking her sister if she had heard and that she had to retrieve a cellphone. It was impossible to make sense of her thoughts and everything just sounded guilty, probably because I knew what she was.

Eric slowly grabbed my hand and kissed it before tugging on it a bit in order for me to follow him to his office. I looked over at Pam who had retracted her fangs and who was ordering the rest of them. I needed to tell them about the cellphone, I didn't know which one they were talking about but what if they were going to steal Eric's or Pam's.

As soon as we reached Eric's office and that he had closed the door, he continued our conversation.

"I have tried to glamour both of them already."

"Why tried?"

"Because it doesn't work per say."

"What do you mean?"

"Some of their minds are missing; it just doesn't make any sense. Anytime I get close enough to something important, it is blank." He said clearly frustrated by it.

"Glamour does that" I offered and he seemed to considering it for a moment but then shook his head.

"I would smell vampires on them, yet, I only smell Pam and I. There must be something else."

"Like another supernatural? Werewolves?"

"They do not possess such power. No, it has to be someone more powerful. Witch perhaps."

I gasped in sole response. I guess witches exist too, yay!

"Are Becca and Kat witches you think?"

"I don't think so. Witches have this energy field about them that I don't sense. It could be hidden but the older the vampire, the harder it is to play magic tricks on them"

"Here we are again, talking about your age" I chuckled and he winked at me laughing.

He walked over to the closet and reached out for a couple pieces of clothing that were obviously for him. After placing the clothing on his desk, he began taking his shirt off and after catching a glimpse of his perfect abs and pecks; I immediately looked the other way.

"I will go see if Pam needs help with anything" I said but I fell a cool hand grab my arm and I was pivoted into his arms. He had that smug look and just chuckled.

"You do not need to look away _älskling_ " he exclaimed as he caressed my cheek with the back of his hand and I mentally freaked out he was shirtless.

I was about to reply but Pam entered the room while Eric was already behind the desk getting changed. He had done it so fast it almost made me wondered if I had dreamed him beside me. Pam made her way to Eric and grabbed something out of the closest which she then threw at me. I caught it in time before it hit the floor. It was a pair of yoga pants, a black tank top and a black long sleeve turtle neck. I frowned and looked back at her wondering why she wanted me to wear these.

"We are going to a trial Sookie; we never know what can happen. Besides, your jeans and white t-shirt might attract unwanted attention." She replied. Point taken.

I grabbed the clothing and exited the office to go get changed in the bathroom. I had not looked at Eric again because I was pretty sure he had removed all his clothing by that point and was in his boxers. I couldn't lie; it felt weird to have him undressed like that in front of Pam and I as if it was no big deal.

As soon as I was out of the bathroom, Pam greeted be in the hallway. I looked behind her and made sure there was no one there before telling her about the cellphone. She checked her purse and showed me hers.

"I will check with Eric before we leave. I wonder what they are hoping to do with our cellphones." She asked and I shrugged.

"I can't be sure that is what they actually meant. They were just thinking about a cellphone."

Eric was waiting for us in the middle of the dance floor watching the three girls cleaning the bar. His face gave away nothing to what he was feeling. Pam whispered in his ear and I watched him from where I was standing checking for his phone which he held in his hand.

I focused on Becca and Kat's thoughts but got nothing suspicious from them. I knew it was time to go but I had this strange feeling that something wasn't right. It could have simply been nerves, but the more I focused on Kat and Becca the less I got. If there was one thing I could count on was that a silent mind was never good news. As I swallowed the knot that had formed in my throat, I followed Eric and Pam out.


	22. Chapter 22

**Please note this chapter was not reviewed by a beta-reader.**

 **Thanks**

 **Val**

 **Chapter 22**

I don't know how it was even possible but I must have fallen asleep on our way to the location because one moment I was looking at Salon Rouge from the back seat of an Escalate and the next, I felt the car slow down and saw us pull off to a dirt road. I wasn't sure where we were and now that I had slept my entire way to it, there was no chance for me to even venture a guess.

"Hello Sleeping Beauty," Eric smirked as he looked at me from the rear view mirror; he was driving. I offered him one of my sleepy smiles while I stretched my upper back by raising my arms in the air and letting them slowly come down behind me. It didn't take long for me to remember where we were heading and for the stress to come back crashing within my stomach.

"Where are we?" I asked without any manners. I guess I was a bit snappy.

"We are almost there. It's an abandoned factory." Pam replied and I squinted in an attempt to get a better view of what was outside.

There were no street lights to light up the dirt road having only the headlights of the SUV to guide us through the thick forest that bordered it. After a few minutes of driving none stop, the road finally brought us to a clearing. You could see the road twisting and turning up a small hill where a giant building was sitting. There was a fence surrounding it with barbwire on top and if it wasn't for the lack of lighting, it looked anything but abandoned.

Once we made it up the hill, 2 guards immediately came up to the window. They were dressed in black and were holding some kind of assault rifle with a three point harness mounted on it.

"Names?" one of them said and Eric replied with our 3 names.

The guard nodded and let us through the gate. We past the fence and headed forward, passing in between 2 giant cylinders. From my seat, it looked like the factory had not been used, or at least it looked like it wasn't utilized for its original purpose anyway. The more we ventured forward the more it was obvious someone had turned it into something else.

I guessed we must have reached the middle of the complex before we stopped where other cars had already parked. As I got out of the car, all I could smell was a strong earthy and metallic smell that was saturating the air. I frowned at it, trying to place a finger on what it reminded me of but was unable to.

We entered the main building and the further we walked the stronger the smell became. I was following Eric and Pam from behind, having no interest in being too close to the front. I was scared and anxious but I wasn't letting any of it interfere with what I had come here to do.

The hallways were large and tall and their walls were peeling off with age while the floor was so full of dirt it was hard to know what they were made out of. A handful of time, Eric warned me before I could put my foot in a hole in the floor. As if the place was not giving me the creeps enough, there were a couple of crows following us around or at least seemed to. Anytime we came across a room, they would remind me of their presence with a crow. Most of the rooms were empty and some had walls destroyed. We went up at least 6 flights of stairs and walked another corridor before reaching what I guessed was our destination.

The room was at least 200 feet tall, it was gigantic, imposing and possibly the creepiest thing I had ever seen. Most of the roof was made of metal tins with broken windows all over while spider web and who knows what else hung from the giant metal beams that held it. The room was the home to giant rusted metal cylinders and we were just walking above them. I couldn't be sure what the purpose of this factory had been but if I had to guess, it had something to do with metal. The air was heavy and charged with the disgusting smell we had encounter earlier but this time, it was a lot stronger. I could hear echoes of moans and as the crows watch us silently, I could hear the metal cling under my feet with every step we took. I had no idea where the moans were coming from but when the crows stopped making noises and just got quiet, it meant something bad was about to happen.

We walked through a couple metal platforms before I risked an eye down the metal cylinders and truth be told, I wished I had not. The metal bins were filled half way with barbwire and I could clearly see a couple bodies within its mist. As I gasped in horror, the initial shock of the discovery wasn't the worst part of it. Barbwire, bodies, identifying the smell of blood in the air, all of it, my brain had processed it and I had quickly closed my eyes. No, the worst part was in the darkness. That is where it hit me; the moans were coming from these bodies, they were still alive!

I felt someone grab my hand and I had to use my other one to hold a real scream this time. Eric was holding me tightly and began stroking the back of my hand with his thumb. I could feel my eyes filled with tears so I squeezed my eyes shut harder.

"We are almost there" he whispered and I nodded positively desperately trying to gather some courage to keep walking.

"What is this place?" I quietly asked keeping my trembling voice in check.

"Think of it as a prison?" he asked me and then Pam back traced to us as she had kept on walking.

"I am sorry you had to see this." Eric added while Pam stared down at me.

"I don't understand, why the barbwire?" I asked shaking. Why the hell was I trying to understand anyways?

"Because it is impossible to get out of it without taking off your entire skin. Our bodies may heal but not fast enough. It's a punishment and most don't survive it because they bleed out before they come out." Pam explained and I shuddered under the realization that the more someone would move, the more the barbwire would ripped their skin off.

Eric squeezed my hand and gently tugged on me to keep on walking. I swallowed hard, trying to keep my stomach inside of me but if this kind of torture was any indication of what was to come, I didn't want to be here anymore.

We finally reached a giant platform and I felt voids enter my minds. It was obvious that I was the only human here which, of course, stressed the fuck out of me. As we walked over the group, I saw a higher table were a man was sitting with a gavel. He said something in a language I did not understand and then smack the desk in front of him with it in a loud bang. A vampire immediately started screaming while 2 others grabbed him under the armpit and dragged him kicking. Eric squeezed my arm harder as I followed them with my stare. They brought him to one of these giant metal cylinders and I wheezed at the thoughts that were now flowing through my mind. He had been sentenced and they were now throwing him into it.

They threw him inside without much reverence and as I heard him hit the barbwire his screams got louder and louder. The sound flesh makes when it rips apart is something I will never be able to forget and as the tears flowed down my cheeks again everyone else was stoic and silent; their faces betraying nothing of their feelings. The screams eventually stopped and were replaced by something worsts; loud moans.

Another vampire signaled us to come forward and I followed Pam and Eric. Eric went straight in front of the desk while Pam nudged me to follow her. I didn't want to let his hand go but as soon as I did, I missed it as if I had held it for dear life and it was now leaving me. Where the hell was all my courage?

"Magistrate" Eric said slightly bowing his respect to the vampire with the gavel.

The Magistrate must have been turned later in his life, because he looked much older than everyone else in the room and if I had to venture a guess, I would say he looked somewhere in his 60s.

"Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area 5, you stand before us for the murder of Coen Longshadow on the 9th of June. The penalty is death, what do you plead?" the Magistrate stated with a slow and monotone voice.

"Guilty" Eric replied and I heard a couple whispers go through the room like an electric wave of shock.

"Very well, what is you defence?" he replied coldly.

"Praesidium" Eric replied and I had no clue what it meant.

"Of what exactly?" the Magistrate demanded.

"Praesidium Res" Eric replied and I heard the same whispers going through the room again.

"Please clarify."

"At the time of death, Longshdow was threatening my asset. I killed to protect what is mine." Eric explained with such an icy tone, I shivered. He had warned me about referring to me as an asset and as much as I had tried to prepare for it, it still stung.

"Alright, I will ask the crown to come forward."

A tall man with long black hair came forward. His shoulders were sagging and he had greasy hair partially covering his face as he stared at the ground. He walked forward with a lack of energy which I found particularly out of character; vampire never acted like that. Normally so secretive of their emotions, seeing one so demolished was shocking and made me feel bad for him.

"Coorain Blackfoot, you stand here as Coen Longshadow's maker. Do you accept the defence presented by Mr. Northman?"

"No" he hissed and I shivered. He had turned his body towards me while his head was still looking at the magistrate. He was pointing at me with a trembling finger. "This human is no asset, it's a fucking human!" he exclaimed with disgust.

The magistrate looked at Blackfoot then at Eric to finally look at me.

"Come forward." He instructed me and I did as I was told although my instincts were telling me to run the fuck out. I mean, who in their right mind would freely come to a vampire trial and not run the minute they realize what kind of sentence could be given? Maybe I didn't have an instinct like everyone else or something.

He looked me over a few times, his nostrils flaring and then cocked an eyebrow.

"What is she?" he inquired with a very demanding tone.

I heard the Queen Sophie-Ann from behind the Magistrate chuckled but after a few minutes, she gestured to stop and stood in front of the Magistrate on Eric's side.

"This asset is mine and I will not have her qualities divulge in front of an entire audience." She declared before walking around the desk and whispering something in his ear.

The magistrate then looked over to Eric and, with an evil smile; he hit the gavel to bring order to a room that didn't need it. He then looked over to Blackfoot and signaled to continue. The vampire blinked a few times but eventually, his eyes lit up and I became nervous.

"Perhaps the human is an asset of the court now, however, it is my understanding that Queen Leclerc here, did not claim her until after my child's death. One could argue that it is impossible to defend a royal asset if said asset isn't even one in the first place. "He said slowly as if he was trying to ensure everyone understood the gravity of it. I felt Eric shift beside me and I wondered if what he had said was enough to dismiss me as an asset therefore giving Eric no chance of a defence.

"I had already claimed Miss Stackhouse" is all Eric said before Blacktooth continue.

"Eric Northman has no proof of such claim. The human wasn't marked, how was my child supposed to know she belong to Northman? Therefore, I must all inform you that my child was murdered for nothing else but the weakness of feelings." He continues and everyone whispered in disbelief.

Eric shift again and I wonder if he was as nervous as I felt? He was now closer to me and he looked ready to pounce. Was this it? He was finished and was not going to go down without a fight?

I wasn't sure what to do or what to think. How did this vampire know about the Queen claiming me after the events, and what was to happen if Eric was found guilty of killing a vampire for no good reason. The words weakness of feelings also lingered with me. I couldn't be sure exactly what it meant, but it was safe to assume it was about me. Eric had killed to save my life no matter his reasons and it was clear that the vampires around us disapproved including the Magistrate.

"Your honour," Eric said with a loud voice in order to be above all the whispers. "You could debate semantics whether Miss Stackhouse here belong to me or not, after all I was the first vampire to lay claim on her but Praesidium Res is not just for my pet, but also for Salon Rouge."

I was growing tired of the whispers anytime something was said and I could feel my blood boil with the mere mention of me referred to as a pet. As he reached for my hand, I put my feelings aside and felt a bit of pride that he was reaching for me in front of all this vampires. The small gesture help ease me and as I braced myself. Clearly what Eric had said stirred the room to no end.

"Excuse me?" Blackfoot replied completely in disbelief.

"Longshadow had been stealing from me for months now. He used the humans I hire, glamoured them and had them steal for him. He controlled them, made them remove entries from our logs and simply took what belong to me. This combined with his attempt murder on my property should be grounds enough for the punishment I have already inflicted."

The room was silent for once; even the moans had stopped as if everyone was holding their breath to see what was to come.

"What are your proofs of these claims?" the magistrate demanded.

"I have brought my books, my accountant, and a witness."

A tall female vampire walked forward with what looked like the log book Eric used at the bar as well as many piles of paper and bills. She handed them over to the Magistrate who took several minutes to look them over. Actually, it felt like an eternity. Here I was standing in front of him with Eric, hand in hand as we waited for him to go through the paperwork but all I could think of was how to get the hell out of here if things didn't go according to Eric's plan. I watched the Magistrate carefully, trying to read a shift in emotions, perhaps able to venture a guess to what he was going to say next. As he took his time, everyone seemed to look at each other with a surprise look. None of them were showing emotions other than surprise, the vampire way of course, but it was obvious from the actual feel of the atmosphere that was surrounding us that they were all on edge.

"Witness?" the magistrate finally broke the silence.

"Miss Stackhouse has witnessed Longshadow not only glamouring my employees but take the money." Eric said coldly. My back stiffened at the words, I knew everyone was now looking at me and if I could have, I would have made myself as tiny as possible to avoid the spotlight.

"Of course!" Blackfoot exclaimed sarcastically but the Magistrate banged on the desk again which shut him off.

"Human, is this true?" the Magistrate roared making my jump in my shoes.

I cleared my throat as Eric squeezed my hand gently.

"Yes your honour." I replied.

"Describe what you saw." He insisted and I obliged.

"On many occasion," I paused, unsure how to word any of it. I wasn't expecting having to talk. "I saw him glamouring Lexi and Kim. They would remove entries from the black book and would give him the money instead of putting it into the till."

"Please come forward." The Magistrate asked and I did. I was standing right in front of the desk when he bend forward and stared into my eyes.

I felt the brush of his mind onto mine as he attempted to force me to tell the truth. The initial shocked made me blinked a couple times which made him try harder until I realized what he actually was doing and played along. I guess he did not know I couldn't be glamoured, and I would be crazy not use it to my advantage.

I retold exactly what I had just said with the same monotone voice I had heard people speak under glamour. He nodded after I was finished and signaled me to go back beside Eric which I did in a robotic way unsure when I was supposed to stop pretending I was under glamour. Was I supposed to look surprise once I reached his side or maybe confused? I opted for the confused look but of course said nothing.

The magistrate proceeded in retelling exactly what had happened in the past hour and I tuned him out. A part of me did not want to know the final verdict and when he asked Longshadow's maker whether there was anything else to add, she heard him argued that protecting a human and a business is not a good enough excuse to kill his progeny whom he added he missed dearly.

Even though I was thankful Eric had save my life, I couldn't help but feel bad for Blackfoot. If his relation to his child was anything like Pam and Eric was, I could understand his statement and his grief. If I could, I would have reached out to him but of course, he wasn't human and definitely didn't need my sympathies.

The Magistrate finally began his final verdict shortly after the last statement but I wasn't listening. Instead, I was distracted with a thought that had popped in my head. It was one of precision and of patience, whomever had thought of it was tucked in the shadows and waiting for his prey to make a mistake. I shivered; the thought had only one word; kill.

I looked around trying to pinpoint where exactly the thought was coming from but instead I met his eyes. I could see the concern on his face and I figured he could feel mine somehow. I resumed looking in every direction. It was frustrating to know that there was a human near, one who wanted to kill but somehow I was unable to tell from where and vampires didn't even seemed to notice the intruder. How was that possible? I hadn't been around them for long but if there was one thing you could bet your ass on, was their hunter instinct. Vampires had cunning ability, killer instincts and a sense of smell that would put any tracker to shame. Picturing the vampires as being a prey was almost impossible. Yet, I could hear the word kill over and over again in my head as if the more the thought repeated, the more it became real.

I looked back at Eric, how could I tell him about it without alerting everyone? The long and boring voice of the magistrate came back to me, he was about to give his verdict. I held my breath as I kept hearing the same word over and over again.

 _Kill._

''I find the defendant,''

 _Kill._

"Eric Northman''

 _Kill._

"Not guilty"

 _NOW,_ the thought yelled in my head and I instinctively lunged sideways to Eric. I grabbed his waist so hard he had to take a step back.

"Fly now!" I screamed as he caught me and without any hesitation, jumped upwards.

As we made it near the roof in a split second, we heard an explosion and I looked down at where we had stood. There was too much smoke to see anything but it was safe to assume someone had fire some kind of explosive exactly where we had been. I couldn't see any other vampires and truthfully, anything else and couldn't help but think that the death count must be high. I winced at the thought and looked away tucking my head into Eric's chest as he flew outside onto the roof.

He dropped me right on top of it and looked at me straight in the eyes with such calm, if I didn't know he was a vampire, it would have seemed strange.

"How many?" he said to with a snarl on his face that told me he was ready to kill.

I closed my eyes and reached out below us. I could count 3 minds; they were moving quickly and I imagined they were attacking whoever was still alive down there. I immediately thought about Pam; she was still there, alone, fighting and there was nothing I could do about it.

"I count 3 but there could be more." I managed to say trying to compose myself as best as I could. I was a shaky mess.

"Stay here" he growled and as he ran to the broken window we had come from, he jumped down and disappeared in the smoke.

I took a couple deep breaths trying to calm my heart rate down but it was really difficult. How did they not see this coming! Who were the people attacking them? Hell, how did they even know about the location of the trial? Had someone talked?

I quickly ran back to the broken window and lay down on the gravel roof top to look through it. The smoke was slowly dissipating while more explosions at other location could be heard. The entire building shook every time they went off. I could feel more minds coming in, more humans and some fuzzy one too. Shit.

I saw 4 hooded figures run from one end of a cylinder to where the Magistrate had been. They were shooting guns with precision and synchronism. They were clearly a team; there was no doubt about it.

I saw a flash, and figured it must have been a vampire. One hooded figure felt on the ground limp. I saw the flash again but this time it stopped at the second figure and as I watched Pam yell, she bit the person in the neck. There was nothing human about what was going on, it was pure instincts, it was animal.

She didn't spend too much time on the body; she moved at vampire speed and disappeared again. I looked for Eric but couldn't find him. I couldn't help but feeling useless and worried that something could happen to him. The more I searched the room with my eyes, the more I grew terrified. My eyes were busy looking for him but my ears registered a metal noise from the roof and I looked at the access door in horror. Someone was coming. I immediately got to my feet and ran for cover behind an old vent. I reached out and read nothing coming from the door meaning they were vampires. I stayed hidden, having no idea which vampire it was and as I couldn't be sure they were on my side, I waited.

I heard the Queen order someone around and then some radio chatter. Sophia-Anne looked like she had been spared by the explosion and other than the poor state of her clothing; you would have never known she had escaped a death trap. I heard a helicopter at the distance which covered any words I could have picked up from her and her team. I could see her talk but couldn't hear anything. I got up on my feet and looked to see if Pam or Eric were with them but was sorely disappointed; only bodyguards. Sophie-Anne was looking into the other direction but the minute I came out, her head snapped back to me and she eyed me with her big green eyes. Her nostrils were flaring and I figured she had smelled me.

"Sookie!" she exclaimed as her bodyguards turn to look at me.

Our hair started to whirlwind as the helicopter made its way to the roof. It landed not too far from us and I watched the bodyguard help the Queen to it. I waved to her, made my way back to the window and looked for Eric or Pam without much success. As I settled into my post, I looked quickly looked in her direction and saw they had all boarded the helicopter which looked ready to take off. I searched the room again with my eyes and grew desperate to get a glimpse of Eric or Pam.

My stomach was aching with anxiety and as I felt the pit growing wider, someone grabbed my shoulder and lifted me off the roof top. One of the guards had picked me up and had thrown me over his shoulder. He was vampire and way too strong for me to fight but it didn't stop me, I started punching his back, kicking and screaming despite the helicopter drowning sound and demanded to be put down.

"Not a chance." He said to me in a low growl.

"Eric is still down there, put me down!"

He ignored my plea and ran back to the helicopter where I was thrown into and then restrained.

I looked at Sophie-Anne with fury but she simply looked the other way.

"Let me go!" I yelled at her.

"I am sorry Sookie but you are too valuable to risk" She said still looking through the window and not at me.

"I don't belong to you!" I spit at her as I felt the helicopter taking us away.

"If I don't hear back from the Sherriff of Area 5, I am afraid you do, child. Now, now, settle down, you are making your wound worst" she added as she finally looked at me, her fangs elongated.

I couldn't help but yelped in pain at both the thought of him not making it and what she meant by using the word child.


	23. Chapter 23

Thank you so much for all the reviews. You guys are amazing!

Please note this chapter has not been reviewed by a beta reader.

 **Chapter 23**

The world looked so small down below us. Like tiny little ants, everyone kept on with their normal evening while I was living a nightmare. How could this be? How could I be sitting here, alone and scared while families were sleeping, people were coming out of the bars drunk and having a good time. Not only did I not know whether Eric and Pam were okay but now I was being taken away to who knows where by vampires I couldn't be sure I could trust. I chuckled to myself at the thought. Someone would have told me a couple months ago that I would fall in love with a vampire, that I would put my family in danger and that I would be abducted by a vampire queen, I think I would have assumed that person was straight out of the loonie bin.

Yet, here I was, sitting in a helicopter with Sophie-Anne looking out the other window without a single word since we had taken off. How did I end up here? I sighed heavily looking back down to the tiny lights and the life that was happening without me. What if Eric was dead? What would I do?

My stomach ached at the thought, crushing my insides reminding me that I was not okay with the thought of losing him and perhaps would never be. He was one of those people you meet that leaves a permanent mark on you no matter what you do or what happens. You don't know how, you don't know why, but it just happens and you learn to live with it. I was not ready to live without it. Not so soon, no. The loneliness that took hold of me hit me hard, my head was spinning and my lungs choking. I wanted air, I needed to get out.

We must have flown for less than 30 minutes before I felt the helicopter descend. Of course, it was still night time, so it was difficult to see anything. Judging by the lack of lights, we were no longer near a large city. I could see a heli pad under us lit up by only 2 spotlights directed at it. We were surrounded by darkness and the closer to the ground we got, the more evident it became that we were somewhere in the country.

Once we touched down, we were immediately escorted out. I had my hands tied behind my back so I required help to exit. My hair was beating against my face and I had to blink a couple times in order to get used to the darkness. The helicopter took off as soon as we cleared the zone and I watched it take off as if it was taking my freedom away with it.

One of the guard grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. I was so afraid I yelped in surprise. He took off the cuffs that was holding me and pushed me in the Queen's direction. I swallowed hard, trying to keep my head up.

"You won't need these anymore." She said smiling and I felt an overwhelming sense of dread taking me over. Not needing these meant having nowhere to go no matter how far I ran away.

I sighed heavily and followed her up a stone path that was lightly lit by small lanterns. Small bushes decorated the side of it and I was sure if I wasn't in this situation I would have actually appreciated it. It made me think of my Gran, I missed her so much. She would have loved this little path, it was clearly in the middle of a garden and she would have lost herself in order to explore it, I was sure of it.

"Why the long face?" Sophie-Anne asked me over her shoulder. She was following a body guard in front of her and I was following them.

"Besides being a prisoner?" I questioned. Being a smart ass might have not been the best course of action but I didn't feel like having a heart to heart with her at this second.

"It is a matter of perspective I suppose. What else is troubling you?"

"I was thinking of my Gran." I said quietly not really wanting to talk about it but at the same time, it was a great way to approach the subject. Maybe she had her?

"I was told she disappeared. It is strange considering there was no ransom demanded."

"Funny I thought maybe you had something to do with it." I replied and she chuckled.

"Why would I want anything to do with your Gran, she is not telepathic."

"How would you know that?"

"I had her tested of course. I assure you Sookie, I do not have your grandmother and I have no idea who does. I can simply say that it is not a vampire of my court."

Well all that really meant was that if it was a vampire, she was not part of it officially and that vampire had not reported it. Of course, that was only if she was telling me the truth which really I had no idea. Great.

We stayed silent and reached cobblestone stairs. It was impossible to see where they led but we took them and I braced myself. With every step I took, I could see the beginning of an outline at the distance, something big and imposing. It is only when we reached the top that I could admire the giant stone castle that was illuminated by spotlights. The castle was surrounded by stone paths and stone terraces and it took my breath away. It was a classic castle with 4 towers and a main building. The windows were at least 8 feet tall if not more and as we past the main double doors, I noticed that the door frames were at least a foot large.

"This castle is a reproduction of the Chateau de Bourgogne in France. It is a 17th century castle designed by a famous architect and I just loved the way it flows. Of course I upgraded a few things like the kitchen." Sophie-Anne began as we walk by the long and curvy staircase that was overseen by a large chandelier and big portraits of various monarchs. She was talking as if I was on a museum tour and was pointing at various objects describing what they were and how antique. I am sure I would have been a lot more interested if it wasn't for the whole prisoner thing.

"Relax deary, you are amongst friends." She added as we went down a long hallway that opened up into a large room.

I didn't have time to really see what was in the room, we were already crossing it and going through doors that give to another room, that gave to another one and it just went on and on. I looked behind us from where we had just been and when all the doors were open, it gave the illusion as being one very long room. I don't know why someone would require so many rooms but then again I don't know any Queens and Kings either beside her and I didn't live in the 17th century.

I had not relaxed one bit since we had exited the helicopter and truth be told, the more we walked across rooms, the more I felt the sense of doom hovering above my head. As if the more I walk, the further I was trapped, I hoped our journey would end soon because my legs were going to give at any minutes.

We finally went up some grandiose staircase, similar to the one from the entrance and crossed 2 more hallways before the Queen and her consorts, stopped in front of a double door. It was made out of a dark wood and had engravings all over the front of it. Someone opened one of the door and we entered the big foyer. There was a small table on the right with 2 chairs and a lamp. The bottom half of the walls were a wood pattern that utilized the same material as the door while the other half was painted a nice green.

"Sookie, you are not a prisoner here. I am a friend to you and Sheriff Northman."

I must have frowned because she continued on a defensive tone.

"I treat my pets all equally and I am a good host." She added and I couldn't help but reply.

"I am not your pet."

"Right, we have to see if Northman makes it back alive of course. But if he doesn't, I promise you to treat you just as good as he has."

I wanted to reply I wasn't his pet either but I didn't because part of my survival instincts hoped he was alive and would claim me again. I didn't like to be referred to as a pet but in their world it was supposed to almost be an honour or something. I had to use it to my advantage, just like Eric had said, they wouldn't touch me if they believed I was his.

"Do I not get a choice in the matter?"

Her sole response was a chuckle. She then added,

"Just to show you that I am not lying, you are free around the castle. The only reason you have to stay here, is to make sure that you are not in danger. With your Gran's disappearance and now your brother, we cannot risk it. Your telepathy is too valuable."

I blinked a couple times as if I was trying to process what she was saying. I tried to take a deep breath but my ribs were hurting me so bad all I could manager was shallow breaths. I stumbled to one of the nice chairs and sat down. Jason was missing too, that's what she had said.

"Oh my god" is all I said.

"Don't worry deary, I will protect you, they will" she pointed at her consorts, "with their life. I promise you. I also sent a group to try to find your family. We will bring them back safe." She said to me as she crouched beside me and placed her hand on my shoulder as if I was this kid she was trying to calm.

"I don't want your help. Let me go" I said my eyes bulging out of my skull. I needed to get out, I needed to find them!

Sophie-Anne growled as a sole response and got back up.

" I am sure you will learn manners while you are here." She said with a formal tone, a complete 180 from the friendly one she had a couple seconds ago.

She left and was followed by everyone, closing the doors behind them. I didn't hear a lock but then again she had said I was free to move around the castle so I guess she meant that part. I had to take a couple more breaths before I could even move a finger. The shock that Jason was also missing didn't go right away but the more I thought about it the more tired I grew. I heard some ruffling from the other room which took me away from my shock. I got up and slowly walked into what was a large living room.

There were big couches and small coffee tables in the middle of it and in the back I could see the beginning of what looked like a small kitchen. On the left there was a door and on the right 2 more doors. One of the 2 swung open and a girl in a towel came out drying her hair.

"I am so sorry cous' I wanted to greet you at the door but I was in the shower and didn't hear you come in" the girl said. I knew that voice, and as I stared at her and she took off the towel, I saw my cousin Hadley.

"Oh my god! Hadley? What are you doing here?" I gasped bringing a hand to my mouth in shock.

"Oh I live here!" she said happily and I couldn't shake the disgust off my face.

"You mean you're a pet?" I rectified and she shook her head.

"Wow Sook' don't be so judgemental. Things are not always as they seem, you should know that."

 _You should know better anyway with your telepathy. Anyway, the Queen is nice and all but she is still vampire and I am here for different reasons_ , Hadley thought while staring at me. _Of course, the walls have ears here so don't you say anything against her._ She added in her thoughts and I nodded in silence.

Hadley walked across the room and went through the opposite door where I saw a bedroom; probably hers.

"Yours is beside the bathroom. We have so much to catch up on! I want to know everything about this Northman." She said to me smiling and pointing at the door. "Why don't you take a shower and rest? You must be exhausted."

I nodded again, too stunned to be able to formulate any kind of sentence. I walked over to my door and opened it slowly. My room was pretty big and had a bed that matched it. The other door gave to the bathroom which I was thankful for because I had every intention of taking that shower. I needed to regroup; I needed to process what just had happened. After closing the door behind me, I took off my dirty and shredded clothes, placed them on the bed and went to the shower.

As soon as the water hit my face, I let out of breath under my achy shoulders and my pounding headache. What the flying fuck had just happened! I didn't want to be a pet, and why was Hadley here anyway? She was here for different reasons? What kind of reasons? And Eric and Pam, what if something had had happened?

I tried to stop the thoughts of my brother and my Gran disappearance pouring in my head and taking over all of the other thoughts as the sense of panic grew in my stomach again. I needed to get a grip and fast.

I lathered myself up with soap and quickly rinsed it. I paid special attention to my hair that was not only a mess but the amount of knots I kept finding was concerning. The water ran brown for a while under me but I closed my eyes not wanting to see it anymore. It was a reminder of what had happened at the trial and I couldn't bare to think about it.

I don't know how long I stayed in the bathroom but when I came out, I barely made it to the bed and passed out of exhaustion.

-zzzzzz-

"Sook'?" I heard from afar as if the person that was calling me was in a different room.

A grunt was my sole response. I felt like a slug, my body heavy and slow. I could barely move my arms and it felt as if they didn't belong to me. The voice kept coming on to me louder which eventually took me away from a very deep sleep. It took a while for my head to focus enough for realizing what was going on and for a split second, I had no idea where I was and why. Of course, that was until it came back to me, crashing down and just like that, instead of being awake from a nightmare, I entered one. Hadley was standing beside the bed and was stroking my back but nothing about it comforted me.

"Eric?" I asked but she shook negatively her head.

"There was no one left alive when they went back." She said in a small voice. "but it doesn't mean anything Sookie. They didn't recover his body."

I exhaled and started to cry. It wasn't one of those cry where you yelled in desperation. It was a silent one, the kind your tears keep flowing and you cannot stop them. I didn't want to wake up, I didn't want to be here anymore. How could I keep fighting without knowing if I would ever see him again? I took a deep breath trying my best to deal with the unbearable thought of the reality that I might never touch him again, that I might never know where our story would go. The anxiety exploded in my stomach and I stopped breathing. It hurt physically and mentally. Is that why it is called a heartache? I wanted mine out of my chest.

"Sook! Come on, you have been sleeping for like 24 hours! It's time to get up and get something to eat."

"What time is it?" I mumbled and turned the opposite side.

"It's around 2. Get dress and let's go."

"Leave me alone" I said to her but she nudge me on the side.

"I am not gonna let you mope around, come on let's get something to eat!"

She threw a couple pieces of clothing to my face and declared that if I was not up and ready to go in 10 minutes she would do it herself. So naturally, I had no choice, I got up and did exactly as she asked.

Within minutes of me coming out of the room, Hadley had me walked around the castle in silence. We walked along the many hallways the second floor had to offer. It was such a beautiful place but I was having a hard time appreciating it. How could I when my stomach was in my throat and my emotions in the gutter? I was so impatient for nightfall; I needed to know if Eric had made it out alive. The waiting was just horrible; I wanted to know one way or the other. Of course, the other was inamaginable. I couldn't imagine my life without him anymore.

"What's on your mind?" Hadley asked me as we walked down a staircase in the back of the property. It made sense that is where the kitchen would be located.

"Eric Northman" I said to her without looking in her direction.

"He is your boss right? I think Sophie-Anne told me he really appreciates you." She said squeezing my arm. " I am sure he is fine Sookie. He's like 1000 years old, you don't survive that long for nothing"

Her words helped lifting the weight off my shoulders for a little bit. He had never really told me his age and while I had known he was old, I guess I hadn't guessed how old; a 1000 years old, that is a long time to be on this earth. I tried not to think about what he had seen and what he had experience but this was someone who had witness the dark ages and lived through renaissance. He had seen the first and second world war and who knows perhaps even fought in it.

"I realize he is your boss, but you seem really troubled by it. What's up with that?"

Gossip, just want I needed.

"I just care for the people I work for, there is nothing wrong with that."

" _They are brainwashing you are they? How do you know the feelings you have are real. They glamour us all the time_." She thought sadly and I looked at her in surprise. No one but Eric and Pam knew I couldn't be glamoured.

"Eric doesn't glamour me" I said in a hard tone that didn't deliver as much punch since I had kept it as a whisper.

 _"That is what you think but how would you know?"_ She thought. I wasn't about to tell her my power so I just shrugged. _"Believe me when I say this, vampires only uses us and only care for their own. You should get out while you can."_ She added in thoughts.

As we entered the kitchen, a couple members of the staff stared at us but then resumed their kitchen prep. I wanted to ask her why she was here as Sophie-Anne's pet if she didn't like vampire. I mean, I was under the impression she was here under her own free will but why stay if you don't like them? Seems dangerous and reckless for no reason.

The kitchen was really long and I did not doubt for a second that it was a chef's dream kitchen. There was one wall full of high end appliances while the opposite one was just a long trail of various sink with different purposes. In between of it all was a long row of stainless steel tables where the food prep was happening.

As we got to the other end of the kitchen, we turned into a second part where large stainless steel doors took all the wall real estate. One of the doors opened before Hadley could open it and in a cloud of condensation someone came out with a box. As I moved out of his way, he looked up at me smiling until he realized who I was and lost his smile.

I gasped in shock to see library man in a kitchen uniform doing god knows what.

"What is she doing here?" he whispered to Hadley.

She signaled him to stop talking and smiled widely at him, her teeth clenching together.

"We can talk some other time Jake." She said in a whisper between her teeth. "So nice to see you here. Sookie is new and we were wondering if we could have something to eat?" she said very loudly as if someone was listening to us.

 _"It's day time, no one is listening, why is she doing this circus",_ he thought but then nodded to her as if he understood what she was asking of him.

"Sure, come this way." He said gesturing to the other side where the prep tables were.

 _"Those cameras don't just watch us, they record us too"_ , she thought as she looked at me with a smile which I reciprocated.

As Jake proceeded in preparing something to eat, I couldn't help but stare at him. Pam had told me he was dead. How was it even possible that he was standing in front of me preparing food. He couldn't be some kind of twin either because of the scar and the fact he recognized me right away. So it was safe to assume that Pam had lied to me but to what extend? And what was he doing here anyway?

His thoughts were drifting between Hadley who he obviously liked and the fact that he was worried I was here. He kept referring to the order I had heard previously and how their leader wouldn't be happy that I was captured thus making me unattainable. As he kept beating himself up for not being able to secure me when he had the chance, he immediately thought on how he could help me escape.

As much as I didn't want to leave this place without knowing whether Eric was okay or not, at the same time it help knowing that if I needed it, someone was willing to help me. Sure I didn't trust him or my cousin for that matter, but at least I had a way out?

Something was going on with them and based on their thoughts, they were referring to the Order of the Bones as if it was their family. Of course, I didn't really pick up on any images since I was not touching them and emotions were not strong but the tone of their thoughts told me they were not nervous at all about the events that had occurred. Heck, the slim thoughts I gathered about the trial seemed to be excited about it.

Did they had something to do with it? Was the Order of the Bone, whatever it was, behind it? It wasn't farfetched to think that and I debated whether I should try to prompt them to think about it. I felt anger raging inside of me and I closed my hands to formed fists while their thoughts kept wandering in my mind as constant reminder of their possible involvement. If they truly had something to do with it, that meant that not only Eric might have been dead because of them but innocent people had paid as well. For what? What was their purpose? Did I even care?

 _"Cousin what's wrong, your face expression changed. The only place we can safely talk is the garden. Let's take our lunch there?_ "She thought towards me and I didn't look at her right away.

I didn't want her to see the anger on my face but I couldn't help to think about Eric and what they might have done to him.

Once our sandwiches were made, we made our way to the gardens.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

The gardens were really quiet and I could see why she had brought me here. As far as I could see there was no camera around and because of all the trees and the rose bushes, I believed her we wouldn't be watched here. We walked through many paths bordered by different flowers and edges and after arriving at a cobblestone path, we took them down to a small and peaceful fountain that felt as if it was the centre of the garden.

"It is kinda a blind spot here actually. I don't think the Queen knows about it." Hadley said to me. "There are no camera and no microphone that I know of. I have been here plenty." She added as she sat on the edge of the fountain and signaling me to do the same.

"Why are you here if not to support Sophie-Anne?" I asked trying to skip the small talk. It wouldn't be long before the sun would go down and I didn't want to waste any more time with chitchatting.

Hadley stared at me for a few minutes, as if trying to find the right words. Her thoughts were all over the place. She thought about her time here and seemed to be satisfied by it. She thought about Jake and about some kind of mission they were on which intrigued me even more but then her thoughts turned darker. She was reminding herself how she had gotten here and the more she thought about it, the angrier she grew.

"She took me Sook', I was weak and without a home and she preyed on that."

"So you are a prisoner here?"

"Not exactly, after months of her trying to convince me to join her, I eventually obeyed and started seeing this place as something that wasn't so bad after all. The Queen had also promised me that as soon as the vampires were out of the coffins, I could go out as I pleased and that she would never treat me like a prisoner."

I looked at her with intrigued. I wasn't sure exactly what she meant by the coming out of the coffin but I chuckled at the expression. She watched me carefully, her thoughts wondering what I knew but just like that, her thoughts shifted back to Sophie-Anne. It was as if she had reminded herself I could read her mind or something.

"They are planning a political move, coming out of the shadows you know? Telling the truth to everybody." She nudged me but I needed clarification to make sure I had understood it directly.

"The vampires?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, the other supernaturals are not super happy about it but vampires always had the upper hand in any negotiation, well that was after the Great War of course."

I had read a bit about the Great War in the Cweller book. I didn't know much about it other than the vampires fought hard against another race who just fucked off who knows where and left humans to their faith. The numbers of casualties had been really hard on the vampire race which explained why vampires took to the shadows instead of ruling over humans. There were simply not enough of them and they had needed to regroup.

"There is no way this will go well. I mean, how could it? They drink from us to survive." I stated as a matter of fact. "Humans won't be accepting, I mean that is not even talking about the centuries of lying and the actual war itself"

Hadley nodded and continued

"Well there is something new on the market apparently. It's called True Blood; it's synthetic and can feed them. So I guess they feel since they have a supposedly other source of food, we will welcome them in the light."

"They can survive on it?"

She nodded as well as saying "yup" with a clear disdain drawn at the corner of her mouth. Even her nose retracted a bit as if she smelt something awful.

"I take it you don't approve?"

"Not at all, you see, the Queen had managed to convince me she was good and would take care of me but this was until recently. She had brainwashed me like they often do with humans."

The gentle rush of the water helped calm my over active nerves and I took a deep breath as she continued.

"Vampires are devious Sookie. There is nothing good left in them. Think about it, they have been living in the shadows for centuries, killing innocent people just to survive. They play mind games, they take advantage of everyone and when they are done with you, they disposed of you like you were nothing more than a rag. They call us pets for god sake!" she exclaimed shooting up to her feet and I jumped out of surprise. "They only take care of their own. We are nothing to them." She said loudly.

"Sorry," she continued while taking back her seat. "I have nothing but hatred for them. Jake helped me see the truth."

"That's kitchen guy?"

Somehow I started to think it wasn't a coincidence I had met him before. He is the one who had given me the book after all. He had said something along the lines of needing me.

"Yeah, he is here to spy on Sophie-Anne. That is why I stayed Sook'"

"For Jake?"

"No!" she giggled and then stared at me with a very serious look to her. "He helped me see their true self; he showed me I was being used by her. Heck, how do you think the Queen knew about you and your telepathy? She didn't send Compton out of nowhere."

"You told her?"

"She forced me against my will!"

The anger quickly rose to my throat. She had been glamoured sure, but all this shit show I was in the middle of was partly her fault and even though I couldn't blame her for being forced to say something, I still felt angry about it.

"They are evil creatures Sookie; you got to get away as soon as you can."

A gasp left my lips without me being able to catch it on time. They were not all evil, Eric and Pam weren't and I was sure they weren't the only ones.

"You're wrong" I said to her with a firm tone.

"No, I have been long enough with them to have seen what they are capable of. They are cruel, selfish and they use us. They have absolutely no remorse and no empathy; they are just not capable of it."

"You could say that about some human beings too!" I exclaimed and immediately backed off when she brought her hand to her mouth in shock. She stared at me in disbelief.

"You are in love with him!" she exclaimed and I couldn't help it but to look away, which was an admission of guilt in most situations. "Oh my god Sookie! You cannot be, he is using you! Can't you see that? Northman is the most calculated and devious of all of them! He is the oldest."

I sighed heavily grabbing my head between my hands. What was I to do? I was so confused and did not know what to believe. On one hand, what she was saying made sense. From some of the things I had seen, vampires were manipulative at best. Just the fact they could glamour people was terrifying on its own. I had yet to meet a straight forward vampire, I mean even Eric hid things from me. Wouldn't it make sense he did because he was just like she described; calculated and extremely patient in his plots?

"They have no feelings other than for themselves Sookie. You don't live centuries killing innocent people and keep your soul for it." She argued and I tried to steady my breathing but it was hard to find air.

On the other hand, neither Eric nor Pam had done anything to hurt me in any way. On the contrary, Eric had saved my life. For what purpose would he use me? My telepathy? Did he know about it when we met? I couldn't recall the order of events anymore and the harder I tried to think about it, the more the memories escaped my grasp.

"Jake will help you Sookie. It is not too late! You know the truth now, when he will come for you, just follow him. He will get you out. You have to before it's too late."

"Where would I go? " I said in a defensive mode unable to process anything anymore.

"He will bring you to our headquarters."

"What?"

"When Jake explained everything, he also showed me that there is a group of us that knows what is going on and are trying to stop them from coming out of the coffins. Killing vampires would be a lot harder if they are public and considered citizens."

"I am so confused."

"I know," she said to me while wrapping her arm around my waist. "After the Great War, humans were left to their demise but they were not alone per say. The fae left some of us with a bit of abilities. It is hard to explain but we can feel it when there is a vampire nearby, we get that uneasy feeling. We know all about the colder touch and their powers. Knowledge is power. Some of us have different abilities too. Anyways, we are kinda descendant of the fae and we are born to fight vampires and eradicate them, the abomination of nature. We are Cwellers."

"Hunters? You are a hunter?"

"Yes Sook' and so are you! You gotta join our ranks. The order needs you."

A ruffle in the bushes made us both jump. As I held my breath to see who would come out, I felt a tear coming out of the corner of my eye. This was too much too fast. How could I be a descendant of those hunters, was that why I was telepathic? I had always thought I was alone.

"It is just me" Jake said coming out from the shadows with his hands in front of him.

I heard Hadley exhale at the same time as I did as we both stared in his direction.

"What have you told her?" Jake demanded.

"I told her about the Order but she is not convinced. She is in love with Northman."

"Well that is a twist I was not expecting." Jake affirmed.

"Hey, I am right here guys." I said raising one hand to get their attention.

"He must have glamoured her in having feelings or something. He is really powerful." He looked at me for a second before looking at Hadley again.

"Do you see him every day?" She continued. "He would have to feed you blood every day to make you fall in love with him like that. I mean a fling is different than this." Hadley explained but I was already on my feet. Not only I was pissed off they thought I was some kind doll Eric was using but I was really angry with the fact I couldn't tell them that was not it, I couldn't be glamoured. Besides, Bill had been the one feeding me blood and that had not worked on me. All it had achieved was to give me some weird ass dreams.

"Sook' I realize this is a lot to take in and I am sorry that everything he has been telling you or make you believe in is a lie but better now than in years from now when you wouldn't be able to escape them anymore. The Order needs you, you are a hunter, help us take down Sophie-Anne and her kingdom. Let us stop these maniacs from coming out where it will be harder to hunt them without public knowledge."

"Why would you not want everyone to know what you are up to, if it was such a just cause?" I said sarcastically.

"And create mass panic? No, there is a reason why we stated hidden for so long."

"Right" is all I said before heading back to the castle. The sun was coming down which meant I would get news about Eric or at least was hoping to have some. I felt I should have felt more excited or anxious about it but something was wrong. I wasn't as anxious as I should have been and I was willing to bet, it had something to do with the doubt they had planted in my mind about vampires and about Eric. What if what they were saying was true and he was just using me? Was I just a stupid naïve girl following him to my death?

I hated that I felt that way and I hated that I doubted but there was nothing I could do now other than finding out the truth. Perhaps I needed to go to the source directly but no matter what he would say, I knew that doubt would make me wonder if he was lying and fabricating lies just to make me believe again. I would always wonder.

As I reached the big edges close to the castle, I heard them catching up behind me.

"Sookie," Jake said in a quick out of breath whisper, "What if I told you I knew where your Grandmother and your brother are?"

"What?" I said loudly and they both signal to be quieter. "What did you just say?" I whispered angrily. Why would he have not said that before?

"They are with us Sookie. With the Order of the Bones."

"And why on earth would they join you without telling me?"

"They had no choice Sookie. Even us, talking to you right now, is very dangerous." Hadley said to me closing the distance between us.

I frowned at the words, what was that supposed to mean?

"We need to know whether you will join us or not Sookie. Gran and Jason are with us, but the question is, are you? Are you so far up in the vampires' organization that you cannot see your own family anymore? Are you too far gone for saving?" Hadley said insisting on the word family.

"Oh my gosh! Are you telling me they have disappeared on me because they feel they cannot reveal any of this because I am with the vampires?"

"Can you blame us, we need to be careful. You already know so much." She said while I took a step back towards the castle. That is when I hit a big chest, Jake's chest.

I couldn't go anywhere even if I tried.

"Let me go" I demanded but they didn't move.

"You would be a great addition to our ranks but we can't afford having you running around knowing everything now. So what is it going to be?" Jake said and I took a deep breath.

"I want to see my Gran and Jason." I stated so they would back off. Although they had planted doubt in my mind, I still wanted to see Eric and give him a chance to explain what was going on but at this point I would have to keep my mouth shut and let them believe they had turned me in some way.

I knew playing both sides was not a good idea but I had no choice.

"Well, you know, accident could happen if you tell vampires about us." Jake said in a quiet voice. "I would hate to see your Gran injured because of stupidity"

And that right there, pretty much sealed my lips.

-zzzz-

One of Sophie-Anne's many servants came into the room and lit the fireplace in front of Hadley and I. We were in the library, surrounded by endless tall walls of books. I think so far, this had to be my favourite room. It was peaceful and quiet, warmth emanating from the decorations and the colour scheme. Thick reds and green with gold accent was the perfect colours to go with the smell of old books. We had decided to wait for the Queen by the fireplace. There were two armchairs in front of it and a large love seat on the side. It was really comfortable; too bad I was a bag of mixed emotions. I was angry at Hadley for threatening my family and planting doubt in my mind, I was anxious about Eric, overwhelmed by all the revelations and annoyed and frustrated with the whole; I am not a prisoner but really I am.

We probably sat in silence for at least an hour. The sun had set an hour ago yet no one had come. I had suggested just going to the Queen ourselves but I was told that was not a good idea. With every minute passing, I grew more impatient and it was driving me nuts.

" _Do you still worry about him_?" Hadley thought while she stared in my direction.

I looked away, the fire being suddenly interesting. I was angry with her and I was not interested in having a conversation with her about Eric and whether I cared about him or not. Just the mere thought what we had was a lie; a ploy to secure me as an asset was enough to make my stomach turn.

She sighed heavily and kept talking to me in her thoughts but I had no idea what she was saying because as soon as I understood she wouldn't drop it, I put my shields up. I wiggled my feet free from under me feeling as if pins and needles were climbing up my leg; I had been sitting on it too long.

As soon as the door of the library sprung open, I looked in its direction with hopes that I was finally going to see him but like every time I was met with disappointment. This time, it was one of her consort that entered the room. He made his way to us and let Hadley know that the Queen was ready to receive us. She signalled me to follow her and him and I didn't argue.

We entered the Queens chambers a few moments later and I looked around to see if he was there pissed off I could look everywhere fast enough. The room was so big; he could have been standing or sitting anywhere really. But as my eyes quickly swept the room, I grew desperate. I kept repeating to myself he was fine but the more I tried to convince myself the more I felt apart to the inevitable truth.

If he was okay, he would be here right now.

The Queen got up and I couldn't hold my tears anymore. I felt one rolling down my cheek but I quickly caught it before it could go too far. I had to compose myself.

"Please, someone, this one is leaking." I heard behind me, from the embrasure of the door and I gasped having recognised who the voice belong to.

"Pam!" I exclaimed as I turned around to see her leaning on the door frame.

I couldn't help it; I just ran to her and hugged her as tight as I could. She was okay! She was alive and well, so much she smelled my single tear and made fun of me. I couldn't wipe that stupid smile on my face and I was pretty sure I hugged her too long but I didn't care. At first, she had been taken by surprise. She wasn't hugging me back but eventually I felt a small hand on my back as she gently pet it with reserved affection.

"Pamela! Finally, you made it. I was just briefed about what transpired after we escaped. I am glad you are well." Sophie-Anne said to Pam. I took it as my cue to back off from her.

As they made small talk, I couldn't help but notice that Eric wasn't with her. I watched them while wondering where he could be. Did he not want himself? If I was to be his "pet" would he not come himself? What if what Hadley had said was true, he had only been using me? It would mean he wouldn't care whether I was to stay with the Queen or not.

I shivered at the thought and tried to shift my thoughts to something else but it wasn't possible. Why would he not come here and get me?

"We do need to discuss in private regarding your maker." Sophie-Anne said as she looked at Hadley, her consort and myself.

Hadley's thoughts seemed to be focus on the fact that the Queen rarely demanding privacy and if I didn't know Hadley better I would have thought she was upset about it, well that was until her thoughts shifted about Eric. She too found it strange he was not here and it did nothing to calm my nerves.

She nodded to the Queen and grabbed my arm but Pam immediately pushed her hand away as she stared at the Queen.

"Sookie can stay your majesty, "she stated.

The Queen argued back but Pam would have nothing of it. She kept repeating that with all due respect, she would insist on having me there. It was evident that Pam would not budge and I think the Queen saw that because she gave in after a few back and forth.

The consorts left with Hadley who was furious she would not hear the next part. She was praying that Eric was dead and my heart broke just at the thought. She had so much hatred for him when she didn't even know him. My chest was hurting and my head was spinning. Someone needed to tell me what was going on before I pass out.


	25. Chapter 25

**Again, not reviewed by a beta. Sorry, :(**

 **Chapter 25**

I think it was the first time I was seeing the Queen without her entourage. The only other person, who was with us, was one single bodyguard. She must have trusted him to no end because we outnumbered them. I couldn't be sure how old the Queen was, but I was pretty sure Eric was older than her and her bodyguard combined, so one could argue if Pam and Eric really wanted to , they could take them. She either had completely trust in them or she was just plain stupid but then again, I still didn't know why Eric had not come himself to the castle. It was entirely possible he was in no shape to fight.

When Pam had requested the Queen alone, she had of course protested at first but eventually Pam had had her way and won the argument. I didn't understand all the secrecy but there was so much in the supernatural world I didn't understand, I just had to learn to go with the flow.

We exited the castle through the main doors surprising the shit out of me. Was it possible I was leaving this place? I must have smiled at the thought because Pam looked back at me with a quick smile and then kept on walking towards her car. The Queen and her bodyguard sat in the back while I sat in the front with Pam as the driver.

We must have driven for at least an hour before Pam took a tiny unpaved road off to the side. It was one of those dirt ones that clearly was not being taken care of by any township. We eventually reached a clearing where another car was parked. It was dented in many spot with black stuff all over it. It was pretty evident this car has seen some kind of war, perhaps even explosions. It wasn't Eric's car but instead, one I had never seen. It was some generic black sedan I couldn't tell the brand. I wasn't a car person per say. I looked around the woods and then up to the empty sky. There were no light pollution but the sky was cloudy making it impossible to see that stars. Why was she bringing us here, it was so damn secluded?

"What is this place?" I asked Pam as we left the car and shut the doors.

"Safe house." She said pointing to it.

"The people here are now the only ones who know its location." She declared with a tone that suggested it wasn't just a fact but a warning.

The Queen was suspiciously quiet during the whole ordeal which made me nervous. I guessed something had happened to Eric, otherwise why would we have to come all the way here? But I had repeated to myself that Eric was strong and old and that he would be fine. The further we had come on our journey the harder it had been for me to believe he was going to be okay and her silence now just fueled my anxiety to the point I felt I was going to throw up.

While a part of me was worried sick about his well-being, my survival instincts took me somewhere else. I couldn't shake the words from Hadley and Jake, remembering their warnings, remembering their intensity. Whether what they had said was true or not, they believed it with all their hearts. No one can act this well. So the question was and is, were they right?

Here I was standing in the middle of nowhere surrounded by vampires. If I was to go missing, If they were to kill me tonight, no one would ever know where and how or even why. So is was normal to wonder whether I was the foolish stupid one or just very very trusting but then again, I don't think I had much of a choice anyway.

Pam opened the front door and went in first. As soon as I entered, an atrocious smell hit my nostrils causing me to hold my breath as long as I could until I had no choice to take a breath and to repeat the exercise. It was a one room shack, with a small kitchenette in the front and one couch on the opposite side. It was pitch black in here and when I reached for the lights, Pam stopped me.

"No Sookie" she said to me and I looked at her confused. I couldn't see as well as them in the dark so I would have to rely on her for my eyes.

The Queen entered last and was directed to the couch while Pam moved to the side and pointed to the dark far corner of the room. I heard groaning and I looked at her again as if I needed her approval. I knew Eric was there, just a few feet away from me but was I ready to see him this way?

I felt panic growing inside me and of course; this triggered the words from Hadley back in my mind. They were using me… what if they were for real? Why was I here? I had no purpose, I wasn't a doctor and as far as the supernatural world was concerned, I was a simple pet. Why would they trust me with the location of this cabin? I started shaking and took a step forward so Pam wouldn't know I was hesitating but truth be told, all I could think about right now was that he probably needed to be fed. I was in a remote cabin, with a bunch of vampires and was the only human here.

"What's wrong?" Pam whispered and I took a step back.

"I can't do this." I said trying to make my way back to the door.

"Sure you can, he needs you." She said pushing me in his direction and I froze.

Oh my god, could Hadley have been right and was I walking to my death like an idiot?

"NO!" I yelled and ran for the door but they were both too fast and stopped me before I could reach it. The bodyguard had stayed outside but had run in when he had heard me scream. He had reached forward to me and had pulled me into an embrace that restricted my arms.

"What the flying fuck Sookie!" Pam exclaimed.

"She is scared." The Queen said as she sniffed the air.

"Of what?" Pam said in shock but it didn't help my shaking. "What the fuck do you think we are going to do to you?" she said in a voice that if I didn't know Pam better I would have thought was hurt.

"Let me go!" I said now crying because I couldn't think and was terrified.

The bodyguard held on to me tightly as I tried to wiggle myself free. I kicked him in the shin which caused him to yell out in pain and squeezed me harder. The more I tried to break free, the harder he fought me until I had nothing left in me. I was exhausted, panicked and crying.

"Soo…k..ie" his voice stopped me dead in my tracks, my eyes widening as I realized it was coming from him. It was just a whisper, it had barely made it to me but I had heard it. His voice was broken and hurt, the kind of tone you never forget.

The bodyguard released me and Pam pushed me in his direction. There was no energy left in my body, my shoulders were sunken forward, my head down. I let Pam guide me to him as I suppressed a sniffle. Hearing him reminded me I had nothing to fear. Why was I so scared? They had plenty of opportunity to hurt me and had never done so? Sure I was in a remote location but Eric trusted me, which was why I was here. I couldn't be sure, but I clanged on the thought, the only thing that would allow me to calm down and breathe.

With caution, I walked to him. The poor lighting was sparing me the spectacle but Eric was bloody, and I realized that the stench had come from him. I was pretty sure he was missing limps too.

I kneeled beside his bed and groped the side of the bed until I found his hand. I wrapped both of mine around it and took a deep breath. What could I possibly say or do to make all of this better? My tears resumed falling but this time it wasn't out of fear. I let my head fall to our hands and I let go of my emotions.

I cried long and hard, at everything that had happened and at seeing him in such brutal way. I heard Pam states he was going to live, he just needed time but it didn't matter. I was letting it all out. I let go of my anxiety, my fears, my sadness, and my worries. The resulting tears were all over my face, on our hands and on the bed sheets but I didn't care if I was slowly drowning, as I let out a silent scream, his thumb weakly stroke one of my hands.

-zzz-

I couldn't be sure how long I stayed like this; my head on the bed sheet beside his arm that was lying inept on the mattress. My eyes were crusted with tears that had run out a long time ago and were heavy with exhaustion. My knees were hurting from being on the ground for so long and my head was pounding; I must have fallen asleep. I lifted my cheek from its resting place and silently took in my surroundings while I reminded myself what had happened and where I was.

I heard shuffling behind me; Pam was in the kitchenette and was putting something in the microwave. After a few minutes, she was standing beside me and kneeled herself to my level. She was holding a bag of a dark liquid. She brought it closer to Eric and placed the straw that was sticking out between his lips. I heard him drink but I was pretty sure he kept his eyes shut the darkness of the room not allowing me to see everything. I had concluded that the lights were not on because it was easier on his eyes.

He slowly drank, to the point I had to focus really to even know he was. He had not said anything to me since I had gotten here except for my name when I had my little freak out. I don't know why I let Hadley and Jake under my skin but now after seeing him in such condition, and now that he was obviously using a different source of blood, I hated myself for having believed it for a second. Eric and Pam had never given me any indication that my life was in dangers why did I let them plant such disgusting idea? I was proud of my Christian values and I had been raised to be kind and trusting of others. Everybody deserved the same fair chance so why had I been so unfair to them? Of course it wasn't just a racial thing, I mean I had witnessed them glamouring humans and I had seen Eric killed another vampire. Even the people in the alley, which of course made sense to be hunters, I was pretty sure he had killed. I couldn't be sure but it made sense.

Eventually Pam took the straw out of his mouth and walked back to the kitchenette without a word. I assumed I had offended her and I felt an apology was owed but I didn't know how to approach her. I wasn't scared of her in the sense of fear but I was afraid of how she might react. I felt as if I was in a china store and I had dropped a plate.

I looked back at Eric and inserted my hand under his. I squeezed it gently, waiting for a sign, for anything, but his hand simply laid peacefully on top of mine. I was thinking about what I could say to Pam when it occurred to me that the Queen and her bodyguard were gone.

"What happened to the Queen?" I said breaking the overbearing silence.

Pam dropped whatever she had in her hands on the counter and turned to face me. I couldn't see her face very well with sole light a small candle on the table close to her but I knew she was looking at me; I could feel it.

"She went back to her castle." She replied dryly.

"She is not claiming me anymore?"

"No, my maker is alive, why would she? You are his." She said in a firm tone that rubbed me the wrong way. If I didn't know better I would think she was trying to push my button.

"Maybe in the vampire world." I cautiously declared shrugging.

"There is no doubt about it." She growled and went back to whatever was on the counter.

"Look Pam, I am sorry for earlier I panicked." I blurted out, not exactly how I had imagined it but now that I was out, I had to own it.

She dropped the thing on the counter again and slowly turned her body as if it was taking her great restrain to not jump to my throat or at least that is how it felt. She took a few steps towards me but then opted to stop half way.

"I don't pretend I understand what being a human means because I haven't been one for a century but my maker has never shown you anything remotely close to a threat and has treated you with respect ever since he has met you. What baffles my mind is why, after months working for us, after clearly connecting with him on a different level than just work colleagues, I mean you are all he talks about and it's so annoying" she scoffed off and then continued. "Why would you question your security amongst us?"

I got up from the floor, my legs aching under the weight they we no longer accustom to and numb from being on my knees for so long. I wanted to face her so she could see I was genuinely sorry about it and felt terrible. I stayed by the bed not wanting to be too close.

"I was scared, actually I was terrified. I know I have nothing to fear at this second, but you got to understand that I have been prisoner for a couple days not knowing whether either of you lived. "I took a deep breath, regrouping. I did not want to sound defensive but it was hard to control my tone. I had had reasons to fear them and while they had made sense at the time, they no longer did. I wanted to share it with her but at the same time I was concerned about my Gran, Jason heck even Hadley. Jake knew where they were and they had assured me I would see them again but I wasn't allowed to talk to anybody about what they had shared with me, especially Eric.

"I…I…. am sorry. I don't know what to say…. I wish I could explain but." I could tell my hands were shaking and as I tried to control them I felt another hand brushing against one of them. I turned around to find Eric reaching for me. I didn't hesitate and immediately wrapped my fingers around his. I took back my post on the side of his bed and extended my hand to his face. There were no longer blood on his skin and I wondered when Pam had washed him.

As I brought my face closer to his, it was only then I realized the real reason why the lights were out. Eric's eyes were open but I couldn't be sure how much he actually saw. There were no longer icy blue eyes intensely gazing at me leaving in their place gaping holes baring the beginning of his new eyes. I gasped in horror but did not say anything. Instead I frankly caressed his cheek which caused him to bring his own hand to mine.

"Why…" His voice was deformed but after clearing it a couple times he continued with a voice that wasn't his but wasn't as bad as the croak from earlier. Clearly, the blood Pam had given him worked really well and fast. "Why are you afraid of me Lover?" he managed to articulate as my heart wrenched under the guilt.

"I am not afraid of you. I mean I was for a brief second but I do have an explanation, if it wasn't for my cousin and her friend, they warned me against you and I had nowhere to go, I wasn't even sure you guys were alive and…. And what they said made sense at the time." I risked and then quickly glanced at Pam who had moved closer to the bed undeniably excited that her maker was now speaking.

"Go on" she pressed and I nodded.

"Of course I was sworn to secrecy or my own family would pay the price but I know who has them now and it is pretty clear what they had warned me about was not true."

Pam was looking at me as if I was from another planet. I wasn't making a lot of sense and I knew it. If it wasn't for the slur speech, my words were coming out so fast that it wasn't surprising she looked so puzzled. I took a deep breath, made a point of clearing my thoughts and started from the beginning.

"What I mean is that my cousin Hadley is one of the Queen's consorts. I met her as soon as I got there and she warned me telepathically that vampires are not who they pretend to be. She introduced me to Jake, who by the way is the library guy you had supposedly dealt with. Well he is at the castle, and he and Hadley are plotting something. "I watched Eric as he sat up in his bed. He was getting better by the minute and I guessed the blood Pam had been feeding him had something to do with it.

"Anyway, they scared me, told me I was being manipulated and that you guys only looked out for your own. It made sense at the time I guess and it made me doubt. They also revealed where Gran and Jason are, with their community, the Hunters."

"What?" Pam exclaimed in a chilling tone.

"I don't know to what purpose, all I know is that they are both spying agents and that the Queen is not safe."

Eric signaled to Pam something and Pam had moved closer to the bed as a result. She bend over me and brought her ear closer to Eric's lip as I pushed myself out of the way and sat on the side of the bed in an effort to save my poor knees. It was strange in the dimmed light to see him looking in front of him and not to us having no need to since he couldn't see anyway. He whispered a few things and Pam seemed to agree. She them walked out of the cabin without even looking at me. She was angry with me and while I did not blame her, it hurt nonetheless.

I don't know where she went since we were in the middle of nowhere but as soon as the door closed, I felt Eric shifted in the bed. He had raised his upper body a bit so he was in a semi-sitting position. He placed a hand on my thigh and started to gently stoke. He took a breath and I watched him pondered as if he was trying to fine the right words.

I shuffled closer to him suddenly craving his body touching mine. Only my lower back was touching his side but it was what I needed at that moment and it felt as if it was what he needed to.

"Sookie," he began, still looking in front of him but somehow I felt as if he was looking through me. "I would never hurt you." He said in a soft voice.


	26. Chapter 26

A\N: Due to FF policy, the last part of this chapter is not available here. Only on my wordpress. I don't want to be deleted. Blame the site not me :P

Chapter 26

He took his hand away and I instantly missed it. He used it to push himself in a full seated position and that is when I realize that the other one was missing. Instead, there was skin at his wrist as if he never had one. I sighed heavily at the thought that I still had no idea the extent of his injury and I closed my eyes as I imagined what he went through. Was it torture? An explosion? The dimmed lights and the sheets that covered his body made it impossible to asses.

"I know." I replied having a hard time not to get too emotional.

"Come sit beside me please. I want to feel you close to me." He asked me but I hesitated and I know he sensed it.

My hesitation was solely based on the guilt I felt. It was as if I didn't think I deserved him and for him to invite me close to him although welcomed, seemed undeserving. I moved to his side nonetheless, my craving and instincts taking control over reasons. I was careful not to take too much space even though he had moved a bit over to the other side to allow me to have some space at his side. By the time I stopped wiggling, my shoulder was against his arm and our legs were touching. I wrapped my arm under his and tilted my head just enough that it rested on his side. I took a deep breath and finally relaxed completely.

"I am so sorry that I doubted you Eric" I began. Words were not coming easy to me and I had to take a few seconds to steady my shaken voice. "It wasn't warranted and I just let myself get tangled in a bunch of lies and was too scared and worried to question anything." I whispered apologizing. The truth was, I had been weak and I had let them get to my head. I was ashamed of it and I didn't know how to make it up to him and or Pam.

"You have been through a lot _älskling_ ," he said as if he was trying to make excuses for me. I still had no idea what that word meant but I had to assume it was a term of endearment, or at least I was hoping so.

"So did you." I pointed out sadly. He was getting better by the minute but it was obvious he was still days away before he would be back to himself.

I felt him shift under my head and sensed his lips through my hair. He kissed me softly and it gave me goosebumps. I didn't deserve his attention and I exhale my shame as I closed my eyes. I turned my face up gently as if I was trying not to disturb what we had, uncertain of any of my moves. I was stiff with uncertainty and burdened with guilt. He must have sensed it.

"Sookie, I cannot say I understand completely why you would doubt me as I tried to show you just how much I care. With that being said I know you have been through a lot and at times probably thought you may never see me again while at other, it felt as if I did not tell you everything. I can understand that and I can forgive you but only if you let me Lover. It has to start with you accepting that we all make mistakes. I should have never brought you to that trial. I should have just taken the punishment and move on. I am sorry." He added bringing his forehead to mine.

I was taken by surprise, why would he apologize?

"I knew what I was getting into, you had warned me. " I scuffed off. "You are in no way responsible for what happened!" I exclaimed but then he brought his lips to mine and I couldn't say anything else.

His kissed was soft but assertive. It surprised me how much he could see without his eyes but he knew exactly where every part of me was without any hesitation. He brought his hand to the back of my head to keep it in place as I felt a brush of his tongue against my upper lip as if he was asking for permission.

I parted them enough that he could enter at first gently but I felt the urgency in his cadence and I took it upon myself to turn my body so I was now facing him on my knees. It caused him to be able to lean back on the pillow no doubt being a more comfortable position for him. We never broke our kiss, his hand now cupping my ass. He was bringing me even closer to him and if it wasn't for his injuries, I would have taking it as a hint he wanted me to straddle him.

I slowed down the kiss and he growled in protest but once I broke away, I could tell he was exhausted although something was a bit off. He looked as if he was trying to control himself and I wondered why.

The sun was going to be up soon judging by the colours in the sky and I thought about Pam and where she was.

"You need to rest Eric." I said to him as he sagged down into the bed further. He knew I was right and he was resigned. "Is Pam going to make it back on time?" I inquired getting up from the bed to walk to the windows. There had to be away to block out the sun?

"She is not coming back until later tonight even maybe early in the morning." He replied bringing the sheets almost up to his chin. "The button is beside the door, it should close the metal blinds" he said. Even without his sight he knew exactly what I was doing. I pushed the button and heard the familiar click the blinds made when they were closing. I must have heard it the day before.

I took my seat at his side and watched him for a few minutes. He was smiling and looked content.

"How long do you think you will take to heal?"

"A few days. Pam will take care of the bar until I am better. I have to be there for Saturday, it's going to be an important night." He said reaching for my hand to hold it.

"Because of Blackthorn?" I asked suddenly remembering that they were scheduled to play in a couple days.

As if these few exchange was enough to bring me back to reality, I thought about Gran and Jason who were supposedly with the Order. I played back what Hadley and Jake had told me about it, and how I was a descendant or something.

"Yes, if my suspicions are correct, I believe they have connections with hunters, it is the only thing that explains the recent activity and why my business is a target."

"Sam told me about vampires wanting to come out of the shadows. The Order isn't a fan huh?"

"Indeed, they would rather if the supernatural stayed in the shadows so they can better control the population."

"What do you gain out of it?"

"Do you mean vampires," I nodded but then remembered he couldn't see me so I said yes. "Power" he answered. Made sense, being mainstream included politics and freedom to do whatever they wanted to do.

"I am going to go in my day sleep soon Lover." He added after a few minutes while I was lost in my thoughts. "I will look dead." He said and I frowned.

"I know." I replied as he kissed my hand gently.

"Pam will get you home when she comes back." He paused as if this was hard for him to say.

"I don't have to go unless you are expecting me to take my shift tomorrow?" I giggled as I pushed on his side gently.

He was smiling again.

"No, but I am sure you will want to get in touch with your cousin very soon. For your grandmother and your bother?" he stated and I lost my smile.

I had to see them, I wanted to even though I knew it was going to be dangerous.

"I would much rather, if I could be there with you or at least Pam."

"They won't allow it. I have to go by myself and pretend they sold me their salad." I quickly replied. "I will be careful but there are no worries. I can read their thoughts, Ill now when there is a threat." I explained trying to convince us both it was a safe thing to do.

"You should assume they know about your telepathy, if your cousin does."

"Some I am sure do, but for some reason, I think Hadley didn't tell them all. Otherwise how would you explain the hunters from the bar? They had no idea I could read their minds."

He nodded and seemed lost in his thoughts. I was starting to be really good at reading his vampire body language. Sure at first it all looks the same but eventually you can tell the difference between some of it. Like right now, he was concerned even though he looked completely normal.

After a few minutes in silence, Eric slowly drifted down to his pillow. I looked down at him from my seating position.

"Are you okay?" I asked and he nodded.

"The sun has been up for 30 minutes now. I should rest, now is not the time to get a case of bleeds."

"Bleeds?" Repeated but then leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. "You can explain when you wake up."

He didn't reply and I assumed he was already gone. I lifted one of his arms from the mattress and let it fall back down witnessing absolutely no resistance at all. After a few minutes, I got up from the bed and debating whether it would be weird to sleep beside him. I mean he was technically dead; did I really want to sleep beside a dead body?

I made my way to the kitchen and look through different cupboard and bags. I was looking for a phone or some way to communicate with the outside world but there was nothing. I thought about Lafayette, Tara and Sam, they must be really wondering where the hell I was. The last thing we had said to each other was when Gran had first disappeared and I had debated going to work. That was on Sunday, 3 days ago. I sigh heavily and resigned myself to grabbing a protein bar before taking my seat back beside Eric.

I didn't give a shit he was dead at this second, I was going to sleep beside him and I was going to cuddle him, no matter how weird that was.

-zzz-

There was no way for me to know what time it was. I had awakened with my arm still on Eric's chest and we had not moved one bit. I felt somewhat rested but since he was not moving at all, I guessed I could have not slept more than 8 or 9 hours but since there was no clock in the cabin and I did not have my phone, there was no way for me to know.

I opened the protein bar I had brought with me earlier as I had fell asleep before I could eat it and devoured it without any much thought. I wondered if Eric would mind at this time if I turned the lights on. I was tired of being in the dark and not seeing more than a few inches in front of me.

I opted for turning on a small lamp in the living room and sat on the couch to finish my bar. There were a few magazines on the coffee table so I reached for one to keep me occupied.

It had to be a good hour before Eric started to stir and I immediately reached for the small lamp.

"It's okay lover." He mumbled before sitting himself up.

I looked in his direction to notice that his eyes were fully formed and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Your eyes!" I exclaimed as I walked to his side.

He smiled and turned his body to let his feet touch the floor. I looked him over to see what else had healed but concluded that it was only his eyes and some of the superficial cut.

"It will take me a bit more time for this one." He said as he showed his missing hand up. "It can take weeks for a limb to come back. I will need to figure out a way to hide it so the public won't notice I am missing it. "He explained as he stretched to his feet slowly. He looked much better than the night before but I could tell he wasn't a 100%.

He walked around the cabin for a little bit before standing in front of me.

"The sun is almost down." He stated caressing my cheek softly.

"So it must be past 8 then?" I wondered and he nodded.

"Pam should be here around midnight I would think."

His narrowed to the kitchen and I looked behind me. From my search earlier I knew there was nothing in there for him. Pam must have used the last bag before she left.

"Do you need more blood?" I asked and his gaze made its way to me again.

"Pam will bring more when she comes back after taking care of a few things at the bar." He responded turning his face slightly to face mine. "We may be vacationing but the bar isn't closed tonight" he said and I had a feeling he was trying to change subject. Why?

"Right. But about the blood, isn't it better if fresh? Wouldn't you heal faster?" I inquired but he didn't respond right away. His expression trying to be unreadable but I knew he was working on control.

"I will be fine." He said to me and I frowned.

"That wasn't the question."

"What are you asking?" he said coldly and I grew worried I had struck a nerve of some kind.

"I am asking if I was to feed you my blood, would it be better for you?" I was being bold and I wasn't convinced this was the best way to go with this.

"No." he snapped.

"It would, wouldn't it?" I asked again. "Why are you refusing? If it means you heal faster then let's do it."

"No." he said again but it just managed to piss me off.

"Why?" but I was met with a growl. "What's wrong?"

"A few hours ago you were convinced I wanted you here for the sole purpose of feeding me and was clearly not okay with that notion. Are you trying to tell me now it is okay?" he asked angrily

I must a stuttered a couple times before quitting in trying to reply. He was right and I looked at my feet to give me something to do. I was sorry I had asked.

After a few minutes, I felt his hand on mine and he caressed it slowly.

"I am sorry I am a bit on edge." He said to me but I stayed quiet. "To tell you the truth, I am having a hard time controlling myself around you. I wouldn't want to risk it. I don't know if I would be able to stop drinking, I may be old but I am hurt therefore unpredictable. Besides, I hate that you thought I wanted you here for that purpose." He explained and I shook my head.

"I trust you! Let me show you that I do." I paused; I didn't know how to explain to him that this was my way to show him that I had been wrong; it was a way to take care of him, to thank him for everything he had done for me. I had not forgotten. "I trust you will stop in time and I know that you did not ask me here for purpose of feeding you but I want to help Eric, and if my blood will help you heal faster, than it is a no brainer. Besides, it is my body, my choice. It is different because I am not being forced to do something I do not want to do."

I reached to hold his hand while the other one stroke his cheek gently.

"Please let me do this for you, you saved my life before. " I whispered and then kissed him slowly so he wouldn't get the chance to say no. It was my turn to be assertive.

I heard a moan escape from his mouth which aroused me instantly. I wanted him, I needed him and while my logical side gave me plenty of reasons why I shouldn't but I was no longer listening. I made sure my tongue stroke his with the same rhythm he was now offering. His only hand was caressing my back, bringing me slowly closer to him. I moved my lower body closer feeling a bulge underneath the fabric. His grip was now tighter as his hip surged forward and I moaned my desire.

I explored his back using one hand while the other one was in the front exploring his chest. I gently tugged on his shirt and he took it as a cue to take it off. I wasn't complaining. He was beautiful, and caught myself watching him until he brought his lips back on mine and we resumed kissing, this time, faster.

"I" he whispered between a kiss. "Cannot promise…mmmm" he responded as I reached for the bulge in his pants.

The urgency I felt, I knew he felt it too but he somehow manage to slow down our kiss and as if he needed to take a breath, he tilted his head to the left, my lips hanging on the side of his mouth.

"I cannot promise to control myself lover. It is dangerous." He murmured and I nodded in understanding.

"It is a risk I am willing to take." I replied offering my neck to him.

He kissed it softly while his body gently guided me back to the bed that was only a few feet from where we were standing. I sat first on it propping myself on my forearm before pushing myself further so my legs were no longer on the floor. Eric was now hovering over me, his eyes closed. His lips were right above mine.

"You are beautiful." He whispered, his hand caressing my side and making its way up to my breasts. He left a kiss on my lips before kissing my chin and my neck. I couldn't contain myself anymore. All these new sensations, it was hard to breathe.

"Ahhh Eric, mmmm please..." is all I could manage to say, his tongue licking my skin half way down my neck. "Drink" I finished.

I heard a pop and wondered what had made the noise but then I felt his teeth scraping the skin of my neck and I moaned louder. The short pain I felt did nothing to cool me down and instead; I pushed my hips up to wrap my legs around his hips and brought him closer to me. The light suction on my neck dictated my lower body movements as my hands explored his body. At some point, I couldn't even feel his drinking as if my body was growing accustom to it. My hands instinctively made their way down but Eric growled when I got to his pants and he stopped drinking from me. His good hand reached down while he was holding himself up with the other one. I thought he was reaching for my pants so I took it upon myself to take them off but he stopped me before I could pull them down.

"Is this really what you want?" he asked huskily which took me by surprise.

"Why wouldn't be?" I exclaimed trying to kiss him again but he had something else to say.

{missing part can be found on my wordpress : ladyannachronismfanfic dot wordpress dot com}


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

I frown trying to understand what he meant but the feelings that stirred inside of me were distracting enough that I couldn't move. I watched his fangs extend in a snap while a deep menacing growl came from him.

"What do you mean?" I blurted out but Eric was no longer looking at me and had got up from the bed.

"I am so sorry lover." He managed to say. I couldn't be sure the panic I felt within was actually mine. I tried to grasp it, to take deep breaths and to stay calm but nothing I did helped in any way. Eric was now standing in the kitchen, completely naked, his back to me.

We were silent for a while and I wondered if I had done something wrong. After a few minutes, the panic vanished as if it had never been there and I was left with my own deep confusion.

"What was that?" I asked. "What do you mean I can feel you?"

He didn't move, as if frozen in time, Eric just stood there and I wasn't sure what to do. The minute I moved slightly, a growl told me to stay put and I obeyed. He was holding on to the kitchen counter so hard; I thought he would break it.

"Remember when we discussed blood exchange between vampires?" he asked without moving a hair.

"Yes. You had said having my blood meant you knew where I was."

"Indeed, temporarily of course". He took an unnecessary breath and I pulled the cover off my body to get up myself.

"NO!" he demanded loudly in a tone half way from angry to desperate. Horrified I brought the sheets back up to my chin. "I am sorry," he added sounding genuine but it was hard to tell without being able to see him. "There is more to bonding that I have not told you." He started and I could tell I was already getting angry. Lies, always lies, why was it so damn hard to be upfront with me?

Out of a sudden I was taken away from my anger because Eric had brought a fist down to the counter in a loud bang, it giving under his strength.

"Dammit Sookie. I can't tell you everything all I once, all the time. It would just scare you and confuse you." He took another unnecessary breath before continuing.

I blinked a couple times and he continued.

"The bond can also relay feelings. The more blood from you I drink, the stronger your feelings are. But it is always a temporarily link that only goes one way. "He paused again and turned his body to me now. I tried not to look down but it was hard to ignore the fact that Eric was fully erect. As soon as my eyes took it in, he turned around again. "It is always one way until the vampire exchange blood with the human at the same time. It creates a bond. It has similar affect but it is no longer just one way. "He explained quickly as if he was trying to get the job done.

"What is wrong Eric?" I risked, I couldn't listen to him anymore, I could tell something was wrong and I wanted to know what.

"It wasn't a conversation I was planning to have with you anytime soon, not like this. I can't control it" He said with a tone that matched the panic I felt inside earlier. He made his way to the fridge and drank 5 bags of cold blood at vamp speed.

I attempted to get up from the bed again but his growl reminded me that I was not allowed.

"You have to understand that this kind of bond is not permanent until it is done three times."

"Right, good thing we haven't exchange blood then" I chuckled nervously.

"You bit my lip and drew blood lover." He said as a matter of fact as I came to the realization we had formed said bond. I had cut myself on his fangs and bit his lips shortly after. The idea did not upset me per say. I wished he had shared these important details sooner with me but it was temporary. I searched within my feelings and probe around but couldn't feel him anymore. Was it that quick? Was it already gone?

I looked down to my feet stretched out on the bed. Somehow the thought the bond was already gone upset me more than the fact it had been created.

"I should have explained it to you," he said still as a statue. "Don't worry, it is only temporary." He said in a serious tone.

As soon as my hand for the sheets again, he turned around again and pleaded with me.

"No, please. Give me a few minutes."

He made his way to the small living room and sat on the couch. I was so confused. Eric looked as if he was in pain but he had just drunk so much blood. Nothing made sense anymore.

"Is something wrong?" I asked again but he didn't respond right away.

I waited for what felt like an eternity until he finally got up the couch and started to get dress. I decided to do the same and noticed that Eric was not looking at me at all.

"Did I do something wr.." I didn't have time to finish my sentence Eric was on top of me in an instant growling; his fangs fully extended sniffing my neck. My body instantly responded to his but my mind flickered between pleasure and fear. I couldn't be sure which one was appropriate for the situation but as Eric pressed his hard body against mine his fangs scraped my skin and I felt his erection pressing against my thigh.

Was he going to feed again? My heart skipped a beat, as my eyes narrowed under the panic that was now taking over me but just like that, Eric got off from my body and was back in the living room finishing getting dress.

After pure silence, I didn't dare to move or say anything. I had no idea what was going on but Eric didn't feel like the Eric I just had bonded an hour or so ago.

Loud banging on the door disturbed the peaceful silence as my blood turned to ice. I made sure the sheets were secured on my body as I was only able to put on a shirt. A vampire came in at vamp speed and stopped in front of Eric. It was Pam.

"Eric, you couldn't keep it in your pants for a few days? You're in no shape for this shit." She snickered before coming to me at normal speed, picking up pieces of my clothes on the way.

She threw them to me asking me to get dress before he lost control again and I was too dumbfounded to do anything else but to just oblige. I scooted over to the bathroom with the sheet still wrapped around me and got dressed as fast as I could. Once I was finished, I looked at myself in the mirror and couldn't help but to start crying.

It had been my first time, with someone I cared about, with someone that I love but here I was standing alone in this bathroom not understanding anything of what had happened after it. I mean, call me stupid but I had always imagined cuddling and you know normal things! Now I was just standing in the mirror wondering if what we had done was right, feeling tainted and alone. Why was the aftermath so cold and shameful? Was it because he didn't love me? Was he regretting being with me?

I silently started crying and made no effort to hide. I felt shame and sadness taking over me and couldn't do anything about it because the only person that could wash it away refused to even look at me at this moment.

I made my way to the front door but was stopped by Eric. I looked around for Pam but she was not in the cabin anymore.

"Where's Pam?" I asked uncertain.

He didn't say anything, staring into my eyes while one of his fingers was stroking my cheek. His lips gently brushed against mine before his tongue slowly entered my mouth. At first he was hesitant, I was too, but eventually I kissed him back. Out of nowhere, I felt feelings of love pouring through me and I felt confused. Was it his?

"Lover, I am so very sorry. I do not want you to feel this way ever again." He said against the side of my mouth.

He welcomed me into a tight embraces and I placed my head on his chest. I was confused by the different change in emotions but I didn't want to break away and stood in his arms in silence.

"Sookie, I can't stand the thought you feel shame about this"

"Only because…"

"It is not what it seems, I am sorry about what happened after." He whispered. "I couldn't control myself." He said sadly his hand in my hair. "I was scared I would hurt you." He stopped, pushing me just enough I could look at him. "I love you too Sookie, I have been ever since I met you months ago."

The feelings calmed me and I smiled at his words. I couldn't be sure if he had said "too" because he could feel my love in the bond but it didn't really matter.

As if he heard my questioning, or most likely felt it, he added, "You said being with the one you love earlier," he said gently before separating our bodies just enough he could place one hand on each shoulder.

I remembered now, when he had hesitated earlier, I had said that to him. I had stated that being with the person I love for my first time was extra special. I had said it without much thought as if I had been talking about an unquestionable fact.

He kissed me on the forehead, both hands caressing my skin. That was when I realized that his hand had grown quite a bit since he had awakened and he seemed a lot better too.

"Your hand is growing fast. I can almost see it move if I look long enough."

"Your blood is incredibly strong. I am myself surprised by it. I don't think I have ever seen a missing limb grow so fast." He said "The fact that you don't heal as much as you should when you had taken my blood and the fact I heal so quickly using yours, leads me to believe you may not be all human after all.

"What do you mean?"

"I am not sure yet." He said smirking. "Pam is waiting for us in the car." He added after leaving a light kiss on my lips and on my shoulder. He pushed the buttons that operated the windows revealing the darkness that surrounded the cabin.

"There is a lot I must explain from our world but just know I would never purposely hurt you." He then proceeded in saying things I couldn't understand because it wasn't in English.

Pam entered again looking at Eric with a disdain on her face. Her nostrils had flare and as the realization she probably knew what had transpired here hit me, she huffed and rolled her eyes.

"I didn't take you were this stupid Eric. A bond? Really? 2 days ago, she thought she was your next meal." She snarled but the look Eric gave her made her rethink her words.

He took my hand and guided us out the cabin while Pam stayed behind to lock up. I took a seat behind the driver seat and watched the cabin as one by one, the lights came off.

I started thinking about the events of the past few days and what my next move was going to be. At some point, Pam had joined us in the car and Eric had started driving using his newly formed hand. So much had happened in such a short time, it was hard to get a grip on what had transpired and my feelings towards it. On one hand, I had the "Order of the Bones" that was apparently trying to recruit me. Hadley and Jake had stated that I was a descendant of them and I wondered what it meant exactly. Did it mean Hunters were not all humans? Maybe that was what Eric had referred to?

On the other hand, I Had Eric and the supernatural world I now knew was planning on coming out of the shadows with the truth about their existence and what it meant for the human population. I loved him. A fact I couldn't deny anymore but it made me wondered whether I was being logical throughout this whole thing. They say matter of the heart can blind you to the truth so I had to wonder how much of what I was feeling was conditioned and how much of it was real.

I sigh heavily brushing the thoughts to the side frustrated with my own thoughts. Why did I always have to analyse things, what had happened to just going with the flow? I felt a wave of calm coming from what I thought was Eric.

The bond was such a strange feeling. Eric had not really explained how long it was going to last but I was growing quickly accustom to it. It was just strays of feelings and I had to really concentrate to put my finger of what the feeling represented. I wondered about the permanent one and what it would mean to be permanently bonded to him. How strong would the feeling be then?

Pam turned around and handed me my purse. She didn't say anything but I figured she had gathered my things from the castle.

I reached for my phone that was still in it and had a mental happy dance when I turned it on. It was charge enough that I could make a few phone calls and texts. I opted to send a text to Tara to let her know I was back from my work trip and hope she had not tried to contact me too much when my phone started buzzing and I saw multiple texts coming in. Some were from her asking me if my work trip was good and how long I was going to be while others were from Sam who was concerned and got worst as the days past and I did not reply.

Pam was the first one to talk.

"Are you going to address the elephant in the room with your bonded?" she asked sarcastically. I hated that she knew what had happened.

Eric nodded and looked at me in the rear mirror. I was sure he could feel I didn't want to have this conversation in front of Pam.

"Lover, what happened in the cabin is called Bloodlust. It is a state of euphoria that happens sometimes depending the blood that is drank and how strong the vampire is."

"Eric was weak and your blood smells fucking delicious, if it taste anything like it smell, I am not surprised this happened." Pam added as she applied lipstick as if we were having the most normal conversation. "I don't know how you can both be stupid enough to form a blood bond while he is recovering from serious injuries but what is done is done I guess" she added finishing her lips.

"She will have to stay put until we figure this thing out Eric." Pam added looking at me through the vanity mirror of the passenger seat. "She makes you weak."

Eric was focusing on the road but he replied in a different language. After a few back and forth I cut them off.

"I am right here guys!"

"She will never listen." Pam stated in English.

"Enough." Eric said.

"I am going to the Order whether you guys like it or not." I said not listening.

"The hell you are." Pam growled at me but I just glared back at her. "I will keep you on a leash if I have to."

"Pamela." Eric said in an icy tone that gave me shivers. Pam didn't say anything else.

"Lover, I realize you are anxious to see your family again but going to them unprotected is dangerous and reckless. All I am asking is for a few days to figure out how we can accomplish this safely and bring your family back home."

I sighed in sole response. How could you argue with logic? I didn't want to wait, it wasn't in my nature but he was asking me to and I had to consider it. The urgency I felt in finding them was difficult to contain but at the same time, I didn't feel as if their lives were in danger. I couldn't imagine Hadley hurting them in any way. It wasn't like her. I thought about the promise I had made to not tell Eric about the Order and how Jake had threatened my family if I didn't kept it shut. If he was capable of threatening me in this manner, what proof did I have he wouldn't hurt them?

"So what do you suggest? Pretend as if nothing has happened? Work?" I exclaimed frustrated by the suggestion.

"Precisely."

-zzz-

It was Thursday afternoon and I was in such a bad mood, I couldn't even stand myself. I was so damn anxious to contact the Order and I had no patience left in me. I wanted to talk to my Gran, I wanted to see her and hold her in my arms to tell her how much I loved her. And Jason, what would I do without them? Why would they purposely abandon me to join a group they knew nothing about? It simply made no sense.

Earlier this morning, I had arrived at my empty house and after promising Eric I would not go after the Order, I headed for my bed trying to forget how anxious I was. He had not stayed; my house wasn't equipped to house a vampire during the daytime. Instead, he had kissed me softly and had said goodnight slightly squeezing my arms. I could feel his strength through our bond, I knew it was meant to give me enough so I could wait but it was difficult.

I had laid down on my bed after replying to Tara's text asking me how my trip had been and if I had heard anything else about Gran. The truth is I had but I couldn't tell her that.

Sleep had never come; I was too wired or perhaps anxious. If I had to venture a guess, I would think it was Eric's blood that kept me awake, as if sleep was no longer needed. I had spent the morning mopping and pacing around but now that it was the afternoon, I couldn't contain myself anymore. I could feel him within me, not as strongly as when I was with him, actually perhaps not at all him. It was just a small humming at the back of my head, as if someone had left the lights on and I could hear it. I know it was him.

After cleaning my house from top to bottom, I decided it was time to go for a walk. I headed for the cemetery and walked slowly catching my breath. I could see Bill's house from where I was standing. I wondered if he was still in it now that he no longer needed to procure me for the Queen. He had no reason to stay here.

A couple bark nearby took me away from my thoughts. I gasped in surprise and looked down at the dog I knew to be Sam.

"Hi Sam."I said, "You cannot change here, I don't have clothes for you." He barked once stating his agreement.

We were closer to Bill's house than mine which I had no desire to be in. It reminded me too much of my Gran. I decided that Bill's house was a better choice. There shouldn't be anyone in it except perhaps him who would be sleeping any way.

Sam barked twice once he realized which way we were heading but I wasn't listening to him. I explained I did not want to be home right now and I guess he understood because he kept on going. The door wasn't locked which meant Bill was most likely not even here.

I pushed it open and entered without a word, Sam doing the same. I headed for the bathroom where I found some towels and threw one to Sam before exiting the living room where we were. I waited a few minutes until Sam was behind me the towel around his waist.

"Why would you come here instead of your own home?" he inquired and I shrugged.

"I don't know, because I can? Morbid curiosity?"

"You are playing with fire."

"If you are here to scold me, you can keep it to yourself I am not interested."

"You reek of him" he added between his teeth which made me do a 180 now face to face with him.

"That is none of your business." I pointed my finger in his direction. "What I do in my personal life does not concern you Sam Merlottes"

"He is dangerous Sookie."

"I said I didn't want to hear it. Now if this is all you wanted to talk then goodbye!" I said loudly heading for the door.

"No Sookie," he began. "I am sorry you're right it is none of my business. I just worry about you and your family."

"Thank you for your concern but I am well and as for my family they will be as well."

"What? You know where they are?" he exclaimed and I shook my head negatively.

I was not about to tell Sam, not because I didn't trust him per say but Jake had made it clear that I was not to discuss it with anyone. The fact I had discussed it with Eric was dangerous enough, I was not going to risk it further.

"I just meant I know I will find them sooner than later. I am sure they are fine."

I walked around the living room running my finger lightly on the wall as I explored they old room. Bill had not changed much from the original decoration from the 1800. Because this house had been known previously as the Compton Estate, I knew Bill was related but now that I knew he was a vampire, I wondered how close he was to the actual original owners.

"Bill is not here Sookie."

"I know, I just don't want to be home right now. I miss my Gran and Jason."

Sam sighed heavily and made his way to me. He locked me in a tight embrace and kissed my hair gently.

"I know Sookie, I am sorry you are going through all this. Just know I am here for you. I know you find me annoying with my warnings but I guess I have seen some things that I wished I didn't and my vision of them might be a bit tainted." He said as he stroked my back. I closed my eyes and relaxed slightly. Sam was a good friend and a great boss. I missed working at Merlotte's. He had always looked out for his staff and I was grateful to have him in my life.

"Did you know Eric before?" I questioned without moving.

"Yes, I have met him before you have." He replied breaking our hug. "You will be okay Sookie, I know you will."

"Thanks Sam, You're a great friend!" I said and looked around me once more. "Did we ever found out who had broken into Bill's place?" I asked.

"I didn't know there was a robbery?" he said but something in his tone was off and made me frowned.

"Yeah a couple months ago. I got here and someone had broken in."

"No idea." Sam said shortly following me to the upstairs of the house. I pointed at the room on the left where the blood had been.

"This is where I had found the blood. At the time, I didn't know he was a vampire. It must have been his drinking supplies or something."

"Well for someone to destroy it, they must have been a real vampire hater. A hunter perhaps?" Sam inquired.

I stopped walking around the room, my eyes narrowing on him. I had never said the blood was destroyed. How would he know that?

"I never said someone had destroyed it." I stated trying to calm myself but now, I regretted being here all alone with Sam. My heart rate picked up, I looked at the exit and then at Sam that stood between it and I.

"Right!" he chuckled and brushed it off. "I just assumed."

I tried to hide my worries but truth be told I didn't feel so safe anymore. I mean, if Sam was the one responsible for the break in, if he hated vampires like that, what was to say he wouldn't try something on me? He knew my relation with them.

I managed to circle around him and reached the door. Sam looked intrigued for a split second and then concerned.

"Sook"? He whispered signaling to be quiet as he slowly walked to me.

I was not going to be duped, was he trying to get closer to me?

"I have to go." I said as I walked clearly to the stairs and heard Sam run to me. I didn't wait to hear anything else; I ran down the stairs and made my way to the front door.

"Sookie! Wait!" he yelled angrily but I was not going to have it. I was out the door like a light and ran towards the cemetery.

I heard him yell again, and then I heard a large bang but I didn't look back. Whatever he was up to I was not going to have it.

As I ran as fast as I could, I could feel and hear something getting closer to me until I felt something bit down on my calf. I looked down horrified. Sam, in his dog shape, was biting my calf, his teeth making it through my clothing and my skin.

"Sam! Let me go!" but the dog growled louder and latched out at my leg. I tried to kick him off but ended up falling down. Crawling and crying, I desperately tried to get away until I heard another growl, different this time, and then another animal attacked Sam who yelped in pain.

Blood splattered on my face as the coyote ripped Sam's throat. Horrified, I got back up and hooped back to my house not willing to see whether the coyote was a real one or a human and whether Sam was still alive.

Panting, I finally reached my door and closed it behind me. I didn't wait and got my shotgun in case one of them decided to follow me.


	28. Chapter 28

Thank you so much to Nicole for reviewing this chapter :) I can't express enough how much I appreciate her hard work. She has also offered to review from chapter 20 which was when I started publishing without any reviewer.

THANKS!

Chapter 28

I pulled into Salon Rouge's parking lot just before 6 p.m. I grabbed the bag I had packed before I left my house. It was filled with new work clothes, my shampoo and other toiletries I needed to get ready for my shift. I don't know how long I stayed inside my house hugging my shotgun but at some point you snap out of it and get a grip. My leg had been bleeding for a while and I felt weaker by the minute. No one had come after me, no animal, and no human. I waited with my back against the door for at least 2 hours before I dared to move. I was so sore, my body had been screaming to get up and my mind had been screaming at me to get a grip but I didn't listen to either until I felt confident no one was after me. There was a rage inside of me that I knew didn't belong to me. I was frightened not angry. It had, however, helped me get through my fear as it cradled me; the hum became my safe place. It was as if there was an untamed beast within me that was clawing at its cage to get out. It felt as if it was ready to pounce, to protect me. In some weird way, it comforted me. Eventually, I had gotten up, gathered my stuff, because there was no way in hell I was going to take a shower in my home, and just ran to my car. At that point, the rage was gone and I was left only with feelings of concern and my own fears.

I had probably spent the entire car ride paying more attention to what was playing in my head instead of the road but thankfully, the road between Bon Temps and Shreveport wasn't a particularly busy one at this time of day. Of course, there was the rush hour in the Shreveport but I needed the mental break anyway and I felt safe in my car. Many thoughts had passed through my head while I was stopping and going. Something was not adding up. Sam had had plenty of opportunity to hurt me. I mean he was a friend, why would he do any of this? And that coyote, where had it come from? Was it the were guard Eric had mentioned previously? The ones who were responsible for my family's safety? They were doing a shitty job if you ask me. Where were they when Gran was taken? These questions were the only thing I could focus on as I made my way to the back door; I was really slow and my leg hurt a lot more than I remembered in my house. My shin had taken the worst of it, it felt tight every time I took a step as if it was going to rip apart. I could feel my heartbeat through it and I would bet it was really hot to the touch.

"Are you alright?" one of the bouncers exclaimed as I waved at him. "You look like shit."

"I am, thank you for asking. I just need to take a shower and I will be back to normal." I replied.

"Heck you won't. You smell of blood. What happened?" He said sniffing the air around me, getting awfully close to my head.

"Excuse me. While I appreciate your concern, I am fine." I said pushing him away and walking in the door.

"Are you his now?" he asked me, which made me stop dead in my tracks.

"How so?" I said, ticked off.

"You smell of him. You are bonded." He stated this as a fact. I guess seeing the puzzled look on my face was enough for him to continue. "In our world, it means you belong to him." He said quietly, as if it was the biggest secret of the century.

"Well in my world, people don't own people." I snapped loudly and turned my back to him.

"Why are you offended? " He asked intrigued, but I didn't pay any attention to him and just kept on walking.

I reached the main room and looked around briefly. Everything was exactly the same, while my nightmare of a couple days had happened; this place had stayed the same. I felt a bit of comfort from it, as if the notion of life that kept on going as normal could bring me a sense of normal.

"Sookie! You're back!" I heard behind me and turned around. Kim was standing with a case of beer in her hands. She was early and I had not expected to see anyone.

"Yeah, finally," I said waving.

"What the hell happened to you?" she asked with concern, after eyeing me from top to bottom.

"Don't worry about it; I just need to take a shower."

"I don't think you will find one here." She said but she had no idea about the living quarters in the basement where I was hoping I would find one. Otherwise I would resort to the bathroom sink.

"I'll just use the bathroom sinks. I won't be long! What are you doing here so early?" I inquired trying to sound nonchalant.

"Oh, we all work these hours now. Pam said something about more coverage. We come in around 6 and we leave a bit earlier now. I am sure it has something to do with you guys being gone for almost a week now. Anyway, it works much better for me."

Great. That meant Kim wasn't the only one here and as if on cue, Lexi came out of the back room with the twins. I didn't look at any of them, how could I? I knew the twins were from the Order and I didn't know if I was ready to face them again. What did they know about me? Were they here to procure me as well or something else?

Their thoughts made their way to me before their words. They all thought I looked like shit and wondered what had happened to me. I didn't care and as their questions started, I shrugged and just told them it was a long story. The twins didn't think about the Order or anything remotely about it. Perhaps their involvement was minimal, it wasn't clear. Only Kim and Nathalie seemed happy to see me. No surprise there I guess.

I made my way to Eric's office when I was sure none of them were paying attention to what I was doing. I had told them I needed some things from my car, so it looked like I was using the back door, not heading for his office and the secret closet door.

I opened it and found it to be locked. I frowned, how the hell was I supposed to open it? There was no key hole to be seen, not even a knob. In my exploration, I landed on a pad that was on the right hand side of the door. When I placed my hand on it, I felt a quick prick on the tip of one finger which caused me to yank it away quickly and suck on it to stop it from bleeding. What the hell was that about? The machine beeped and the door opened as if satisfied with the blood sample it had taken.

Why and how would it know my blood?

-zzz-

Thank the heavens; there was not only a bathroom down in the living quarters but a luxurious spa like one. The shower was one of those 5 jet ones and the raindrop like thing overhead had washed away a lot of my stress. I had watched the brown water down my leg disappear in the drain and had spent some time trying to clean it. It was a nasty bite. Sam had managed to rip a lot of my skin off and the bleeding had not stopped since. I pretty sure I was missing flesh as well but I had not looked at it that closely. After re-wrapping it with bandages I had brought from my house, I got dressed quickly, did my hair and makeup as if nothing had happened and headed upstairs for work. I had promised Eric after all.

The doors opened at 8 p.m. on the dot and I was behind the bar ready to take orders. My leg was really stiff, making hard to walk around but I had popped a bunch of painkillers from my pharmacy which I am assuming started to kick in at the precise moment. I took a few deep breaths and plastered a smile on my face to serve the first customer.

"So what happened to your leg?" Kim asked me between two orders.

"Oh, I just twisted my ankle."

She nodded and smiled before asking me how the trip had been and if anything interesting had happened.

"Well, you'll have to wait after the shift." I had said with my best smile but truth be told, I didn't feel like smiling anymore. This was going to be harder than I had expected.

"That is so exciting!" Kim said as Nathalie made her way to us.

"What is?" she asked intrigued.

"Sookie has stories from her work trip for the boss! Or should I say with the boss?" They both giggled and I kept my smile on.

I wished I could tell them the truth that the work trip had been an awful trial that had been the target of a bombing and a coordinated attacked. I wish I could have shared with them how scared I had been, that my Gran and my brother had been missing only to find out they had joined the Order of the Bones, information I had learned while being a prisoner to the vampire Queen.

There was nothing more I desired but to share with them my worries and my fears but also, the incredible moments I had spent with Eric. As if we had stolen them from an impossible reality, he had been hurt and I had healed him. He had taken me and I had his blood. We had formed a bond that I still didn't understand well but that was with me always. I wish I could tell them about how worried I had been afterwards, that Eric had acted strange, I wish I could ask them about bloodlust, about vampire politics and about shifters but, I simply couldn't.

I sighed in exasperation but they didn't notice. I couldn't tell them anything and it saddened me. I decided to focus on the humming that I knew was Eric inside of me. It was a bit stronger now and I wondered if his day rest was nearby. Sundown was eminent and I was eager to see him, to hold him and to tell him what had happened. I guess I was a bit clingy when I was scared and I hated it.

"Well I look forward to it after work Sook'! " Nathalie said before taking her tray full of liquor out to the floor.

I kept glancing at the front door always expecting to see him and then glancing at my watch to see the time.

The bar was not busy at all; actually it was pretty dead because it was early on a Thursday night. The music was pretty quiet to match the mood of everybody around, we normally only turned it up later at night, so it was easy to make my way through the minds without too much disruption.

I was in the middle of pouring a rum and coke when I heard the front door swing open with a large bang. My back was to the door so I didn't see who had come in but the humming within me was no longer a humming. I had not paid attention when it had changed but it was now more like a raging animal destroying the inside of its cage than anything else.

"Where is she?" I heard Eric behind me in a low and icy tone, it chilled everyone to the bone. Actually, it sounded more like a menacing growl but nonetheless, all thoughts became pretty clear and I could tell some of the customers were planning on leaving out of fear.

I turned to face his direction and started to walk to him as he spotted me. Actually. it was more like a hop because I could no longer put weight on my leg. I'm pretty sure my face was beet red as I could hear people's thoughts and what they thought of the little outburst. I continued to him as quickly as I could manage, his eyes never leaving me. Lexi tried to come between us but like a hunter with eyes on its prey, Eric didn't even pay attention to her. As soon as we reached each other, he looked down at my leg with his nostrils flaring. I now knew this to not be a good thing. He could smell my blood. The rage I felt through the bond took my breath away.

"What happened?" he demanded but I shook my head.

"Not here." I whispered. "Calm down Eric, you are making a scene. I am fine."

Everyone was looking at us, from the DJ to the clients in the booth and the rest of the staff. He finally snapped out of it, looked around us and then back to me.

"Can you walk?" He whispered in my ear.

"Yes, I'll be right there." I said to him before returning to the bar to finish my order I had abandoned. He had left without any other words.

It took a few minutes and a few blinking eyes before the chatter resumed and people got back to minding their own business. I didn't have the heart to have my shields down at that moment and I had made sure I couldn't hear any of them and what they thought about what had just happened but inside, I was dying with embarrassment.

"What was that about?" Kim asked me quietly.

"A long story." Is all I managed to say.

"Tell me about it. What did you do?"

I guess to the outside world, it looked like the target of his rage was me. They didn't have the benefit of knowing his feelings, his caring.

"I better go find out." I said dismissing any other questions. She agreed and moved to the side so I could leave the bar.

I reached his door hissing with pain, the painkillers were long gone. I didn't knock on the door, and instead just let myself in to find the couch as quickly as possible.

I threw myself onto it but I didn't get to touch it, Eric had used his vampire speed to catch me before. He was holding me and sat on the couch slowly, bringing my body down with him, my head resting on his lap. I closed my eyes not wanting to ever leave his embrace again.

"What the flying fuck Sookie." I heard Pam somewhere in the room. I could feel her cold hands on my leg bringing my pants up and removing the bandages. "Looks like a bite." She concluded as she looked at it and moved my leg from side to side. "A nasty one. It's infected." She added and I guess that explained the pain and the tightness in my leg.

I risked an eye down to it, which was now double the size it should have been. The bite and the claw marked were a deep shade of red with yellow puss oozing out of it. I could see my muscle exposed at various spots which gave me nausea.

"Lover," Eric murmured with a much nicer tone as his hand gently played with strings of my hair. I could tell his rage had been replaced by something else, something much softer. "What happened?"

I recalled the events as much as I could, remembering them as clearly as possible. It was hard to tell, everything had happened so fast.

"Are you sure it was the shifter?" he inquired which took me by surprised. "Your wound doesn't smell like him." He added as if he was trying to explain his question.

"I am sure it was him."

"Did you see him shift?"

"No but it is the same dog shape that he always takes." I quickly added but now I was wondering too. "You think it might have not been him?"

"Shifters can just look at an animal and take their shape. As much as it pains me to say this, it is completely possible Sam wasn't the dog that attacked you but instead the coyote that helped you." He explained.

"Fucking shifters." Pam said getting up from the crouched position she had taken to examine my wound. "She needs blood. Fast. Make it a fucking habit while you're at it." She added before leaving the room.

Pam was still angry with me, I could tell just by the way she was addressing me but Eric didn't seem to pay attention, instead he was staring at me. I felt the concern through our bond.

"You know you just have to ask if you want my blood lover. I will give to you freely." He chuckled and I lazily punched his lap. I couldn't manage anything else, I was too tired. "Don't worry about Pam. She will come around. She is just preoccupied at the moment." He also added.

"Aren't we all," I mumbled. "Can I really not fight this infection the conventional way?" I asked. "What would it mean for the bond? Would it count as a second time?"

"No it won't. We have to exchange blood at the same time, remember." He said softly stroking my hair.

"What about bloodlust?"

"It will never happen again, I promise you."

I nodded and gave into the tiredness I was feeling. His words seemed to be getting further from me but I could still feel his lap under my cheek.

"Drink." He demanded, I felt his wrist near my mouth. "Please." He added in a whisper before bringing it to my lips. I sucked in the blood lazily and after a few pull I stopped. I was so exhausted. I turned onto my side keeping my head on his lap but now facing him instead of up.

I mumbled a thank you but kept my eyes closed focusing on his blood travelling through my body. His concerns didn't fade away and I narrowed on to it as if I was looking to understand. I tugged on it, I could see myself dancing with it, twirling and moving around in all its mystery. Why would he still be concerned? I had taken his blood.

I reopened my eyes but my head was no longer on his lap, it was now on a pillow. I was still lounging on his couch my head on one end, my feet on the other. I blinked a couple times and then got up to my forearm to eventually stretch into a seating position.

Eric was sitting at his desk and had watched me the second I had opened my eyes.

"I fell asleep?" I wondered, puzzled at the realization. He nodded. "Well I guess it explains how I could dance with your concerns."

He frowned, his eyes forming tiny little slits.

"I must have been dreaming." I added but I could still feel the same tug within the bond. Something was wrong. As if he read my thoughts, he replied to me.

"Nothing is wrong; it's just, you don't heal the same way as humans do. It takes much longer. A human being would be completely healed by now, no scar left. But you, I can tell your wound just closed enough that it no longer bleeds, yet is still very fresh." He explained.

"And that is not mentioning most of them get high from it. You seem perfectly fine." Pam added. She was sitting in front of Eric at the desk.

I couldn't be sure exactly what all that meant but I took them at their words.

"Here we are again, wondering if I am not human." I chuckled before adding, "How long was I out?"

"3 hours." He replied and I gasped.

"Oh my god! What am I gonna say to the staff!" I exclaimed.

"Absolutely nothing, it is none of their business." Eric snapped which kinda surprised me. The possessiveness in his tone ticked me off.

"Well you may not care about what they think, but I do. Some of them are my friends, I wouldn't just take off on them like that. They will want an explanation. "I shot to my feet and walked over to the door but instantly regretted my decision as I felt the throbbing in my leg. "I don't know what I will tell them but I'll have to figure it out sooner than later. Besides, we should keep this relationship on the down low. I don't want to be known as the boss' girlfriend."

I reached for the door and opened it. I didn't make it one foot out the door; Eric was behind me holding my arm. Pam went around us and exited the office stating she didn't want any part in this. He tugged on my arm enough that I was back in his office and he closed the door.

"Explain." Is all he said.

I couldn't believe his audacity. He addressed me as if he was my boss or something. Okay he was, but this was a personal matter, he didn't need to talk to me like that.

"Don't talk to me like that!" I said pointing at him.

His sole response was a growl.

"What is your problem?"

"Why would you not want them to know about us?" he managed to ask between his teeth. The rage I felt was oozing out from our bond.

"Because, they will judge me." I said, equally angry.

"You are ashamed of us?" he asked in disbelief and I was too dumbfounded to respond.

Confusion was all I could feel at that point but Eric let go of my arm and reopened the door. Before I could say anything else, Pam came back in the office and looked at me suspiciously.

"I took care of the problem; you can go back to work now." She said to me.

I blinked a couple times before exiting. I still couldn't believe what had just happened. I wasn't ashamed of us! How could he think that? I loved him. It was just a matter of perception; I knew that half the staff didn't like me already, being with the boss wouldn't help anything. Besides, I was sure that Lexi was still hurt about all of it and I was not the type of woman to go dangling her pain in front of her.

I huffed at my thoughts, who was I kidding. None of it was the truth, these were just petty excuses.

"I'll be right back, I just need to get a case of beer from the back," Kim said to me as I passed her on my way to the bar.

I stood behind it, a bit in shock about what had happened between us but Lexi brought me back to earth.

"Are you going to serve them or are you still mentally on your pee break?" she snickered to me and I shot her a glare.

I served the customers and got back into the cadence of my job. None of the girls asked me where I was for the last 3 hours and when I snooped into their minds, I found nothing. I guessed Pam had glamoured them, it was the only explanation.

I tried to concentrate for the rest of the shift but truth be told, the bond was unbearable. I don't know if it was the fact I was close to him or if it was because I had more of his blood but I could feel his inner turmoil clawing at me and mixed with my own just made me sick to my stomach. At some point though, it lessened enough that I could manage the rest of my shift.

As soon as the last patron left the bar and the bouncers had locked the door, I went to his office but deep down, I knew he was not there anymore. I entered nonetheless, only to find Pam looking into the black book and the receipts we had gathered tonight.

"He is not here Sookie."

"I know." I said looking down at my feet. I guess she was waiting for me to leave but I didn't. Should I be asking where he was? Should I go to him and explain myself, but what could I say? I didn't even know why I didn't want the entire world to know I was with him other than the petty excuses I was making.

"He has a lot on his mind. He is trying to locate the Order." She added and stared at me for a response that never came. "We will find your family Sookie."

I sighed heavily and replied that I had no doubt about it.

"You know, he is taking a lot of risk for you." She said without taking her eyes off me. "I have never seen my maker this way." She said sadly and I felt terrible.

"I am sorry."

I didn't know why Eric would chose to stay with me if I made him take risks. It wasn't a question I had dared asking him but it had crossed my mind. If he was as old as I was told he was, then one would think he would know better than to be with a petty human like me?

I chose to leave Pam to her receipts and grabbed my bag on the couch. She didn't say anything else to me but I could tell she wasn't as angry with me anymore. She just looked concerned.

I went back to the main room to say bye to the girls but they were all gone except for Kat and Becca. I waved to them but Becca asked to stay behind just one moment because she had something to show me. I frowned, my instincts instantly kicking in and looking at the door to see if the bouncer was still there; he wasn't. I thought about Pam and how she was just next door and that reassured me as Becca made her way to me.

"Jake says hi, and asked that you follow us tonight." She said with a smile which was disturbing considering it was Becca we were talking about.

"Fucking traitor," I spat at her and she actually looked genuinely surprised.

"Why would you choose vamps over your own family? He warned me this could happen." She said in surprise.

Kat walked up to us.

"You are family Sookie," she said, reaching for my shoulders but I pushed her hands away.

"She is too far gone I think." Becca added, thinking about me and Eric. I shot her a glare.

"They must glamour you all the time or something," Kat added. "No one is that naïve."

"Well, Jake said your brother could be an unfortunate casualty if you gave us any trouble or alarmed the vamps." Becca said with a friendly tone that did not match her menacing threats.

I was so pissed off at them; I couldn't manage any other feelings. I knew this was a mistake but I did not really have a choice but to follow them. I also had no way of letting Pam know about what was going on. I thought about the bond and perhaps Eric would feel me but as I searched within me, I found it difficult to find it.

As if on cue though, Pam entered the room and crossed her arms on her chest watching us.

"What are you guys doing here still?" she asked with a hint of suspicion.

"Kat and Becca were," I started, but Kat elbowed me on the side as if to remind me I couldn't say anything, "asking me for a ride home." I quickly said hoping Pam would get it. I stared at her, trying to communicate as much as I could in one look.

Her stone cold face showed nothing and I grew even more frustrated.

"Have fun." Is all she said but something in me told me she knew exactly what they were up to.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Hello everyone. So sorry about the delay with this chapter. Besides the whirlwind in my personal life (divorce, car accidents, yaddi yadda), because this is near the end of the story, the next few chapters are crucial and must be re-worked to ensure no plot holes are left unless on purpose.**

 **This means, I had to write at least the next 5 chapters before I could resume publishing but it also means that now you should get an update once a week for the next 2 months or until the story is complete.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

We left the bar shortly after. I had desperately tried to connect to Eric through our bond but for some reason I could not feel him as strongly anymore. As Becca and Kat walked me to the parking lot and asked for my cellphone and car keys, I concentrated as hard as I could but all I could grasp was the reminiscence of the anger and confusion Eric had felt when we had last spoke.

He thought I was ashamed of our relationship and I had said nothing to the contrary.

I sat in the passenger seat of her car and watched Kat drive me away while Becca followed us closely with mine. Kat was completely silent the entire way there besides a few words on how she liked driving at this time of the day because there was no one on the road this early. I wasn't sure if I should have been happy with the fact I could see where we were heading or be worried about it. I mean, if they didn't mind me knowing where we were going, it either meant they didn't mean me any harm or that they were planning on disposing of me as soon as they were finished with me.

Her thoughts were what were intriguing me the most. She had been thinking at first about exactly what she had been talking about but at some point she had stopped and her thoughts had drifted to Eric and Pam. She didn't have the same rage that Becca had within her. Kat was more mellowed. She viewed Eric and Pam as mere victims of life that needed help; too bad death was the kind of help she was referring to.

As we pulled in a large abandoned looking building outside of Shreveport, I felt the faint stir within me that I knew to be Eric. I started to suspect that he could control how much of him I could feel as the bond kept coming and going. This time, I felt a bit of his concerns coming through but he was tracking me and I could feel it. I smiled quickly while Kat wasn't looking but then went back to my stoic expression, so she wouldn't know.

Of course, the place wasn't abandoned at all and had high security, the front gate had two guards. When they saw us approaching, Kat pulled right beside them and rolled her window down. They nodded before looking at me with suspicion, their thoughts told me that much.

Kat spoke a weird language I didn't recognize and I wondered if it was just some kind of code between them. They let us through without much fuss and even less for Becca who was still behind us. We drove into the building; it was an underground parking lot actually. After driving around through a couple different levels, we finally stopped and parked the car.

They took me to an elevator that wasn't too far from where we parked. They weren't forcing me into anything but then again, I highly doubt I had a choice. They pushed the highest level and we went up very slowly because the elevator was very old. The door opened on a floor that looked as if it had never been completed. We walked through a couple hallways that had old furniture, clearly no longer in use.

"What is this place?" I asked curious.

"A meeting place for the Order. We are not stupid enough to bring you to our headquarters." Becca barked but then Kat continued. "Until we know for sure we can trust you, we thought we would bring you to a meeting place instead." She smiled quickly and then pointed to a door at the end of the corridor. I opened it and after entering the room, I noticed they didn't come in with me. I turned around right away and tested the door which was strangely not locked.

"Leaving so soon Sis?" I heard from behind me, which made me stop dead in my tracks.

"Jason?" I exclaimed before running into his arms. "Oh thank the lord you're alright." I said with the biggest smile plastered on my face.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he questioned surprised.

"Well, you left without telling anyone."

"The people that needed to know are right here, right now." He said smiling and I frowned.

"So you mean I didn't? Because believe me, I didn't know where you were."

"Oh child, it wasn't easy to leave you behind but you got to understand we couldn't be sure how far gone you were with those vampires." I heard another voice say behind Jason. I held my breath as I took a step to the side to have a better view of who was standing behind him. Of course, it had all been unnecessary since I would recognize her voice anywhere but my head did not believe my ears. I knewI would have no choice but to believe my eyes. My Gran was there, smiling and gently waving. She had an apologetic look on her face and I could tell right away she felt guilty.

I launched at her nonetheless and gave her a big hug. I was happy to see her but something was off. I was conflicted between the urge of hugging and kissing her and the confusion of not knowing why she would be with the Order. I had missed her, I love her, but I felt as if I was supposed to feel happier to see her again, especially after all this time. I thought something might have happened to her.

"How so?" I replied defensively to her remarks on how far gone I was with the vampires.

"We are so sorry," she began, gently stroking my cheek. Surprisingly, there were no tears rolling down them. "But when I heard your new boss was a vampire; Eric Northman nonetheless, I had to take shelter my poor child. You liked him so much, I was afraid of what he was doing to you and what he was going to do to me." Her voice was broken as she said this.

The bitter taste of betrayal, that was what was keeping me from feeling the way I thought I should be feeling right now. The reason she had left me was because she thought she couldn't trust me, she thought I was being controlled by Eric. Instead of talking to me about it, she took off and there was nothing I could have done to prevent it.

I couldn't be sure the coldness I was feeling towards her had something to do with the events of the past few days but I just couldn't seem to shake it away. I took a step back to put some distance between us; her expression told me she noticed. This was the woman who had raised me, I reminded myself. I had to give her a chance to explain but I couldn't help the way her explanation would make me feel.

"I know you are a bit confused right now Sookie but if you allow me to explain, you will understand. Now that you are joining the Order, it will be much easier for me to show you what happened and why."

She ventured a foot forward which I replicated with one backwards. I needed the small distance at the moment, I didn't know what she was about to say and I didn't know how I would react. I felt her presence, her touch overwhelming. She didn't take another step.

"I am not confused Gran, you are telling me that you abandoned me, left me frightened that something had happened to you because you thought my boss was controlling me? You are saying that instead of helping me, you left?" I said raising my voice uncontrollably.

"Chill out Sook," Jason said as he took Gran side.

That did it. Seeing him standing beside her, angry, her sad, made something snap within me. I dare both of them be angry or sad about this shit situation they both had created. My blood was boiling and I knew if I could I would have been fuming. Giving them a chance to explain was all I could do to show that I still care but I was not going to smile and be friendly about their shit excuses. I crossed my arms in front of me and stared back at Jason in defiance.

"Sookie," Gran said with a tone that left no place for arguments. "I have lost many in my life to terrible vampires. If you think one second that it was an easy decision to leave my home knowing my granddaughter was falling prey to one, One of the worst kind nonetheless, think again. Now you may have been under his spell for a while but surely you have not lost your manners. Please take a seat and let me explain to you why it wasn't safe for me to stay in our home while you were his."

"Who says I am not anymore?" I snarly replied and Jason shot me a glare.

"Don't be silly, now sit," she demanded and I obeyed. I loved my grandmother and no matter how hurt or angry I was that she would make such a decision without even giving me a chance, I owed it to her to let her explain. We sat at the table parallel to the window. It was one of those gigantic wood tables that could seat at least 20 people. After wiggling into place, Gran placed her hands on the top of the table opening her palms. I reached and placed mine over hers like we used to do when I was younger. It was a way to connect, a way to reach to each other. Jason took a seat on the other side of Gran. I took a deep breath and waited for her to explain.

"I have known about vampires for a very long time, actually probably since I was a little girl." She squeezed my hands a little bit and I could tell she was remembering something she didn't like. I took my shields down and waited for her to continue but I could already see images of what she was remembering. I could feel her sadness and her fears as I saw flashes of vampires, a house burning, people screaming. Her emotions were strong and I was holding her hands allowing the images to freely invade me.

I tried to calm myself so she wouldn't be alerted to my intrusion. Most members of the Order had shown great restraint in their thinking patterns as if they all knew I was a telepath. Sophie-Anne was aware, and it had to come from somewhere. Hadley was the only one I could think of and if she knew about my telepathy, then it was safe to assume everyone else did including my Gran and Jason.

"It was a cold night, I remember the drizzle of rain making my skin wet. I remember the heat coming from the blaze as I watched my house be burnt to the ground." She began, her hands shaking. I squeezed them gently to give her a bit of courage. What she was remembering wasn't easy. "I had awakened to my older sister crying and whimpering. I shared my bedroom with her and my other sister. There was someone on top of her moving. I was so little, I didn't understand what was happening. I was frightened, and looked at my other sister who was laying on her bed, naked, her throat was slit and her eyes were staring at me. I knew she was dead although I had no clue what death meant. I ran to the hallway to my brothers' room. As soon as I entered it, I knew something terrible had happened. The blood, it was everywhere. I ran down the stairs and exited my house as fast as I could. That's when I felt the cold. I didn't know where to go so I headed for the woods. I hid behind a tree and waited. The fire had been quick to take a hold and prosper. I lost my family that night. I later learned that Vampires had somehow managed to enter our family home and after raping and draining most of my sisters and brothers, they burnt down my house to cover their tracks." She took a breath and let a couple tears trail down her cheek.

"I am so sorry Gran," it's all I could say.

She nodded and after pausing for a while, she continued.

"You got to understand that vampires cannot always glamour an entire town, so they sometimes resorted to much more terrible actions to ensure their secret was safe. Having them coming out into mainstream would be a disaster, they would control everyone, they would destroy humans," she exclaimed. "But I digress, the reason they targeted my family was because my father was a Cweller just like the rest of our family. Thankfully, the Order took me in and raised me. Without them, I would have been an orphan," she said, and then looked at Jason and back at me.

"You told us you were raised by your uncle," Jason said.

"I was indeed, he was a member of the Order. He was murdered a few years after I moved out."

"Let me guess, those blood suckers." Jason guessed with anger.

"Language," she said, but she nodded nonetheless.

"I met your grandfather because of the Order. You see, decades ago even before I was born, we were losing the battle against the vampires. They had taken control of many world leaders and were quietly getting rid of any humans in their way. The Fae had not been on earth for centuries, their bloodlines fading and The Order's rank were growing thin, we all thought it was over and vampires were winning the war."

Jason was stirring in his chair and I could tell he was pissed off. Gran reached out to him using her other hand and held one of his.

"Thankfully, the Fae returned to us and re-opened the portal. It was very brief but it was enough for many Fae to live a couple years with us and for your great grandfather to fall in love with a human. He loved her very much but when the portal was closing again, he left, like all the other Fae, not knowing she was pregnant with your grandfather and your great uncle."

"Wow, sounds like a true gentleman," I said sarcastically.

"He did not have a choice Sookie, don't be so judgemental." She scowled at me and then continued.

"I met your grandfather when he was in his late twenties and I was at the beginning of mine. He was the leader of his fraction, he was half Fae after all," she said with a smirk on her face. I could see him in her mind. He was a beautiful man, actually he was stunning. There was something about him that made him glow. No one could take their eyes off him and through my Gran's memories, I saw my grandfather kill a dozen vampires while having eyes only for her. It made me smile. She took her hands away from mine slowly, which broke the connection and took her memories with it.

"Does this mean we are actually part Fae?" I asked, intrigued.

"Well not necessarily, to be a Fae, you got to have the spark." She looked at Jason, smiled quickly and then looked away. She didn't say anything else about it but I understood. I had it and he didn't.

"Your grandfather was murdered by a very powerful vampire. He bit off more than he could chew, and despite having 5 fractions supporting him, the vampire won and ripped his heart out of his chest."

"You were there," I gasped, but she shook her head.

"No, I wasn't. It was delivered to me 2 days after his disappearance. That's what vampires do, they torment us." She was looking for my reaction but I had none. How could I? What she was telling us was terrible and sad. She had never told us before now where we had come from and anything about her own story. She had always told us that it was ancient history and it had never mattered. I couldn't help but feel for her, I couldn't help but understand why she hated vampires as much as she did. I couldn't defend an entire species. Not after what they had done to her and to our family.

"Shortly after, I left the Order with promises to keep in touch but I couldn't fight anymore. I had 2 young children to take care of. I couldn't leave them homeless. Linda and Corbett were little. We moved to Bon Temps and I raised them by myself. I promised the Order they would join themselves, which they did when they were old enough. You both know what happened to your parents, Corbett and Michelle disappeared that night on the bridge. No one knows exactly how or why but of course we can speculate a vampire was behind it. As for Linda, well I am afraid she is lost herself. She was glamoured so much, I don't even think she knows her name. One evening she left her child behind, your cousin Hadley, and left to live with a vampire by the name of Godric. No one has heard from her since."

I sighed heavily, the words weighing on my shoulders. What had happened to her and our entire family was without words. I had lost my parents when I was young, but it changed nothing to my memories of it. I still remembered the feelings that had rushed through me when I had learned of their disappearance. The waiting, it never leaves you. It's always with you, no matter what you do, a part of you waits to hear, to learn, to understand. I remembered when I was a little girl, every time the phone rang; I felt the excitement of hearing their voices again to only be disappointed every single time. I had spent my childhood wondering what had happened, if they had left on their own accord or if they had been murdered. I had waited for years to learn the truth.

"At that point, losing my son, my daughter and my daughter-in-law was simply too much. I didn't want to fight anymore. I wanted to live a normal life. That was when I decided that I would take you and Jason under my roof and never speak of the Order or vampires to you. You didn't need that in your life. I didn't need it either. I have lived the happiest years of my life with you. I love you so much," she said, her voice breaking.

"Everything was fine until True Blood appeared. I had been disconnected from the supernatural world, the Order had left me alone and I had not seen any vampires for years. But one day, about a year ago, I got a letter in the mail from a fellow member of the Order to advise me of the change, that vampires wanted to be mainstream and have a truce. But they fool no one in the Order. We would never let that happen. Vampires cannot be trusted. I refused to rejoin the ranks of the Order but had no choice when I realized to my horror, you were working for one. I am so sorry Sookie I did not warn you before. It is all my fault. If I had raised you properly, you would have known the signs, you would have felt uneasy around them and you would have never fallen prey to them. I am so sorry." She said with more tears rolling down her cheeks.

"It is okay Gran, I am fine. How did you know Eric was one? The only hunters that made it to his bar were killed."

"You were so scared by what had happened. You had no way of explaining it and I hated it. I had suspected vampires ever since I had met Bill Compton. I felt so uneasy around him, I had my suspicions. Between Merlotte's burning down, to him being a new neighbour, it was clear something was brewing but when I saw you lost and terrified after the attack on your boss, I knew it was too late for you and that you were already under their control."

"So, you abandoned me because you thought I was lost."

"I didn't. I rejoined the Order and made every effort to get you back. The proof is in you being here. I was terrified the same thing that happened to Linda would happen to you."

I didn't have the heart to argue. I understood the choices my Gran had made and while I might have not made the exact same one, I respected them. This didn't mean I agreed with her and while I understood that this feud between vampires and hunters had been going on forever, I refused to put everyone in the same basket. Just like not all hunters were good, not all vampires were bad. I was convinced of it. I believed Eric and the fact he couldn't glamour me or influence me in that way had to count for something.

"We will get those bastards," Jason added. "We will avenge everyone and find that Godric and stake the fuck out of him."

"Jason! Language!" Gran said.

"I am not convinced that Sookie is on our side yet." We heard from the door. It was Jake, he had entered the room and was now walking towards us.

"What?" Gran exclaimed in disbelief and then looked at me as if I was supposed to deny it.

"Well," Jake began, before taking a deep breath, "your granddaughter is a bit of a challenge if I am honest. I would have thought knowing you guys were safe would help her understand the reality of everything but I am afraid she is so far gone under their power that she may be lost forever." He explained without looking at me once as if I wasn't even in the room.

"Surely that is not true." Gran said.

"The Northman has great control over everything she does, Hadley thinks she fell in love with him, perhaps even without glamour."

My Gran gasped and I glared at him but before I knew what had hit me, I exhaled sharply bringing my hands over my stomach as If someone had punched me. The anger that rose through me was beyond anything I had felt before. I looked around the room as if I expected seeing the reason why I felt a punch in my stomach but there was just the 4 of us. My Gran had risen from her chair and had placed her hand on my shoulder asking me if I was okay while Jake looked at his phone quickly before dialing a number. After a few seconds, someone must have picked up on the other end of the phoneline because he started shouting into it.

"He is here? How is this even fucking possible?"

He frowned, his hands forming fists while looking at Jason and Gran. He mouthed 'we got to go' before yelling into the phone again.

"Fucking kill him or get the fuck out," he said before hanging up. "We are running out of time." I felt another rush of anger and then fear shooting through my spine.

"Did you exchange blood with him?" he said to me as he grabbed my throat between his hands. I felt his fingers pressing on it taking the wind out of me. My blood was rushing to my head giving me an instant headache.

"Jake!" My Gran yelled but he kept her at bay with his other hand. Jason helped my Grandmother while yelling at him to let me go or he was going to get a punch in the face.

"Did you?" he asked me again and I nodded slowly yes.

"She is fucking lost and cannot be trusted. We have to leave now. He can trace her," he said quickly to my Gran and Jason while throwing me to the floor.

"She is lost!" he yelled at my Gran as she reached to me but he was keeping her from me. "Get out of here and take your grandmother. It's an order." I heard Jake say to my brother. I rolled to my side, coughing up blood, he must have crushed something in my throat.

"Sookie, the group of vampires that killed my family, one of them killed your parents." She yelled at me. "It's him Sookie, he killed your parents and now he will kill you. You must kill him before he does, free yourself child! In a couple days, you will get your chance. Do it please, come back to me." I heard my Gran shout as she exited the room. "I love you so much," she added as her voice broke.

I coughed up some more blood and looked at the door but they were already gone. Their thoughts becoming more and more faded until they were gone. I was so confused. I had no idea what was going on but I wasn't afraid. The rage I felt inside wasn't mine, it was Eric's and I knew it because I had felt it before. It was our bond and he was tracking me using it most likely the same way I knew he was in the building now. After a few moments where I was able to catch my breath, I felt him a lot closer. I could hear carnage in the distance and I could hear gunshots but I didn't care; my family was gone again.


	30. Chapter 30

Hi all, just figured out that I totally forgot to publish chapter 30 here on the site (did it on WP)

So here it is and the next one should follow shortly.

Chapter 30

"You seriously need to stop getting in trouble." Eric said before turning the water on behind the bar. He was washing blood off his hands. "I love playing the saviour but it is not good for your health" he added and somehow I knew he was smirking despite only seeing the back of his neck.

"I wasn't in trouble." I said sharply, "I didn't need saving. I was with my Gran and my brother." I snapped with my voice breaking under the pain of my crushed wind pipe.

"As much I didn't agree with Pamela's initiative to let you go with the twins without my knowledge, it was evident you did not have a choice in the matter when you left the bar."

I was standing in the middle of the empty dance floor with my arms crossed over my chest. I was exhausted, it was almost morning and the only thing that was keeping me going was the blood he had offered me to heal my throat on our way back to Salon Rouge. It was slowly getting better but I suspected a night of sleep is what I needed the most. I also knew Eric would have to take shelter sooner than later, it was almost morning. I had questions for him of course, part of me needed reassurance but at the moment I was ticked off he just assumed I needed saving. Okay maybe I needed it, who knows what they would have done to me if I had said I didn't believe all vampires were bad but now we would never know.

I heard him chuckle which pissed me off even more. I walked over to him and lean over the counter on his right side.

"They think I need saving from you." I managed to croak out, pushing him gently with my index finger to emphasize the "you" part.

"Is that so?" he asked turning to face me causing me to straight myself up and face him in return.

I nodded while re-crossing my arms and held his gaze as much as I could. He closed in the little space we had between us. His head was tilted slightly as he brought a hand to the side of my face, placing a rebellious piece of hair behind my ear, which apparently had come out of my pony tail.

"They think you are evil and are controlling me" I said, trying to approach the subject head on.

"And what do you think? You think I am playing you?"

"Of course not." I exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding. Of course I had a million questions but I felt as if doubting him was not the solution.

He never stopped staring at me and instead waited for me to make a move. I chose to wrap my arms around his waist and placed my head on his chest. It was my way of telling him I trusted him truly. He hesitated for a few seconds before bringing his hands to my back and stroked it gently. I looked up at him as his fingers intertwined into my hair guiding my face to his.

He kissed me softly, his silky lips resting on mine for a few moments.

"Do you think you need saving from me?" he whispered before kissing the side of my mouth, my cheeks and trailing kisses to the top of my head.

"No" I breathed before looking up. "I am just confused with everything my Gran has said and believed. Who's Godric?" I asked but Eric jerked back as if I had electrocuted him.

"Why do you ask?" he said sharply and I frowned.

"Because my Gran talked about him having enthralled my aunt, Hadley's mom"

He turned around and I could no longer see his face. The bond was also barely noticeable which told me he had closed it somehow. Convenient. He proceeded cleaning up some glasses that had been left behind and it told me whatever he felt was strong and he was having such a hard time controlling it he had to occupy his hands.

"What's wrong?" I asked him but he didn't reply right away.

"Godric is my maker."

His words were charged with pain and just like that, any confusion or frustrations I had felt were gone. He was hurting and I just wanted to help him. I reached for his arm, took the glass he was drying out of his hand and placed it on the counter. I placed a kiss on his cheek and he closed his eyes.

"He would never hurt your aunt, Godric is peaceful." He continued. "He didn't take your aunt, if he is with her, she went herself."

I nodded and stroke his arm. I didn't want to ask why he looked in so much pain but if I had to guess, it had something to do with the fact that he had not mentioned his maker before and I had never seen him. I had the feeling that they had not seen each other in a while.

He pulled me into an embraced before launching his lips back at my lips, this time the kiss more urgent. I wrapped my arms around his neck while my tongue did not wait for an invitation I invaded his mouth. There was no traces of any frustrations in our bond, , not within me, not within him. Instead I was left to the choices I had made and the love I had for him. My burning desire gripped my insides as he kissed me back, our feelings bleeding into one another but somehow I could still tell which one was mine and which one was his. The difference was in the intensity, it was if his had lost some of its life _._ Despite having him right in front of me, kissing me, his feelings were out of focus, I couldn't grasp them as well as I had in the past few days. I slowed down the kiss, quickly realizing that what I was feeling from him was fading, the bond was fading. My heart ached at the mere thought of losing it.

My tongue aggressively explored his mouth, spending extra time on his fangs that had descended sharply as if it could replace the fading bond. He moaned, his hands cupping my ass. I responded with rapid breathing before he purposely slowed down our kiss and I reluctantly agreed to let him do so.

"I believe you." I said with conviction, a sudden electric wave surging through me. I wondered if he too could tell the bond was fading.

"I told you it was temporary" he whispered sadly as if he had read my thoughts. He squeezed my shoulders gently before walking away. He was heading to his office and I followed him.

There was so much more to talk about, I felt there was a cloud hanging over our heads, the terrible truth that my family were hunters and that by proxy, made me one too. The terrible words my Gran had said to me before she had left were haunting me and I wanted to clear the air with Eric. I could tell he knew something was up but he had chosen to not address the elephant in the room and instead chose silence. He placed his fingers on the black box inside the closet and explained to me only his blood could open it. I suddenly understood how I had been able to open it earlier. It had somehow recognized his within mine.

"My grandmother is a hunter" I blurted out as we descended into his lair. I couldn't ignore it anymore. Every word hurt both physically and emotionally. It was as if I was admitting to doubting him and I hated it. "She said you killed her family and my parents."

He did not respond to me. I probed the bond to get a read on his feelings but I got nothing.

"I think she is mistaken." I offered but he still did respond. I stood in the small living room while he went into the bathroom. I heard the rush of water from the shower and after a few minutes I went in the bath room.

I rested on the side of the counter. I could only make the shape of his body out through the frosted glass. It didn't take long for the steam to rise above it and soon plunge the entire bathroom into a mist.

"Being with me is going directly against your family." He stated as he began cleaning himself.

"I supposed, why?"

I was surprised by his statement. Why did it matter whether I was going against my family? Besides, it is not like I had a choice in the matter, hell my Gran asked me to kill him. It wasn't me, it wasn't the way she had raised me. She had taught me to give people chances; she had given me hope and a heaven to believe in. Why would she ask that of me? How is that okay? I didn't know where to begin; I didn't know why I felt the urge to defend myself. Did he doubt me?

"You think I would lie to you when I say I believe you?" I asked with a sudden disbelief my voice shaking.

"I don't lover." He declared but I heard the hesitation in his voice. "I have seen what the sense of family can inspire in humans…"he lingered on the word as if he did not know what else to say.

I understood what he meant, there was a faint worry I could make out of the bond. Eric had live many lives, he had seen many things I couldn't began to imagine and as much as it hurt that he would think I would betray him like this, at the same time, I had already doubted him once.

"My Gran wants me to kill you" I blurted out, as if that was supposed to make him trust me more. I probed the bond again, but nothing.

"The bond, it's gone" I whispered closing my eyes trying to focus on holding on to it.

He didn't respond and instead I heard him coming out of the shower and starting to dry off his skin with a towel.

"What if I give you more blood? What if I take your blood?" I asked quickly reopening my eyes.

"Without an exchange, we will only benefit from knowing where the other is and nothing else." He explained securing the towel around his waist. I sighed deeply searching his face for answers. He was so quiet. He had not said anything about my Gran wanting me to kill him.

I took a few steps in his direction, he didn't move. I stood right in front of him, blocking his way to the exit.

"I love you Eric, I could never betray you like that. I can't imagine my life without you in it." I said with tears blurring my vision.

It was how I felt, what my instincts told me, but my statement was tainted with faint doubts and fears that he might very well be playing me. I couldn't be sure if he could feel it or see it but I couldn't help the way I felt. That was truly what love was all about wasn't it? Loving someone meant giving them the ability to destroy you but trusting them not to. The bottom line was that I had chosen trust over fear, would he believe me?

"I love you too Sookie Stackhouse." He said before capturing my lips once more.

The kiss lasted for a few minutes but Eric broke it off before it could lead to anything else. He was just in a towel after all.

"I am not surprised what your grandmother has asked of you but it does not change how I feel about you." He paused, suddenly looking extremely tired. "The sun is coming up lover." He stated and I felt the urgency of his words. "I am safe here in the basement. Will you stay with me for the day? I need to know you will be safe too" He replied stroking my chin gently.

Without hesitation I accepted, there was no point in arguing and I did not feel safe in my own house anyways. Besides, I desperately needed to sleep myself, I couldn't remember the last time I had closed my eyes and rested.

"I hope you didn't need to be anywhere today?" he asked me with a grin before heading out of the bathroom. I followed him.

"No not really. Now that I know where Gran and Jason are, there is not much I could be doing at the house. I don't have a cat to feed anymore, Sam has vanished and who knows who would find me during the day. I have a feeling the supernatural world will not leave me alone." I blurted out faster than I could process. I sighed and looked at him. I was exhausted and he knew it.

"For now, you will rest. I am sure everything is overwhelming but I promise you lover, we will find a solution. You are welcomed to stay here until you feel safe again."

"You trust me enough to keep me here despite what I just said to you?" I said with a bit of disbelief.

He guided me to the bed without answering me. Sometimes actions spoke louder than words. After opening the dresser, he handed me one of his shirt. As he walked around the bed to the other side, I quickly took off my shirt and replaced it with the new one. It was a loose fit which I appreciated and after taking off my pants and sliding the bra off from underneath the shirt, I climbed into the bed.

Eric watched me with an amused look on his face.

"I trust you with everything I have." He whispered kissing my hand. "We have a big night tomorrow" he continued, "an even bigger one Saturday." He said to change the subject.

"Oh so I am expected to work am I?" I said jokingly a couple levels below my normal tone. Damn throat. Truth be told, I welcomed the distraction and I certainly did not feel like going back home. I didn't need to ponder on the million things I needed to do and besides, knowing that the Order was after Eric too did nothing to ease my nerves. What I needed was a sense of normal back into my life so I could clear my thoughts and figure this out. I saw the worries in his eyes in a flash. It was long enough for me to notice but short enough if you blinked you would have missed it.

"I am just teasing, I need the distraction and I am safer at Salon Rouge." I quickly added.

He breathed an unnecessary sigh and took the towel off himself. I looked away blushing which made him chuckled. I knew he was probably laughing at the fact I was still shy about it but I couldn't help it. I rolled my eyes and once I was sure he was under the cover I turned and propped myself onto my forearm.

"Why am I not surprised you sleep naked?

"You should try it." He whispered. I laughed and placed my head between his arm and chest. By the time I had come up with the perfect reply, my gentle push to his side was met with a giant wall of bricks that did not budge nor responded which meant he had died for the day.

-zzz-

I had no idea what time it was since I did not have my phone and there was no windows underground. There was no way for me to see whether the sun was still up or not and despite long efforts to find a clock, hours later I was still waiting for Eric to wake. It had never occurred to me how long our daylight was at this time of year but right now it was pissing me off.

I was on edge, I could feel the anger bubbling up within me but I was having a hard time pin pointing its origin. After a few minutes of pacing back and forth, I had opted to sit on one of the couches with a pen and paper and had started to write.

I wasn't someone that particularly liked to write but in situations like this one, where I had a million questions and I had no clue where to start, it was the only way to put order in my already crowded head. I guess I considered myself lucky somehow because the pure silence I was experiencing so far down in the ground was a blessing when it came to thinking.

I started by writing a bunch of questions that were coming to mind. Like where Sam was, who had burnt down his bar and to what purpose? It had a link with the hunters; we had seen it in the paperwork in the Cweller language. Was it possible that hunters were responsible for it? Why? Had he really been the one who had attacked me? I knew everything has to be somehow related, there were no coincidences. Maybe he knew what had happened to my cat. Maybe Tina was a shapeshifter herself? I chuckled at the idea and then shivered thinking it was completely possible and not farfetched. She did disappeared days at a time and had a personality like no other. She had disappeared around the same time this whole thing exploded. What if.

I stopped myself from writing. This wasn't the time to come up with conspiracy theory and tin foiled hat ideas. I was using this time to bring clarity into my life, not make it worst. I looked over to Eric who of course had not moved one bit. I searched within me for our bond but it was evident that not only was it fading away, it was almost gone. I felt a jolt in my heart, as if with every second that was passing by, a hole was left behind. I steady my breathing before I started writing again but this time opting for a different subject; Bill. I had not seen him since the trial. He had not been around the Queen and there had been no trace of him at his home. Did I care where he was? Did it matter if he was alive and healthy?

I thought about it for a few seconds but then moved on to a more pressing question, the side I was on. Gran had explained to me my long linage of Fae and the war between them and some members of the supernatural community. It was now clear to me why she had taken the actions she had taken and although I did not agree with her, I didn't blame her. I understood why I had not been brought up in the supernatural world and why she thought she had no other choice but to leave me behind when she thought her life was in danger. She wanted to save me and simply had not known how. She had turned to the only world she had known, to the only ones she thought held the answers. It wasn't a matter of her turning her back on me, but a matter of her getting the help she thought she needed. As I was not brought up knowing about vampires, there was no way for me to have known what Eric was. It was only logical for her to expect the same fate her daughter had. I guess in a way, it was a blessing in disguise that I didn't know about the supernatural. It did give me a neutral perspective of the war itself and without it; I would have never met Eric. I don't doubt that many vampires have done completely disgusting and terrible things in their lifetime but I wasn't convinced that the Fae could say they had not done similar things. I wasn't ready to reject my love for Eric just because my family were hunters just like I wasn't ready to accept all vampires with open arms.

The fact that they wanted to come out of the shadows because of that True Blood stuff was adding a twist to this whole thing. How would hunters adapt? If they truly believe vampires were an abomination that needed to be killed, how would they deal with them being in the public eye? Could any of us blame them for being distrustful of vampires? They were after all, only looking out for humans.

I glanced over at Eric again, exhaling deeply. A part of me just wanted to get up and walk over to him. I don't know what was up with me but I felt this overwhelming urge to just be with him, be near him. I shook it off, huffing at the idea of how pathetic I was.

I thought about what my Gran had asked of me, about how she thought Eric had been the vampire who had killed her family and my parents. She was so sure I would get the chance to kill him soon, what did it mean? Did she know something I didn't? What would I do when the time came to make a choice? Would I have to choose between my family and Eric? Will any of this matter if vampires were to come out of the shadows?

I sighed heavily looking at the paper; these were just the questions that were coming to my mind in 5 minutes. I couldn't imagine what the paper would look like if I was to keep going indefinitely.

Thankfully, nature called and I went to the bathroom. When I came back out, I stared at the couch,having no desire to keep on writing. I looked to my other side and watched Eric sleep, if I could even call it that. I approached the bed, trying to fight the urge to touch him. His right arm was still slightly parted from his body where I had laid and slept myself. He looked so peaceful; I couldn't help but admire him. He was truly beautiful.

I took a seat beside him and brought my hand to his face stroking it gently. I could no longer fight my instincts, my need of him. I stared, too long, but what did it matter, he had no idea I was. I couldn't help but smile. Eric was beautiful inside and out and, if I thought about it, I felt lucky to have him in my life. It didn't matter the fears and the doubts that sometimes came to mind, when I placed myself in the present, I felt nothing but love for him. I caught myself looking at his red lips and his pale skin. I gasped at the realization I wanted to bit him, I wanted to drink from him.

What the flying fuck was wrong with me. I got back up from the bed and took a couple steps back. Was I going crazy now? Hanging out with vampires meant I would crave blood? As I pondered anxiously at the idea, his eyes suddenly snapped opened and his hands reaching in front of him as he choked trying to breathe. I yelped in fear having no idea what was going on. After a few seconds of being frozen by the surprise, I quickly went back to the bed. It only lasted a couple of terrifying seconds but just like that, Eric calmed down, took a deep breath and looked at me. I had placed my hands on his chest.

"Eric! Are you alright?" I asked

"I am so sorry lover. I did not have a chance to warn you." He replied daintily caressing my hands.

"Warn me of what?" I exclaimed still shaking from the surprise.

He reached for me and steadied his touch calming me in the process and after a few minutes had passed, he kissed one of my hands quietly and sat up in the bed. He brought me into his embrace.

"When we wake, we relive our death for a few seconds." He offered as an explanation but didn't let me think about its implication. "The sun won't be up for another couple of hours" he added clearly trying to change the subject.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It is 5" he responded.

"Ah shit!" I exclaimed before trying to wiggle myself free. "My shift is starting in an hour, I have to get ready" I added as an explanation hoping he will let me go.

Besides, my skin was so hot, I thought my desire was burning through; I had to distance myself from him because I wasn't sure what would happen. However, I wasn't able to get free as his embrace tighten.

"We don't want to be late do we?" he said kissing my shoulder softly.

"No, I don't, just like I am sure you expect the rest of your staff to be on time." I glared at him; I didn't want to be treated differently.

He studied my face for a moment; I could tell he did not understand my reaction.

"I don't want to be treated differently just like I don't want them to know we are seeing each other."

Saying it like that felt wrong, as if the words did not qualify my feelings for him properly. I saw the slight shift in his eyes; Eric wasn't hiding his reactions as much as he normally did.

"I know it is important to you that the staff members do not know about this relationship, and while I do not understand why, I will respect your wishes." He said all in an even tone as to not betray his emotions anymore. With the bond gone, I had no way of knowing how he felt but something told me he did not like hiding our relationship.

"If they know about us, they will treat me differently" I offered and he nodded, seemingly satisfied with my response.

He kissed my forehead, left the bed and headed to the closet. I watched his bare ass walk over, unable to help myself before blushing and rolling my eyes at myself. The sudden surge of awareness I felt within me had to be better controlled if I had any hope of getting through all this. How could I be aroused and literally obsessed with the idea of being with him again when I should be worried about everything in my life?

I looked down my body , seeing the large baggy shirt I was currently wearing and the clothes from the day before neatly folded on the chair, I knew I needed to fetch new ones before I could start my shift. I couldn't work in just a t-shirt and I certainly couldn't show up in the same clothing as the night before or the girls would suspect something.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

I walked over the dresser, hoping that Pam had a stash of clothing when I felt Eric standing behind me. As soon as his hand touched the middle of my back, I could feel an electric current exchange through the surface of our skin. I shivered when he thrusted his hip forward into me, his nose buried in my neck. He was taking my scent in and without a doubt smelled my arousal. I let my head fall back to his shoulder and gasped when his hands reached for my breast under the loose shirt. He pressed himself against my back, taking his time exploring my body but I could feel a sense of urgency roaming through my nerves as I fought back a loud moan.

My hand made its way to the back of his neck and held him in place as I purposely rubbed my ass against his now evident erection which choked a growl out of him. He gently pressed my nipple between 2 fingers, kissing my neck with appetite. I shivered at the sensation, grinding my hips harder to show my approval. His hand didn't stay there very long and slowly trailed south where he found the beginning of my underwear. He passed one finger under the elastic, my nails digging into the skin of his neck at the sensation.

I wanted him so badly, I was panting under the weight of my own desire. I was having a hard time controlling myself as if I needed him inside me, right then, without preamble. He growled again when his finger found my already soaked slit. I cried out when his finger toyed between the lips, slowly moving back and forth until it entered me.

"Lover, you are so wet." He exhaled in my ear and I couldn't help it anymore, I needed to feel him inside of me.

I turned to face him and jumped into his arms; my lips clashed onto his. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he used his arms to hold me in place. My tongue made its way inside his mouth, searching for his, demanding him. His erection was pressing against me but the fabric of my underwear had stopped it from going in, causing it to go up instead of inside. I groaned my frustration and grinded my hips again, this time harder and faster, desperately fighting the intruding piece of fabric.

Eric's low moan did nothing to tame my desire and instead, I felt a small gush coming from inside of me completely soaking what was left of my underwear. The feel of his erection against me was driving me mad and as he walked us over towards the bed, I felt his hand push my underwear to the side.

We were not on the bed, yet, I could feel his erection entering me urgently. He let out of sigh as I screamed out my need for him. I bit his ear, moving my hips harder, trying to get him all the way inside of me but our position did not allow it. His penis was only halfway in when my back hit the mattress. I propped myself up, allowing better access. He finally went in, filling me completely. I felt my walls contract around him, causing him to moan again. He proceeded in going in and out slowly at first but I wouldn't have it. As he would pull out, I pushed my hips to meet him violently again caressing my g spot with every thrust. I couldn't wait anymore; it was as if having him all the way in was still not enough. I cried out my desperation, digging my nails deeper, claiming him with all the energy I could manage. I felt close to coming but at the same impossible and annoying time, I wasn't close enough.

"Eric..." I pleaded as though a fever had taken control of my body. "I need..." I couldn't finish my thought. It was his blood I craved, as if having his blood inside me was the only way I could feel whole again.

He slowed down to a halt, resting his hips against mine as he stayed inside of me. His face was buried in my hair but I could hear him panting.

"I have to slow down Sookie." He murmured in my ear but all I could think about was how this wasn't an option.

I moaned my disapproval and moved my hips in a slow deliberate move under him that only made him pant harder.

"Lover, please." He growled but I didn't stop. I wanted him to unleash, to come with me.

I kissed his jaw as I kept moving as much as his body was allowing me to. I thrusted back and forth, side to side, kissing his ear hungrily, playing with his ear lobe.

He shuttered, I could tell his control was fading. I let out a moan right into his ear, his arms collapsing enough that his chest lowered to mine. My hands were holding his back in place, one making its way to his hair. He raised his hips slightly, his erection coming slightly out of me but I did not let him go far, using my legs, I had wrapped myself around his waist to keep him in place. His face was now above mine, his lips slightly parted.

My thrusts became more urgent, pumping on and off him as fast as I could. He didn't dare move; it was if one slight move meant he would come undone. I tried to catch my breath but with every move I made, his tip somehow burrowed inside of me deeper, hitting the deepest part of my pleasure. I cried out when I felt my inside swell, the electric feeling of my release passing through me. Eric let out a loud moan against my throat before releasing himself deep inside of me.

As I rode the last wave of my release, I milked everything I could out of him. He was trembling, bringing a finger slowly to my bottom lip. His eyes were closed, as if he was trying to focus again. His finger trailed down my lip and I kissed it. At first, starting with short and sweet kisses but to eventually leave longer kissed until I took his finger in my mouth.

I felt him stir above me, his eyes snapping open. I was hungry for more, something primal had awakened within me and I had to satisfy it. I pushed him over so I could be on top of him. I could see the hunger in his eyes, he felt it too.

I kissed him again but this time, there was nothing gentle about it. I needed him, I wanted him again. His penis was not completely hard under me, having spent itself a few minutes before, but somehow I knew he was going to be ready again in no time.

I played around with his fangs making sure that it pierced my tongue. I wanted him to have my blood, I wanted him to take me. The metallic taste told me I had succeeded but despite hearing his groans of approval, he broke away.

"Lover" he said panting, blood dripping from the side of his mouth. I tried to kiss him again but his hand was holding my shoulders in place and I couldn't do anything but to stare at him. "As much as it pains me to do this, you don't want this right now."

I brought my hands to one of his and gently pushed them aside. I was now resting directly on top of his now full erection and I knew he wouldn't be able to resist any longer. It was up to me where this was going.

"What do you know of what I want?" I said against his lips, scraping my teeth in the skin of his chin. He had my blood, all I needed was to bite his lips to take his.

"This is not you lover." He firmly said, effectively keeping me at bay.

I wasn't listening; I reached down to grab his erection to properly align it so it would go in again. I didn't have time to touch it I was now on my back and him pinning my arms on each side of my body.

"Lover, listen. It is the lost bond. It's an after effect. You miss it, you want to replace it." He panted with difficulty.

My eyes narrowed on his beautiful face as I took a few deep breaths. His words were like a cold shower. I wanted the bond and he didn't.

After a few minutes, when he saw that I was no longer fighting it, he let go of my arms and slid to my side. We were both staring at the ceiling. I felt anger boiling up but did all I could to hide it. I kissed the closest part of his body I could find, his arm, and got up to my feet.

"I should go take a shower and get ready for work." I said quickly trying to hide the tremble in my voice. Of course Eric wasn't stupid and no matter how much I tried to hide my anger, I am sure he could see it.

"Sookie." He said blocking the way to the washroom. Damn vamp speed. "Talk to me." Is all he said and I exhaled.

"You don't want the bond?" I exclaimed in a higher pitch that I had intended and proceeded in looking away. He grabbed my chin and gently forced me to looking at him again.

"Of course I do lover, but not like this. I want it to be something you welcomed without any influence of any kind" he said caressing my face.

I sighed heavily; I felt the deep want, as if it was all I could think about right now. His explanation made sense but it didn't change how I felt.

"I love you." He said before kissing my lips.

I kissed him again but this time, it was quick, although I understood why he did not want to form the bond again, it still hurt. He sensed my pulling away but didn't let go of my hand and instead guided me to the couch. We sat together side by side and I relaxed a bit. The gnawing of my desire was difficult to ignore but I understood what he meant by it not being me.

"Sookie, we need to talk," he said still holding my hand.

"That can't be good."

"What do you mean?" he asked surprised.

"That's what people would say before breaking up with someone," I replied a bit shaken.

"Lover, believe me when I say that I could never leave you," he said very seriously.

I stared at him, searching his face. Something told me he was not only serious about this statement but it was also loaded with a truth that was hard for him to admit.

"I want to talk about what is going on, I fear that all our lives are in danger, especially yours."

I nodded and listened. He turned his body to be facing me, grabbed both my hands this time and looked into my eyes.

"I love you. This puts you in danger. Your grandmother and your brother are in the Order too. You have to understand that this war has been going on for centuries and you are now caught in the middle. I fear for your safety and while I cannot imagine my life without you in it, I am having a hard time accepting the position this puts you in." he said with candor, I could tell he meant every word.

"Eric, I love you. I don't want to live without you. It is my choice and while I appreciate and understand your concerns, I would rather be with you now and live with the consequences later than living a quiet and safe life. Not having you in my life means no peace, no love and no rest. You have to understand that. We will deal with the Order and I know you can keep me safe." I said with my own convictions..

He thought about what I said and nodded. There was no reason for him to argue with me, he knew how stubborn I was.

"I think the Order is targeting this establishment because of Sophie-Anne's investments and because I am an older vampire. If they can rid of me and her, Louisiana would be left without chaos and an easy target for a hostile takeover. As much as the vampires seem to be organized, there is a lot of bickering and Sophie-Anne has many enemies. I think the Order knows this and is playing on it."

"Makes sense, and you are scared they will attack me to get to you?"

"Precisely."

"What can I do?"

"We want to draw them out, to figure out the head. While I think you have met the leader of the local fraction, I have a feeling that the true leader of the Order is not far from here. But this also means it puts you in harm's way until we figure out who that person is."

"I am planning on staying here for the time being, I am sure that will help with the safety issues. And I can also scan people's thoughts as I work, hopefully I can point out the hunters quickly so we can take them down one by one."

He smiled and caressed my hands gently.

"You have offered your blood to me again tonight, which means I can tell where you are at alltimes. For extra safety, it is a good idea for you to stay at Salon Rouge for the time being. I am however a bit concerned about your family. Now that you know where they are and what they are up to, what are you planning to do about it?" he asked with a lot of interest.

"I didn't really think about it all that much if I am honest, I feel as if they will try to get in contact with me and when they do, I am not sure what I will do. I believe Gran really believes what she told me really happened but I suspect there are many elements missing and I refuse to believe vampires are all bad. I would like the chance to explain that to her but I won't actively look for her anymore. There is no point."

The reality was that I understood how much danger I was in but also how much he was in as well. I didn't want to play with that and as much as I loved my family, they had turned their back on me. Until I would have the chance to explain myself to them again, I was safe here at the bar with Eric.

"I am relieved to hear this," he said reaching to kiss me.

Eric had trusted me with his love and no matter how much shit we were in, it was all that mattered.

-zzz-

I looked both ways down the hallway before coming out of Eric's office ensuring no one would see me. It was 7 which meant I was technically an hour late for my shift. I had left Eric downstairs since the sun was still up. Sure there were no windows in Salon Rouge but why take the risk of the door opening and a few ray of sunshine exposing who he is.

I walked as best as I could to the bar, having a hard time adjusting to the leather pants I had found in the dresser. They were Pam's which meant a bit too tight for me but thankfully they were not made just of leather and were somehow a bit stretchy giving my bigger ass, space.

"There you are" Lexi said with anger. "Where the fuck have you been?" she demanded and it took me by surprise.

"I am only an hour late," I stated intrigued by the sudden outburst. She didn't say anything else and simply walked away huffing and puffing.

"What's her problem?" I asked Kim who was sweeping the dance floor.

"She is stressed just like the rest of us. Kat and Becca are nowhere to be seen and are not texting back. We have that stupid show coming up, I mean it's freaking tomorrow! It is not time to be under staffed."

Right. I had forgotten about Blackthorn.

"They are only an hour late, I am sure everything is fine and they will be here shortly" I replied shrugging. I knew the truth, I knew they wouldn't dare show their face here anymore.

I wondered about what had happened at the abandoned building, the explosions, the screams, and the gunshots. Maybe they had been caught in the crossfire?

"Let's hope so. It's going to be a busy night" she replied finishing the sweeping. The place was already filling up quickly.

Lexi came back from storage holding a case of beer. I helped her unload it into the fridge in silence. I was trying so hard to keep my shields up; it was hard to concentrate on anything else.

I got busy with customers from one end of the bar while she took care of the other end. We did not talk nor exchange looks. Between keeping my shields up and trying not to think about Gran and Jason, I was well preoccupied and did not have time for her hatred.

"What do you think about Fangtasia?" I jumped out of my shoes at the question.

Pam was standing beside me at the bar and had dropped a piece of paper in front of me. I let my vision focus on her for a few seconds before looking at the paper and then back at her in confusion.

"What time is it?" I asked, it felt as if I had just started working.

"It is half past eleven, what does that have to do with my question?" she snarled at me.

"What question?" I asked even more confused.

"Fangtasia, what do you think about the name for the new bar? The concept is pretty simple really," she began on an even tone. She brought her red lipstick to her lips applying it with care and then moved close to me before continuing. "Once we come out of the coffin, that is when we are doing the brand change we discussed. I thought of Fangtasia as a name"

"Ah" I said understanding where she was going with this. I looked around as if stressed someone would hear us but no one was within ear shot of our discussion. I pulled away from her feeling a bit uncomfortable having her so close to me. "Let me guess, it will have a gothic theme with vampires dancing on some podiums with poles and a stage with a throne where everyone will worship Eric?" I said chuckling and brushing her off.

"Not a bad idea" she said pondering on my words.

"Pam, I was joking" I was horrified she would even entertain what I had just said.

I glanced over at the paper only to realize it was a sketch of the new place and funny enough, it was exactly as I had just described, minus the throne and the pole dancing.

"Don't even think about it" I said crossing my arms in disapproval.

"Possessive?" she smirked at me, her fangs flashing in a brief second, quick enough that no one could have seen it other than me.

I rolled my eyes annoyed at her. Somehow talking about him meant that the sensations, I had managed to keep somewhat under control, came back to the surface into a crushing endless wave.

"You miss the bond don't you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"He is my maker Sookie, remember," she replied.

"He said it's the magic behind it that makes me miss it."

"Well not really just that. I mean we know that our blood doesn't make you high and we know we can't glamour you. I highly doubt the same rules apply to you," she said with conviction which took me a bit by surprise.

"He did not want to renew it," I said quickly to close the subject but as I started to walk away, she placed her hand on my shoulder and squeezed it tightly.

"He respects you Sookie. I have never seen my maker like this, but believe me when I say this, it is not because he did not want to renew it. I don't think Eric remembers the last time he was in love."

"Right"

"You don't believe me?" she said intrigued.

"Well I can't imagine it being hard for Eric to find someone."

"Oh he can have whatever women he wants," she began and I frowned, so she quickly move on to the point she was trying to make. "But love is a different story. It makes us weak."

"Geez thanks." I replied sarcastically.

"I am not good with words. It is complicated. I know my maker is happy when you are near, I guess that is what is important." She shrugged.

"Are vampires always close to their makers?" I asked.

"No, why?"

"Eric doesn't talk about his very much. My Gran talked about him a bit but when I asked Eric, he was cryptic."

"Your Gran?" she prompted while serving a few customers with me.

"Yeah, she said he took my aunt, Hadley's mom,"

"That is impossible."

"Why's that?" I let my shields down in order to scan the crowd quickly. I had promise Eric I would and the discussion we were having was not the type I wanted the Order to hear. All the minds I scanned were plain old humans.

"Godric would not do that."

"I don't understand."

"He is a peaceful vampire Sookie" She whispered in my ear and I frowned.

"Well then why is he not with his child? Why would my Gran think that?"

"I don't know where Godric is. Eric has not felt him in over 100 years but I can tell you with convictions, he would never harm a human or any other creature. Godric barely needs to feed and when he does it is with full consent. He does not glamour and he does not fight."

"Why would he shut Eric out? It must be as painful as my Gran's rejection if not more," I stated and she nodded in agreement.

"The only reason why Godric would do such thing is because he thought it best for Eric."

"So if you are so sure about that, it means that my Gran was misinformed."

"Indeed" she replied. If I believed Pam and Eric about Godric, this was proof that my Gran was a bit brainwashed when it came to vampires. I wasn't sure exactly what I was going to do about it but it gave me hope and reassurance that what I was doing right now was the right thing to do.

-zzz-

The night had been very busy, between the endless see of customers, there were also a few people that seemed to be part of some kind of crew. After seeing them walking around the bar and installing additional speakers and light fixtures, I had concluded they must had been with the band that was coming tomorrow night.

The crowd was finally thinning out, with many clients leaving looking like either happy customers or drunken ones at the very least. Two of the bouncers kept an eye inside the place ensuring that everything was okay as Nathalie, Kim, Lexie and I started the cleanup ritual.

My phone buzzed a couple times. It was Tara. She was asking me how I was doing, having not talked to her since I had been back from the castle. She didn't know much about what had transpired, had no clue about my family or my own whereabouts for that matter but I had told her enough about my relationship with Eric that she did not argue when I told her I would be staying at the bar for a little bit. She just didn't need to know it was for safety reasons I didn't want to go home. She told me about her boyfriend coming in town and let me know that she would try to come see me during my shift tomorrow. I texted back to come later in the shift when the band would be done and she agreed.

I was itching to go to Eric's office. I had not seen him at all since the start of my shift and although it wasn't strange to not see him some nights, I wanted to talk to him, I needed him again. I had hoped he would have made an appearance. He didn't and while I might have been able to use my break to investigate his whereabouts, being short staffed didn't allow for a break. I was exhausted both physically and emotionally. I just wanted to find peace and quiet, to be able to close my eyes and rest. I knew Eric would provide that for me, that damn need was growing and there was nothing I could do about it.

It was difficult to know how much of it was mine versus the bond but Pam had seen confident in thinking that I couldn't be so easily influenced. I could only hope she was right, I couldn't trust my instincts and I felt as if I was flying blind.

I tried to clean as quickly as I could, explaining to Kim and Nathalie I needed to get back home.

"How are you going to get home?" Lexi asked as she overheard our conversation.

"What do you mean" I asked quickly not sure how I should respond.

"Your car is not in the parking lot."

"Someone is picking me up, the same someone that dropped me off" I replied trying to look cool and casual, not the easiest thing to do.

After a few minutes of cleaning some more and ensuring that my shields were up, I was able to quietly leave the girls and made my way to Eric's office.

The door was closed but I could hear people talking inside. I paused in front of it. Should I knock or should I go wait at the bar? Was I supposed to wait? I didn't want to go home, I wanted to stay here with Eric and I was sure he would prefer that over me going home. He had made it clear earlier. I felt the fatigue of my shift and the worries of the past few days catch up to me and suddenly weighting on my shoulders. I was exhausted and Eric's bed was calling to me. I checked my watch, it was almost 3 in the morning.

I decided to knock, and when I heard his voice calling, I entered.

Sophie-Anne was sitting on a chair in front of Eric's desk, her head between her hands. Her shoulders trembling slightly I looked up at Eric who was standing with his hands behind his back facing away from her.

It took a few minutes before anyone said anything or even moved. I stayed in the door frame having no idea what to do. Eventually, Eric turned around and signalled for me to take a seat. I grabbed the chair beside Sophie-Anne and sat down as far away as I could to give her space. She was obviously crying, and when she looked up at me, the sight of her makeup rolling down her cheek confirmed it.

"What is going on?" I asked quietly as to not disturb them too much.

Sophie-Anne started to cry loudly, in a very dramatic fashion and as much as I knew some of it was a bit exaggerated, I felt bad for her. She had placed her head back into her hands and as she sniffled she mumbled something about my cousin.

It was inevitable that Eric would tell her about my cousin's treachery but I guess it would have wished it would have not been so soon. I looked at Eric puzzled, worried about what might have happened to my cousin.

"She was a traitor!" Sophie-Anne said loudly before looking at me with despair in her eyes. "I loved her like a daughter! I welcomed her when she had nowhere to go, treated her like my own and that is how she repays me? By taking my own blood!" She yelled, clearly angry, leaving no trace of the despair I had seen seconds earlier.

I was about to say something but I hesitated. A part of me wanted to apologize for my family, but they weren't the only one at fault. I mean Hadley had explained the Queen had used her on many occasions. And what about her mom? She had disappeared, did the Queen have something to do with it? Was that Godric someone she knew? Hadley had grown up without her family, her Gran because of it!

I didn't have time to open my mouth, Eric gestured to not say anything.

"As soon as Sookie found out her cousin's involvement, she made sure I sent words to the palace to ensure your safety," he said with assurance. "Thanks to Sookie for volunteering to play as bait, we were able to terminate many members of the Order." He continued.

Is that how he explained Pam's little initiative? I guess it was not very acceptable for him to tell the complete truth. I mean Pam had let me leave with the twins without help because she had seen an opportunity to follow me and find out more about the whereabouts of the Order. She had known Eric would have never agreed to it in a million years but thanks to her I had been able to have a discussion with my Gran and Jason.

"Not soon enough," Sophie-Anne corrected him with anger but then looked at me.

"Thank you Sookie, I am in your debt," she said quietly and somehow I knew this was a big deal in their world. Couldn't hurt to have a Queen indebted to you?

"Did something happen to Hadley?"

The Queen growled at the name.

"No but if I ever see that little piece of," she trailed off but then refocused immediately. "She came back to the castle when Northman was busy rescuing you and I was busy elsewhere," she snapped at me.

"Oh." This couldn't be good.

"Oh Andre!" she said starting to cry all over again.

I looked at Eric helpless. I had no idea what had happened or how to handle a vampire crying so much. Sophie-Anne had always shown her emotions but this was the first time since my first vampire encounter that I wish she would be more like them and less human. I felt terrible for her and I felt sorry for the pain she was in but what was I supposed to do?

As if on cue, Pam came in the office and stayed in the door frame.

"Your Majesty, we have secured the already secured room for you, the sun won't be up for a couple of hours but it would be in your best interest if you were to take shelter now," she said with a tint of sarcasm. I knew Pam was not fond of the Queen but something told me she was even less fond of that Andre she was crying about.

The Queen nodded and called her bodyguards to the door. I had not seen them on my way in and guessed they had been hiding in the shadows. It was their job to protect the Queen after all. She left with them following Pam who had smiled at Eric before disappearing.

"She is not very fond of Andre," he began slowly approaching my seat.

"You don't say!" I replied sarcastically.

He smiled in response, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"I am glad you have decided to stay Lover."

He squeezed my shoulders gently.

"I told you, I don't feel safe at home. Vampires might not be able to enter a home without an invitation but that doesn't apply to humans or anyone else from the supernatural world for that matter." I got up to my feet and faced him.

I was still fighting whatever was pushing me to want to take his blood again, call it an addiction if you will. But, there was now the faint twisting pain in my stomach that I normally associated to stress that was gnawing at me.

"Of course, your safety is our first priority, never mind that you'd be spending some time with me," he said cocking an eyebrow.

I pushed his chest softly before wrapping my arms around his waist and placing my head on his chest.

"You know what I meant," I said my voice muffled into his clothing.

He stroked my head gently for a few minutes and cleared his throat.

"The Order took Andre, one of the Queen's children."

"What?" I exclaimed looking up at him.

"I am assuming that when things didn't go their way with you, Hadley decided to blow her cover and take probably the only thing that the Queen would do anything for; her children."

"Can't she just trace him?" I quickly inquired. Eric had explained the bond between a child and its maker.

"She is not able. Something is blocking their bond."

"Is he dead?" I hesitated but he shook his head.

"Most likely a ward of some kind. What concerns me the most is the timing of it all. Now that they have something the Queen wants, it makes her weak and vulnerable. Something is happening. The Order is growing bolder."

He kissed my forehead before taking my hand and walking over to the closet doors. He placed his fingers on the pad and after a few seconds the second set of doors opened and we headed downstairs.

A/N: Thank you Kleannhouse for your hard work!


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

After I said bye to Lexi for the third time that I was going to close tonight and that she could go, it only took Eric to come to my rescue and dismiss her for her to finally leave the premise. As soon as she closed the door behind her, someone knocked. I looked at Eric quickly before opening it. It was after hours after all.

One of the vampires that worked for Eric came in and handed me a suitcase; my suitcase. She smiled and pushed it in my arms.

"Between sundresses and yoga pants, I figured you needed a bit of both with bras and panties. Don't mind the mess I left behind," she exclaimed before nodding to Eric and say "Boss."

She left as quickly as she had come in. Eric explained to me he had sent her to fetch some of my clothing since it wasn't safe for me to go alone and we were too busy to go together at night.

I thanked him and we made our way back to his basement quarters so I could put it all away.

We stayed silent for a while. I was lost in my thoughts about everything going on but also about my next shift. It still didn't make any sense to me why Eric would invite a live band at Salon Rouge. It was a rare occurrence and sure perhaps business wise it made sense but was now really the right time?

"Can I ask you something?" I began while still casually putting clothing away.

Eric was sitting on the couch reading something on his tablet. His eyes came up and followed me as I went from my suitcase to the dresser.

"Of course," he said obviously intrigued.

"Why are you hosting a live band tomorrow? It's not really Salon rouge's thing?" I asked without really looking at him.

"Because it makess sense business wise."

I looked over my shoulder to see him going back to his tablet.

"But since we are kinda at way right now, would it not make sense to just cancel?"

"No." is all he said and I frowned. Was it just me or the room had got down a few degrees down?

"It's just we are already understaffed and now we are going to have a bunch of strangers come in…"

I didn't have time to finish my sentence, he cut me off.

"Lover, while I appreciate your concerns, I am not going to discuss business with you." He said coolly.

I frowned again. His tone was strange. It wasn't like him to talk to me like this. I decided not to push but my instincts told me something was off.

I decided it would be best to change subject and not to make a big deal out of it.

"Do you think the Order growing bolder has something to do with vampires wanting to come out of the coffin?"

"Well we are only a few weeks away from the announcement. I am assuming the Order is doing everything in its power to stop the accords indeed."

"What accords?" I asked with curiosity.

"Long story short," he began, "You know a bit about how political my world is. Well in order for us to come out of the coffins, many agreements had to be made between vampire loyalty, human governments and other leaders of the supernatural. The Order believes we have been manipulating the humans in agreeing to trust us, as another ruse to take power and control everyone. Meanwhile the vampires have been fighting with each other on the necessity of actually making the move. The Order must know without the Queen of Louisiana, the accords would fall through. I suspect they will use Andre as leverage"

I bit my bottom lip not knowing what to say. It all sounded so complicated but at the same time, vampires weren't the one taking hostages, or maybe I was naïve to think that?

"That is terrible."

"Indeed," is all he said watching me carefully. I placed the last piece of clothing in the dresser and took place beside him on the couch laying down to my side to rest my head on his lap. I was exhausted but I knew it was still a few hours until the sun would come up. I didn't want to waste our time together sleeping. I knew I would wake earlier than he would and then be stuck in here until I could come out again.

"I also suspect that the Order has spies within our own ranks." He added.

"Why would vampires go against other vampires in such way? Makes no sense."

"Power. Most vampires are driven by it. The Order allows them to take down powerful vampires."

My stomach made a loud embarrassing noise and I shuttered hearing it. I must have blushed but I chose to bury my head further into his lap.

"When is the last time you have had a decent meal lover?" he asked me.

"I don't know, I have been snacking here and there." I barely had time to reply, he was bringing me to my feet.

"Let us get you some food before sunrise!" he exclaimed offering his hand.

I couldn't refuse intrigued on what kind of food we could find at 3 a.m.

-zzz-

"That is so not an option" Pam replied after Eric had explained that they would stay in the basement until the sun was fully down.

It was almost 9 o'clock, the doors were about to open and while Lexi, Nathalie, Kim and I had done our best to get the place ready, we were expecting one of the bosses to come inspect the place before we opened the doors to the public.

Because it was summer, the official sundown was a bit past 9. We were really only talking about a few minutes but Pam was growing anxious and who could blame her.

We were understaffed and Blackthorne had given no sign of life. There was a large crowd of raging fans outside and about 10 bouncers to keep them under controlled. Eric had explained to me that he had hired a local pack of werewolves to be here tonight which I thought was not a bad idea considering everything that was happening.

The Queen was currently waiting in another part of the basement waiting to take shelter elsewhere. It was probably the worst timing ever for her to be stuck here in Salon Rouge but the crowd would allow her to leave quietly without much fuss, or at least that is what Eric was hoping for.

"Pamela. This is none negotiable." He replied angrily. He was full on business tone which meant we had all better be on our best behaviour. It annoyed me that he was my boss and acted like it sometimes but what was I supposed to do, quit on the biggest night of the summer?

"Sookie, can you please tell Dominic to not let anyone in until the band has arrived. I will get their manager on the line myself," he said to me and I didn't argue under his orders, now wasn't the time.

"Yes boss."

I heard him growl which made me smile. He hated my sarcasm as much as I hated his business tone.

"Would you please change before you leave?" Pam barked at me and I shot her a glare.

She threw a black leather dress at me and reminded me that all personnel had to wear that tonight.

Great.

"Yes bosses" I said before heading to the stairs.

"Sookie," Eric said before making his way to me at vampire speed. "I need you to take some of my blood again. I want to be able to track you if something was to happen tonight." He said on an even more serious note. "Just as a precaution," he added as if it was supposed to comfort me.

"Fine!" I said waiting for him to pierce one of his fingers which he brought to my mouth right away.

I sucked on it quickly trying to ignore the urges that were growing stronger within me. I sucked a couple times before turning my head away and headed upstairs without a word.

Once I was in his office, I made sure both closet doors and main door was closed and locked before changing in the stupid piece of leather that was so short, I was pretty sure if I bended, everyone would see I was wearing purple underwear. I also changed into my black knee high boots, no heel of course, I was going to be walking all night. I headed for the bar.

"They are here," I heard Kim exclaimed as the back door swung open and a couple men dressed in suits came through.

Dominic, the bouncer, was with them. I informed him of Eric's order and he nodded his approval. There was a small group of people that I guessed were employees of the band, that made their way through the hallway and onto the stage with all the instruments.

"You're late." Dominic snapped at one of them. He had keys dangling from his pants which made noise every time he moved.

"Traffic," is all he said.

After a few minutes of people coming and going with various instruments and boxes, 5 men came in and walked right past us without even looking at us. The way they were dressed, ripped jeans, black tight t-shirts, make-up and piercings, told me they were members of the band.

"Oh my god, it's them" Kim whispered in my ear and I rolled my eyes.

I decided this was the perfect time to just go back to the bar and check if we had enough booze for the hundreds of customers that were no doubt going to be flowing into this establishment any minute now.

The band had been instructed to stay in Eric's office who was now on the dance floor overlooking the operations. Pam was barking orders at everyone while Lexi and Nathalie were standing beside me watching the circus.

I must have been staring at Eric because Nathalie hit my sides and told me to stop because i was drooling.

"Very funny," I replied crossing my arms around my chest.

Eric looked in my direction and cocked an eyebrow. If course that did not escape the girls.

"He is looking at you," Nathalie helpfully told me.

"Get to work" I huffed and turned my back on him.

The doors were finally opening and a crowd of people made their way to the bar while some went directly to the stage. There was one girl with us behind the bar. Her name was Sharon and she had hung some of the band's merchandise on the wall. She had explained she toured with them selling their "merch". Well her till was in my way whenever I needed to make a drink and it was starting to piss me off.

"You look amazing in that dress," Eric murmured into my ear as I handed one customer his beer I had just poured.

"If you mean I look like a skank then sure," I snapped.

"You are no skank lover," he replied kissing my neck quickly and headed to the office.

Pam was hot on his heel and glanced at me on her way to the office. She frowned and changed direction to stand beside me behind the bar.

"Is something wrong?" she asked

"Other than we are understaffed and hosting a stupid band in possibly what is the worst timing ever, absolutely nothing." I replied sarcastically.

"I admit it is not the best timing ever."

"I asked Eric why he would not just cancel it for everyone sake but he was dismissive."

"With you?" Pam asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"That is odd."

"Did you not ask him?" I glanced at her. She seemed lost in thoughts.

"It is not my place to question my maker. I did, however, find it very strange. I am needed in the office." She added and took off as quickly as she had come.

I served a couple more customers before deciding to let my shields down. I wasn't in the best of moods and under normal circumstances, I would have refrain from doing that but I had promised Eric I would.

As soon as I let my shields down, I regretted my choice. Somewhere in the sea of excitement, love, admiration and amusement, something lingered barely hidden by the vibes of most customers. The anger I felt didn't fail in taking my breath away. It was pure, the most basic emotion and I couldn't breathe under its weight.

"What the flying fuck" I managed once air returned into my lungs.

"What?" Kim asked concern while handing me a bunch of orders. She had caught my surprise.

I quickly smiled and dismissed it as being nothing but I knew deep down I had to tell Eric as soon as I could. He had not come out of the office yet and would probably not do it until the band was on stage.

I felt a buzz somewhere within my bra and I reached to collect my phone. It was a text from Tara wishing me a goodnight. She knew it was going to be a crazy one and although she was not here with me, she was in spirit. It made me smile and gave me the confidence I needed to handle the rage that was still lingering within the crowds. I attempted to put the phone back into my bra.

"Why don't you put it in here," Lexi asked me while she opened the small drawer under the cash register.

"Not a bad idea!" I said placing it inside beside a couple other phones.

One of the phones was still on and shining inside the drawers which made me frown. It was a phone that had been left behind by a customer almost a week ago, right before the trial. How on earth was it not dead?

I picked it up and looked at Lexi.

"Did you charge this?"

"No" she dead pane. "Why the fuck would I do that?" she added before getting busy at pouring a beer.

I stared at the screen for a few seconds, there was a 4 digit code protecting its content.

"Are you gonna serve us or just stare at the phone all night?" A patron yelled at me.

I glared at him but then poured him the beer he had demanded. I guess Pam had came back at some point because she was now standing beside me and was staring at him too. She didn't look friendly at all. I guess he took it as his cue to leave because he left after leaving a bill.

"What were you looking at?" she asked me and I showed her the phone. I explained to her I thought it was strange it still had battery but she grabbed it from my hands, threw it on the floor and pierced it through with her heel.

"What the hell!" I exclaimed.

"You found it last week correct?" she asked and I nodded. "At the same time the twins started here and the trial took place?"

"I think so."

"Well then we must stop wondering how they found out about the location of the trial. Listening device." She growled.

Wow. I guess it did explain a lot. I didn't have time to truly process what it had meant to have a listening device at the bar, the lights dimmed even more and the first band entered the room. It wasn't Blackthorne, instead it was some opening act that was local the Shreveport. The crowd went nuts but it meant most people were now looking at the stage and less were at the bar looking for a drink.

I scanned the crowd with my shields down but it was in vain, I couldn't hear anyone over the now loud screams that this anger was in my head. As I looked through the many heads that were facing the other way, one stood out of the crowd. He was looking in my direction instead of looking at the stage.

I felt a small jolt of awareness through me, as if my blood had frozen in my veins. Despite the darkness, the lights pointing to the stage instead of the crowd, the many bodies that were between me and him, I would recognize him anywhere; Bill.

I reached to grab Pam's arm. She was looking down at the broken phone and not in his direction.

"What?" She snarled at me.

"Why can't you feel him or something? Can't you tell when vampires are in here?" I said shaking a bit. She frowned at me.

"What are you on about?" she asked but this time she looked concerned.

"Bill is here, why is no one concern about this?" I replied pointing at the crowd where I had been standing.

She looked over but then shook her head as she scanned the crowd.

"He was right there!" I exclaimed.

"Should I be worried about you breather?"

"Pam," I said in a very serious tone. "I am not crazy. He was standing in the middle of the crowd staring at me. Now, you either take me seriously and figure out why you wouldn't know it, or notice, or you keep snapping me at me and treat me like a lower class citizen. Your fucking choice!" I said quickly my teeth grinding together with the sudden surge of anger.

Her eyes formed tiny little slit for a split second before she went back to her emotionless self that I was accustom to.

"Is Bill a threat to us?" I asked trying to calm my nerves.

"He wouldn't dare to do something in public like this," she responded and then looked back at the crowd. "Bill is a coward, a deserter. The Queen has issued a warrant for his arrest."

"Because of the trial?" I inquired making a batch of margaritas. There was a group of young girls standing on the other side of the bar looking at the stage but waiting for their drinks. God I hated girly drinks!

"No one has seen him since but we had suspected someone was feeding the hunters information about the operations. To what end, who knows but I guess when Bill decided to show his face after the explosion, the finger was pointed at him."

"They could have abducted him," I offered, guess old habits of giving everyone the benefit of the doubt dies hard.

She laughed loudly before rolling her eyes.

"Not according to Loreena."

"Who?"

"His maker." She responded but started to walk to the end of the counter, her eyes never leaving the crowd. Like the predator she was, she looked as if she was ready to pounce.

"Stay put," she said between her teeth.

I watched her enter the crowd but disappeared in the middle of it.

"What a fucking night!" Kim said looking exhausted already and the show had not even began.

"It is only going to get worst," I stated.

"Indeed. I guess no breaks for us huh?"

I quickly smiled at her only to be distracted by Lexi standing behind Kim.

"We are running out of vodka and Rum," she mouthed but I cut her off and stated I would go in the back and get some.

I made my way through the patrons, excusing myself when I could but knowing most of them couldn't hear me over the loud music.

I was near the hallway that led to the back room when I felt a cold hand on my arm, holding me back. I looked back and glared at the intruder but soon realised it was Bill whom was holding it. He pulled me into his embrace and as he smelled the inside of my neck, he gently pushed on my body making me take a few steps back until I couldn't anymore. I was trapped between him and the wall.

"You reeked of him," he growled and I pushed him hard to get him off of me, but he barely moved.

"Fuck you Bill, get off of me."

His fangs snapped out and he smiled a cold and calculated one.

"I will," he began, one his fang scraping the skin of my neck. "Get off alright," he continued but I couldn't help the disgust show on my face. "But not before I take your blood."

His fangs sank down my skin and I screamed at the feeling. Why was no one seeing this, why was no one concerned that this guy was all over me and I was struggling to push him a way? I saw Eric at the corner of my eyes; he was standing in the hallway, looking through the crowd. To my horror, he didn't look concerned, until he scanned the crowd again. I could tell he was searching for me but somehow he couldn't see me.

Bill stopped drinking and looked in his direction.

"The idiot cannot see you nor track you Sookie. But now I can." He smiled, blood dripping down his lips. "The Order might like to give you empty threats for you to comply but mine won't be so empty. We have your Gran, your brother and don't doubt a minute we could get you. Eric cannot protect you, just look at him!" he exclaimed while pointing him with one finger.

"He cannot see us! Now if you want to live, if you want Jason and your Grandmother to live, you are going to listen to me. Kill him or I will kill you Gran, your brother and yourself, after having my fun with all of you." He growled pressing himself against me.

"By the way," he whispered, "no talkies about this encounter. Ill be watching." He winked and let me go before disappearing in the crowd again. I squeezed my hand and noticed he had placed a blade within it. It was in a weird shape, a short golden handle with a short twisted blade that reminded me of a tree root. I frown. I was not going to fucking kill Eric!

I dropped the blade but it made its way back into my hand. What kind of fucking magic was this?

I felt hand on my shoulder again, making me jumped in surprise.

"Where were you? Why couldn't I see you?" Eric growled bringing me very close to him.

Bill was watching me from a far, I could see him. I had a choice to either tell Eric what had happened and risk my family's life or lie.

"Why are you holding your hands in front of you like this?" he asked and I looked down at the blade. He couldn't see it.

"I.." I couldn't talk and I didn't know what to do.

"Sookie," he snapped but I just stared at my hands. He couldn't see the blade.

I heard the crowd getting more anxious and loud and I guessed that Blackthorne was finally coming on stage. As if everyone was in some sort of trance, they all stared at them. Eric didn't seem to notice the excitement quickly turning in some weird aggressive energy. It started at the front of the stage, some people started pushing each other until the first note played through the air and the singer started the show.

The crowd literally started fighting each other, punching one another as if they were in a gigantic bar brawl.

I looked at Eric in disbelief but he made his way into the crowd to help the bouncers whom were now trying to control everyone without much success.

Horrified, I scanned the crowd again, my shields were down and now for the first time tonight, I could tell exactly who was emanating the rage I felt before.


	33. Chapter 33

There he was, standing in front of the fighting crowd, staring into it as if what was taking place in front of him didn't affect him at all. He was tall, had long black hair that framed his face and was wearing only black. He was a medium build, tattoos decorated his skin from his entire sleeve to the corner of his eyes. As if all this wasn't enough, he also had piercings on his ears, nose, eyebrows, lips and even through his cheeks. He must have sensed I was watching him because he looked up straight at me, his dark eyes revealing nothing of the anger he felt inside. He emanated such a violent rage; the spectacle in front of him seemed to match what he was feeling on the inside. I couldn't breathe under its weight, it was too much to bear. It was anchored in him, the only thing that he could possibly feel and it was hypnotising yet crushing.

In that split second where our eyes met, it suddenly all made sense. The Order's true leader, the one that orchestrated the horrors I had witnessed during the past few months, was standing on the stage with his sole focus straight on me. It was clear now how the leader had been able to hide in plain sight, how he had been able to move from state to state without any notice at all. It was because he had the best cover anyone could ever ask for, he was mainstream, he was part of the band, he was…

The singer.

As words began pouring out of his mouth in some sort of chant, the crowd grew in its violence. There was nothing natural about the whole scene. There was an eerie feeling coming from the stage, the singer pointing at the crowd while singing in a language I did not recognized. I heard glass breaking; someone had jumped over the counter of the bar and had smashed Lexi's head with a bottle of beer. Things were escalating quickly, as Kim reached for the attacker who seemed to have some kind of strength that was not natural to him; she was propelled to the other side of the bar. She stumbled to her feet but nothing could have prepared Kim for what was to come next.

Lexi, getting off the floor, blood flowing into her eyes reached her and grabbed her throat. With the strength I didn't know she possessed, she raised Kim off the floor while choking her. I screamed to stop and began to run in their direction but a man grabbed me from behind, holding me at the waist. I looked back in Eric s direction but could not see him through the crowd. I ended up biting the arm that was holding me and kicked him with my heel so hard, he must have taken a few step back but I couldn't be sure because I was already moving forward. Another man launched at me but I moved quickly enough out of the way that he ended hitting the wall. I tried to find Lexi and Kim but was not successful. Everything was going so fast, I couldn't seem to focus.

Pam was now in the crowd too, as well as other vampires I had seen around the Queen. As I tried to process what was happening around me, a woman made her way to me and stared at me for a split second. It was dark but some of the stage lights were moving through the crowd and illuminated her face for a moment. Her eyes were blood shot as if she had taken some kind of drug.

The band, the singer, this had to be connected somehow. She shoved me to the side and kicked me. I reciprocated the move and pushed her to the floor before running away into the main crowd. I got punched, kicked and cut so many times; I was only going on adrenaline.

I tripped over a few bodies, some were the Weres, and others were clearly humans. I tried to take a deep breath to calm my nerves but I was fighting against my nature to turn around and run away. I heard a scream beside me and I turned just in time to see one of the Queens Bodyguards get staked by what I assumed was a hunter.

I gasped, but didn't stay to extend any greetings, I headed for the stage. I needed to cut off the awful music, that was what was driving everyone mad I was so sure of it. The body count was growing higher, I had to step over so many I had stopped counting. In the corner of my eyes, I saw a glimpse of Eric. He was fighting at vampire speed like most of the other vampires but something was lethal in the way he moved. I did not need a drawing of what era he was from; it was evident in his fighting skills. For some reason though, he wasn't killing every man and woman that was attacking him. While he snapped the neck of a few, most of them he simply knocked them out of consciousness and placed them on the floor. It dawned on me that perhaps not the entire crowd was guilty in this shit show.

I was able to take a few steps more but something caught my attention. It was a scream, it had come from somewhere within the crowd. I recognized it right away and snapped my head in its direction. My Gran was standing near Eric and was calling to me. Bill was behind her, holding a knife to her throat. I had no idea when and how my Gran had appeared in the crowd but Bill was now signalling me with his other hand towards Eric who had been oblivious to what was unfolding. As if most of the crowd had decided that Eric was their target, a vast majority kept on fighting him or at least trying to.

"Kill him." Bill yelled and I saw my Gran standing still as if all the stress and the helplessness she felt were gone. She mouthed I love you and I suddenly remembered her words; that I would get my chance to kill Eric and break free. If only I had had time to explain to her that it wasn't like that.

I walked over to them but Bill buried the knife further into her throat, I saw the blood it drew sipping through the sides of the knife and down her throat. He shook his head and pointed at Eric who was now fighting 3 men together. I had to think fast, if I didn't comply, it sure looked as if Bill was ready to kill my Gran and she was happy to die trying to save me. She was no longer fighting him anyway.

A body was shoved in my direction and I lost my footing. I didn't have a chance hit the floor; Eric had caught me between his arms. He held me in place for a split second and stared into my eyes. He was so damn beautiful, like an angel fighting hordes of monsters, no matter how much blood was covering him, it did not matter. His hair was soiled with the red liquid, his face splattered by it too but all I could see was his piercing icy blue eyes.

I clutched to the knife between my fingers, shaking from the reality that if I did not kill him, I was killing my Gran. My lips trembled under my mental debate. How could I possibly entertain the idea? I could never hurt him; I loved him and would never be able to live with myself without him by my side. He frowns, as if realizing something was wrong. Did he see it in my eyes, the hesitation? Or perhaps he smelled Bill on me? He looked down at the blade I was holding and back at me.

"Now you little cunt!" I heard Bill yell in my direction.

Eric's head snapped in his direction. He could see him now, he could hear him. It also meant he could see my Gran. He looked back at me at vamp speed, disbelief in his eyes. He made no move, as if frozen in time. Seconds passed before I was able to move. I pushed him away, trying to get back to my feet while hanging on to the blade. There was no way I was going to stab him, I'd rather die myself. He stumbled backwards a few step completely taken by surprise. I leaped in my Gran's direction screaming NO at the top of my lungs but Bill slid the blade from left to right, and my Gran fell to her knees holding her throat between her fingers; her eyes wide open.

I ran to her but Pam was quicker. She grabbed my Gran and disappeared in the crowd. I yelled but it was in vain. I looked in Eric's direction again, but he was no longer near me. Instead he had launched at Bill. I couldn't see them fight; my eyes were not fast enough to register their movement.

I took it as my only chance to go turn off the music. I ran to the stage and I finally made my way to one of the speakers but one of the band's bouncers grabbed me by the waist.

"Oh no you don't!" he said but I didn't give him enough time to secure me, I used the blade I was already holding and that was destined for Eric, and plunged it into his stomach. He gasped for air, looking at me with wild eyes as I saw the life leave his eyes in an instant. The smell of burnt flesh made its way to me and I looked down at my hand holding the blade in place. I took it out realizing that it looked as if his flesh was burning from the inside out. I screamed and took a few steps back still holding the bloody blade but I didn't have time to ponder, another man grabbed me from behind ripping a part of my dress in the process. I fought him, kicked him as much as I could until he caught his hand on the blade trying to take it away from me.

He yelped in horror as his hand turned black and screamed at the obvious pain he was experiencing. I moved past him and climbed the stage. The guitarist saw me, his eyes bloodshot as well. As he ran to me, I kicked one of the speakers off the stage, breaking it in the process. When he reached for me, I plunged the blade into his instrument making a loud noise in the process.

Eric's eyes narrowed onto me, I saw him in the crowd. He was standing on top of Bill, he was about to deliver the final blow but as if he felt he needed my approval, he stared at me without moving, waiting.

"Enough!" the singer shouted before grabbing me from behind and twisting my arm behind my back as I screamed in pain. It felt as if he was going to break it! As he kept on twisting, he reached for the knife that was secured on my hip with his other free hand and placed it somewhere on his waist. He then pulled my hair which caused me to fall to my knees.

Eric bared his fangs at him but having no choice, he let go of Bill before he could deliver the final blow that would end him. He stood up in the middle of a now silent crowd. When the music had stopped; everyone had too, staring up at the stage at the singer. He was very charismatic, there was no denying it but it had seemed as if something else was involved, some kind of magic.

I held Eric's gaze. I tried to make myself look strong; to show him that I was fine, that he should kill the son of a bitch anyway, but my efforts were not enough. He dropped the weapon he was holding as if brandishing a white flag. Bill laughed, got back up and pushed Eric to the stage while my brother surfaced from the crowd and asked where Gran was. The singer pulled my hair so hard I couldn't answer.

As Bill guided Eric to a chair, the singer let go of me pushing me down to the floor and preceded in securing Eric using silver chains. I didn't dare to move, having barely stopped myself from hurting my arms to break my fall. The singer eventually returned to me and brought me back to my feet using my hair once again. I screamed in pain but when I saw Eric's face distorted by pure violence and rage, I stopped. I had to make it easier on ourselves. He whispered to behave in my ear or he would kill Eric himself. Who would argue with that?

I tried my best to ignore the pain and looked around scanning the crowd for a sign of Pam and my Gran, or for any sort of help. There were so many bodies on the floor it was hard to make out anyone. I saw Kim lying over the bar, unconscious, and something told me Lexi and Nathalie were in the same state. The desolation, the destruction that the riot had left behind was a terrible sight I knew I would not soon forget.

The singer was fixated on Eric, as if internally debating what his next move should be. My brother asked again where our Gran was. The singer responded that she was probably in the back and was fine, which, of course, was a lie.

"What about my sister?" Jason asked pointing at me.

The singer looked at me for a few seconds before gently approaching his hand to my face as if I was a wounded animal who would bite it off. Eric let out a loud roar and for a split second I thought he would have taken his own arm off just to break free. The singer ignored him.

"Because she is one of us, she was not affected by the spell." He stated as a matter of fact, clearly intrigued by something. His skin was so hot at the touch of my skin. I was breathing deeply and hard. What was I going to do, what the hell did they want?

"Yet she fights us as if we are her enemies?" he continued and then frown. "What really puzzles me though, is that, while you" he said pointing at Jason, "might be one of us, I had never felt the pull from you that I feel from her." He looked at me again and quietly said"I would recognized my bloodline anywhere"

Bloodline? What the hell was that supposed to mean? How could I be related to him but not Jason, that made no sense. I exhaled deeply trying to control the rage that was bubbling up inside of me. I looked over at Eric, the sight of him captured; the silver burning his skin gave me shivers.

It was all my fault. I remembered Pam's words about me; I made him vulnerable, weak. I was a distraction. Without me, Eric would have seen this coming and would have never allowed himself captured. If I had not been here, Bill would have been killed and the rest would be history, yet, here I was and now he was captured, vulnerable and in danger and I had no one else to blame but myself. My heart sank at the realisation that it was because Eric truly loved me and had wanted to protect me that he was in this bad situation.

I looked over to my brother, my eyes filled with tears. He looked so angry, and spit when the singer had stated I was fighting them as if they were my enemies. How could I have not seen this in him? The hatred and the disgust? It wasn't the spell I was staring at, it was him, his true self. He hated vampires with everything inside of him. I didn't recognize him, as if the person doing all this was not the brother I knew or perhaps it meant I did not know him at all. We had been raised in love and acceptance, what had happened to our values?

" You cannot kill her Fintan!" My brother said between his teeth but the singer; Fintan, motioned to silence him.

He signalled something in the air and the humans in the crowd, who could still walk anyway, made their way to the exit, only a few of them stayed behind.

I didn't recognize his name, Fintan didn't sound like a lost uncle or cousin but somehow he thought we were related.

"Where is she?" he demanded as he walked over to Eric. I had no idea who he was referring to.

"Fuck you!" is all Eric responded. I couldn't help but find amusement in his tone. It wasn't the time to laugh but whatever worked to calm my nerves, I'd take it.

"Now now, that is not a nice thing to say," Fintan said. He gestured at one of his man who was guarding the entrance. A few minutes later, a group came in dragging an inert body behind them. The body was wrapped in silver chain, most likely a vampire.

"Sophie-anneeee" he said placing an accent on the e. "Come get your child before I kill him with my bare hands." He said between his teeth as the group dragged the body onto the stage.

"Bill, go fetch her and try not to stake her." He said in Bill's direction. "The Queen is mine and mine alone." He added with a chilling smile.

"She is probably in the basement," he began pushing my brother to take a knife he was handing to him. "Cut Eric's finger off, you will need it."

Jason nodded and grabbed the knife. He then crouched down and looked at Eric's hands that were held just by a tiny little silver chain. He opted for the one that had just recently grown back and was fully formed.

"You will regret this breather!" he shouted at my brother who just laughed it off before cutting it off.

Eric didn't even yell, instead I heard him exhale very loudly while he never took his eyes off my brother.

"Why aren't you killing him?" Bill asked but Fintan brushed him off.

"Don't you understand how useful he is to our cause? He is stronger than any of you, controlling him means we have the upper hand." He offered which seemed to have bruised Bill's ego. "With the Queen of Louisiana gone, we still need to kill 2 other monarchs to ensure this fucking accord never goes through and that these bloodsuckers never come out of the coffin."

"Sure Fintan, if you can control him, he would be very useful, but how exactly do you plan on doing that?" he growled in protest. Was Bill really this stupid, what the hell had this guy promised him to turn on his own people? Fintan slowly pointed at me. The chilling smile that slowly curved his lips told me I was not going to like the next part.

"Oh Bill, If only you had half my brain. All you need to control a man is to hold his weakness. Do you really think the great Northman would have allowed himself to be captured like this if it wasn't for her? He fucking loves her." He said in an icy tone.

Jason had been staring at me but at the words, his head jerked in Fintan's direction. Something had change in his eyes, he seemed confused. Fintan didn't miss it. He held his gaze for a few moments.

"You said they were not capable of love" Jason began but Fintan silenced him again with a flick of the wrist.

He then whispered something in Jason's ear that both looked like an order but also some kind of explanation as my brother nodded and went back to his angry expression.

He left the stage seemingly satisfied by the explanation. I stared at Fintan, trying to figure out how on earth I could be related to someone so terrible. I tried to remember what Hadley had said to me about our family history. It had something to do with Fae blood or something.

"So all this was all a plot to get the Queen of Louisiana?" I said breaking the silence.

Fintan looked at me, considering what I had asked.

"Well that is what we do here Miss Stackhouse." He replied coolly. "We are hunters, we are born to fight the evil of this world and ensure balance." He said looking at the remaining people in the crowd. My guess was beside the people that were unconscious on the floor, whoever was left here, were all part of the Order.

"Vampires want to come out of the coffin, to make it harder for us to hunt them and to kill them. They say they will stop hunting humans because of some synthetic blood but we all know that is not the truth. Trublood is just a ruse to get us to believe they are no longer killing humans. We can tell they are glamouring their way around the higher offices of this country to get the law in their favours. Bringing them out of the shadows would allow them to breed uncontrollably and it would be the end of humanity. They must be stopped. If they rebuild their numbers to what they were before the Great War, we can't guarantee another victory. We simply cannot allow this just like the rest of the supernatural world must stay hidden to ensure the humans safety." He continued. "Being in this band gives me great protection against the vampers because they can't simply kill the front man of one of the most popular bands on the planet. I can easily move from state to state without detection and I am pretty sure most vampires don't even know who the leader of the hunters is."

I guess we had all thought it was strange that the band had wanted to come here for a private show. It is not like Shreveport is a huge city on the world map. What still didn't make sense is why Eric would allow it and not see this little twist coming.

"The only thing stopping their reveal right now is that signing of the accords. They absolutely require Louisiana to get things moving and since Sophie-Anne Leclerc is known for her approval of the great reveal, it only make sense to take her out first. It sends a message."

I looked around the room again trying to figure out if there were any of the bouncers left. Most of them were on the floor and were not moving. I wondered if they were dead or just knocked out. I looked back at Fintan feeling as though I should encourage him to keep talking, it was distracting him.

"That's clever" I responded and he smiled. "I am surprised Vampires didn't try to glamour you."

"They would have to get to me first. Besides, anonymity has been a blessing in our quest. Not many know who I am and I intend in keeping it this way."

There was a man who came from outside and entered the bar, he was clearly a hunter.

"Merlotte is not here." He said to Fintan after making his way through all the bodies on the floor.

Fintan nodded and seemed to pause for a second. He was thinking about it, had he expected to find him here?

"The mutt must be around here. He follows her like a lost puppy." He replied pointing at me.

Eric was now staring right in front of him, listening, as if waiting for the perfect moment to pounce on its prey. I wondered about Pam. She had left with my Gran and had not returned. Had she saved her life? Was she communicating with Eric somehow? Was she his weapon?

"Sam doesn't follow me." I replied in defiance.

"You are truly oblivious are you?" Fintan smirked. "Of course he follows you around. We know this because we follow him around."

"What do you mean you follow him around?"

"Merlotte is not behaving. We have to reinforce the rules. That simple." Jason said looking at Fintan for approval.

"You're like the mob!" I screamed, having no longer any control on my anger. "Did you burn down his bar because he wasn't following the rules?" I exclaimed and he nodded with a faint smile. It pissed me off even more.

"There is a lot you do not know about the battle of goodness and evil Sookie Stackhouse," Fintan began, his finger on one of my cheeks. "Some creatures, like shapeshifters, are good. Others like vampires and werewolf are not. We have been fighting them for centuries. We won the Great War but vampires are like a pest, they multiply. Without us, humanity wouldn't be what it is today. Humans wouldn't be able to live peaceful lives. We established ground rules for all that are supernatural to allow that. But what is a rule without an enforcer?"

I was blinded by my anger. These people saw the world in black or white which it wasn't everything but. I was angry that such a group existed, I was pissed off that I was somehow a descendent and that my family believed their lies but most importantly, I was raging at the thought that I had played a part in them capturing the love of my life.

"How can y'all be so fucking blind? You think you are the good guys but the only people killing here, aren't vampires. The Order ruined Sam's business for what exactly? You make the rules and enforce them and report to no one else but yourselves. No one can defy you except vampires who you portrayed as selfish, violent and incapable of love. Eric is the proof that it is all lies."

I saw Jason's hesitation in his eyes but one look to Fintan and he was lost again.


End file.
